


보랏빛 연구

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(초기버전. 한국배경 AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

그것은 김레레 경위가 짜장면 한 그릇에 동네를 시끄럽게 하던 여대생 팬티도둑을 잡아낸 홍설록에게 소주 여섯 병을 사 주고 집에 바래다준 날의 일이었다.

아 직 조완석은 집에 들어오지 않은 시각이었다. 완석은 요즘들어 새 일자리를 얻어보려고, 개인병원의 야간당직의 자리라도 알아보며 늦게 들어오고 있었다. 요즘같은 청년실업 시대라고 해도, 그래도 닥터 쯤 되면 밥벌어먹는 데는 지장이 없을 줄 알았는데 그런 것만도 아닌 모양이었다. 생각해보면 개고생해서라도 대학 졸업하기 전에 경찰시험이라도 붙어놓은 것이 다행이었다. 그런 생각을 하며 빵집앞길 221번지 다세대주택으로 향하는데, 어째서인지 설록의 집에는 불이 켜져 있었다. 설록의 형인 홍마형이 와 있는 걸까. 지난번 그와 고수부지에서 맥주를 마시고 다시 포장마차로 자리를 옮겨 코 비뚤어질 때 까지 부어라 마셔라, 오뎅탕과 계란말이에 소주를 처묵처묵하며, 고위공직자임에도 불구하고 남달리 동생 사랑이 대단한 그의 인품에 남몰래 반했던 레레는 가슴이 설레었다. 그는 취한 셜록을 끌고 올라가, 열쇠로 문을 여는 대신 벨을 눌렀다. 잠시 후, 문이 열렸다.

"......뭐야."

나온 사람은, 홍마형과 똑같이 생긴 남자였다.

아 니, 생긴 것은 똑같긴 했지만 그렇다고 그게 홍마형이라는 뜻은 아니었다. 홍마형은 머리카락 한 올 흐트러지지 않게 단정한 신사였는데, 이 남자는 앞머리를 한 줌이나 염색하고 부스스하게 하고 있는데다가 뿔테 안경을 쓰고 있었다. 그 뿐이 아니었다. 침착한 색상의 면바지라든가, 구겨지긴 했어도 본 모양새는 단정했을 흰 셔츠에 그 위에 걸친 니트를 보면 이 사람도 옷차림 자체가 기본적으로 단정하기는 하되, 뭔가 분위기 자체가 달랐다. 그러니까 굳이 예를 들자면.

운동권 시간강사.

아, 그래. 딱 그런 타입 말이다.

문제는 김레레 경위가 이 남자를 관찰하는 사이, 남자 역시 그를 훑어보고 있었다는 거다.

"경찰이잖아."  
"뭐라고?"  
"경찰. 정부의 멍멍이 말이야. 어디보자, 상처한지 3년쯤 되었고 생각보다 승진은 빠르고. 경위 맞지? 그런데다가 총은 또 왼손으로 쏘네. 설록이 요새 짭새들과 어울린다는 말은 들었지만 집에까지 경찰을 들이는 줄은 몰랐군."  
"당신 누구야."  
"누구긴 누구야. 이 자식 형님이시다."

남자는 취한 설록을 받아 안아다가는, 신발도 벗기지 않고 방 안에 끌어다 눕히며 대답했다. 레레는 혀를 차며 따라들어와 설록의 신발을 벗겼다.

"......설록의 형님이라면, 국가정보원의."  
"그런 청와대의 멍멍이를 내 앞에서 언급하다니, 이거 참."  
"형이 더 있었던 건가?"  
"그래. 여기 있잖아."  
"......쌍둥이?"  
"경찰쯤 되었으면 이녀석 가족관계 쯤은 털어봤어야지. 무능하기는."

남 자는 혀를 차며, 노트북을 집어들었다. 설록의 노트북은 평소에 꽤 긴 암호로 잠겨 있었는데, 그걸 그새 풀어버린 모양이었다. 파출소에 와서는 수시로 경찰들의 컴퓨터 비번을 풀고 바꿔버리는 설록의 악취미는 익히 알고 있었지만, 해킹 같은 것이 집안 내력이 되는 줄은 또 몰랐다. 레레는 저 놈 뭐하는 놈이야, 하고 생각하다가, 남자의 노트북 화면에 비친 트위터 배경화면을 보고 입을 딱 벌렸다.

아, 어디서 봤다 싶었더니.

남자는, 레레가 이미 아는 사람이었다. SNS의 좌파대통령이라고 불리는 남자. 바로 지난 주에도 100분 토론에 나와서 우파 지식인들을 다 발라버리던 희대의 좌파 지식인이자 독설가. ID : Damokles.

"설마...... 홍마인 교수."  
"빙고."

남 자는 레레에게 눈길도 주지 않고, 키보드를 두드렸다. 페이스북과 트위터를 통해 좌파 지식인들을 규합하고 선동하는 저 남자에 대해서는 이미 들은 바가 있었다. 서울대 재학시절에도 희대의 천재로 알려졌던 그 괴짜가, 이 잉여 대학원생 홍설록의 형이라고?

아니, 그 이전에. 국정원 간부인 홍마형의 쌍둥이라고?

"흥미로운걸."  
"뭐, 뭐가."  
"......역시 끼리끼리 논다고 해야 하나?"  
"무슨 소리야?"  
"뭐, 설마 내가 트위터 좀 한다고 잡아가려는 건 아니겠지, 경찰아저씨? 근데말이야, 진짜 내 얼굴 유심히 들여다보는걸, 그것도 사심이 잔뜩 낀 얼굴을 하고서는."  
"......"  
"마형에게 반했구만. 그놈이 원체 좀 남녀 가리지 않고 뻐꾸기를 날려대긴 하지."  
"무슨 소리야!"  
" 그래봤자, 마형 그건 25.7% 고자에 가까워서. 아, 어제 투표는 했나? 25.7%면 그냥 100%나 다름없다고 친다면서? 예전에는 사사오입 타령을 하더니, 이젠 사사오입이 양심적으로 들린단 말이지. 여튼, 뻐꾸기만 날려놓고 정작 연애로 연결시키거나 어떻게 한번 주거나 하는 일은 없다는 게 또 그놈다운 짓이긴 하지."  
"지금 무슨 소리를 하는 건지......"  
"그리고 댁의 상판 말인데, 정부의 멍멍이 치고는 꽤 괜찮은 편이라고 말하는 거야."

홍마인은 트위터에 글을 올리고 피카사에 어젯밤 시청 앞에서 벌어진 집회의 사진을 올리고 유튜브에 각 당 관계자들이 모여서 노래부르던 영상을 업로드하며 슬쩍, 눈을 들었다.

"어떻게 생각하냐고, 어디보자...... 김레레 경위."

그의 손에는 어느새, 레레의 공무원증이 들려 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

......그러니까 그게 어떻게 된 일이냐 하면 공무원증을 돌려받으려 하다가 키스를 당했다고 해야 하나 뭐라고 해야 하나.

레레는 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 홍마형과 똑같이 생긴 남자가 나타나서 자기가 쌍둥이 형이요 좌파대통령 홍마인이라고 하는 것만 해도 정신이 없을 지경인데.

\- 그러니까 설록이 놈의 좌파스러움은 이 형님에게서 배운 것인 모양이지?

대체 공무원증은 언제 훔쳐간 것이며.

\- 이건 교수가 아니라 소매치기로 갔으면 좌파대통령이 아니라 밤의 대통령이 되고도 남을 솜씨잖아!!!!

그리고 공무원증 돌려달라고 갔는데 왜, 왜 키스는 하는 것일까. 생각을 하는데, 갑자기 얼굴이 확 달아오른다. 정말, 무슨 형제들이 이렇게 못 하는 게 없는 거야.

그 냥 보면 한떨기 잉여백수일 뿐일 홍설록만 해도, 술 한두 병에 동네의 온갖 잡범들을 잡아주는 데다가 사실은 꽤 큰 건수까지 올려주는 것이, 이대로 화학과 대학원 잘 졸업해서 국과수 같은데 들어가면 역사에 이름을 남기겠다 싶은 녀석이었는데다, 해킹 실력도 발군이었다. 가만 보면 못 뚫는 게 없어 보였다. 심지어는 은행이나 전자정부 사이트 같은 것도 사실은 뚫을 수 있는 데 안 뚫는 것 처럼 보일 정도였으니까. 그래, 뭐. 그거야 그렇다고 치고. 이녀석의 진짜 문제이자 약점은 손재주였다. 기계과를 나온 것도 아닌 놈이, 혼자서 쇠파이프를 깎아서는 볼트를 쏠 수 있는 공기총을 만들어서 실험을 하다가 레레에게 들킨 적이 있는데, 이게 곱게 이 하숙집에서만 쏘고 있으니 괜찮은 거지 밖에 나가면 큰일이 날 물건이었다. 이런것을 사제로 만드는 것을 언제 우연히 보고 약점을 잡아, 그 덕분에 원하는 만큼 잡범들 잡는 일로 부려먹고 있기는 하지만, 홍설록은 진짜, 어렸을때 보았던 맥가이버가 TV 밖으로 튀어나와도 형님 하고 무릎꿇을 만큼 기괴하고 똑똑한 녀석이었다. 그놈의 게으름만 없으면, 아마 대한민국을 들었다 놓고도 남을 텐데.

설록의 형인 홍마형은, 한강 고수부지에서 그 이야기를 듣고 마시던 맥주를 뿜을 뻔 하긴 했지만, 그 연세에 도저히 상식적으로 올라갈 수 없는 위치까지 올라가 있어서 무슨 빽이 그렇게 좋은가 했더니 무려 고시 3관왕. 그것도 원래는 의대 출신이라는 점이 레레를 경악하게 만들었다. 고시 3관왕이라고 하면 사람들이 보통 떠올리는, 외시 행시 사시의 조합이 아니라, 의대 다니면서 행시 붙어놓고 의대 졸업하면서 의사고시 붙어놓고 공중보건의 복무하면서 사시까지 붙어버리고는 복무 끝나자마자 국정원에 들어가버린 문자 그대로의 괴동. 엘리트 코스를 밟는 것을 좋아하고 권력지향적인 사람이긴 했지만, 기본적으로 성격도 홍설록과 달리 유하고 현실적인 구석이 있었다. 아니, 그런데다 동생을 생각하는 자상한 형님에...... 미남이기도 했고.

그리고 그와 똑같은 얼굴을 한 홍마인으로 말할 것 같으면.

"어쩌다가 좌파 지식인과 키스 따위를."

위험인물이었다.

위 험인물이긴 한데 너무 노출이 되어서 손을 댈 수 없는 쪽이 있다. 다시 말해 거물급이라는 말이다. 좌파 대통령이라 불리는 그의 별명은 사실 SNS상에서 떠도는 농담만이 아니었다. 서울대 경제학과 출신으로 그 나이에 서울시내 모 사립대학의, 시간강사가 아닌 교수인 그는 현재 소장파 좌파지식인 중 가장 알려져 있었고, SNS를 통해 보이는 그의 모습에는 일종의, 거부할 수 없는 카리스마랄까 그런 것이 있었다. 그 점만은 홍마형과도 통하는 구석이 있어 보였지만. 그의 논리는 늘 정연했고, 흠잡을 데가 없었으며, 그런데다 거침없는 성격에 말은 싸가지가 없었다. 그의 반대파들이 몇번이나 그에게 공개 토론으로 도전했지만, 하나같이 생방송 중에 혈압이 올라 쓰러져 119를 불렀다고 하는 전설적인 실화만 생각해도 이 남자가 어떤 인간인지 짐작할 수 있으리라. 날카로운 독설로 이름높은 진중권 교수를 두 배로 농축하면 이 남자가 나온다고 할 만큼, 이 남자의 독설은 멀쩡한 우파 지식인들을 심장마비에 걸리게 할 수준이라고 알려져 있었다. 그가 한 번 일어나면 본래는 서로서로 경원하며 따로놀던 서울시내의 잉여백수들부터 강남좌파까지 다함께 일어난다는 말이 있을 만큼 그의 지도력은 강했지만, 그나마 다행인 것은 이 남자가 그런 자신의 카리스마를 악용하는 일은 없었다는 것 뿐이었다. 뭐, 그야말로 사리사욕을 위해 움직이는 타입이 아니라는 점만은 분명하다 보니, 경찰 내부에서도 젊은 친구들 중에는 홍마인 교수의 팬들도 적지 않긴 했지만.

그 홍마인의 팬들이 알아도 기겁할 일이다.

그 금욕적인 인상의 좌파대통령 홍마인이, 이렇게 키스 한 방으로 사람의 넋을 빼놓는 인간이라니.

정말로 사람이 혀만 움직여서 체리 꼭지를 묶을 수 있는 거였나?!

"그 좌파 지식인의 키스에 숨넘어가게 좋아한 게 누구인데 그러시나."

그리고 목까지 벌개진 채 부들부들 떨고 있는 레레와 달리, 홍마인은 눈하나 깜짝하지 않고 다시 노트북을 들여다보고 있었다.

"상처하고 나서 거의 거미줄을 쳤었군."  
"거, 거미줄이라니."  
" 무릎과 무릎 사이에 말이야. 기껏해야 단란주점이나 한두번 끌려간 정도긴 하지만 뭐 별다른 성과는 없었지? 그런 것으로 자기가 꽤 성실하고 훌륭하다고 생각하는 것 같긴 하지만. 재미있단 말이야. 보수적인 인간이라고 스스로 생각하고 있으면서, 국정원 간부의 미모에 홀리고는 나같은 주둥아리 진보의 키스에 홀라당 정신이 나가는 걸 보면."  
"......"  
"......좀 닥쳐."

그의 목소리에 잠에서 깨었는지, 설록이 눈을 비비며 고개를 들었다. 설마 저 녀석, 다 들은 건가? 레레의 등에 식은땀이 흘렀다.

"......어떻게 이놈이나 저놈이나 남의 집에 멋대로 와서는 시끄럽기는 이루 말할 수가 없고."  
"완석 군이 와도 좋다고 하지 않았니."  
"그건 완석이 생각이고 내 생각 물어봤어?"  
"형이 아직 미혼인 동생이 걱정되어서 와보는 데 허락까지 받아야 하는 일인줄은 몰랐구나."  
"다른 건 다 좌파면서 이런 데만 개드립을 치는 이유가 뭔데? 내가 아직도 댁들 간섭이나 받는 어린애인 줄 알아?"  
"대여섯 병 마셨군. 여섯 병 시켜서 저기 경찰이 한 병 좀 안 되게 마신 모양이지?"  
"좌빨의 살이 빠진 것을 보니 수꼴은 살이 쪘겠군. 어떻게 둘의 체중을 합치면 늘 일관성있게 유지되는지는 지구와 화성 사이에 돌아다니는 러셀네 집 주전자도 모를 일이겠는데?"  
"주전자에는 뇌가 없잖니."  
"아, 멀쩡한 사람 갈구러 오지 말고 그냥 둘이 가서 알아서 해. 그리고 유튜브 봤어."  
"오, 일부러 내 활약을 감상까지 해 주다니 고맙구나."  
"남들 다 서울광장에서 풍악을 울리는데 굳이 광화문 광장, 그것도 정부청사에서 잘 내려다보일 위치에 가서 축포 쏘고 있는거 보니 한심해서 그런다."  
"거기도 광장이라고 만들어 놓았잖니. 이용해 줘야지."  
"흥, 수꼴 보라고 한 짓인 거 모를 줄 알고. 그냥 둘이 같이 살아. 댁들 둘만 안 싸워도 이 나라가 조금은 더 평화로워 지겠지."

설 록은 투덜거리다가 이불을 감고 돌아누웠다. 아아, 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 돌리는데, 언제 걸레질을 했는지 알 수도 없는 끈적한 바닥 위로 바퀴벌레 한 마리가 사람 눈치도 보지 않고 뽈뽈거리고 지나가고 있었다. 이집 바퀴벌레들은 간도 크지. 사람이 코앞에 있는데 잘도 돌아다니는군. 레레는 당장이라도 에프킬라를 사다가 이 집의 바퀴들을 박멸한 뒤, 약이 남으면 그냥 자기가 다 마시고 싶다는 생각이 들었다. 어쩌다가 저런 형제들에게 얽힌거야. 내가 전생에 무슨 죄를 지었기에.

 

 

 

 

 

우리의 조상들은 살면서 의문에 봉착했을 때 옛 선인의 지혜를 빌리거나 혹은 늙으신 어머니께 여쭈어 해결했다고 하지만, 현대인들은 다르다. 현대인들에게 있어 지혜의 보고란 다름아닌 인터넷. 그리고 대부분의, 아마도 정말 대부분의 대한민국 30대라면 이럴때 네이버의 초록색 검색창에 끓어오르는 의문을 입력하여 그 지혜를 구하곤 한다. 사실 인류학적으로 볼 때 그 행동은 2천년 전 델포이에서 태양신 아폴론의 신탁을 구하던 사람들의 행동과 크게 다를 것도 없긴 했다.

그리고 김레레 경위도, 그와 같은 일을 했다. 도망치듯 설록의 집을 빠져나와 집으로 달려간 그는 컴퓨터를 켜자마자 - 물론 스마트폰이라는 문명의 이기도 있지만 그 생각까지는 미처 떠오르지도 않을 만큼 당황했던 것도 사실이었다. - 인터넷 익스플로러 창을 열고, 상단에 "IE6으로 제발 그만 좀 접속하란 말이다"라는 경고문구 따위는 가볍게 무시한 뒤, 검색창에 홍마형이라는 세 글자를 적어넣었다.

홍마형.

그 리 놀랄만한 일은 아니었지만, 네이버 인물검색은 바로 홍마형의 사진과 이력을 화면 가득 펼쳐놓았다. 레레는 호기심에, 유료정보까지 결제해서 그의 이력을 훑어보기 시작했다. 그보다 두 살 많은 나이, 서울대학교 의과대학 수석 입학에, 재학중 행정고시 패스, 의사고시 패스, 졸업 후 사법고시 패스라는 말도 안 되는 기록부터 시작해서, 지금 30대 후반인 그의 직급을 보니.

부이사관.

그 러니까 행정고시를 패스하면 5급 사무관인데, 이사관이면 3급. 경찰조직으로 치면 경무관과 동급이라는 말이다. 경무관이라고 하면 경찰의 별이라고, 그야말로 시도본부의 국장급이라는 말이다. 등에 식은땀이 돋았다. 아버지는 수학자인 홍사익 교수, 어머니 쪽은 동양화가 송자영 화백. 저 시대에 저만큼 공부하고 했다면 친일파 자손 아니냐는 소리도 나올 법 하건만, 홍사익 교수의 부친은 독립운동가이고, 조부 또한 옛 조선왕조에 절개를 지키던 꼿꼿한 선비였다 하니, 이건 어디 집안 내력이나 개인 스펙이나 흠을 잡을 데가 없다. 레레는, 이거야말로 변태로구만, 하고 중얼거리며 이번에는 홍마인의 이름을 검색창에 입력해 보았다.

홍마 형의 스펙이 주로 거쳐간 관청과, 나라에서 받은 각종 포상에 관한 것이었다면 홍마인의 스펙은 주로 그의 저서에 대한 것이었다. 오히려 네이버 인물검색에는 모 대학 교수라는 말과 함께 저서 일람만 뜨는 반면, 위키피디어 쪽에는 그야말로 A4 용지로 몇 페이지는 될 만큼의 내용이 정리되어 있었다. 이쪽은, 그야말로 70년대에 태어난 좌파 지식인으로, 좌파 대통령 소리를 들을 만큼 다음 세대를 이끌어나갈 기수로 꼽히는 인물이다 보니, 화려했다. 저술이며, 방송이며, 심지어는 지금까지 그가 100분 토론에 초청받아 나가서 쓰러뜨린 우파 지식인들이나 정치인들의 목록까지 따로 정리가 되어 있을 정도였다. 레레는 방송국 홈페이지 다시보기로, 지난 주에 홍마인과 토론하던 한기총 소속 목사가 결국 입에 거품을 물고 쓰러지는 영상을 찾아볼 수 있었다. 100분토론의 명 진행자, 손석희 교수는 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않고 대기하고 있던 의료진들을 들여보내고 있었다. 게시판에 올라온 글들까지 샅샅이 뒤져보니, "이번에도 다모클레스(홍마인의 아이디)님이 개독 목사를 쓰러뜨리셨어!!!!" 하는, 마치 무슨 악마의 록커 크라우저 2세가 짭새를 쓰러뜨렸다고 기뻐하는 것보다 나을 게 없는 열광적인 찬양글들이 올라와 있었다.

대체 어째서 이 두 사람이 형제, 그것도 쌍둥이인 거야.

머 리가 지끈거렸다. 그런데다가 지금까지 선동한 시위라든가 그가 획책한 것으로 보이는 여러가지 인터넷상의 캠페인 등등까지 찾아보고 있자니, 쌍둥이 형제가 이러고 다니는데 그 홍마형은 잘도 국정원에서 거기까지 승진했구나 싶은 생각까지 들었다. 물론 빈정거리는 뜻으로 한 생각은 아니었다. 형인지 동생인지 몰라도, 형제가 이 난리를 치고 다니는데 남들보다 훨씬 빨리, 그야말로 최저승진소요년수만 채워서 승진한 것을 보면 이 남자, 정말 엄청난 능력자기는 한가 보다 싶어서 든 생각이었던 것 뿐이니까. 레레는 평생 상종할 일 없는 쪽이 인생을 편하게 살 수 있는 지름길이었을 두, 좋게 말해 천재요 나쁘게 말해 괴물딱지같은 쌍둥이 형제의 이력을 머릿속에 죽 떠올려보다가, 머리를 감싸쥔 채 방바닥을 데굴데굴 굴렀다. 아, 정말. 어쩌다가 그런 사람들을 다 만나서는. 하고 한바퀴를 더 구르다가.

문득 제 손바닥이 입에 스친 것이 또 문제였다.

"아악!"

레 레는 얼른 몸을 일으켰다. 잊고 있었는데, 그 홍마인이라는 놈 대체 뭐야. 왜 멀쩡한 남자가 갑자기 키스를 하고 난리냐고! 사람 뒤숭숭하게. 레레는 얼른 화장실로 달려들어가, 칫솔을 입에 물고 그야말로 분노가 가득 담긴 폭풍의 양치질을 시전했다. 홍마인의 혀가 스쳤던 흔적 하나하나를 지워 없애듯이 칫솔질을 했지만, 그럴수록 그 순간의 기억이 머리를 가득 채웠다. 레레는 머리를 쥐어뜯다가, 그냥 세면대에 머리를 처박았다. 그리고는 그 위로, 수돗물을 콸콸 틀어 흘려보냈다.

이게 뭐야.

뭐 이딴 고뇌를 하는데, 사각팬티에 난닝구 바람에 입에는 칫솔을 물고서 세면대에 머리를 처박고 있는거냐고!!!! 한강 고수부지에 홀로 앉아 소주라도 마시는 게 아니라. 아, 그래. 소주. 레레는 눈을 깜짝였다. 그 능력과 지위에도 불구하고 일개 경위와 함께 포장마차에서 술잔을 기울이는 소탈함이 문득 그리웠다. 홍마형, 천재건 괴물이건 상관없이 호감을 갖지 않을 수 없는 남자였지. 레레는 양치질을 마저 하고, 머리를 털고 방으로 들어왔다. 아내가 살아있을 때라면, 머리에 물 다 묻혀놓고 그냥 들어오면 베개에서 냄새난다고 뭐라고 했을 거다.

뭐 어때. 이젠 뭐라고 할 사람도 없는걸.

그는 홀아비 냄새 풀풀 풍기는 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다가, 자기 머리 냄새에 낯을 찡그리며 돌아누웠다. 대체, 그 형제들의 부모님은 뭘 어떻게 잡수셨길래 그런 아들을 셋이나 낳은 거야. 아니, 물론 위에 쌍둥이는 서로 얼굴만 마주 봐도 서로 죽고 죽이게 싸워댈 게, 정확히는 홍마인이 홍마형을 죽이려 들 게 안 봐도 비디오고, 동생인 홍설록 쪽이야 타고난 머리는 천재라도 하는짓은 완전 잉여백수이긴 하지만. 부럽긴 부러운 일이었다. 뒹굴거리다가, 김레레는 문득 몸을 일으켰다. 컴퓨터를 끄기도 해야 했지만, 그보다는 홍설록도 혹시 검색에 걸릴까 싶었기 때문이었다.

이름이 특이해서인지, 홍설록이라는 이름을 입력하자 그래도 적지 않은 검색결과가 바로 나왔다. 그중 맨 위에 있는 링크를 클릭하며, 레레는 처음 들어보는 사이트 이름을 중얼거려보았다.

"엔하위키? 이건 또 뭐야?"

그 리고, 한번 들어가 클릭질을 시작하면 멈출 수 없는 늪과 같은 엔하위키에 잘못 들어가 한 번 링크를 잘못 밟은 김레레 경위가 결국 동이 틀 때 까지, 어려서 보던 만화 애니메이션 관련 내용들을 클릭클릭하며 복습하고 있었다는 것은 또 다른 이야기이긴 하지만, 그래도 레레는 적잖이 놀라고 있었다.

그가 알고 있는 것 이상으로 다양한 실적을 쌓아왔던, 해커 홍설록의 내력이 엔하위키 페이지에 빼곡이 적혀 있었기 때문이었다.

 

 

 

 

며칠만에, 김레레 경위는 빵집앞길을 지나고 있었다. 설록에게 짜장면 먹으러 안 오냐고 문자를 보내보긴 했지만, 학교에서 또 무슨 일이 있다고 한 1주일 얼굴 못 볼거라고 하니 굳이 전화까지 걸어 안부를 물을 이유는 없었다. 뭐, 설록이야 사람의 마음이라든가 연심이라든가 그 비슷한 것에는 거의 신경도 쓰지 않기도 하거니와 또 그날은 술에 취해 있기도 했으니까, 홍마인 교수가 그에게 했던 일이라든가 그에게 키스를 했다거나 갑자기 홍마형을 언급하며 했던 말이라든가 그런 것들을 기억할 가능성이야 낮긴 낮았지만, 그래도 꺼림직한 것은 사실이었다. 그나마, 자기에게 불필요한 온갖 연예정보나 가십거리 같은 것은 바로바로 잊어버리는 그의 습성상 혹시 기억났더라도 곧 잊어버려 줄 것이라는 게 유일한 위로가 되긴 했다.

그래도, 왜 빵집앞길에 와 있는 건지 모르겠네.

생 각하며, 허도숙 여사가 다세대주택 1층에서 운영하는 빠리바게뜨의 문을 열고 들어갔다. 허도숙 여사는 여기서 유통기한이 넘은 빵들을, 저 궁기어리고 빈티작렬하는 잉여한 청춘들에게 이문 남길 것은 다 남겨 가며 팔면서도 "굶어죽으면 안 되니까 싸게 주는 거야!"하고 생색을 내곤 했다.

"계십니까."  
"앗, 설록이는 학교 갔는데요."

카운터에서 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있던 자그마한 남자가 고개를 내밀었다. 이런저런 사건 사고 불상사로 인턴에 레지던트 다 마치도록 윗선에 줄줄이 밉보이기만 해서 결국 다니던 대학 병원에서도 안 받아주는데다 성적은 좋아 장학금은 받았어도 개업같은 것을 할 만큼 돈이 있는 것은 아니었고, 취직을 하자니 요즘은 불경기라 병원쪽 취직조차도 쉽지 않아서 개인병원 야간당직의 알바를 하며 근근이 먹고 사는 닥터 조완석이었다.

"오랜만."  
"빵 드실래요?"  
"......그냥 할 일 없으면 저기, 우리 파출소 옆에 119 있잖아. 거기 가서 봉사라도 하라고. 의사라는 놈이 여기서 빵집 카운터나 보고."  
"먹고 살아야죠."  
"......아, 짜증나네."  
"지난번에 오셨다면서요."  
"설록이 그랬어?"  
"아, 설록이네 형님요. 마인이 형."

마인이 형?

".....홍마인 교수 말이군."  
"아, 예. 아...... 그분 뭐 촛불시위 하고 다니시고 하니까 경위님은 별로 안 좋아하실지도 모르지만요. 좋은 분이시죠?"

어 지간히 마음에 들었던 모양이다. 그렇지 않으면. 하긴, 조완석은 워낙 호인이니까, 저 와중에도 낯모르는 사람이 차비 빌려달라고 빌려줬다가 1주일을 굶고 다닌다거나, 인터넷에서 돈이나 헌혈증을 모집하는 온갖 사기에는 다 걸려든다거나, 뭐 그러고는 경찰서에 와서 짜장면 드링킹을 하고 간 게 한두 번이 아닌...... 호인이 아니라 호구에 가까운 면도 분명히 있는 놈이니까 뭐, 그 머리 하나는 기가막히게 돌아가게 생긴 좌파 지식인 놈이 어떻게 말빨로 꼬드겼을지 모를 일이지. 그렇지 않으면.

그렇지 않으면 그에게도 그, 그러니까 키스라든가...... 그런 것을 했을지도 모르는 일이고. 레레는 의식하지 않으려고 애썼지만, 눈길이 자꾸 완석의 입술에 가 닿는 것만은 어쩔 수가 없었다.

"만나보셨죠? 좋은 분이에요."  
"......뭐, 그렇겠지. 네가 그렇게 말할 정도면."

그런데 과연, 조완석은 설록에게 형이 하나 더 있다는 것을 알고는 있는 걸까. 그런 사소한 의문이 뇌리를 스치긴 했다.

"손님도 안 오는데 뭐 여기 이러고 있어."  
"그럼 뭘 해요."  
"요기 가게 앞에서 광합성이라도 하지 그래. 내가 맥주 사올께."  
"맥주 말고 여기 가게에 오렌지 주스......"  
"아, 그거 하나 더 판다고 인센티브라도 받아? 의사가 뭐 이러고 짜져 있어?"  
"에휴."  
"그리고 먹고 살긴 뭐 먹고 살아. 가게 봐 준다고 너네 집주인이 월세라도 깎아줘?"  
"빵 남은 거 싸게 주신다고요. 뭐, 설록이야 싸구려 빵이니 뭐니 그러긴 하지만."  
"......유통기한 다 지난거 싸게 준다고 엄청 고마워하네. 아, 나와. 나와. 짜증나게 착한척 하지 말고."

 

레레는 완석을 끌고 밖으로 나왔다. 그리고는 아무리 그래도 가게를 비워둘 수는 없다는 완석을 가게 앞 파라솔 아래에 잠시 앉혀놓고, 레레는 얼른 길 건너 편의점으로 달려가 맥주와 담배를 사들고 돌아왔다. 경찰이 벌건 대낮에 이래도 되나 싶긴 했지만, 지난 주 내내, 설록 없이 수사를 이어나가며 계속 밤을 지새웠던 그가 며칠만에 맞이하는 평화로운 순간이었다. 이때만은, 잠시나마 마음 편히 쉬고 싶은 것도 사실이었다. 완석이 홍마인 교수에 대해, 그리고 홍마형에 대해 얼마나 알고 있는지 궁금하기도 했고.

했는데.

빵집앞길 221번지 앞에 웬, 반짝이는 검정 세단이 미끄러지듯 다가와 섰다.

그리고 완벽한 정장을 갖추어 입은 남자가, 그야말로 그림처럼 우아하게 뒷좌석에서 내려섰다. 순간 완석은 입을 떡 벌리며 남자를 올려다보았다.

"마, 마인이 형?"  
"저런."

남 자는, 그러니까 국가정보원 소속의 고위공무원인 홍마형은 안타까운 듯 어깨를 으쓱하며 파라솔 아래의 플라스틱 의자에 걸터앉았다. 짙게 선팅된 세단은 나타났을 때 처럼 조용히 골목 저 편으로 사라졌다. 마형은 길 건너편에 서 있던 레레를 보고는, 미소지었다.

"제 '동생들'이 경위님께 폐를 많이 끼쳤다고요."  
"아...... 아닙니다."

홍 마인과 똑같이 생긴, 그러나 적어도 대기업의 고위 간부나 어디 청와대에서 근무할 것 같은, 그냥 봐도 평범한 물건이 아닌 티가 나는 옷차림을 한 남자를 보고 완석은 잠시 사태 파악이 되지 않은 듯, 그 동그란 눈을 깜빡였다. 마형은 완석을 향해 침착한 미소를 보이며 말했다.

"홍마형입니다, 조완석 선생. 설록의 큰형이죠."  
"아...... 안녕하세요."

완석은 겨우 사태파악이 된 듯, 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그럼 저기...... 마인이 형, 아니, 홍마인 교수님하고는."  
"쌍둥이죠."  
"그렇군요."  
"뭐, 성격 면에서는 조금 다릅니다만."  
"그런데 실례지만 음......"

완석은, 무례하게 보이지 않으려 애쓰며 물었다.

"죄송하지만 뭐 하시는 분인지......"  
"그저 평범한 공무원일 뿐입니다."  
"예......"

그 런 얼굴을 하고 평범한 공무원 같은 소리를 하는데 잘도 믿겠다 싶었지만, 완석은 고개를 끄덕였다. 레레는, 밝은 하늘 아래에서 더욱 선명하게 보이는 마형의, 이목구비 반듯한 아름다운 얼굴을 홀린 듯 바라보았다. 어째서인지 그의 얼굴, 특히 그의 입술에 자꾸만 시선이 닿았다. 마형은 레레를 향해 미소짓다가, 그의 시선을 의식하고는 쓴웃음을 지었다.

"이런."  
"예?"  
"제 동생, 홍마인 교수는 자칭 '입진보'입니다만."

마형은 자리에서 일어나, 레레에게 한 걸음 다가가 그의 얼굴을 들여다보며 낮게 속삭였다.

"사실 그 애의 입술이야말로 정말, 정말로 진보적이죠. 그렇지 않습니까, 경위님."

 

 

 

  
"......뭐라고요?"

김레레 경위는 목소리가 되어 나오지 않는 말을 중얼거렸다. 입진보가 아니라 입술이 진보적이라니. 그러니까 만나자마자 대뜸 키스부터 한 것을 두고 그렇게 설명한 것 같긴 하지만, 그게 벌써 며칠 전 일인데! 깨물어 터뜨려 놓은 것도 아닌데 티가 날 리가 없잖아! 하고 생각했지만, 상대는 바로 그, 사람 얼굴만 봐도 무슨 신끼들린 무당처럼 줄줄이 내력을 읊어대는 것으로는 뭐 있다보니 가끔 돈이 궁하면 영감님처럼 분장하고 저기 앞에 내려가 앉아 사람들 신수까지 봐 주면서 밥값을 조달하고 있다는 바로 그 홍설록의, 장형 되는 양반이다. 그런 추리력이 과연 유전되는 것인지는 모르지만, 적어도 그 이상의 연륜과 현명함을 갖췄으니 뭐가 보여도 보일 수도 있긴 하겠지. 하지만.

"아, 사적인 일인데...... 제가 실례한 것 같습니다."

그렇지 않아요!

난 그 좌파 지식인 놈에게는 요만큼의 감정도 없단 말입니다! 그놈이 일방적으로 한 일이라고요! 레레의 표정이 일그러졌다. 마형은 레레의 어깨를 툭툭 두드리며 사람좋게 웃었다.

" 사실...... 제 동생이라고 해도 대체 왜 그러는지 이해가 가지 않습니다만, 그 애는 예전부터 제게 늘 불필요한 경쟁심을 품고 있었죠. 그러다 보니 실수도 있었고, 오히려 멀리 돌아가는 경우도 생기고. 제가 검도를 배우니 그쪽은 단수가 빨리 올라간다고 해동검도를 배우러 다니더군요. 뭐, 그때만 해도 지금처럼 연맹본부가 찢어졌다 합쳐졌다 이합집산을 반복할 거라고는 생각도 하지 못했겠지만."  
"......설마 홍마인 교수가 좌파 지식인이 된 것도."  
"아뇨, 그건 그 애의 성향일 뿐입니다."  
"그렇군요."  
" 뭐, 그렇게 경쟁심을 불태우다 보니, 제가 조금만 관심을 가지는 게 있으면 먼저 가서 침부터 발라놓는다거나 하는 못된 습관이 생기기는 했어요. 또, 아시겠지만 결혼 상대를 찾는게 아니라 그냥 사귀거나 하는 거라면, 저같은 고리타분하고 평범한 공무원보다는."

아니, 하나도 안 평범하거든요.

"세상을 위해 이 한몸 바친다는 투사 쪽이, 그런데다 말빨도 좋고 행동력도 좋은 그 애 쪽이 훨씬 더, 매력적으로 보이거든요."

평범한 구석이라고는 요만큼도 없는 주제에 자칭 평범한 공무원을 참칭하고 앉은 이 아저씨는, 더할 수 없을 만큼 쓸쓸한 표정을 지어 보였다.

"그래서 지금까지, 연애를 못 했습니다."  
"설마 동생 분이 방해를 해서요?"  
"뭐, 그런 셈이죠."  
"나쁜 사람이잖아요!"  
"그리고 정작 자기는 보수적인 가족개념에 묶이지 않겠다면서 대 자유인으로 살고 있으니 더 큰일입니다."

물론 이 대화의 포인트는 슬슬 돌려 말하면서 동생 욕은 다 하고 있다는 점이지만, 홍마인의 기습 키스에 대한 분노와 홍마형에 대한 안타까움에 사로잡힌 김레레 경위는 이미 그런 것을 제대로 가려 판단하지 못하고 있었다.

"-그치만."

그리고 이런 경우에는 당연히, 원래 홍마인 교수에 대해 기본 호감도가 좀 받쳐주는 닥터 조완석씨가 반박을 해 주는 게 제맛이다.

"마인이 형은 좋은 사람인걸요."  
"아, 물론, 나쁜 아이라고 말한 적은 없습니다."  
"그리고 아이, 는 좀 심한데요."

완석은 머리를 긁적였다. 어쩌면 마형에 대한 본능적인 반감이었을 수도 있겠다.

"한참 어린 설록이한테 그러시는 것도 아니고, 쌍둥이라면서요."  
"이런, 제가 실례를 했군요."

마형은 유쾌하게 웃었다.

"마인이 그 아이가 하는 짓이 하도 어린아이 떼 쓰는 것 같다 보니, 그 애와 제가 고작 3분밖에 차이가 나지 않는다는 것도 자꾸 잊어버리곤 한답니다."

"그런데 대체 그...... 저는 남자인데 말입니다."

완석의 난입으로 조금 감정이 가라앉은 레레가, 이번에는 얼굴이 조금 붉어진 채, 그러면서도 찡그린 채 말했다. 마형은 이해한다는 듯, 다 알만한 일이라는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

"놀라셨죠."  
"예, 조금."  
"잠시만요."

완석이 정색을 했다.

"이건 아웃팅인것 같은데요. 아무리 가족간이라고 해도."  
"다른 사람이라면 몰라도 마인이 그 아이한테는 아웃팅이 아닙니다, 조 선생."  
"무슨 말씀이신지."  
" 예상하신 그대로, 그 애는 동성애 쪽입니다만 그렇다고 그 일을 숨긴 적은 없어요. 오히려 이쪽이 더 험난한 인생살이가 되겠다고 은근 즐기기까지 하고 있습니다. 그 애의 피해자들에게 이런 식으로 해명을 하고 다니는 게 아웃팅에 속했다면, 저는 이미 그 아이에게 수십 번은 살해당하고도 남았을 겁니다."  
"그렇군요."

완석은 납득했다.

"어쩐지 좌파 치고는 옷을 잘 입고 다니신다 했더니, 이반이었군요."

납 득의 방향이 좀 이상하긴 했지만, 게이 대신 비교적 정치적으로 올바른, 이반이라는 단어를 사용하려 애쓰는 완석을 보며 마형은 '내 막내동생 사람 만들지도 모르는 룸메'라고 생각했는지 그저 선하게 웃을 뿐이었다. 완석은 자신의 다 낡아빠진 운동화를 내려다보며 혀를 찼다.

"마인이 형, 시계나 운동화같은 것도 은근 패셔너블하더니만."  
"참고로 시계나 운동화는 그 애가 산 게 아닙니다."  
"그럼요?"  
"어머니가 보내주시기도 하고, 제가 생일 선물로 보내기도 합니다. 뭐, 기본적으로는 어머니의 미술적인 소양도 물려받았으니 미학적으로 영 아니다 싶은 것을 걸치고 돌아다니진 않습니다만."  
"그럼 설록은 왜 저러고 다니는데요?"  
"저런, 조 선생. 그건 설록이 저 못지 않은 게으름뱅이라서 그런 것 뿐입니다."

아 니, 패션으로 말하면 홍설록이 0점이라고 치고 홍마인도 한 70점쯤 둔다고 치면 당신은 100점 만점을 넘어서 어쩐지 이런, 대학 근처의 찌질한 하숙집 골목에서는 악취미다 싶을 만큼 완벽한 신사면서 무슨 헛소리야. 라는 말이 목구멍까지 올라올 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 완석이 그를 바라보는 사이, 레레는 이번에도 마형의 겸손함에 말없이 감탄할 뿐이었다. 마형은 그런 두 사람의, 반감과 경애가 교차되는 시선을 즐기며 덧붙였다.

"저는 사실, 많이 게으르고 잉여한 사람이지요. 설록은 저를 많이 닮았습니다."  
"헛소리 까네."

그 리고 그의 완벽하게 신사적이던 표정이 묘하게 일그러진 것은, 설록이 먹다 만 폴라포를 그의 셔츠 깃에 꽂아넣었기 때문이었다. 이 염천지절에 저런 옷차림을 하고 있는 것도 보통 인내심은 아니겠지만, 그 와중에 갑자기 포도과즙 흉내낸 착향료를 얼려 만든 얼음과자가 등골에 와닿는데도 비명조차 지르지 않는 그의 인내심에는 그야말로 찬탄을 보낼 수 밖에 없겠지만.

설록은 자신의 맏형, 홍마형의 등에 꽂았던 폴라포를 빼내어 입에 무슨 시가처럼 질겅거리고 물며 그를 내려다보았다.

"내가 왜 댁을 닮아, 이 수구보수 꼴통이."  
"3주만이구나."

구겨진 옷깃을 바로 하고, 마형은 손을 내밀었다.

"그리고 형님한테 그게 무슨 험악한 말버릇이니."  
"경찰청 지하에서 철제의자로 동생을 두들겨 팬 인간이 잘도 형님 행세를 하는군."  
"잠깐, 그럼 그때 널 떡이 되게 만든 게 이 사람이란 말야?"  
"아, 그럼. 내가 말 안 했나? 좌파 지식인을 빙자한 바람둥이 말고, 조폭 두목 비슷한 형님이 하나 있다고."  
"조폭 두목이라니, 난 그저 평범한 공무원일 뿐이야."  
"국정원 과장님이 평범한 공무원 좋아하네. 숨은 권력자 소리까지 듣고 있으면서."  
"오, 얘야. 권력은 무슨."  
"아냐? 그러니까 백주대낮에 경찰들 보는 앞에서 사람을 패고도 무사하지."  
"그러지 않았다면 아무리 나라고 한들 경찰청 지하에서 국가원수의 등신대 사진에다가 총질을 한 녀석을 어떻게 무사히 데리고 나올 수 있었겠니."  
" 총질이라니. 영국 빅토리아 여왕 시대에 애국적인 이니셜 V.R(Victoria Regina)를 권총으로 쏘아 새기듯이 나는 그저 국가원수의 배꼽과 허벅지 사이에다가 경의를 담아서 그분의 이니셜을 새겨준 것 뿐이야. 말을 하려거든 똑바로 해."

 

배꼽과 허벅지 사이라고 하면 바로 상상이 가지 않을 독자들을 위해 그냥 간단히 설명하자면, 우리가 보통 생각할 수 있는 남자에게 참 좋고도 중요한데 어떻게 설명할 방법이 좀 거시기한 부위가 있단 말이다. 그냥 줄여서 썸씽 스페셜이라고 하자.

설록 은 원래 총을 좀 좋아하긴 했다. 아니, 많이 좋아했다. 사실은 밀덕후라고 해도 될만큼 좋아했다. 군대 가기 전에도 밀갤에서 놀고 화이트베이스에서 놀고 심지어는 데프콘의 공저자이자 대한민국 대표 밀덕중 하나로 "변태중년황금용마족"이라는 무지무지 긴 수식어를 자랑하는 "미르군"님과 채팅방에서 치고 받기까지 했지만 군대가서는 그야말로, 빛을 발했다. 설록의 그 대 자유인스러운 성격상 군대갔다가 관심사병이나 되고 시름시름 앓다가 우울증에 걸려 의병제대를 하는 것은 아닐까 걱정했던 그의 두 형님들 - 적어도 설록을 걱정하는 데 만은 의견을 같이 하고 있다 - 은, 설록이 군대 가서 자대배치 받자마자 특등사수 급 사격실력 덕분에 거의 다달이 휴가를 나오는 꼴을 보며 이 녀석 생각외로 군대 체질은 아닐까 생각했을 정도였다.

특등사수.

대학에서 흔히, 휴가 나온 고학번 혹은 군대에서 갓 제대한 복학생 오빠들이 파릇파릇한 새내기를 꼬실 때, 군대 이야기를 맛깔스럽게 들려주면서 흔히 하는 말이 있다. 이 오빠가 군대에서 일등사수였다, 혹은 특등사수였다, 스나이퍼였다. 뭐, 물론 분대에서 1등한 것 갖고 특등사수라고 말한다면 할 말 없지. 분대에서 10등 내외 든 것 갖고 일등사수라고 말한다고 해도 아주 거짓말이라고 하긴 좀 뭣하긴 하다. 하기사, 짬타이거 - 호랑이가 아니라 짬밥 먹는 고양이 말입니다 - 3년이면 특등사수라는 농담도 있으니 그런 특등사수 드립 한 번 안 치는 게 더 우습긴 한데, 그래도 우리가 잊지 말아야 할 것은 한 분대에 사람이 얼마나 되느냐, 뭐 그런 것이긴 하지만.

홍설록은 분대에서 제일 잘 쏘고 뭐 그런 수준이 아니었다. 총을 쥐자마자 쏘아대는 것이 훈련소에서 제일 잘 쏴서 훈련소장상을 받고 자대배치를 받더니만, 소대에서, 중대에서, 대대에서 제일 잘 쏘다 못해 연대단위 시합에까지 나가서 연대장 상을 쓸어오는 것이, 이게 아무리 객관적으로 볼 때 관심사병인데다가 성격 더럽고 게으르고 그냥 시키는 일만 죽지못해 깨작깨작 하면서 온갖 군 장비만 눈으로 훑고 만져보고 자기 업무와는 상관없이 정비같은 것만 배우는 놈이라고 해도 - 그래서 결국은 중대장이, 연대장 상 받아 돌아온 설록의 소원수리를 해준답시고 정비쪽으로 배치해주면서 좀 나아지긴 했지만 - 부대 입장에선 또 쓸만한 자원이었다 이거다. 원없이 쏘아보고 원없이 뜯어보며 원없이 구조를 익히고 돌아온 설록은, 다른 이들과 마찬가지로 군대 쪽으로는 술먹고 오줌도 누지 않을 만큼 치를 떨며 제대하기는 했지만, 총을 못 만지는 것은 어쩐지 좀 심심하긴 했다.

하여서 이 망할 것이 무슨 짓을 저질렀느냐 하면, 쇠파이프를 잘라서 볼트를 쏘는 공기총을 만들고 있었다는 거다.

그 때 일을 생각하면, 김레레 경위는 하늘이 노랗게 되는 것만 같았다. 옆집에서 이상한 소리가 난다는 말을 듣고 출동했더니, 그렇지 않아도 파출소에 풀방구리 쥐 드나들듯 왔다갔다 하며 가끔 수사도 도와주지만 주로 남의 짜장면을 드링킹하고 있는 잉여 백수놈이 기어나온 것 까지만 해도 기막힌데, 그놈이 만들어놓은 것이 실제로 살상력이 있는 총기라니. 이건 당장 잡아다가 감방에 처넣어도 될만한 사건 사고였다.

......그걸 무마해 주고 압수한 대신, 약점삼아 이런저런 사건을 부탁하고 있기는 했지만.

그 래도 레레 역시도 설록이 워낙 총이라든가 그런 쪽에 관심이 많은 것을 알다 보니, 경찰청에 갈 일이 있으면 데려가서 슬쩍 사격 연습실에 함께 데리고 가거나 뭐 그래 오긴 했다. 총기 관련 범죄야 거의 일어나지 않긴 해도, 그런 쪽에 대한 지식이나 감이 또 앞으로 어떻게 도움이 될 지 모르는 일이었으니까.

홍마형이 설록을 두들겨 팼다는 것은, 바로 그 날의 일을 두고 하는 말이었다.

"음, 그러니까 그건 이분 잘못이라고만 말하긴 좀 그런 게, 내가 설록을 경찰청에 데리고 갔거든. 얘가 총좀 쏘고 싶다고 하도 그래서 말이야."  
"......그런다고 사람을 패요?"  
" 그게, 난 평소같으면 얘랑 다 쏘고 나와서 일 보고 저녁 먹고 그랬을 거야. 근데 그날은 내가 좀 바빴다고. 얘도 한두 번 데려갔던 게 아니니까 뭐 별 문제 없겠지 싶어서 연습실에 두고 올라와서 일처리 좀 하고 있었어. 근데 의경 놈이 막 뛰어와서 연습실에 미친놈이 있다고 수선을 피우잖아."

레레는 그 날의 일을 생각하면 정말, 정신이 아찔해지는 것만 같았다. 그렇지 않아도 왜 민간인을 이런데 데려오느냐는 타박에, 레레는 요즘 자기 구역에서 일어나는 사건들의 검거율이 높아진 것이 다 저 친구 덕분이라며 은근 설록에 대한 칭찬을 늘어놓던 중이었다. 설록이 경찰같은 조직에 맞지 않는다는 것은 잘 알고 있었지만, 워낙 뭐랄까, 사건을 보는 시각이 남다른데다 크고작은 사건의 범인들을 순식간에 잡아들여대다 보니, 뭔가 장차 경찰 조직에 크게 도움이 될 지도 모른다는 생각도 들고 해서. 한참 그러고 있었는데.

"......나만 보고 말았으면 모르겠는데, 경찰청의 경위 경감들이 다 봤단 말이야."  
"뭐를요."  
"뭐긴 뭐야, 저 등신같은 자식이 대통령 사진, 그것도 등신대로 출력한걸 걸어놓고 거기다 사격연습 하는거 말이지."  
"말했잖아요, 난 그저 경의를 표한 것 뿐이라니까."  
"경의를 표해서 그...... 거기 위치를 종이가 찢어지도록 쏘고 있었냐!"  
"종이가 찢어지도록 쏜 게 아니라, 아, 표적지 안 봤어요? MB라고 쏜 거예요, MB!!!"  
"그거나 그거나! 그걸 왜 거기다 쏴!"  
"그럼 마빡에다 쏠까요?"  
"아니, 왜 대통령 사진을 표적으로 쏘냐고!"

서 울특별시 경찰청의 형사 수십 명 앞에서 "지루해!"를 외치면서 그 짓을 하고 있는 홍설록이 무사하기를 바란다면 이건 뭐. 오히려 설록을 데리고 온 김레레 경위까지 문책을 받지나 않으면 다행일, 그야말로 백척간두 진퇴양난 절체절명 사면초가 여리박빙...... 뭐 그렇고 그런 상황이었던 것이다.

 

"......그래서 부득이 제가 나서야 했지요."

홍마형은 어쩔 수 없었다는 듯, 난처한 미소를 흘리며 말했다.

"그냥 두면, 아무래도 잡혀들어갈 게 뻔해서."  
"잡아들일 죄목, 뭐?"  
"형님 말좀 듣지 그래, 일단 국가원수 모독부터 시작해서."  
"아, 경위님. 경찰이면 법 공부 좀 하세요. 국가원수 모독은 1988년에 없어졌다고요."  
"물론, 네 말이 맞단다. 하지만 잡아들일 수 있는 핑계야 뭐 그것 뿐이겠니."  
"국가원수의 마이크로소프트에다가 총을 쏜 것도 아니고 사진에다가 쏜 건데, 미안하지만 우리나라 국가원수가 무슨 유감주술 내지는 토테미즘이라도 믿고 있어서 문제인거야? 그양반은 유일신을 믿고 계시는것으로 알고 있었는데?"  
"뭐, 동생이 이런 상태다 보니."

마형은 완석을 향해 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

"제가 나서지 않을 수 없었죠, 조완석 선생."  
"......어지간하면 설록 편을 들어야 할 것 같긴 합니다만."

완석은 고개를 가로저었다.

"......경찰청 지하에서 그건 좀 심했네요."  
"많이 심한 거죠."  
"음, 그런가요?"  
"물론입니다. 특히 여기, 경위님께는 큰 폐가 될 일이었죠. 설록이야 그렇다고 쳐도, 경위님도 문책을 받을 수 있는 일이니까요."  
"그건 저도 그렇게 생각해요."  
"역시, 조 선생님은 제 동생에게 과분할 정도로 훌륭한 룸메이트라, 저도 안심할 수 있겠습니다."  
"그런데 설록이 그렇게 사고친 건 어떻게 아신 거예요?"

웃고 있던 마형의 표정이 딱 굳은 것이 그때였다.

그리고 설록의 표정에 사악한 미소가 감돈 것도 바로 그 순간이었다.

"진짜 좋은 질문이야, 완석군."  
"군이 뭐야, 나 너보다 두 살 많거든?"  
"......나이로 우위 차지하려는거 참 쪼잔한 짓인거 알지?"  
"누가 형 취급해 달래? 다만, 맞먹는건 몰라도 완석군이 뭐야, 완석군이."  
"어, 알았어. 완석씨."  
"......그냥 이름만 부르라니까. 그건 그렇고 너네 형님이 어떻게 아시는 건데? 뭐 위치추적이나 그런 거라도 단 거야?"  
"아니, CCTV."  
"뭔 CCTV?"  
"서울 시내에 나 따라다니는 CCTV가 꽤 되거든."  
"헐?"  
"......그러니까 지금 경위님이 담배를 한 대 피울 때 마다 날 스토킹하는 CCTV를 들여다보는 공익의 밥값이 쌓이는 거지."  
"정확히는 딱히 너를 추적하느라 그러는 게 아니라."  
"홍마인의 동생이니까 추적한다고 말하고 싶겠지만, 그럼 댁부터 잘 하셔. 좌빨이랑 뱃속에서부터 같이 지냈던 사이잖아?"  
"나야 나라의 녹을 먹는 입장이니 그렇다고 치고, 넌 대체 자기 형한테 좌빨이 뭐냐?"  
"꼰대짓 하긴, 수구꼴통같으니."  
"홍설록!"  
"그럼 수꼴을 수꼴이라 부르지 않으면 뭐라 불러?"

설록은 낄낄거리며 웃었다. 마형은, 정말 딱한 표정을 지으며 한숨을 쉬다가, 완석과 레레를 돌아보며 말했다.

"보셨지요? 저희 집의 설날이나 추석 풍경이 짐작가지 않습니까."  
"오, 그건 아마도 전쟁같은 명절. 난 위험하니까 그냥 집에 안 갈래. 고래 싸움에 새우등 터지는 것도 하루이틀 일이어야지."  
"너만이라도 좀 곱게 굴어주면."  
"내가 싸웠어? 둘이 치고 받으면서 무슨 헛소리들을. 솔직히 나라에서 일어나는 시끄러운 일 중에 한 10% 정도는 둘이 삐돌아져서 치고받다가 나비효과로 커지는 것들이잖아. 그냥 둘이 사이좋게 머리깎고 절에나 들어가버려. 그러면 대한민국이 그만큼 평화로워 질 테니."  
"오, 얘야. 나 영세 받은 것 잊어버렸니."  
"그럼 지금이라도 진로 테크 다시 타지 그래. 이왕 하는거 이 손바닥만한 나라에서 권력 어쩌고 하느니, 아예 교황청을 잡아먹어도 괜찮겠네."  
"날 그렇게까지 거물로 봐 주다니 정말 고맙구나."  
"그리고 오늘은 날 만나러 온 게 아니잖아?"  
"음?"

셜록은 마형의 가슴팍을 손가락으로 가리키며, 레레를 돌아보았다.

"김레레 경위님이랑 소주라도 한 잔 하려고 온 것 아냐? 먹지도 못하는 술은 어떻게 또 마시려고 컨디션까지 줄줄이 챙겨 오고. 어쩐지, 좌빨이 살이 빠지긴 했어도 이정도는 아닌데 내 짐작보다 좀 많이 늘었다 했더니, 내 시력도 어지간히 떨어진 모양이야. 안 그래, 수꼴 형님?"

 

 

 

 

".....그런데 무슨 소리야? 마인이 형이 살이 빠지는거랑 이 분이 무슨 상관인데."  
"둘의 체중의 총합은 150kg야. 한쪽이 늘면 한쪽이 어째서인지 살이 빠지더라고. 묘한 항상성을 이루고 있는 관계지."  
"와아, 엄청난데. 역시 쌍둥이는 다르구나."

그런 말도 안 되는 이야기에 맞장구치는 사람이 다름아닌 인턴 레지던트 다 마친 백수 의사 선생이라는 점은 좀 접어두고.

"그나저나 그래서 형을 자꾸 좌빨 좌빨 한 거구나...... 또다른 형님이 국정원이니."  
"어, 그래서 이쪽은 수꼴."  
"다 좋은데 형들한테 말 하는 게 그게 뭐냐, 넌."  
"경위님, 이런 형들 사이에서 사춘기를 보낸 제 입장도 좀 생각해 주시죠. 저같은 중도가 살아가기 얼마나 힘든 세상이었는지 짐작이나 가십니까?"  
"오, 설록아. 네가 중도라니 무슨 소리니."

홍마형은 애석하다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 끼어들었다.

"넌 딴 건 몰라도 정치성향만큼은 마인이 쪽을 닮았으면서."  
"아아, 원래는 중도였는데 댁 때문에 이렇게 되었다는 이야기도 해야 공평하지 않겠어?"  
"저런."  
" 멀쩡한 사람 불러다가 용돈 줄 테니 뭐 하나 해킹좀 해달라고 해서 뚫어줬더니만, 모 친북성향 단체 하나를 작살을 낼 줄을 누가 알았겠어? 나도 북한도 싫고 그쪽 편드는 애들도 싫고 통일은 귀찮고 해봤자 세금이나 폭탄같이 떨어질것 같아서 그냥 지루하고 짜증나고 시시하고 귀찮아 죽겠는데, 적어도 형제중에 인권운동하고 진보쪽으로 활동하는 사람이 있는데 말야, 그런 일을 형제들 등쌀 속에서 이리저리 치이면서도 겨우 균형잡고 사는 막내한테 시키면 안 되는 거 아냐?"  
"물론 네 의도와는 상관없는 일이었겠지만, 그들이 하려던 일을 감안할 때 정말 애국적인 행동이었단다, 얘야."  
"난 좌파가 좋은게 아니라, 댁같은 보수 꼴통이 싫은 것 뿐이야. 알았어, 수꼴?"

설록은 마형의 턱에다가 폴라포 껍데기를 들이밀며 언성을 높였다. 그러더니 설록은, 레레를 돌아보며 씩 웃음지었다.

"몸 조심하는 게 좋을 거예요. 다행히도 이 인간, 아직 콘돔 같은 건 준비 안 했지만."  
"응? 콘돔?"  
" 오늘은 컨디션만 가져왔으니 같이 술이나 먹고 말겠죠. 아, 이 사람 원래 소주 못 마셔요. 같이 소주 마시고 그랬을 정도면 어지간히 그쪽이 마음에 들었다는 건데...... 근데 경위님은 업무때문에 가는거 아니면 게이바 근처에 갈 생각도 안 하잖아요. 이거 참, 틀로 찍어낸 것 같은 가족관계라든가 보수적인 가부장이라든가 뭐 그런저런 재미대가리도 없는 것들을 옹호해야 정상일 수꼴 형님이 하필이면 그런 험난한 인생이라니 내가 이야기하면서도 좀 딱하긴 딱한데."  
"......게이라고?"

레레의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 마형은 화가 난 표정을 하고 자리에서 일어섰다. 설록은 따라 일어났다. 갑작스런 사태에 놀란 완석은 일단 설록의 손목을 비틀듯 하며 그를 가로막았다.

"뭐 하자는 거야?"  
"왜?"  
"딴 건 몰라도 이건 100% 네 잘못이야. 아무리 가족이라도 아웃팅이라니!"  
"하나만 묻자. 이 아저씨가, 좌빨 게이라는 말 안 했어?"  
"......했지."  
"그럼 뭐, 문제 없네."

설록은 유쾌하다는 듯 휘파람을 삑 하고 불었다.

"자신이 대접받고 싶은 대로 남을 대접하라."  
"그렇다는 것은 네 성향에 대해 말한다 해도 할 수 없다는 뜻이겠지?"  
"그게 뭐 어때서."

설록은, 어린애도 아니고 갑자기 플라스틱 의자를 밟고 섰다가 휙 미끄러지듯 넘어가 바닥에 내려서며 '리복' 하고 짧게 중얼거리다가, 다시 휙 돌아서서 어린애같이 웃었다.

"위로 형 둘이 다 게이인데, 내 취향이 뭐건 무슨 상관이야."  
"......하긴 그렇군."  
"어, 잠깐. 설록이 너 그쪽...... 이었어?"  
"설령 그쪽이라고 해도, 식성도 알아보지 않고 아무 남자나 덮칠 것도 아니고."

설록은 완석의 동그란 뒤통수를 툭툭 치며, 대답했다.

"그런거 다 떠나서 난 게이 같은 거 아냐. 난 사건성애자거든."

 

 

사건성애자라니, 그러니까 사건이라든가 시체라든가 범인이라든가 피해자라든가 뭐 그런걸 생각하며 가..... 가버린..... 다는 말인가.

그 러니까 저 썩을 놈이 우리 파출소에 와서 자꾸 짜장면을 드링킹해 가면서 이런저런 사건들을 해결해주는 건, 그러니까 짜장면 값으로 하는게 아니라 나름대로 끼니도 해결하고 성욕도 충족시키는 뭐 그런 일석이조 일타쌍피한 일이었단 말인가! 김레레 경위의 안색이 파랗게 질렸다.

물론 정치적으로 올바르게 따지자면야 이성애나 동성애나 남에게 피해만 주지 않으면 뭐 다 그러려니 해야 한다는 것은 머리로 아는 일, 평범한 경찰관인 김레레 경위에게 있어 게이란 뭐랄까, 온갖 잡다한 사건들과 연결되어 떠오르다 보니 아무리 좋게 봐 주려고 해도 결국에는 이런저런 심란한 생각들이 먼저 떠오르게 마련인 존재들이긴 했지만, 사건성애자라는 말을 듣고 보니 차라리 게이가 보편타당하게 들리는 것만은 어쩔 수 없다. 그런 무시무시한 이야기를 남겨놓은 채 홍설록은 빵집앞길 221번지 다세대주택 B호로 기어올라갔다. 잠시 후 그의 방에서 날카로운 바이올린 소리가 들렸다. 뭐, 음악을 아는 사람에게는 어떤지 몰라도 평범한 보통 사람에게야 바이올린을 학대하는 소리로 들리기 딱 좋긴 했는데, 아니나다를까, 어디서 동네 아주머니들과 수다꽃을 피우고 계셨을 허도숙 여사가 슬리퍼가 발에서 튀어나갈 기세로 지축을 울리며 달려오는 것이었다.

"내 이녀석을 그냥."  
"안녕하세요, 아주머니."  
"아이고, 형사님. 아니, 조 선생은 나 잠깐 나갔다 올 동안 가게좀 봐 달라니까 뭐 하고 있어."  
"제가 뭐 물어볼 게 있어서 잠깐 불렀습니다. 요새 그, 관절염은 좀 어떠세요?"  
"괜찮지, 그럼. 어, 이 분은."  
"안녕하세요, 여사님."

여사님이라는 말에 또, 허도숙 여사의 표정이 확 편다.

"설록이 형입니다."  
"아, 그래 알아요. 그 머리에 빨간 물 들이고 다니는."  
"그건 제 동생이고요. 홍마형이라고 합니다. 제 동생 때문에 고생 많으시죠."  
"어머, 고생이랄거야...... 근데, 형님이 오셨는데 설록이 쟤는 또 왜 저래요? 저놈의 깽깽이 연습 하려면 박현빈 거나 좀 하라니까 말을 안 듣네."  
"원래, 형제간에는 다툼이 많은 법이지요. 부끄럽습니다."  
"아니, 아니에요. 아이고, 형님은 이렇게 점잖은데. 쯔쯔...... 아, 조 선생. 이거 빵 남은 거 내가 싸게 줄 테니까 좀 갖고 올라가. 알았지?"  
"감사합니다, 아줌마."  
"아줌마가 아니라 여사님!"  
"예, 여사님."  
"그러면......"

허도숙 여사가 가게 안으로 들어간 사이, 마형은 완석에게 가벼운 목례를 건넸다. 완석은 자기도 모르게, 어깨까지 숙이며 인사를 했다. 어쩐지 그래야만 할 것 같은 사람이었다. 국정원 간부라는 타이틀 때문만이 아니더라도.

"제 동생을 잘 부탁합니다, 조완석 선생님."  
"아뇨, 예...... 조심해서 가세요."  
"예. 다음에 '또' 뵙겠습니다."

마 형은 의미심장한 미소와 함께 돌아서려다, 문득 레레를 보았다. 레레는, 완석과 함께 마시려고 사온 맥주를 반도 비우지 못한 채, 심란한 표정으로 맥주캔을 만지작거리고 있었다. 마형은 쓸쓸한 표정을 하고 그를 바라보았다. 레레가 고개를 들었다. 두 사람의 시선이, 순간 마주쳤다. 마형은 고개를 피했다.

"......원래는 동생의 일에 대해 상의를 하고 싶다고 말씀드리려 했습니다만."  
"설록이 놈 사람 만드는 일이라면 얼마든지요."  
"순수한 의도만으로 함께 한 잔 하자고 말씀드리는 건 아닐 수도 있습니다."  
"설마 뭐, 동생 분처럼 갑자기 덤벼들진 않으실 것 아닙니까."  
"물론 그렇죠."

마형은 쓸쓸한 미소를 지으며 레레를 바라보다가, 돌아서서 길을 따라 걷기 시작했다.

"물론, 이런 일은 지금 제 처지에 용납되지 않는 일입니다. 제 감정에 충실한 것 말입니다."  
"뭐...... 그래 보이네요."  
" 그렇다고, 제 감정을 속이고 여성과 가정을 꾸리는 것은, 역시 제 자신에게도 배우자가 될 여성에게도 죄를 짓는 일이겠지요. 마침 국정원이라는 제 직장은 좋은 방패막이가 되어주긴 했습니다. 나라와 결혼했다, 그 한 마디면 해결되더군요, 어째서인지."  
"잠깐, 두 분이 다 그러신 거예요? 아니, 음...... 그러니까."  
"저는 처음부터, 여성에게는 특별한 감정을 갖지 못했고. 제 쌍둥이 동생은 남자를 더 좋아합니다만 사실 남녀를 그다지 가리지 않는 쪽입니다."  
"허."  
"대 자유인이죠."

키가 크고, 어깨가 단단해 보이는 마형의 뒷모습이, 역광의 햇살 때문일까, 조금은 작게 느껴졌다.

"좋은 분을 만나면 그저 가까운 친구처럼, 때때로 함께 술잔이나 기울일 수 있는 사이라도 되었으면 하는 마음이 있습니다만, 그 녀석은 늘 제게, 그럴 기회마저 주지 않았지요."

 

 

한번도 권력 비슷한 것을 쥐어본 적이야 없지만, 뭐 중학생때만 해도 사내놈들끼리 은하영웅전설이니 대망이니 읽으면서 그런 소리들 하지 않던가. 절대 권력은 절대 부패한다는 둥, 권력자는 고독하다는 둥. 뭐, 그때에만 해도, 커서 어른이 되면 다들 뭔가 한따까리들 하고 살 줄 알았겠지만.

현실이라는 게 그렇게 만만한 게 아니지. 천신만고끝에 대학 갔더니 IMF 터지시고. 밑에 동생도 대학 들어가야 하니 그 사이에 군대가서 빡빡 기고 돌아와서는 바톤터치 하듯이 이번엔 동생이 군대 가고. 사는 거? 무섭지, 아주 무섭지. 조금이라도 덜 무서워 보려고 용을 쓰다가, 그래도 돈없고 빽없는 놈이 경찰이나 공무원이나 뭐라도 관청의 말단으로라도 들어가면 먹고 사는 데는 지장 없을 것 같아서 공부해서 경찰이 되고. 그냥 그냥저냥 살다가 결혼하고 살고. 변두리에 작은 전세집 하나 마련해서 아침저녁으로 지하철에서 짓눌리며 출퇴근하다가 정신차려보니, 서른은 넘었고, 모아놓은 돈은 없고, 대리만족할 것이라고는 없고, 그런데다가...... 아내는 교통사고로 세상 떴고. 뱃속 아이와 함께 떠났으니 가서 외롭지는 않을 것이라고 생각하면 되려나. 그래도 일은 착실하게 해서 승진도 했고, 덜떨어진 놈들이긴 해도 설도영 경사나 안동석 경사처럼, 반장님 반장님 하면서 한식구처럼 지내는 후배놈들도 있고.

의미있는 인생이라고까지 말할 것은 아니지만, 그렇게 부끄럽게 살았다고만은 하기 뭣한, 그저 그런 평범한 인생.

"시시하죠?"

술 이 좀 들어가고 나니, 그런 시시한 인생에 뭐 들을 게 있다고, 그런 이야기를 몇 시간 째 계속하고 있었다. 이야기하면서도, 어쩐지 낯이 붉어지는. 그런 시시하고 시시하고 시시한 이야기들을. 김레레 경위는 소줏잔 끝을 빨듯이 입에서 떼어내며, 침착한 표정으로 그 모든 이야기를 듣고 있는 남자를 바라보았다. 설록이 놈의 말에 의하면 소주를 잘 못 마신다고 하던 이 남자는, 그런 이야기를 들으면서 한 잔 한 잔 소줏잔을 비워 나갔다.

"지루하시죠?"  
"아뇨."  
"그럴리가요."

레 레는 빈 잔에 자작하려 병을 들었지만, 여섯 번째 병은 텅 비어 있었다. 마형은 손을 들어 소주 두 병을 더 주문하고, 빈 불판을 바라보더니 삼겹살 1인분도 추가했다. 참, 어울리지 않는다 싶었다. 삼겹살에 소주야 막노동판 알바 뛰던 친구들끼리도, 경찰서의 높으신 분들이 끼어앉으신 회식에서도 언제나 내놓을만한 것이기는 하였지만, 어쩐지 이 남자와는 어울리지 않는다. 레레는 마형이 따라주는 술을 술잔에 받으며 쓴웃음을 지었다.

"평범하지 않습니까."  
"그게 뭐 어때서요."  
"국가정보원 과장님쯤 되시는 분 같으면, 그런 시시한 인생은 수도 없이 보셨겠지요."  
"......"  
"저는 아마도 평생 경찰 일을 할 거고, 뭔가 세상을 바꾸거나 하는 거창한 일은 이젠 망상속에서도 하지 않습니다. 꿈같은 건 다 죽어 문드러진 나이라 이거죠."  
"언제까지나 꿈만 꾸고 살 수는 없는 게 당연합니다."  
"하지만 말입니다, 홍설록 그 놈을 보면 뭔가, 가슴이 뛰긴 뛰어요."  
"제 동생이요?"  
"그놈은 좀, 특별하거든요."

레레는 술을 단숨에 들이켰다. 그리고는 마형의 빈 잔도 채워주었다. 마형은 천천히 술을 마시며 레레를 바라보았다.

" 처음에는 웬 동네 백수인 줄 알았는데, 경찰보다도 더 상황파악이 빠르고, 순식간에 우리는 미처 낚아채지도 못한 단서들을 짜맞춰서 범인을 찾아내고. 저런 놈이 경찰이 되면 딱이구나 싶었는데, 또 조직 사회 같은 것은 싫어하니 그러지도 못하고 말이죠. 머리도 비상하게 좋은 거 맞죠?"  
"......조금 좋은 편입니다."  
"겸손하시긴, 흐흐."

그을음이 앉은 불판 위에서, 삼겹살이 익어갔다.

"근데 설록이 놈이 형님이 계시는데, 두 분이 다 걸출한 양반이라."  
"걸출하다뇨."  
"남들은 하나도 패스하기 어려운 고시를 세 개나 패스해놓고, 그럼 뭐라고 부릅니까."  
"자기 갈 길을 찾지 못했던 것 뿐입니다."  
"화나네......"

레레는, 씩 웃으며 반쯤 남은 소주병을 직접 들고 병나발을 불었다.

"나같은 평범한 인간이 평생을 뛰어도 발뒤꿈치도 못 따라갈 것 같은 분이 그런 말씀을 다 하시고."  
"한 대 치시더라도 할 말 없습니다만."

마형은 남은 술을 들이키고, 마지막 한 병을 따서 제 술잔에 직접 따르며 대꾸했다.

"제가 평생 갈망했던 것이 뭔지 아십니까."  
"설마 평범하게 사는 거라고는 말하지 않을 거죠?"  
"길을 찾는 것."

 

마형은 자작한 술을 단숨에 들이키며 중얼거렸다.

"어쩌면 평범한 쪽이었다면 이렇게까지 깊이 고민하진 않았을지도 모르죠. 세상 어디에 가도 국외자가 되는 느낌 말입니다."

아마 제정신일 때 그런 말을 들었다면 꽤 화가 났을 지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다.

무 엇 하나 부족할 것 없어 보이는, 성공한 남자의 그런 말은 자칫 오만으로 들리기 마련이니까. 하지만 레레는, 취한 중에도 그가 게이라는 사실을 기억해냈다. 그리고 그가 속한 조직이, 국가 기관이라는 것이 갖는 보수성이, 그에게 어떤 보이지 않는 상처를 입혀왔을지도.

"저는 말입니다, 가끔 일이 일찍 끝나서 집에 들어가면, 설록이나 마인이 같으면 뭐 그런 유치한 것을 보고 있다고 비웃고도 남을 만한, 그런 트렌디 드라마 같은 것을 혼자 보고 있을 때가 있습니다. 로맨스 말이죠."  
"좀 안 어울리게 닭살스러울 것 같긴 하네요."  
"그런 것을 보고 있으면, 제게는 결코 오지 않을 행복 같은 것을 유리창 너머로 들여다보는 기분이 듭니다."  
"......"  
" 이것저것 다 할 수 있다는 건, 결국 아무 것도 못 하는 것이나 마찬가지죠. 의대에 입학하고도, 행정고시와 사법고시에 합격하고도, 그 어떤 것을 해낸 뒤에도 저는, 제게는 제 길이 보이지 않았습니다. 차라리 먹고 살아야 하니까, 취직을 하고 가정을 꾸려야 하니까, 그런 생각에 몰두했다면, 좀 더 단순하지만 확실한 길도 찾을 수 있었겠지요. 이런 말이, 듣는 사람에게 참 재수없이 들린다는 것도 알긴 압니다. 알지만."  
"힘이 드셨던 거군요."  
"그래서 제게는, 영원불멸까지는 아니더라도 적어도 제가 살아있는 한은 확실하게 저를 지탱할 어떤 것을 찾아야 했습니다. 제 자신을 온전히 바칠 수 있도록."  
"......"  
"그것이 제게는, 국가입니다."

서 로 재어보고 멋대로 추측하며 빙빙 돌려 말하고 오해를 쌓아가는, 그런 연애는 이 남자에게 어울리지 않는다. 그저, 마음만 쌓아왔을 테지. 누구에게건. 손을 내밀려 한들, 그 좌파 동생이 방해를 하고 다녔다 하니 쉽지도 않았을 테고. 그런데다, 그런 사랑은 그가 속한 세상에서 허용될 만한 방식도 아니었을 테고.

"홍 과장님."  
"예?"  
"......제가, 그러니까 그쪽으로, 좋으신 겁니까?"

대놓고 물어보았다. 마형은 당황한 표정으로 그를 바라보다가, 그저 웃었다.

"......그, 그러니까...... 그런 쪽 말입니다."  
"경위님께서는 호감이 가는 여성을 보았을 때, 일단 침대에 끌어들일 생각부터 하셨나요?"  
"뭐, 그, 글쎄요?"

레레는 머리를 긁적였다.

"그냥 호감가고 말 한번 걸어보고 싶은 사람도 있고, 아, 저여자 섹시하네, 그런 사람도 있고. 또 뭐, 혹시 그런 생각을 해도 그거야 잠깐이죠."  
"마찬가지입니다."

손바닥으로 빈 잔을 감싸쥐며 마형은 대답했다.

"제가 느끼는 건 호감입니다."  
"그렇군요."  
"그리고 저는, 그쪽 문제에 대해서는 어느정도, 체념한 상태라서."  
"......"  
" 굳이 풀어볼 생각을 한다면 방법이 없는 것은 아니겠지만, 불법적인 방법은 싫고, 인권을 침해하는 것도 싫고, 조직에 누를 끼치고 싶지도 않으니 방법이 없지요. 그저 더 나이 들기 전에, 마음 터놓고 이야기할 분이라도 만나고 싶다, 그런 소망만 품고 있었습니다."  
"호, 혹시 술 친구가 필요하시면......"

레레는 자기 휴대폰을 마형의 코앞에 내밀었다.

"부르세요, 사건이 발등에 떨어진 게 아니면 나갈 테니까."  
"정말, 괜찮겠습니까?"  
"뭐 어떻겠어요, 저도 마누라도 자식도 없는 쓸쓸한 처지 아닙니까. 술 같이 마시면서 신세 타령 하는 정도라면."

마 형은 레레의 휴대폰을 받아, 자기 번호를 찍고 발신을 눌렀다. 그의 품 안에서 진동이 울렸다. 그가, 전화번호를 저장하는 동안, 레레는 취기 오른 머리를 하고 마형의, 술을 마시고도 뺨이 약간 상기되었을 뿐 여전히 단정한 옆모습을 바라보았다. 소주 잘 못 마신다더니, 설록이 놈이 거짓말을 했군. 어쩐지 평소보다 더, 술기운이 잘 받는 느낌이었다. 술을 여기서 서너 병은 더 마신 것 처럼, 취해 있었다. 레레는 눈을 깜빡이다가, 그만 마형의 어깨에 기대듯 무너졌다.

 

 

김레레 경위가 눈을 뜬 것은, 홍마형의 아파트에서였다.

낯선 남자 방에서 눈을 뜬 젊은 아가씨의 기분이 이런 것일까. 바로 그날 낮에 게이라는 말을 들은 남자의 집에서 눈을 뜨자마자, 김레레 경위는 입고 있던 옷을 살폈다. 재킷은 옷걸이에 걸려 있었고, 낮에 입었던 셔츠는 보이지 않았지만 속옷 위에는 아마도 홍마형의 것인 듯 한 파자마 상의가 입혀져 있었다. 바지는 입었던 그대로였다. 벨트에 손을 댄 흔적도 없었다. 양말은 벗겨져 있었지만 어디 갔는지 보이지는 않았다.

"......어떻게 된 거야."

어둠이 내려앉은 주위를 둘러보는데, 머리가 지끈거렸다. 바닥을 발끝으로 더듬으며 내려와 불을 켰다. 그는 아마도 손님 방인 듯한 곁방에서 잠들어 있었던 것 같았다. 목이 마르기도 하고, 화장실에 가야 할 것 같기도 해서 거실로 통하는 문을 열었다. 희미한 클래식 음악 소리가 그의 고막을 건드렸다. 레레는 눈을 깜빡였다.

그리 넓지는 않았지만 현대적인 느낌으로 꾸며진 집의 세 벽은 책으로 가득했다. 마치 도서관 한복판에 와 있는 것 처럼. 그리고 거실 구석에 놓인 2인용 식탁 앞에, 그가 앉아 있었다.

"......일어나셨군요."  
"어떻게 된 겁니까?"  
"요즘 무리하신 모양입니다. 그렇게 과음하신 것 같진 않았는데 갑자기 쓰러지셔서 일단 집으로 모셨습니다."  
"이런......"

그러고 보니, 홍마형은 뿔테 안경을 쓰고 책을 읽고 있었다. 그렇게 술을 마시고, 지금은 벌써 새벽 두 시인데.

"안 주무셨어요? 제가 방해가 된 건 아닌지......"  
"아뇨, 그렇지 않아도 이것만 다 읽고 자려던 참입니다."  
"아까 설록이 말로는, 소주 잘 못 하신다면서요."  
"술을 그리 즐기는 건 아닙니다. 일 때문에 마시는 편이죠, 주로."

어쩐지, 싱크대 위에 줄줄이 놓여 있는 컨디션 병을 보니 대충 짐작이 가긴 했지만.

"혹시 지금 가시려는 건가요."  
"예? 아, 뭐...... 이왕 일어났는데 민폐 끼치기도 좀 그렇고......"  
"셔츠에 토한 게 좀 많이 묻어서, 지금 빨아서 널어놓았습니다."

마형은 차분하게 말했다. 그리고는 눈을 들어 레레의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보았다.

"걱정마십시오."  
"제가 왜 걱정을 합니까."  
"제가, 게이니까요."  
"홍 과장님은 게이가 아니라......"

레레는 말을 멈추었다.

그 때, 설록이 국가원수의 등신대 사진에다 총질을 하는 해프닝을 벌이고서 15분도 지나지 않아 경찰청 유치장에 나타난 홍마형이, 자신이 저 홍설록의 보호자라 밝히고 제일 먼저 한 일은 철제 접이식 의자를 들어 그를 내려친 것이었다. 정말, 그때는 얼마나 무식하게 휘둘러대는지, 사람을 잡는 줄 알았다. 이러다 설록이 죽겠구나 싶도록, 동생의 어깨를 발로 밟은 채 의자를 휘둘러대는 것을 보며, 아무래도 이대로 두면 안 되겠다 싶어 몸을 날려, 설록의 마른 등을 끌어안았다.

그때 처음 보았다. 홍마형의 눈을.

"물론 홍 과장님은 게이이기도 하지만, 그게 홍 과장님의 전부는 아니잖습니까."  
"물론, 그렇겠지요."

마형은 책을 덮으며 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 그리고는 얼른 자리에서 일어나 냉장고에서 생수병을 꺼냈다.

"바로 가실 게 아니라면 일단 물부터 좀 드시죠. 목 안 마르십니까."  
"아, 예."  
"레몬즙 넣어드릴까요?"  
"아뇨."  
"인삼차는?"  
"어, 괜찮습니다. 여름인데요, 뭐."  
"하긴, 그렇군요."

 

차가운 물에, 마치 버드나무 잎을 띄우듯 얼음 서너 조각을 띄워서, 말간 유리잔에 쟁반을 받쳐 내오는 것이, 그냥 물병 꺼내서 들이키는 자기 집 풍경과는 사뭇 다르다는 생각이 들어 레레는 공연히 기가 죽었다.

"혼자 사시는 거죠?"  
"예."  
"녹록치 않으시겠어요, 살림 같은 거."  
"주에 두 번, 아주머니가 와서 청소 같은 것은 봐 주십니다. 반찬은 사다 먹고요."  
"아."  
"제가 워낙, 늦게 들어오는 날이 많으니까요."

변 명하듯 덧붙이긴 했지만, 그러려니 했다. 하긴, 혼자 사는 남자가 이만한 살림을 제 손으로 다 해낼 수 있을 리 없겠지. 물을 마시며, 이 우아하고 신사적인 남자의 인생과 자신의 인생 사이에는 대체 무슨 접점이 있는 것일까 생각했다. 홍설록, 그 녀석이 아니었다면, 국가정보원에서 일하는 과장님과 술을 마시다가 취해 쓰러질 일도 없었겠지. 생각하며 물잔을 내려놓다가, 문득 마형의 눈을 바라보았다. 홍마형은, 갈망이나 집착같은 것은 전혀 담겨있지 않은, 고요한 눈을 하고 그를 바라보고 있었다.

그저 상대방을 걱정하고 염려하는, 그때의 그 눈이다.

차분하고 깊은, 그러나 어쩐지 쓸쓸하고 서글픈 눈동자.

"말씀드렸지만 저는 한 번 결혼을 했었습니다."  
"알고 있습니다."  
"저는 제가, 남자 때문에 마음이 흔들릴거라고는 생각해본 적도 없고요."  
"물론, 그러실 거라고 생각합니다."

마형은 어쩔 수 없다는 듯, 눈가를 살짝 찡그리듯 웃었다. 하지만 레레는 마형이 뭔가 다른 말을, 자기 선에서 관계에 선을 긋고 마음을 잘라내는 말을 하기 전에 먼저, 말을 이었다.

"하지만 저는, 홍 과장님이 싫지 않습니다."  
"......감사합니다."  
"아니, 그 뜻이 아니라요."

레 레는 어떻게 말을 해야 좋을지 몰라 안절부절 못했다. 마형은 유리잔을 치우려 손을 내밀었다. 낮에는 무덥지만 밤에는 조금씩 서늘하기 때문일까, 마형은 편안한 바지를 갈아입은 채였지만 상의는 여전히 흰 셔츠에, 그 위에 얇은 가디건을 걸친 채였다. 짙은 군청색 가디건 끝으로 흰 셔츠의 소매 단이 5밀리미터 쯤 비어져 나와 있고, 그 밖으로 드러난 흰 손목이 레레의 눈에 들어왔다. 레레는 자기도 모르게 손을 뻗어 그 손목을 건드렸다.

아니, 붙잡았다.

"경위님?"  
"......뭐라고 말씀을 드려야 하는 건지 잘 모르겠어요. 하지만."

레 레는 혼란스러운 듯 그 손목을 다시 놓으며 고개를 가로저었다. 한 번도, 이런 상황에서, 남자와 단 둘이 새벽 두 시 반에 얼굴 마주보고 있으면서, 그것도 자기에게 호감이 있다고 말한 '게이'의 손목을 먼저 붙잡게 될 거라고는 생각도 하지 못했다. 이건 호감일까? 존경? 그렇지 않으면 이 남자가 너무 쓸쓸해 보여서? 혼란스러운 레레의 어깨를 가볍게 두드리고, 마형은 미소를 지었다.

"주무세요, 경위."  
"아......"  
"내일, 날이 밝은 뒤 다시 생각합시다."  
"......"  
"지금은 당신도, 나도, 제정신이 아닌 것 같습니다."

레레의 어깨를 붙잡았다 놓는 마형의 손길에서 아쉬움이 느껴졌다. 레레는 그를 바라보다가, 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그럼, 신세 좀 지죠."  
"예, 먼저 주무세요."  
"과장님은 안 주무시고요?"  
"아......"

마형은 시계를 보고, 벌써 두 시 반이 넘은 것을 확인하고서야 안경을 벗어 내려놓았다.

"그렇군요, 자야겠군요."

결코 잠을 이루지 못할 것이라는 것은 알고 있었다.

하 지만 이대로 서로 얼굴을 보고 있는다고 한들, 이 기묘한 감정의 정체를 깨달을 수 있을 리는 없겠지. 레레는 곁방에 들어가 침대에 몸을 눕힌 채, 어두운 천정을 올려다보았다. 작은 창문에 깃든 어둠이, 조금씩 붉게 변하다가 다시 밝아오는 모습을 바라보며, 그는 벽 하나를 사이에 둔 채 쉬고 있을 남자를 생각했다. 그리고 언제 충전까지 해 놓았는지는 신만이 아실 노릇일 그의 휴대폰이 아침 기상 시간을 알릴 무렵, 마형은 이미 다림질을 끝낸 셔츠를 걸친 차림으로 문을 노크하고 들어와, 곁방 문 손잡이에 제대로 다려 놓은 레레의 셔츠를 걸어놓았다.

밤새 마른 셔츠에서는, 희미한 피죤 냄새가 났다.

 

 

 

 

그 밤의 일은 더이상 생각하지 않으려 했다. 에어컨 바람을 직격으로 맞는 순간 희미하게 피어오르는 피죤 향기만 아니었다면, 술김에 일어난 해프닝이라고 생각하고 그냥 잊어버릴 수 있었을지도 모르겠다. 하지만 그건 불가능한 일이었다. 그 피죤 향기를 의식할 때 마다 가슴이 뛰었다. 자고 일어났는데, 깨끗하게 세탁하고 다림질까지 끝낸 셔츠가 자신을 기다리는 것은, 신혼 무렵 처가집에 인사 갔다가 하루 묵고 돌아오던 날 아침 장모님이 그리 해주신 이후로 처음이었다. 그는 사춘기 소녀처럼 안절부절 못 하며 차라리 사건이라도 터져 현장을 뛰어다니며, 이 셔츠에 땀내가 배어 피죤 향기를 지워버리기를 바랐다.

"......거 참, 아저씨들 진도 빠르네."

물론 짜장면 흡입하러 와서 이런 헛소리를 지껄이는 동네 잉여 대학원생 놈만 없었다면 좀 더 빨리 잊어버릴 수도 있었을 거다.

"무슨 소릴 하고 싶은 거야?"  
"셔츠 말이에요, 셔츠."  
"셔츠가 왜?"  
"이 냄새를 맡고도 그게 뭔지 모른다면 그거 참 둔한 건데."  
"넌 빨래에 피죤도 안 쓰냐?"  
"언제부터 그런걸 챙겨 썼다고."  
"......어제부터."

아무래도 오늘 퇴근 길에 피죤 꽃향기 향을 사다 놓아야겠다고 생각하며 레레가 대꾸했다. 그러나 설록은 낄낄거리다가, 레레를 빈 회의실로 끌고갔다.

"여기가 네 직장이냐? 왜 사람을 멋대로 끌고 다니고 난리야?"  
" 그거 피죤 향 아니에요. 아, 진짜. 하긴, 아저씨들이 세제 냄새랑 피죤 냄새만 구분해도 그거 대박이긴 하지. 솔직히 말해봐요, 자기가 쓰는 비누 냄새가 어떤 건지도 분간 못 하죠? 지성피부에는 그저 오이비누가 최고인데, 어디서 좋다는 말은 잘못 들어서 라이스데이를 쓰고 있네. 쯔쯔. 솔직히 말해봐요, 그냥 추석선물이나 운동회 기념품 같은걸로 들어온 거 그냥 쓰는 거죠? 어쩐지 운동회 한번 하고 나면 사무실 전체가 다같이 비누들을 바꾸더라니. 사람들 진짜 재미없다니까."  
"무슨 소리를 하고 싶은 거야?"  
"그건 홍마형씨가 쓰는 향수 냄새예요."  
"피죤이 아니고?"  
"대체 그게 어디가 피죤이에요? 그냥 딱 맡아봐도 알겠구만. 이터니티 맞네."  
"근데 네 형님이 쓰시는 향수가 왜 이 셔츠에 묻어있는 건데?"  
"묻은 게 아니라요. 알다시피 우리집 수꼴이 좀 그쪽이니까 멋부리는 것에 관심이 없는 건 아닌데, 근데 또 직장이 원체 꼴통스럽다 보니까, 대놓고 그러질 못하잖아요."  
"아무래도 관공서니까."  
" 그렇죠. 그리고 향수야 은은하게 뿌려야 좋은 거지 대놓고 뿌리면 촌스럽잖아요. 그래서 스팀 다리미 물에다가 아예 향수를 좀 뿌려서 쓰던걸요. 글쎄, 경위님이야 향수를 뿌리는건 고사하고 아침에 스킨 로션은 제대로 바르는지 궁금한 분이니 패스고, 거 말고 또 스팀 다리미 물에다가 이터니티를 넣어 쓸만한 사람이 주변에 있는지는 모르겠네요. 그래서 어제 수꼴이랑은 좋았어요?"  
"......무슨 소리 하는 거야."  
"좋았냐고요."

벌 건 대낮에 그런 실례되는 질문 같은 건 하지 말란 말이다, 이 나이만 계란 한 판이 가까워 오는 잉여 대학원생아! 대체 이녀석의 사회적인 매너는 어디의 초딩 수준인지, 이런 질문을 뻔뻔하게 대놓고 하는 거야? 레레의 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 그러나 설록은, 레레의 얼굴을 잠시 살피다가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"......별로 좋은 일은 없었나보네."  
"무슨 소리야."  
" 수꼴네 집에 따라가서 잠은 잤는데 아마 곁방에서 잤겠죠. 수꼴의 침대는 아니고 그렇다고 소파에서 잔 것도 아니고. 잠자리는 편했는데 잠은 한 숨도 못 잤고. 뭐가 걱정이에요. 어차피 수꼴은 강제로 어떻게 해보겠다거나 하는 사람도 아니고, 늘 멍뎅하게 있다가 좌빨한테 뺏기기만 했는걸."  
"일단 형님들을 좌빨이니 수꼴이니 하는건 좀 과해! 예의 안 배웠어?"  
"난 차려야 할 때는 제대로 차려요. 그건 그렇고, 어떻게 생각하는 거예요?"  
"뭐가."  
"마음은 수꼴한테 있는 것 같은데, 키스는 좌빨한테 당한 거잖아요."  
"성희롱이야."  
"성희롱이죠. 경위님도 좋아하긴 했어요."  
"얌마!"  
" 아니, 이해는 해요. 우리집 좌빨이 멀쩡해 보이긴 해도 참, 어떻게 설명할 방법이 없죠. 압니다. 알긴 아는데, 그래도 수꼴이 그렇지 않아도 험난한 조건에다 성격도 까다로운 사람이 겨우겨우 어떻게 좀 마음을 열어볼까 하면 좌빨이 얼른 달려가서 침부터 바르고 보는 건 참 답이 없긴 하죠. 그래서 어떻게 할 거예요?"  
"뭘 어떻게 하라는 거야?"  
"장난삼아 만날 연세는 아니잖아요?"  
"연세?"  
"예, 연세. 신촌에 있는 대학 말고 연세 말이에요. 왜 그래요, 우리 형들 보다 두 살 아래면 연세 소리 들을 만 하면서."  
"닥치고 넌 집에나 가라. 꼴 보기 싫으니까."  
"쌀 떨어졌으니 짜장면이라도 먹고 가야겠는데요."  
"이번 주에는 뭐 도와준 것도 없으면서 밥 때 되었다고 오냐!"  
"글쎄, 이제부터 도와주려고 하잖아요."

설록은 사악한 개구쟁이처럼 입가를 비죽 당겨 올리며 웃었다.

"여기 파출소도 슬슬 홀아비 하나 치워 버려야죠. 심심한데 사건 안 터지면 그 일이나 좀 해봐야겠네요."  
"당장 꺼지라니까!"


	2. Chapter 2

"아, 너무하시는 것 아니에요? 그동안 내가 잡아준 범죄자가 몇마리인데!"

질질 끌려나오면서도 입만은 살아있는 홍설록이었다.

"잡범만 잡아줬나요? 지난번에 강간사건도......!"  
"거기까지."  
"아, 진짜. 제 덕분에 그렇게 공을 세웠으면 짜장면 정도는 그냥 눈 딱감고 탁, 사줄 수도 있는 거죠. 안 그래요?"  
"나한테 짜장면 맡겨놨냐! 있는 집 자식이 더 해!"  
"있긴 뭐가 있어요? 그게 내 돈이에요? 아버지 돈이지."

뭐, 간만에 요만큼 개념있는 소리를 한 것 같긴 하지만, 그래봤자 형에게 빌붙어 대학원에 학적 걸어놓고 백수로 굴러다니는 놈이 할 말은 아니다.

"시끄러워, 얼른 꺼져. 나도 생각 좀 하자, 이 초딩 사이코야!!!"  
"초딩이라뇨!!!!"  
"너 하는 짓이 초딩이지 그럼 뭐가 초딩이야!"  
"너무해요, 경위님과 저와는 그렇고 그런 사이인 줄 알았는데!"  
"시끄러워! 이...... 이 게이보다 더한...... 뭔 성애자?"  
"사건! 성애자요!!!!"  
"자랑이냐!"

자랑스럽게 그 긴 팔을 쫙 뻗으며 위 아래로 흔들흔들거리는 설록을 파출소 출입구로 끌고나와 확 등을 떼밀어버리며, 김레레 경위는 이를 갈았다.

"그, 그러니까 여기서 범인 하나 잡을 때 마다...... 느꼈다는 거잖아, 이 변태새끼야!"  
"저 좋고 님 좋은 일이지 뭘 그러세요!"  
"느끼고 싶으면 집에 가서 야동이나 다운받아 봐! 세상은 넓고 변태는 많다더니 진짜, 네놈도 가지가지 한다!"  
"아, 잠깐. 야동을 다운로드 하기 위해서 각종 웹하드 사이트나 토렌트를 이용하는 것 또한 엄밀히 말해 저작권을 침해하는 행위라고 할 수 있는데 지금 대한민국의 민중의 지팡이이신 김레레 경위님께서 그런 것을 조장하시는 건가요?"  
"그래서 뭐?"  
"이거 아무래도 실망...... 으악!"  
"지금까지 살면서 야동 한 번도 다운 안 받아 본 새끼만 나한테 돌 던지라고 해!"

기어올라오는 홍설록의 뒤통수를 다시 한 번 쥐어박으며 레레가 일갈했다. 설록은 뒤통수를 손바닥으로 감싸며 한마디 했다.

"그럼, 우리 형들이 던지는 돌은 맞아도 되겠네요?"  
"뭐?"  
"수꼴은 그런거 다운 안 받거든요."  
"......취향이 너나 나랑 미묘하게 다르니까 그런 게 아니고?"  
"아뇨, 안 봐요. 굳이 찾아서 볼 생각을 안 해요."  
"......그래?"  
"그건 그렇고 취향 문제를 말하자면 전 미트스핀도 보긴 봤는데요."  
"미트스핀? 그건 또 뭐야?"  
"보실 생각 있어요? 그냥 시시하긴 한데, 핸드폰에 주소 찍어드릴테니 집에가서 보세요. 그리고 우리집 좌빨로 말하자면, 정품 유저죠."  
"뭐?"  
"야동을 무려 정품구입해서 보고 있다고요."  
"......돈이 튀냐."  
" 좌파는 살기 힘든 세상이라고요. 우파들이 뭘 하고 다니건 좌파는 그저 티끌 한 점 없이 살아도 까딱하면 길로틴에 끌려가 목하고 몸통이 분리되는 로베스피에르처럼 그저 A부터 Z까지 청렴결백해야 하는 세상이다보니, 우리집 좌빨은 모름지기 남자는 아랫도리부터 청렴결백해야 한다나 뭐라나 그러면서 그거, 일본 갈 때마다 사 오던걸요. 불법으로 다운 안 받는다고."

아니, 주둥아리부터 진보다 못해 남한테 묻지도 않고 키스하고 뭐 그런 것만 진보 하지 말고 제발 좀.

그 런데다 뭐? 아랫도리가 청렴결백? 하는 짓 봐서는 아무리 생각해도...... 아니, 그런 것을 굳이 상상하고 싶은 생각은 들지 않았지만, 적어도 야동을 정품으로 구입해서 본다고 그게 청렴하다고 말할 수 있는 건 좀 아니라고 보는데?!

"여튼 그래서 좌빨 형님 덕분에 카테고리별로 나눠가며 봤는데, 영 그저 그렇더라고요."  
"얌마."  
" 그저, 사건의 흔적을 따라가는 게 재미있죠. 무슨 추리소설에 나올 것 같은 우아한 범죄자 같은 거 어디 안 나타나나. 이 동네 범죄자들은 미학이라고는 찾아볼 수가 없다니까요. 딴 것보다는 재미있다고 해도, 그래도 시시한 사건들 뿐. 아니, 범죄를 저지르겠다는 놈들이 고작 여학생 속옷이나 훔쳐서 튀고, 뭐 하는 거예요? 진지하게 머리싸움을 한다거나 뭐 그런 희열이 있어야지. 아, 진짜. 나 좀 훅 가게 해 달란 말이야, 이 동네의 덜떨어진 잉여 범죄자들아!!!!!"  
"얌마!!!!!"

 

그야말로 범죄를 갈망하는 듯한 이 발언에, 레레는 거칠게 설록의 등짝을 걷어차버렸다.

"훅 가는 거 좋아하다가 정말로 훅 가는 수 있어!"  
"가라죠."

계단 아래에 납작 엎어진 채, 설록이 중얼거렸다.

"지루하고 따분하게 사는 것보다, 아드레날린이 끓어오르게 살다가 한방에 훅 가는 것도 나쁘지 않죠."  
"그 연세 처먹어서 그, 그 뭐냐. 중2병이냐?"  
"몇 살을 먹어도 지루한 건 지루한 거죠."  
"그래서, 사제로 공기총 만들어서 쏘기나 하고?"  
"제가 저지른 불법이 그것 뿐인 줄 아시나 본데."  
"그럼 또 뭐?"  
"수꼴이 어째서, 그 악담을 들으면서도 대학원 학비를 대주고 있는지 알아요?"  
"그걸 내가 어떻게 알아."  
"아, 그게요. 제가 암페타민을 비롯한 몇 가지 약품을 합성해서 형한테 보여줬더니."  
"......이눔의 자식이 이젠 내가 경찰로도 안보이나!"

레레는 일갈했다. 그는 엎어져 있는 셜록의 등을 다치지 않을 정도로 다시 한번 콱 밟고는, 그대로 옷깃을 쥐고 끌듯이 일으켜 세워 짤짤 흔들었다.

"너 자꾸 그따위로 살래?"  
"진짜로 먹거나 팔거나 한 건 아니라고요."  
"그럼 왜?"  
"아무리 나라도, 수꼴이 어디까지 수습할 수 있는지 모르는 건 아니라고요. 얼마나 큰 일을 쳐야 수꼴의 앞날에 암담한 그림자를 드리울 수 있는지도요."  
"그런데도 그런 걸 만들어?"  
"그냥, 심심했어요."

아, 진짜, 정말로 발로 차 주고 싶은 등짝이었다. 그러니까 마약을 제작해서, 그걸 정부 기관에서 일하는 형님한테 보여주고 협박해서 학비를 받아내고 있다고 지금 자랑하는 거냐? 쇠파이프로 공기총 같은 것을 만들 때 알아봤어야 했지. 어쩌자고 저런 놈이 내 주변에 얼씬거리는 거야. 정강이를 걷어찼다. 꽤나 아팠을텐데도 설록은 웃었다. 처맞으면서도 실실 웃는 것이, 아무리 봐도 이건 미친 놈이었다.

"팔면 대학원 학비 정도야 우스울 만큼 만들어 놓고, 그래놓고는 그걸 하수구에 흘려보내는 맛 알아요?"  
"알고 싶지도 않아."  
"저런."  
"재밌냐?"  
"시시하죠, 뭐. 진짜, 누구든 날 훅 가게 만들어 줄 사람이 있다면 좋을 텐데. 죽어도 좋으니까."

뭐 그게 좋은 말이라고 그렇게 진지하게 말하고 난리야! 레레는 설록의 옷깃을 쥔 손을 놓았다. 설록은 이 염천에 어떻게 입고 다니나 싶은 시커먼 추리닝 점퍼를 벗어 등짝에 난 발자국을 툭툭 털었다.

"뭐가 그렇게 시시해."  
"사는 게요."  
"네놈이 그 시시하다고 그러는 사는 게 진짜 절박하고 간절한 사람도 있어."  
"어렸을 때 그러잖아요. 밥 남기고 그러면, 소말리아에 사는 애들은 그 밥이 없어서 굶어죽는다고."  
"......무슨 소리야."  
"내가 그 밥을 다 먹는다고, 소말리아 애들이 안 굶어죽는 건 아니잖아요. 독립된 사건인데."  
"그러니까 네 말은."  
" 죽고싶다는 말은 아니에요. 다만, 심심한 게 싫어요. 아침에 일어났을 때 아, 오늘은 시시하지 않겠구나, 신나겠구나. 아드레날린이 부글부글 끓어오르겠구나, 그런 생각을 하면서 잠에서 깨고 싶은 거죠. 불안정한 게 좋아요, 파도를 타는 것 같은 인생이 좋아요. 그래서, 그도저도 아니고 요즘같이 심심하기까지 하면 아예 내 손으로 사건을 만드는 것도 괜찮다는 거예요. 그래서 말인데 경위님, 진짜 어느 쪽이에요? 수꼴하고 좌빨 중에."  
"헛소리 집어치우지 못해!!!!!!!!"

진지하게 나가다가 이게 무슨 소리인지. 레레는 설록의 얼굴을 향해 주먹을 휘두르다가, 녀석이 피하자 아예 구석에 세워져 있던 입간판을 들고 휘두르며 쫓아버렸다. 설록은 부리나케 도망가다가 레레를 향해 혀를 낼름 내밀어 보이고는, 골목 저쪽으로 쌩하니 달려 사라졌다. 그, 나이만 먹었지 하는 짓은 초딩보다 나을 게 없는 잉여백수를 쫓아버리고, 레레는 한참동안 씩씩거리다가 책상에 이마를 처박았다. 어제, 제대로 잠을 이루지 못한 탓일까. 피곤했다. 피곤한데도 묘할 정도로 선명하게 떠오르는 기억이 있었다.

그의 손바닥에 닿았던, 그 새하얀 손목.

차 가웠다. 눅눅하진 않았지만, 제대로 햇살을 쪼이지 못한 것 같은 그 하얀 손목은 건조하고 싸늘했다. 운동부족이라는 생각이 들 만큼 힘없이 마른 것은 아니었지만, 사람의 손이 닿는 것이 낯설고 어색한 손목. 누군가에게 평생 그리 손목을 붙잡혀 본 일도, 또 먼저 손 내밀어 잡아 본 일도 거의 없었겠지. 어쩌면, 한 번도 없었을지도. 그의, 한 순간이나마 평정이 무너진 얼굴을 생각했다.

\- 지금은 당신도, 나도, 제정신이 아닌 것 같습니다.

잘못 짚은 게 아니라면, 홍마형은 김레레에게 적어도 호감 이상이라 볼 만한 감정을 품고 있다.

그 게 어떤 것인지, 모르지 않았다. 닿고 싶고, 쓰다듬고 싶고, 입맞추고 싶고 안고 싶은 충동, 혹은 욕망과, 아직은 구체화되지 않은 애정이 뒤섞여 만들어내는 묘한 설렘과 아픔과 달콤쌉싸름한 감정을. 몇 번이나 사랑을 했고, 한 여자와 장래를 함께 하겠다고 맹세했던 일도 있는 그가, 그게 어떤 감정인지 모를 리 없었다. 어린아이 때야 어설픈 자존심을 세우거나 잘못 넘겨짚고는 엉뚱한 반응을 보이기도 하면서, 더러는 놓치고 잃고 부서뜨리고, 더러는 소중한 보석처럼 손에 쥐었지만 알고 보니 깨진 유리조각이었다는 것을 깨닿고 놓아버리기도 하는, 그럼에도 불구하고 멈출 수 없는, 귀중하고 단단한 어떤 존재를 찾아가는 여정. 하지만 거기까지였다.

홍마형은 거기서 더이상 손을 내밀려 하지 않았다.

어쩌면, 어젯밤 그가 정말로 원했다면, 적어도 키스 정도는 할 수 있었는지도 모르는데도.

레레는 한숨을 쉬며 손바닥으로 턱을 감쌌다. 입술에 닿는 손바닥의 감촉에 홍마인의 입술이 떠올랐다. 자꾸, 그가 생각나는 것은 아내가 세상 떠나고 몇 년이나 고독하게 지낸 탓이겠지. 아니, 정말로 그렇기만 할까. 코끝에, 여전히 희미하게 남아있는 잔향이, 피죤 향기가 아닌, 홍마형의 향기가 스쳤다. 어쩐지 낯이 붉어지는 느낌이 들어, 김레레는 얼굴에서 손을 뗄 수가 없었다.

 

 

 

"오늘 경위님 하루종일 이상해요. 괜찮으신 것 맞아요?"  
"나야 늘 괜찮지, 뭐."

안동석 경사가 묻고 지나가는 것을 건성으로 대답한 채, 레레는 오후 내내 얼굴을 감싼 채 그저 멍하니 앉아 있었다. 설도영 경사가 커피 한 잔을 타다가 책상에 놓아주었다.

"아까 설록이랑 뭐 셔츠가 어떻고 하셨잖아요?"  
"뭐, 그래서?"  
"아뇨, 저도 아까 아침에 보고 좀 놀라서요."  
"뭐가."  
"꼭 사모님 살아계셨을 때 처럼, 셔츠가 깨끗해서요. 오늘 무슨 날도 아닌데."

사모님 살아계셨을 때 처럼, 이라는 말이 때리듯 귓속에 날아와 박혔다. 레레는 우물거렸다.

"그럼 뭐, 내가 평소에는 지저분하게 하고 다녔어?"  
"뭐, 깔끔친 못했죠."

설 경사는 웃다가, 목소리를 낮추어 말했다.

"참, 경위님. 어쩌면 국수 드실 지도 몰라요."  
"웬 국수...... 뭐?"  
"슬슬 부모님 뵙고 상견례 하려고요."  
"하긴, 나이가 차긴 찼지. 근데 누구랑?"  
"누구긴 누구예요."

설 경사는 서운하다는 듯 웃다가, 손가락으로 안동석 경사 쪽을 슬쩍 가리켰다.

"......저거 덜떨어졌다고 맨날 뭐라고 하더니?"  
"뭐, 좀 그렇긴 하죠."  
"그런데다 저 자식, 이혼 한 번 했었잖아. 집에서 뭐라고 안 하시겠어?"  
"그렇지 않아도 그 일 때문에 머리끄댕이 한 번 잡혔어요. 근데 안 경사가 가서 진짜 무릎꿇고 싹싹 비는 바람에. 아, 지난 주에 안 경사 눈탱이 밤탱이 되어서 출근한 적 있잖아요."  
"그게 그러면 그러니까."  
"아빠한테 한방 맞은 거죠 뭐."  
"그렇군."

가 족처럼 지내는 부하들이 뭘 하고 다니는 지도 모르고. 그런데다 그 둘은 진짜 가족이 되어버린다고 하니, 어정쩡하게 있다가는 방해나 되기 마련이겠지. 레레는 마음이 복잡했다. 퇴근 시간까지는 앞으로 15분. 그는 식어빠진 커피를 마시며 한숨을 쉬었다.

"설 경사."  
"예?"  
"위험한 데 나서지 말어, 죽지 말고."  
"제가 왜 죽어요."  
"사람 앞날 모르는 거잖아. 난 당연히, 형사인 내가 먼저 죽을 줄 알고 마누라 이거 어떻게 혼자 남으면 어떻게 하나 그 걱정만 했지, 내가 남을 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐어."  
"안 죽어요."  
"그럼 다행이고."  
"......안 경사한테도 그 말씀 좀 해 주세요."  
"직접 해."

축 하를 해야 하는데, 마음 한 켠이 싸늘하게 무너지는 것 같은 기분이 든다. 어디에도, 마음을 맡길 자리는 없다는 그런 쓸쓸한 감정이 무너진 마음자리를 치고 올라온다. 레레는 빈 종이컵을 구겨 쓰레기통에 처넣고, 대충 컴퓨터를 끄고 지갑을 챙겨 일어났다. 강아지 새끼라도 하나 키워 볼까. 그런 생각을 하며 파출소 문을 밀고 나왔다.

파출소 앞마당에는, 웬 못 보던 소형차 한 대가 서 있었다.

 

"마음고생 좀 한 모양이군. 2kg쯤 빠졌겠는걸?"

정말 오랜만에 보는 모델이었다. 티코 초기 모델, 여기저기 흠집이 난 그 빨간 차 앞에는, 그 차와 똑같은 빨간 색으로 앞머리를 한 줌 염색한 훤칠한 남자가 서 있었다.

홍마인 교수, 바로 그 사람이었다.

"뭐야, 그 표정은."  
"......"  
"설마 내가, 경위님한테 또 키스라도 할까봐서?"  
"그건 명백한 성희롱......"  
" 그때의 경위님 표정을, 찍어서 보여주기라도 했어야 믿을 건가? 섹스하고는 또 달라. 싫다는 사람을 억지로 안아도 생리적인 반응 정도야 나오기 마련이니 너도 즐겼다는 소리를 함부로 할 수 없는 것은 당연하지만, 싫다는 사람에게 억지로 키스하면 어떻게 될 것 같아? 그것도 노련하다 못해 푹 삭은 아저씨가."  
"......"  
"정말로 싫었다면, 혀든 입술이든 깨물어 뜯어버릴 데는 많지 않았나?"  
"......"  
"같이 설왕설래 다 해놓은 사이에 참나."  
"그, 그건! 그러니까!"  
"오래 굶었을 테니까 뭐, 이해 안 가는 건 아니지만."

참 얄밉게도 말하는 사람이다. 굶다니, 뭘.

"그래도 사실은, 청와대의 멍멍이 생각도 좀 하고 있었던 거겠지?"  
"무슨 소리야."  
"홍마형, 나랑 엄마 뱃속에서부터 치고 받았던 놈 말이야. 아, 그래. 그 놈 이야기 나오자마자 얼굴이 완전 사춘기 소녀같이 되어 버린 건 알고 있어? 어라."

마인은 이쪽으로 성큼 다가서며 놀란 듯 레레를 바라보았다.

"놀랄 노 자로군. 마형이 셔츠까지 다려줬다 이거지?"  
"무슨 소리야? 향수 냄새 따위야 아까 다 날아갔을 텐데."  
"깃 안쪽을 다려놓은 버릇을 보면 알지. 그리고 그 대답은, 내 말 인정한 것으로 봐도 상관없겠지? 뭐, 그런 것 치고는."

마인은 레레를 위아래로 훑어보며 덧붙였다.

"아직 같이 잔 것 같진 않지만."  
"대체 당신네 형제들은!"  
"뭐가?"  
"사생활이라든가 그런 것에 대한 개념이라는 게 없나? 왜 남의 사생활을 멋대로......"  
"남의 사생활이 아니지."

마인은 빙긋 웃었다.

"나의 친애하는 형제이자, 내 정적인 남자의 사생활이거든, 그건. 홍마형과 얽혔다면 당신 역시 내 관심 범위에서 벗어날 수 없다는 뜻이야."  
"......"  
"근데, 왜 하필 홍마형이야?"  
"난 그 분과 아무 사이도 아니니 신경 끄시지."  
"정말로?"  
"......"  
"존경하고 있기는 하지만, 그건."  
"존경? 대체 홍마형의 어디를 존경한다는 건데?"  
"......나랏일을 하시는 분이니까."

레레는, 자기가 그저 앞뒤 볼 것도 없이 입에서 말이 붙는 대로 말하고 있다는 것을 알면서도 어쩔 수 없이, 대답할 수 밖에 없었다. 논리고 무엇이고 상관없이, 일단은.

"혼자 사시는 것도 알고, 멸사봉공하고 나랏일 하시는 분이라는 것도 아니까. 상급자에 대해 그 정도 존경심은 가질 수 있는 게 아냐?"  
"멸사봉공이라."

마인은 낄낄거렸다.

"그건 홍마형의, 그저 사는 방법일 뿐이야. 자기 앞가림 못 하는 놈이 국가라는 권위에 자신을 온전히 맡기고 살아가는 거지. 그래, 그게 그렇게 존경스러워? 진정성으로 시작한 일도 아닌 일에 멸사봉공 좋아하네."  
"적어도 쓸모없는 시위나 하고 다니는 당신 보다는."  
"물론, 내 인생 역시도 결국 마형이 선택한 것과 같은 논리를 바탕에 두고 살고 있다는 것은 인정하지 않을 수 없겠지만 말이야."  
"무슨 소리야."  
"궁금해?"

홍마인은 티코의 보조석을 열었다. 그리고는 마치 숙녀를 에스코트하듯이, 손으로 안쪽을 가리키며 차 문을 잡았다.

"우리 형제들에 대해 궁금하면, 따라오든가."  
"......"  
"내 집 근처에서 술이나 한 잔 하자는 말이야."  
"내가 왜."  
"어차피 내일, 주말에 비번이잖아?"  
"......"  
"마형에 대해 알고 싶으면, 나와 이야기하는 게 가장 빠를 걸."

결 정했다. 어차피 경찰이고, 키만 컸지 비리비리해 보이는 이런 서생이 무슨 짓을 한다 한들 자기 한 몸 지킬 능력 정도는 있었다. 그러니까, 술 마시면서 이 특이한 형제들의 이야기를 들어보는 것도 나쁘진 않겠지. 레레는 그리 생각하며, 마인의 차에 올라 안전벨트를 매었다.

 

 

 

  
보조석에는 어째서인지 고급스런 장우산 하나가 놓여 있었다. 대충 오며가며 어디서 얻은 것은 아닌 모양인지, 손때묻은 손잡이에는 흔한 외판원 전화번호 하나 찍혀있지 않았다. 레레는 우산을 뒷자리에 밀어넣으며, 그 훤칠한 키에 어울리지 않는 이 자그마한 차를, 그야말로 어디 태엽이라도 붙여 놓으면 장난감이 돌아다니겠네 싶은 고리짝 때 경차의 구석구석을 들여다보았다.

마인은 오른손으로 시동을 걸며, 왼손으로 휴대폰을 만지작거리고 있었다. 한 손으로 핸들을 잡은 채 왼손으로 휴대폰을 만지는 게 아무래도 불안해 보여서, 레레는 조바심이 났다. 웬만하면 운전할 때는 휴대폰을 내려놓으라고 말하려 했는데, 마인이 한 마디 했다.

"전화번호를 교환했다 이거지."  
"뭐?"

그러고 보니, 마인이 들고 있는 휴대폰이 어째 낯이 익다 했다.

"마형에게 그쪽이 특별하긴 특별한 모양이지?"  
"대체 그건 언제 훔쳐간거야?"

아, 그래. 김레레 경위의 휴대폰이었다. 바지 뒷주머니에 넣어두었던 휴대폰이 언제 마인의 손바닥 안으로 위치이동했는지는 신만이 아실 노릇이었지만, 지난번에는 신분증이더니, 손버릇이 좋지 못한 남자였다. 레레는 얼른 그의 손에서 휴대폰을 낚아채었다가, 위화감을 느끼고 그를 바라보았다.

"비번!"  
"쉽던데?"  
"잠가놓았잖아!"  
"......설록이랑 가까이 지내면서 이 정도에 놀라다니."

이건 좌파 지식인이 아니라 괴도 루팡이라고 해도 믿겠다. 레레는 부들부들 떨다가, 조금 전까지 잠시 잊고 있던 사실 하나를 떠올리고 또다시 언성을 높였다.

"그리고 누가 운전 중에 휴대폰 들여다 보래! 지금 실시간으로 딱지 끊고 싶어? 경찰이 우습냐!"  
"목숨은 어지간히 아까운 모양이네. 안전벨트도 착실하게 매고 있고."  
"......안전벨트도 매시지, 홍마인 교수."  
" 홍마형네 집에서 하루 자고 왔다고 홍마형의 멘탈까지 상속을 받아왔나. 그 인간이랑 하룻밤 베개라도 나란히 했다가는 당장 그 앞머리부터 2대 8로 빗어넘길 기세로군. 어디 한번, 비아그라건 시알리스건 먹여라도 볼까? 이 경찰 아저씨 헤어스타일 바뀌는 꼴 한 번 보게."  
"다시 말하지만 나는 그저 그분을 존경할 뿐이야!"  
"어, 그렇겠지."  
"그리고 그분은."  
"물론, 천하의 홍마형이 아무리 자기 집 지붕 아래에 좋아하는 남자가 인사불성이 되어 잠들어 있다고 해도 손가락 하나 건드렸을 리 없다는 것 정도는 나도 알고 그쪽도 아는 일이지. 맞지?"  
"......"  
"그러니까 홍마형이 전혀 손도 대지 않았다고 해서 스스로 남자로서의 매력이 떨어진게 아닌가 반성할 필요는 없...... 다고 말해주면 좋겠지만, 그래도 선크림 정도는 바르지 그래?"  
"어째서?"  
"전혀 관리도 안 하는 것 까지야 한국 아저씨들 어지간하면 다 그런다는 건 알겠는데, 외부 활동 많은 사람이 자외선에 그렇게 노출되면 재수없으면 피부암에 걸릴 수도 있고. 혼자 사는데 아프기까지 하면 서럽잖아."  
"남이사 혼자 살건 말......"  
"그것도 그렇고, 당장 피부 노화도 빨라지고. 아깝잖아, 예쁜 얼굴인데."

잠깐, 뭔가 못 들을 말을 들은 기분이 드는데.

김레레 경위는, 멍한 표정으로 홍마인 교수를 바라보았다. 마인은 레레의 반응 따위는 안중에도 없다는 듯, 차를 몰았다.

"여튼, 놀랐어. 마형이 전화번호를 다 알려줬다."  
"요즘 세상에 전화번호 갖고."  
"마형의 휴대폰을 본 적이 있어?"

레레는 고개를 가로저었다. 마인은 꽤나 유쾌하다는 듯 중얼거렸다.

" 그 녀석의 휴대폰에는 그야말로, 일, 일, 일, 직장 일로 만나는 사람들, 정보원들, 그리고 단골 병원 의사의 전화번호 정도 밖에는 없어. 그 재미없는 놈의 휴대폰에, 내용이사 뭐가 되었건 자기 개인적인 이야기를 털어놓을 수 있는 상대는 어머니하고 나, 설록, 그리고 안세하 주사 정도일까?"  
"안세하 주사?"  
"어어, 녀석의 비서. 엄밀히 말히 이쪽은 일 용무가 90%고 개인적인 게 10%쯤 되겠지만."  
"그렇군."  
" 닥터 조완석의 전화번호도 아마 뭐, 알기는 알겠지만. 그건 설록이 놈한테 무슨 일이 있을까 싶어서 저장해 놓은 비상연락망에 지나지 않을 거고. 개인적인 관심은 아닌 것으로 알고 있지. 무슨 말인지 알겠어? 그쪽이 얼굴만 보고 홀라당 반한 그 홍마형이라는 놈은, 그렇게 인생 재미없이 사는 놈팽이라는 말이야. 그저 그는 조직의 부속일 뿐이지."  
"그리고...... 그런 사람의 휴대폰에 내 전화번호가 저장되어 있다는 게 신경쓰인다는 거군."  
"빙고."

 

거칠게 핸들을 꺾으며 마인은 중얼거렸다.

"짭새라 그런지 감은 좋은 걸."  
"뭐?"  
"흠, 그쪽 감도 좋은지 궁금해졌어."  
"무슨 감!"  
"......고등학교 국어 시간에 잠만 잔 게 아니라면 좀 문맥의 흐름을 파악해 보시지? 요즘 경찰 시험 꽤 어려운 줄 알았는데?"  
"요새 교수는 성희롱 잘 하는 것으로 뽑는 모양이지?"  
"오, 알아들었나보네?"

마인은 골목길로 차를 몰아 들어가며 싱긋 웃었다.

"근데 머리가 아주 좋은 건 아닌가봐."  
"뭐?"  
"머리 말이야. 두개골 안에 예쁘게 들어있는 거. 그러고 보니, 설록이네 방에 자주 왔다갔다 하는 편이었지? 술취한 애 데리고 능숙하게 찾아올 정도면."  
"뭐...... 그렇지."  
"그 방에 굴러다니는 사람 인골에 대해서 할 말이 있......"  
"뭐라고?"  
"보긴 본 거야?"  
"해골 모형......"  
"진짠데."  
"......그런게 왜 가정집에 있는 거야?"  
"진정해, 아저씨. 내 홍마형 과장의 이름을 걸고 장담하는데 그건 100% 합법적으로 입수한 게 맞아."  
"그쪽이 홍 과장님의 이름을 건다는데 그 말이 믿어지겠냐."  
"이봐, 아무리 싫어도 형제는 형제라고."

마인은 편의점에서 안주거리와 캔맥주를 고르며 대꾸했다.

"너무 심하게 싸워대면 어머니가 슬퍼하실 테니 이쪽도 수위 조절 정도는 하고 있어."  
"그런데 대체 어디로 가려는데 술이며 안주며."  
"집."  
"......뭐?"  
"내 집에서 마시겠다고. 불만있어?"  
"명색이 좌파 대통령이라고 불리는 남자가......"  
"정확히는 내 집, 이라기보다는 내가 사는 건물 옥상이라고 해 두지. 거긴 공용구역이니까."  
"......"  
"물론, 마시다가 더워서 죽을 것 같으면 집에 들어가서 에어컨 빵빵하게 틀어놓고 마신다는 선택지도 있지. 그런 얼굴 하지 마, 나도 취향이라는 게 있어. 그쪽하고는 달라서, 아무나 잡아먹을 만큼 굶주리지 않았다고."

믿는 자에게 복이 있나니, 그 말을 액면가 그대로 믿을 수 있다면 좀 좋겠느냐만.

"그건 또 왜?"  
"......이 아저씨가 남의 중요한 야간업무에 사용하는 소모품에는 또 왜 관심을 보이는 건데? 왜, 그렇게 나한테 관심이 있는거야?"

대 놓고 유니더스 덕용포장 콘돔 두 상자와 러브젤을 집어놓고는, 뭐라고 한 마디 하려고 하자 편의점 알바 앞에서 저런 반응을 보이는데 무슨 말을 하겠소. 레레는, 혹시라도 쓸모없는 짓을 했다간 이 좌파 대통령이라는 놈을 그냥 두지 않겠다고 마음속으로 몇 번이나 다짐하면서, 그를 따라 그의 집으로 향했다.

홍마인의 집은, 국과수가 있는 동네 근처의 구석진 곳에 자리잡고 있었다. 서울이지만 어쩐지 쓸쓸하고 조금은 예스러운 느낌까지 풍기는, 을지로 순환선에서 튀어나온 2호선의 곁가지 쪽이었다. 그곳의, 낡았지만 비교적 널찍한 빌라의 3층, 홍마인은 그런 곳에 살고 있었다.

"혼자 살기엔 꽤 넓어 보이는데."

부럽다는 듯 중얼거렸다. 마인은 낄낄 소리내어 웃었다.

"왜, 나같은 소시민의 부러움을 사는 게 그렇게 우스워서?"  
"아니, 들어와보면 알아."  
"......뭐야."

문이 열렸다.

그 리고 벽이란 벽마다 빠짐없이 책꽂이가 놓여, 여름에는 덥고 겨울에는 단열 하나는 기가막히게 될 것 같은 홍마인의 집 내부가 눈에 들어왔다. 분명히 겉에서 볼 때는 꽤나 넓어 보였는데, 사방 벽이 책꽂이에 바닥에도 책이 쌓여있는 꼴이, 사람이 마음 놓고 누울 자리는 있나 걱정스러울 정도였다.

"아, 걱정 마. 그래서 침대 놓고 사니까."  
"......"  
"왜, 잠은 자야지. 그리고 나도 이런저런 사생활은 챙기는 사람이라고."

말이 나왔으니 말인데, 화장실 바로 옆 벽에 빈틈없이 조립해 붙인 선반에는, 그야말로 일본산 야동 DVD와 VCD가 가득했다. 아아, 젠장.

"......아랫도리의 문제부터 청렴결백해야 한다더니, 이건 뭐."  
"역시, 밖은 덥겠지?"

책 들을 위해서인지, 제습기를 돌려놓은 실내는 덥기는 해도 불쾌지수가 높은 것은 아니었다. 마인은 냉동실에서 아이스팩을 꺼내어 레레에게 하나 던져주고는, 큼직한 볼 아래에 아이스팩 하나를 깔고 사온 술이며 원래 냉장고에 있던 술 따위를 집어넣고 얼음을 채웠다.

"안에서 마실까 하는데, 그쪽 의견은?"  
"......당신 형님 반 만큼만 신사적이라면."  
"꽤 자신있나봐?"  
"미리 말해두지만 댁같은 서생 정도는 단숨에 팔 꺾어서 쓰러뜨릴 수 있어."  
"폭력경찰이라는 거 자랑할 건 없어."

마인은 안주거리들을 큰 쟁반에 쏟아 대충 교통정리를 하더니, 식탁 위에 얼음을 채운 술과 안주들을 늘어놓았다.

" 그럼 이제부터 짭새 김레레 경위의 궁금증 해소 시간이 돌아왔습니다. 원래대로라면 나랑 공개적인 석상에서 이야기 좀 섞다가 고혈압, 심장마비, 뭐 그 비슷한 심혈관계 질환으로 쓰러져 요단강 건너가 만날 뻔 한 사람이 한둘이 아니긴 하지만, 그쪽은 홍마형이 마음에 둔 사람이니 그냥 평범하게 이야기해 보도록 하지."  
"......"  
"어디, 뭐가 궁금해서 여기까지 따라온거야?"

그의, 얼음에 식어 차가워진 손가락이 레레의 입술에 닿았다. 레레는 화들짝 놀라며 그의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 홍마형과 똑같은, 아니, 똑같은데 앞머리 한 줌만 선명하게 새빨간 남자가, 그를 향해 웃고 있었다.

살짝, 아랫입술을 혀끝으로 핱으면서.

 

 

 

"그래, 어디부터 이야기하면 좋을까."

레레는 마인의 입술에서 시선을 거두며, 벽 가득 꽂힌 책들을 바라보았다. 손때묻고 낡은 장서들, 노랗게 색이 변한 책들. 그러고 보니 빵집앞길 221번지 다세대주택 B호에도, 책은 많았다. 홍마형의 집도 마찬가지였다. 이 한 가지만 보아도, 이 세 형제가 어떤 환경에서 자랐는지 어느정도 짐작은 할 수 있었다. 성격만은, 셋 다 극과 극으로 치달은데다 특히 이 홍마인이라는 남자는, 어쩐지 구제불능이라는 느낌이 들 만큼 김레레 경위와는 맞지 않았지만.

그 럼에도 불구하고 매력적이다. 그의 손가락이 입술을 스친 순간, 숨이 멎는 것 같았다. 그가 아랫입술을 살며시 핥는 것을 보는 순간, 등골에 얼음을 가져다 댄 듯 강렬하고 짜릿한 느낌이 허리에서부터 올라왔다. 치명적이다. 대체, 그 홍마형 과장과 똑같은 얼굴을 하고 어떻게 이렇게 다를 수가 있을까.

"우리 형제들은 셋 다, 몽상가야. 어른들이 제시해주는 길을 곱게 따라가면 편하긴 했겠지. 셋 다 머리 하나는 남부럽지 않게 좋았으니까, 그랬으면 나름대로 꽤, 쓸만한 테크트리 타고 한가닥씩 하고 살았겠지."  
"지금도 그만하면 잘들 나가는 거 아닌가?"  
"그래보여?"  
"당신 형님은 고시를 세 개나 패스하고 국정원 고위 간부고, 당신은......"  
"아직 30대인데 국정원 간부라든가, 대학교수라든가, 뭐 그 정도면 잘 나간다고 할 수 있는 건가."

마인은 맥주를 마시며 웃었다.

"자기 길을 못 찾으면 그런 것 다 소용없지 않아?"  
"......또 길 타령."  
"왜, 마형에게 들었나보지?"  
"대충."  
"마형에게 이미 들었으니, 얻어맞을 각오는 안 하도 되겠군."  
"......"  
"듣는 사람들은 꽤 재수없어하거든."  
"알긴 아니 다행이네."  
" 우리 셋 다, 자기 길을 찾지 못했어. 할 수 있는 것은 많은데, 진짜로 하고 싶은게 뭔지를 알 수가 없는 거지. 왜 태어났을까, 뭐 하려고 사나, 죽을때는 무엇을 후회하게 될까. 당장 먹고 살고 취직하는 문제가 걸려있는 사람이 보기에는 참, 그나마 먹고 살만한 집에 태어나서 저것들이 별 쓰잘데기 없는 생각을 하는구나 싶었겠지만 우린 나름 진지했어. 그런데다가 셋 다, 하나같이, 몽상가였거든."  
"몽상가?"  
"그래, 영원같은 건 존재하지 않는데, 그 영원을 향해서 손을 내미는 인간들 말이야."

셔 츠 단추를 슬쩍 풀며 빈 맥주캔을 내려놓는 홍마인의 모습은, 같은 남자가 보기에도 아름다웠다. 저런 퇴폐적인 성격의 남자가 저런 단정한 얼굴을 하고 있다는, 말도 되지 않을 갭이 어쩐지 사람을 두근거리게 했다. 레레는 내색하지 않으려 애쓰며 맥주를 마셔댔다. 마인은 의자를 끌어 벽에 붙이고 그 벽에, 어깨를 기대며 중얼거렸다.

"마형은 그 영원을, 적어도 자기가 죽기 전까지라도 확실히 유지될 어떤 시스템에 걸기로 했지."  
"시스템......"  
" 의대 다니는 인간이 재수없게 행시, 사시까지 붙어대는 양민학살을 저지른 것도 그 때문이야. 하지만 미묘하게 적성에는 맞지 않았지, 둘 다. 차라리 진작 적성을 좀 찾아봤으면 떨어질 놈 하나는 더 구제했겠지만. 예전부터 민폐를 부리면서도 몰랐던 인간이니, 어쩔 수 없는 일이지. 홍마형이라고 하면 국정원 소속 과장, 그야말로 당신같은 평범한 말단 경찰에게는 올려다보기도 어마어마한 자리에 있는 사람인 게 틀림없지만, 그의 진짜 정체는 한국 정부 그 자체라고 할 수 있어. 무슨 뜻인지 알아?"  
"한국 정부...... 그 자체라고?"  
" 그래. 국정원이라고 뭐, 박통 시대의 남산의 부장들처럼 뭐 그런 일만 하는 것은 물론 아니니까. 이 나라의 모든 정보를 수집하고 제어하고 때로는 통제하면서, 스스로의 판단력으로 그 정보에서 새로운 결과를 도출해내는, 그러니까 뭐 데이터마이닝 같은 걸 스스로 해내고 있다고 해야 할 거야. 국정원의 과장이기도 하지만 지난 정권 때 부터 계속, 청와대 쪽 정책결정의 비공식적 자문을 맡고 있지. 지난 정권이나 현 정권이나, 그야말로 참고만 하지 중요한 대목에선 영 말을 들어주지 않는 게 문제긴 하지만."  
"홍 과장님이 하고 계시는 일이 그런 거라고......?"  
"그래, 거대한 시스템의 일부가 되는 거지. 대한민국이라는 시스템의 연산장치나 다름없어."

자기 집이긴 했지만, 마인은 레레에게 묻지도 않고 담배를 꺼내 물었다. 그러더니 레레에게도 담배를 한 개피 권했다. 레레는 사양하지 않았다.

" 홍마형이라는 남자는, 그렇게 국가라는 거대한 시스템에 자기 자신을 바치는 것으로, 더이상 길을 잃지 않게 되었다는 이야기야. 그는 돈이나 권력 같은 데는 흥미가 없어. 나에게는 최대의 숙적이라 할 만 하지만, 사실 바른 사람이라는 것은 인정해. 고지식하도록 바르고 공리주의적인 길을 찾으려 애쓰지. 어떤면에서는, 이 정부가 손에 넣을 수 있는 가장 청렴결백한 남자일 수도 있어. 그게 바로, 홍마형의 약점이긴 하겠지만."  
"약점이라고?"  
"그래. 그는 분명히 말해서 훌륭한 관료야. 하지만 그뿐이지."  
"무슨 뜻이야."  
" 그는 끝없이, 시스템을 살피고 망가진 부분이 있으면 수복해. 지금 현상을 유지하면서 조금씩 이 대한민국이라는 시스템을 업그레이드할 수 있는 방법을 내놓고, 시간을 분 단위로 나눠 쓰면서 자기 권한으로 손쓸 수 있는 한 착실하게 실천도 하고 있어. 하지만 아무리 시스템의 핵심이 되는 연산회로와도 같은 사람이라고 해도, 시스템 전체로 볼 때는 하나의 부속일 뿐이지. 당신과 마찬가지로."

 

거대한 시스템의 부속, 이라는 말을 하며 홍마인은 지포 라이터로 몇 번이나 불을 켰다가, 다시 뚜껑을 덮기를 반복했다. 마치, 최면을 걸어오는 사람처럼.

"그렇다면, 그 시스템 자체가 잘못된 방향으로 가고 있다면 어떨까. 처음부터, 설계부터 뒤틀어져 있었다면."  
"......좌파 대통령 소리 듣는 사람 다운 이야기로군."  
"이봐, 한국 근현대사 시간에 잠만 잤어? 아, 그렇지. 그쪽도 6차 교육과정이지."  
"......"  
" 요즘은 애들 근현대사 따로 배우잖아. 뭐, 그래봤자 수능 보고 나면 다 잊어버리지만. 물론 설록이도 자기 머리통은 하드 디스크라고, 쓸모없는 잡지식은 최대한 잊어버리는 쪽으로 간다고 그러기는 하지만, 인간의 머리는 하드디스크는 하드디스크라도 그거 나름 스토리지 장비 같은 거라서, 어느정도까지는 확장이 되는 물건인데 말이지."  
"사람 머리는 나이 들면 나빠지는 거잖아."  
" 헬스장 같은 데 다니긴 다니지? 나이에 비해 몸이 좋은 편이야. 형사 일 하는 것도 체력이 반 이상 먹고 들어갈 테니까 몸 관리야 제대로 하고 있겠지. 음, 뭐 잘 하면 마형이 천국 찍고 돌아올 수도 있긴 있겠군. 손을 댄다면 말이지만."  
"헛소리 하지 말고."  
" 머리를 쓰는 것은 근육을 단련하는 것과 같아. 계속, 머릿속에 지식을 넣고 분석하고 자기 힘으로 생각을 해 나가는 사람은 나이가 들어도, 뭐 읽고 바로바로 기억하는 것은 둔해질지라도 판단력은 계속 유지가 되거든. 어느정도까지는 발달도 해. 물론, 비빔냉면이 있으면 거기다 육수 부어서 물냉면도 해먹을 수 있듯이 기본적으로 머릿속에 뭔가 판단의 근거가 되는 기본지식 정도는 들어 있어줘야 하지만 말이야. 예를 들어서 허블 망원경이나 뭐 그런 이야기를 하는데, 지구가 태양 주위를 도는지 테디베어가 앞마당을 도는지도 구별을 못하고 있으면 뭐, 이야기를 꺼내 볼 수도 없지 않겠어? 여튼, 그쪽도 생각이 있으면 알긴 알 거야."  
"뭘."  
"이 나라의 시스템이, 시작부터 잘못 쌓여 있었다는 것을."

라 이터를 만지작거리다, 손바닥 안에서 펜을 돌리듯 가볍게 쥐고 노는 그의 손가락은 희고 길고 모양이 반듯했다. 하지만 홍마형과는 달리, 그의 손에는 이런저런 굳은살과 흉터 또한 남아 있었다. 설록의, 화학약품에 데인 흉터와는 또 다른, 연장을 쥐고 날붙이에 베인 듯한 희미한 흉터들이 그의 손바닥과 손가락에 훈장처럼 아로새겨져 있었다.

그 흉터들을 만져보고 싶다는 생각이 들었다.

아니, 아니다.

그 흉터를 맛보고 싶다는 생각이 잠시 머릿속을 스쳐지나갔다. 레레는 얼른 그 생각들을 털어버리려 고개를 가로저었다. 지금 내가 무슨 생각을 하는 거야. 눈 앞에 빈 맥주캔이 몇 개가 굴러다니고, 마인은 보드카를 꺼냈다.

"오렌지 주스 있는데, 섞어 마시지."  
"좋을대로."

얼음에 보드카, 오렌지 주스. 큼직한 유리 텀블러 가득 술을 내어왔다. 서생 주제에, 뱃속에 술통이라도 하나 들어있는 듯이 지지않고 마셔대는 것이 평소에도 꽤나 술을 즐기는 듯 보였다.

"무슨 소리 하고 싶었던 거야? 시스템이 잘못 쌓여있다니."  
"혹시 피아노 칠 줄 알아?"  
"아니."  
"골프는?"  
"스크린 골프장 한두번 따라가 본 정도."  
"그럼 골프로 설명하는 게 좋겠군."  
"좌파 지식인이 골프라."  
"좌파 지식인은 인간이 아니라 어디 안드로메다에서 오는 줄 아는 모양이지."  
"남보다 더 청렴결백한 척은 하지 않나, 보통은?"  
" 그런 편이지. 공화국의 도덕을 대표하는 것 처럼 살았지만 길로틴에서 목이 떨어져나간 로베스피에르에, 멀리 가면 인류의 4대성인 중 한 분인데도 십자가에 못박혀 아쉽게도 총각으로 돌아가신 예수님까지, 자고로 좌파들은 깨끗하게 살아도 평균적으로 명이 길지 못했지. 하물며 손톱만큼이라도 흠집이 있으면 더 귀찮아지고."  
"알면 보통은 피해다니잖아?"  
"칠 줄 아는 것과 즐기는 건 다르지. 다른 교수들 따라서 스크린 골프장 가본 정도야. 그것 말고는, 필드 나가는 건 청와대의 멍멍이가 형제간에 진지한 이야기좀 하자고 불러낼 때 말고는."  
"좌파 대통령이 국정원 간부와 그러고 다니는 거 알려지면, 불리한 것 아닌가?"  
"내가 원해서 얻은 타이틀이 아니라는 것만 말해두지. 난 그런 것에 집착하지 않아."  
"정말로?"  
"정말로."

마인은 맥주를 들이키며 미소지었다. 뿔테 안경 아래로 보이는 눈동자는 홍마형과 똑같은 빛을 띠고 있었다.

"그런 명예를 원했다면 얼마든지, 더 쉬운 길이 있었을 테니까."

 

오만하기 이루 말할 수 없는 말이지만, 아마 그의 그 말은 사실일것이다. 홍마인에게서는 좌파 대통령이니 뭐니, 사람들이 떠들어대는 그런 명예, 떠받들어주는 분위기에 초연한 분위기가 있었다.

"그런 것에 속지 않아. 내가 원해서 손에 넣은 게 아닌 허상 같은 것에는."  
"......당신의 지지자들이 들으면 기가 차 하겠군."  
"아니, 멋지다고 하던데."  
"......"

아, 그렇지. 인터넷에서 진보 운운하는 애들이 좀 어리긴 하지. 그 100분토론에서 목사를 쓰러뜨렸다고, 무슨 정의의 우리편이 악의무리를 무찔렀다는 듯이 덧글로 날뛰던 놈들을 생각하니 이해가 가긴 갔다.

" 그런 어설픈 명성같은 건 중요하지 않아. 오히려 거추장스러울 뿐이지. 그거 알아? 2천년 전에도 인간들은 이 남자가 유대의 왕이요, 하고 사람을 장대 위에 올려보내놓고 흔들어대더니, 여차하니까 팔아먹고 십자가에 못박아버렸거든. 열사니, 투사니, 그런 말들이야 다, 사람을 연료로 쓰기 위해 우선 머리 위에 얹어주는 가시면류관일 뿐이잖아? 좌파 대통령이라는 말도 마찬가지야. 스케일은 다를지 몰라도, 결론은 똑같지. 좌파는 좌파들 나름대로, 언젠가 거룩한 희생물로 만들 뭔가를 공들여 준비하는 것이고, 우파도 죄를 덮어씌워 모가지를 쳐 버리고, 사냥을 하려고 공들여 짐승을 기르는 거나 다름없지. 그런 말에 놀아나봤자, 결론은 뻔해. 그냥 나는 내 살던대로 사는 것 뿐이야."  
"......중2병 치고는 정연하구만."  
"중2병이라, 그럴지도."

홍마인은 잔을 내려놓고, 셔츠 단추를 하나 더 끌렀다.

" 나는 마형과는 달라. 마형은, 어떻게든 살아보려고 했어. 하지만 난, 중2병이라고 비웃음을 사도 할 말은 없지만 이 생명이 언제나 버거웠어. 할 수만 있다면, 어떤 이상을 위해 한순간에 다 쏟고 사라질 수 있다면 심심하진 않겠다고 생각했지."  
"날 때부터 투사 나셨네."  
"아니, 미숙하기 때문이야."  
"미숙하다고?"  
"그래, 미숙한 인간은 대의를 위해 죽으려고 하지만 성숙한 인간은 삶에 대해 겸손하다는 말도 있잖아."  
"들어본 적 없지만 맞는 말 같군."  
"난 미숙한 인간이야. 그걸 알지. 그리고 그걸 딱히 어떻게 개선할 생각이 없어. 난 지금 이대로, 달리고 싸우고 투쟁하며 살 생각이야."  
"혁명 같은 거라도 꿈꾸는 건가?"  
"비슷해."

오렌지 주스를 섞지 않은 보드카를 한 모금, 삼키며 마인은 레레를 돌아보았다.

"친애하는, 내 사랑하는 형제이자 숙적인 홍마형이 자신의 모든 것을 걸고 스스로를 그 부속 중 하나로 여기고 있는 그 강력한 시스템. 그 시스템과 맞서 싸우기로 했어. 그걸 무너뜨리다 죽을 수 있다면 그것도 괜찮겠다 싶었거든."  
"......국가전복을 꾀하는 위험인물과 술을 마시고 있었군."

레 레는 잔을 내려놓았다. 술맛 떨어진다는 듯한 표정을 지어 보이려 했지만, 어쩐지 웃음이 났다. 부러 인상을 찌푸려도, 홍마형은 그를 보고 웃기만 했다. 참다못해, 작게 소리내어 웃었다. 이, 나이가 40이 다 되어가고, 좌파 대통령이라는 말을 듣는 대학 교수라는 놈의 속알맹이에는, 아직도 마징가 제트를 타고 싸울 것 같은 소년이 들어있는 것이 새삼 놀라워서. 술 때문일까, 아니면 그의 안에서 여전히 하늘을 향해 손을 뻗고 있는, 마치 '난 해적왕이 되겠어!'하고 뻘소리를 늘어놓을 것만 같은 기운찬 소년을 보았기 때문일까. 마인이 곁으로 다가오는데도, 레레는 피하지 않았다. 그의 손이, 자연스레 어깨에 걸쳐지고 그의 뺨이 그의 등에 닿을 때 까지도.

"......뭐야."

뿌리치지는 못한 채, 물었다.

"아무 짓 안 한다면서."  
"정확히는 아무나 잡아먹을 만큼 굶주리진 않았다고 했지."  
"그거나 그거나."  
"그쪽이야말로."

숨결이, 목덜미에 닿았다.

 

 

"팔 꺾어서 쓰러뜨린다더니."  
"그건 그쪽이 내 정조를 위협할 때의 문제지."  
"둔하군."

차라리 입술이 목에 닿았다면, 정말로 팔을 꺾었을지도 모르지만.

그 저 그의 이마가 뺨에 닿았다. 반듯하고 차가운 이마. 빨갛게 물들인, 짧고 단정하기는 하지만 홍마형보다는 조금 더 길게 기른 머리카락이 레레의 시야에 어른거렸다. 점잖지는 못한 술버릇인 모양이군. 레레는 내버려두기로 했다. 마인이 한 팔을 그의 목에 감은 채, 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 기대고 있는데도 불구하고. 이상할 정도로 밀쳐낼 마음은 들지 않았다.

"그나저나 난 경찰이라 그런지 진짜 불편한데. 왜 그렇게 이 나라가 싫은 거야?"  
"이 나라가 싫은 게 아냐. 대한민국이라는 시스템이 잘못 만들어져 있어서 그렇지."  
"홍 과장님이 나라를 위해 일하셔서, 그래서 거기다가 어깃장 놓느라 그러는 게 아니고?"  
"반쯤은 맞긴 했어."  
"고작 그런 이유로."  
"하지만 그 이유가 전부인 것은 또 아니니까."

왼 쪽 가슴 아래에 둔통이 느껴졌다. 심장이 뛰는 소리가, 목덜미에서 들렸다. 그의 숨결이 스치는 자리에서. 경동맥을 노리기라도 하는 듯이, 고른 숨결이 맥이 뛰는 자리를 건드린다. 무슨 흡혈귀 드라큘라도 아니고. 쓴웃음을 지었다. 상대는 남자다. 조금이라도 마음이 동했던 홍마형 과장도 아니고, 그와 얼굴만 똑같을 뿐 완전히 다른 놈이다. 알고 있는데도, 조금씩 몸이 반응한다. 몇년간 거의 잊다시피한 감각이 힘겹게 기지개를 켜고 있었다. 그만둬. 속으로 중얼거렸지만, 대놓고 몸을 건드리는게 아니라 그저 기대어 있을 뿐이다. 수선을 떠는 것이 오히려 의식하는 것처럼 보일테지. 레레는 굳은 듯 그대로 앉아, 속으로 애국가를 4절부터 거꾸로 외우기 시작했다. 그걸 느꼈는지, 홍마인은 웃으며 그의 등에서 몸을 떼었다. 어쩐지, 그의 체온이 닿았다 떨어져 나간 자리가 한순간 시린 듯 했다.

"이 나라의 시스템 말인데."

그는 천연덕스레 하던 이야기만 계속했다.

지조없는 심장은, 그 짧은 접촉만으로도 이렇게 달리고 있는데도.

" 골프 쳐봤다니까 하는 말이지만, 처음에 자세부터 제대로 배운 사람하고, 그냥 옆사람 치는 거 따라서 휘둘러댄 사람하고는 발전하는 게 다르잖아. 전자는 시간은 더 걸릴지 몰라도 점점 느는게 있는데, 후자는 나름 재주가 좀 있었다고 해도 곧 한계에 부딪치지."  
"그게 이 나라와 무슨......"  
"이 나라는, 적어도 대한민국은 그 시작부터 삐걱거렸지."

담 배를 입에 문다. 긴 손가락에 걸려있는 희고 가느다란 담배가 숨막히게, 신경을 자극한다. 그의 하얀 얼굴 위로 피어오르는 뽀얀 연기가, 담배를 물고 있는 연붉은 입술이, 어쩐지 보는 사람을 미치게 만든다. 적어도 그는 아무 짓도 하지 않았다. 술먹고 잠시 기댄 것 밖에는. 혼자 설레고 발정하는 것은 이쪽이다. 무슨 생각이야. 레레는 고개를 돌리려 애썼지만, 그에게서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다.

"이 나라를 식민지로 지배하던 놈들 밑에서 후장이나 빨던 놈들이 그대로 사회 지도층으로 편입되었고, 나라 위해 목숨바쳐 싸우던 양반들 다 밀어내고 권력에만 환장해 있던 놈이 초대 대통령이 되었자. 지금 그 국부같은 새끼를 국부 국부 하면서 동상 세운다고 하는 놈들 이야기는 들었지?"  
"그거, 이승만 동상?"  
"그래. 국부같은 새끼. 차라리 광화문 한가운데다 남근석을 박는 게 낫겠어."  
"국부 국부 하니까 거 참."  
"국부 몰라? 당신 무릎과 무릎 사이에서 두뼘 위가 국부지."  
"알아."

그의 손가락이 정말로 자신의, 의지와 상관없이 부풀어오른 국부...... 를 가리키고 있다. 얼굴은 더이상 참지 못하고 붉게 달아오른다. 그저, 술기운 때문이라 변명이라도 할 수 있으니 다행이다 싶었다.

"아는데 뭐."

마인이 입술 끝을 잡아당기듯 올리며 웃었다. 레레는 대놓고 투덜거렸다. 그의 표정이, 손가락이, 숨결이 아니라 애먼 말꼬리를 물고 늘어지면서.

"......설록이 놈은 대통령 사진에서 그 자리에만 총을 쏘고 있더니, 그 형이라는 작자는."  
"국부같은 놈을 국부같은 놈이라고 하는데 뭐 잘못되었나?"  
"보통은 국부같은 놈이 아니라......"  
"언어유희야."  
"......재미있어?"  
"난 재미있어. 경찰아저씨는 재미 없는 모양이지?"

그리고 그의 손이 레레의 허벅지를 짚는가 싶더니, 그가 갑자기 얼굴을 들이밀었다. 연붉고 열이 오른 입술이 레레의 입술을 꾹 눌렀다.

 

"아까 말했잖아, 이 나라의 시스템은 틀어져 있다고. 시작부터 잘못되어 있었고, 과거를 청산할 생각도 의지도 없지. 홍마형은 반듯한 놈이니까, 그 틀어진 시스템의 성실한 부품으로 자신을 맞추어나가다가는 언젠가는 망가져 버리고 말 거야. 내가, 제대로 돌아가지도 않는 뒤틀린 시스템 때문에 내 형제가 맛이 가는 꼴을 보고 싶진 않아서 말이지."  
"무슨...... 짓이야."  
"그 역시도 영원을 꿈꾸긴 해도, 인간이 바랄 수 없다는 것 정도는 잘 알고 있지. 그래도 살아있는 한은 확고한 어떤 것을 꿈꾸긴 했던 것 같지만."

손이, 셔츠 단추를 풀어내기 시작했다.

그의 손목을 잡아 비틀고 등 뒤로 꺾어야겠다던 생각 같은 것은, 담배꽁초처럼 타들어가버린지 오래였다.

"그거 알아?"  
"뭘......"  
" 만약 이 나라에 무슨 일이 생긴다면, 내 형제는 이 나라와 그 운명을 함께 하겠지. 대통령이니 장관이니 하는 것들의 권력욕과 다른, 어떤 의미에서는 한심할정도로 순수하고 올곧은 마음. 그건 나라를 사랑하는 마음과는 달라. 남들 눈에는, 어리석게 보일 수도, 혹은 희대의 애국지사로 보일 수도 있겠지만."  
"당신 증조할아버님도...... 독립운동가였다며."  
"그래, 그랬지."

마인은 나른하게 중얼거렸다.

"물론 훌륭한 일을 하셨지만, 나는 증조부님께서 순수히 애국심만으로 그 다 쓰러지다 못해 남의 나라 식민지가 되어버린 '조국'을 위해 목숨바쳐 싸우셨다고 생각하진 않아. 이 집안의 핏줄이 어디 가겠어."  
"그러면......?"  
"시스템의 항상성을 지키기 위해 자기 자신을 살해하는 거지. 그게 합리적이고 시스템 전체에 이익이 되는 선택이라면."  
"으읏......!"  
"길이라고는 보이지 않았던 시대, 그렇게라도 자신을 지탱할 수 있다면, 나쁘지 않은 선택이지."  
"이러지...... 마!"  
"그리고 나는, 이 시스템을 무너뜨리기 위해 내 목숨을 바칠 생각이다. 유치하든, 중2병이든 상관없어."  
"......!"  
"이 뒤틀린 시스템 따위를 영원처럼 의지하며 살아가는 보수꼴통 내 형제가, 자기 삶의 의미까지 모두 다 저기다 걸어버릴 만큼 아주 맛이 가버리기 전에."

화인처럼 뜨거운 입술이, 김레레 경위의 귀 밑에 닿았다. 그 달콤한 뜨거움이 영원처럼 느껴졌다. 그리고 그 입술이, 조금 더 아래쪽을 향해 움직이려는 순간, 레레는 그의 어깨를 밀어냈다.

"무슨 짓이야."  
"무슨 짓이라니."  
"아무리 당신이 좌파 대통령이건 국정원 간부의 동생이건 간에 이건......"  
"추행."  
"......비켜."  
"하지만 당신 손을 봐."

그제서야 레레는 자신의 손이 마치 갈망하듯이 마인의 목과 어깨에 감겨 있었다는 것을 깨달았다.

"......추행인가?"  
"......"  
"추행이라고 생각한다면, 신고해도 상관없어."  
"대체 너는......"

이를 갈며 중얼거리다가, 레레는 마인을 쳐다보았다.

"설마, 홍마형 과장님께 집착해서......"  
" 물론 난, 마형이 망가지는건 원치 않아. 그와 난 동전의 앞뒷면 같으니까, 내가 죽음을 갈망하는 것 만큼 그는 삶을 갈망하겠지. 그러니까, 그건 일석이조 윈윈이야. 혁명을 꿈꾸는 것, 그가 저 시스템의 부품이 아닌 홍마형이라는 인간으로 살아가는 것."  
"그것 말고!"  
"아아, 그쪽에게 관심 있는 거?"

마인은 반쯤 벗었던 셔츠를 다시 단정히 여미며 차게 웃었다.

"그거 알아?"  
"......?"  
"우린 쌍둥이다 보니, 늘 취향이 겹쳤거든."  
"......!"  
"그리고, 난 절대로 내 반쪽에게만은 지고싶지 않았지. 좀 빈정거리긴 해도 나름 동생들을 사랑하는 맏이 노릇을 해 보려고 했던 홍마형 씨와는 달리 말이야."

 

 

 

옷을 추스르고, 붉어진 낯을 달래고, 얼음물을 한 잔 얻어마셨다. 마인은 묻지도 않고 레몬즙을 넣어 얼음을 동동 띄워 내밀었다.

"바래다 주지."  
"혼자 갈 수 있어."  
"지하철역이 가깝긴 한데, 초행길엔 꽤 헤매거든."  
"난 경찰......"  
"경찰이라고 해서 전서구는 아니잖아."  
"스마트폰에 지도 정도는 있어."

하지만 마인은 그런 말은 들은 체도 않고, 옷을 챙겨입고 신발을 신었다. 장이라도 보러 갈 참인지 장바구니도 하나 손에 들고서.

"됐다니까."  
"다음맵 아무리 들여다봐도 나보다 못할 걸."  
"......?"  
"설록이 웬만한 경찰보다 길 잘 찾지?"  
"어, 그런 것 같긴 했는데."  
"우리 형제들은 처음 보는 도시에 던져놓아도 길 안 잃어버려. 그런데다 길과 길이 연결되는 체계라는게 꽤 재미있잖아. 온갖 쓸모없는 샛길은 다 알고 있으니까 따라와."

그 의 말대로였다. 길이 이어질것같지도 않은 골목을 따라, 그는 익숙하게 길을 찾아나갔다. 어두운 밤 하늘 아래, 그는 이 도시의 주인이라도 된 듯이, 훤칠하게 큰 키에 타이트한 셔츠 차림을 하고 느긋하게 골목을 따라 걸었다. 가장 가까워보이는 신정네거리 역 까지는 걸어서 이삼십 분 쯤 걸릴 것 같아, 마을 버스를 타는 게 편할까 생각했는데. 이런 산책이라면 나쁠 것 같지 않았다.

"역시, 말은 뭐라고 해도 몸은 솔직하더군."  
"누가 뭐라고 해도 그건 추행이야. 홍 과장님의 얼굴을 봐서 참는 것으로 해 두지."  
"글쎄, 나와 그런 키스를 해 놓고, 다음번에 나와 똑같은 그 얼굴을 봤을 때 과연 참을 수 있을까?"  
"......"

아무래도 저쪽에게 이야기의 주도권을 넘겼다간 계속 저런 식의 이야기만 계속 할 것 같아, 레레는 말을 돌렸다.

"좌파 대통령이란 말이지."  
"아까도 말했지만 그런 명예에는 흥미 없어."  
"왜, 아예 그쪽으로 밀고 나가는 김에 정치 쪽으로 나가지."  
"귀찮아."  
"정말로 대통령 같은 게 되면, 그 시스템인지 뭔지를 뜯어고칠 수도 있을지도 모르잖아."  
"흥미없어."  
"사실은 홍 과장님 생각 끔찍하게 하는 거면서."

마인은 걸음을 멈추었다.

"만약에 그래서 정말로 한 10년 뒤에 내가 대통령이 된다고 치자고. 그러면 그때는 마형과 내가 한 편을 먹고 일할 수 있을 것 같아?"  
"아까 그랬지. 홍 과장님은 이 나라, 대한민국이라는 국가, 그 시스템의 부품이라고. 그렇다면 좌파가 세력을 잡건 우파가 세력을 잡건, 홍 과장님이 하실 수 있는 일은."  
"물론, 얼마든지 있겠지. 하지만 그거 알아?"  
"뭘?"  
"절대 권력은 절대 부패한다."

마인은 주머니에 손을 찔러넣으며 중얼거렸다.

" 홍마형 씨는 말이지, 자기 형제가 권력을 쥐고 있는 한 그 시스템에서 또다른 권력을 쥘 생각도 하지 않을 걸. 그러니까 정보 말야. 진흙이 있어야 벽돌을 만들 수 있을 판에, 정보를 손에 쥐길 거부한 홍마형 씨가 과연 부품으로서 가치가 있을까?"  
"어째서......"  
"청렴한 남자라고 말했잖아? 그는 이 시스템을 유지하는 것을 최선의 가치로 여기고 있다고. 아우가 대통령쯤 되었는데 형이 국정원 간부라고 하면 말야, 무슨 생각이 들어?"  
"......"  
"실제로 그가 자기 사리사욕을 위해서는 100원짜리 과자 하나 사먹은 적 없는 청렴결백한 인간이라 해도, 그런 사람이 존재하는 것만으로도 시스템의 평화에는 해가 된다고 생각하지 않아?"

마 인은 웃었다. 그래서 우린 숙적일 수 밖에 없어. 엄마 뱃속에서 누가 먼저 뛰어나올까를 두고도 아마, 틀림없이 치고 받았을 거야. 그렇게 말하는 그의 표정은, 어젯밤 레레에게 손목을 붙잡히고도 조용히 풀어내며 물러서던 마형이 지어보인 표정과 꼭 같았다. 레레는 조금은 마음을 풀고 웃음을 보였다. 마인은 골목길 아래쪽을 손가락으로 가리켰다.

"저기가 신정네거리 역이야. 가깝지?"  
"뭐야...... 10분만에 온 거야?"  
"다음이나 네이버 맵 같은 건 그냥 차 다니는 길 보여주는 지도지."  
"대단한데."  
"자기네 동네라고 안심하지 말고, 언제 설록이 다니는대로 따라다녀 봐. 재미있는 걸 많이 보게 될 테니까. 아참."  
"음?"  
"돌아가기 전에, 인사는 해야지."

골 목 아래쪽으로 반쯤 몸을 돌린 레레의 어깨를 붙잡으며, 마인은 고개를 숙였다. 그의 입술이 레레의 입술 위를 스치다가, 천천히 그 입술을 열었다. 세 번째이기 때문일까. 레레는 저항하지 않았다. 내일 아침이 되면 이 일을 후회하며 벽에다가 머리를 쾅쾅 찧을지도 모르지만, 지금은 그저 술김에 한 짓이라고 생각하며 잠시, 눈을 감기로 했다.

아니, 눈을 감으려고 하던 김레레 경위는 보았다.

마인의 뒤쪽, 골목길 가로등 아래에 붙어있는 CCTV를.

 

 

 

 

눈앞에 있는 남자와 비교하면 그저 평범한 장삼이사중 하나일 뿐이겠으나, 김레레 경위는 결코 어리석은 남자는 아니었다. 일단, 이 험난한 시대에 대학 나오고 무사히 경찰 시험 합격해서 그 안에서도 차분히 승진시험 준비하고 있는 이 남자는, 불독처럼 한번 물면 결코 놓아주지 않는 끈기와 인내심으로 자신의 인생을 차곡차곡 쌓아 올린 사람이었다. 그는 경찰로 자기 능력을 발휘하기 충분할 만큼의 지성과 노력, 그리고 관찰력을 지닌 사람이었다. 짜장면 흡입하러 오는 동네 백수만도 못한 관찰력에 때때로 화장실 거울에 머리를 박고 있을 때도 있긴 있었지만, 그의 관찰력은 적어도 경찰 전체의, 평균을 상회했다.

그리고 자신의 친형이 자신을 CCTV로 지켜보고 있는 것을 아마도 모르지 않을 이 남자가, 숨은 골목길을 따라 원래는 마을버스를 타고 가야 할 만한 거리를 순식간에 축지법이라도 쓰듯이 와 버린 이 홍마인이라는 사람이, 지금 자기 머리 뒤에서 침묵하고 있는 저 CCTV의 존재를 몰랐다고 생각하긴 어려웠다.

"잠깐......"  
"음?"  
"지금 뭐 하는 거야."  
"뭐 하다니."

레레는 마인의 손길을 밀쳐냈다. 아무리 사람이 없는 곳이라고 해도, 방심했다. 받아들여서는 안 되는 일이었는데.

"난 그저 인사한 것 뿐이야, 경찰아저씨가 돌아가기 전에."  
"......내게 한 인사가 맞는 건가?"  
"쳇, 들켰군."

마인은 돌아보지도 않고 CCTV를 가리켰다.

"물론 친애하는 내 숙적에게, 네가 마음에 둔 남자에게 내가 무슨 짓을 하는지 보여주고 싶었던 마음도 없지 않지."  
"어째서......"  
"글쎄."

마인은 레레의 이마를, 그 긴 손가락으로 톡 건드렸다.

"역시, 설록의 말 대로군. 평범한 짭새 노릇을 하기에는 아깝게 머리가 잘 돌아갔어, 경위."  
"돌아가지."

레레는 으르렁거렸다.

"성추행부터 시작해서...... 할 이야기는 많지만, 홍 과장님의 체면을 생각해서 참도록 하겠어."  
"그거 고마운걸."  
"다음번에는 참지 않는다는 뜻이야."  
"마음대로."

그 뻔뻔한 대답에 부아가 끓어올랐다. 레레는 씩씩거리며 신정네거리 역으로 내려가 지하철을 기다렸다. 아직 그렇게 늦은 시각은 아니라, 오래 기다릴 필요는 없었다. 신도림에서 순환선으로 갈아타고, 그는 낯익은 역들을 지나 겨우, 살던 동네에 도착했다. 하루가 어떻게 가 버렸는지 알 수도 없을 만큼 빠르고도 먹먹했다. 집 근처 골목으로 접어들려다 말고, 그는 동네 놀이터 그네에 걸터앉아 자신의 어깨를 감싼 낡은 셔츠를 만지작거렸다.

젠장.

자신은 분명히, 평범한 노멀 남자다. 게이, 그러니까 이반 같은 쪽이 아니었다. 그러니까 지금까지 여자들을 사랑했고, 사랑한 여자와 결혼해서 가정도 꾸릴 수 있었겠지. 홍마인의 손길에, 그 입술에 반응한 것은 그저, 아내가 죽고 나서 아직 한창 나이인데도 새로 사랑 같은 것을 시작하지 못한 의리, 혹은 게으름 때문이었을 것이다. 너무 오랫동안, 그런 쪽의 욕구를 돌봐주지 않았으니까. 그러니까 오랜만의 자극에 그저 상대가 남자인지 여자인지도 생각지 못하고 몸이 솔직하게 반응해 버린 것이겠지.

하지만 홍마형 과장님에 대한 것은, 또 그런 감정과는 다르다. 홍마인과의 키스를 들켜버린 것에 대해, 그는 무어라 변명해야 할 지를 걱정하고 있었다. 그런 것을, 굳이 변명해야 하는 상대도, 그런 관계를 기대한 적도 없었으면서. 하지만 그 생각을 할 때마다, 가슴 한 켠에 송곳을 밀어넣는 것 같은 아픔이 느껴졌다. 그는 손바닥을 들어 가슴을 쓸었다.

어젯밤 붙잡았던 손목의 온기가, 손바닥을 아직도 누르는 것 같았다.

한 참동안 그네에 걸터앉은 채 흔들리던 그는, 천천히 몸을 일으켜 느린 걸음으로 집으로 향했다. 그래, 일단 자야지. 자고 일어나서, 그 다음 일은 그 다음에 또 생각해야지. 뭔가 전화를 해서 변명하는 것은 어설퍼. 게다가 이 시각에 전화해도 될 만큼 가까운 사이인 것도 아니고. 내일 전화를 드리고 뭔가, 뭐라도 말씀을 드리자. 생각하며 그는 자신의 낡은 아파트 열쇠를 지갑에서 꺼냈다.

열쇠를 꽂아 문을 열려는데, 문에 못 보던 것이 기대어 있었다.

크고 손때묻은, 고급스러워보이는 검정 장우산이었다.

 

 

이것과 같은 우산을 바로 오늘 보긴 보았다. 홍마인의 차 안에서. 하지만 여기 놓인 우산은 마인의 우산이 아니었다. 아무것도 새겨지거나 적혀있지 않았던 홍마인의 우산과 달리, 이 우산에는 손잡이에 단정한 필체로 이니셜이 적혀 있었다.

레레는 우산을 집어들었다. 손잡이를 쥐어보았다. 여름이라 그런걸까. 희미한 온기가 남아 있다. 담배를 눌러 끈 흔적도 있었다. 초조함에 담배를 태우려다가, 아무래도 폐가 될까 싶어 눌러 끈 듯 보였다. 태우자마자 눌러 끈 듯한, 아직 장초인 담배는 복도 구석 쓰레기통 위에 있었다.

달려나와 택시를 잡아 타며, 레레는 설록에게 전화를 걸었다. 그러면 그렇지. 뭐 하고 있는지, 이 썩을놈의 자식은 이렇게 급할 때는 전화를 받는 법이 없다. 레레는 욕설을 내뱉으며 완석에게 전화를 걸었다.

"어이, 조 선생. 홍설록이 있어?"  
"......자는데요."  
"좀 깨워."  
"못 깨워요. 지금 그렇지 않아도 병원 데려가야 하나 싶은데."  
"잠자는데 왜 병원...... 야, 설마 그 새끼 또......"  
"아, 진짜 미치겠어요. 이 녀석, 자기 체중이랑 다 계산해서 안전하게 먹을 수 있는 최대치를 먹고 자는데, 진짜 의사로서 이딴놈을 살려둬야 하나 싶다니까요, 이럴때는. 확 언제 정신차리게 두들겨 패든가 해야지."  
"......어떻게 찾을 때는 쓸모가 없어?"

탄식하는데, 전화 저 편에서 뭔가 부딪치는 소리가 나더니, 잠에 취한 설록의 목소리가 들렸다.

"......뭐 재미있는 거 있어요?"  
"약을 얼마나 처먹은거야?"  
"그냥, 우울한데 뭐 신나는게 없어서 프로작 일곱 알 정도. 그리고 소주 한 병이랑."  
"미친 새끼. 그거 그렇게 먹어도 되는 거야?"  
"당연히 안되는거죠. 그나저나 무슨 재미있는 일로 전화한 건데요. 말을 했으면 본론이 나와야죠."  
"......"  
"형, 혹은 형들, 이랑 문제가 있는 거예요?"  
"그, 그게......"  
"시시한 연애 상담은 안 해요."  
"길이가 좀 길고 시커먼 우산이 내 집 앞에 있는데, 손잡이는 나무로 되어 있고."  
"자동, 수동?"  
"글쎄, 모르겠어. 그런데......"  
"수동이라고 치고, 혹시 손잡이에 M.Hong 이라고 송곳으로 파놓았어요?"  
"......그런것 같군."  
"수꼴이 왔다갔나보네. 그 아저씨 인생에 드문 행동력이라는 것만 말씀드리죠."  
"홍 과장님께서 혹시 담배 태우시나?"  
"레종. 폐가 약해서 자주 피우진 않아요. 그래서, 홍마형씨가 거기 왔다 간 사이 경위님은 어디 있었는데요?"  
"......끊어."

이 야기를 더 했다가는 오늘 저녁때 일어난 일을 시간대순으로 읽힐 것 같아, 레레는 전화를 끊어버렸다. 그리고는 한강을 따라, 택시의 창 너머로 펼쳐진 화려한 도시를 바라보았다. 이 도시는, 눈 닿는 곳곳마다 보석처럼 반짝이지만 언제나 쓸쓸했다. 휴대폰을 품에 밀어넣으려는데, 문자가 찍혔다.

-둘다 까맣고 핀스트라이프 줄무늬 보일락말락 들어간 장우산을 쓰지만 좌빨은 좀 평범하게 자동을 쓰고 수꼴은 고리타분하게 수동우산을 선호하죠. 그래서 경위님은 어느 쪽인데요? 자동? 수동?

쓸 모없는 데만 오지랖 넓어서는. 레레는 우산을 꽉 쥐었다. 사실 우산이란 거의 소모품같은 물건 아니냔 말이다. 얼마나 자주 잃어버리는지, 우산을 공공재로 여기자는 헛소리를 하는 사람들도 있을 정도인걸. 보통 사람은, 그렇게 우산에 일관된 취향을 보이기도 어렵거니와, 그 나이 먹어서 손잡이에 자기 이름을 새겨놓거나 하지 않는다. 한두 해 쓴 것이 아닌지, 손때묻은, 중간중간 수선한 흔적까지 남아있는 우산은, 주인의 성품을 보여주듯 살 하나 휜 데 없이 반듯햇다. 몇 년이나 썼을까. 그런 우산을 잃어버리고 놀라진 않았을까. 생각하다가, 레레는 집어들었던 장초에 아직도 열기가 남아있었음을 기억해냈다.

이 멍청이.

그 대로 우산을 들고 나오는 게 아니었다. 복도 안쪽, 꺾여들어가는 쪽을 한 번이라도 들여다보고 나올 걸. 어쩌면 바로 곁에, 바로 뒤에, 그의 시야에 닿지 않는 사각에서 숨죽이고 있었을지도 모른다. 우산을 기대어 놓고 초조한 듯 담배에 불을 붙이려다 말고, 몇 번이나 밖을 내어다 보았을지도 모를 일이다. 레레는 고개를 돌려 백미러를, 차의 뒤쪽을, 그의 집 방향을 돌아보았다. 지금 와서 돌아갈 수는 없었다.

동호대교 북단, 옥수동 근처, 그가 사는 아파트의 이름을 대었다. 그냥 들어가려다가, 단지 앞 마트에서 과일이라도 사야 할 것 같아 주변을 기웃거리다가 잘 익은 수박을 골랐다. 그냥 전화 한 통 하면 해결될 문제일 수도 있었다. 혹시 제 집에 다녀가셨나요, 아뇨, 우산이 있어서요. 그렇게 확인할 수 있다면 아무 문제도 일어나지 않는다. 우산은 원래 주인의 손으로 돌아갈 것이고, 이렇게 무작정 택시비 낭비하며 달려올 이유도 없었을거다.

그 CCTV만 아니었다면.

홍마인을 감시하는 그 CCTV 앞에서, 그 파렴치한 좌파 지식인 놈이 보란듯이 키스하지만 않았다면.

 

 

아니, 그렇다고 해도 홍마형 과장과 자신은 그런 일로 서로 면구스러워는 할 지언정, 미안해 할 만한 사이는 아니었다. 그의 동생이 동성애자라는 것은 홍마형 과장이 변명할 일이 아니었고, 김레레 경위의 입장에서도 그건, 한 점의 쾌락도 느끼지 않았다면 거짓말이지만 분명히, 상황에 이끌려 그렇게 된 실수일 뿐이다. 아니, 사실은 그렇게 변명해야 할 이유도 없다. 무엇보다도 미성년자도 아닌 다 큰 어른이고, 요즘 세상에 반드시 남자가 여자에게만 키스해야 한다고 누가 정해놓은 것도 아닌 마당에. 죄를 지은 것도 아닐뿐더러, 마형에게 품은 그 감정은 그저 존경일 뿐, 자신의 행동을 사소한 배신이라 생각하며 굳이 변명해야 하는 그런 종류의 감정이 아니다. 1층 현관 앞에서 잠시 머뭇거리다, 레레는 한 손에 우산을, 다른 손에 수박을 든 채 멈추어 서서 하늘을 올려다보았다. 유행처럼 아파트 옥상 위에 켜 놓은 조명 때문에, 이곳에서는 별조차 제대로 보이지 않는다. 쓸쓸한, 채도가 낮은 밤하늘을 올려다보는데, 경비원이 다가와 얼굴을 비추어 본다. 경찰 신분증을 보여주고, 잠시 상사를 뵈러 왔다고만 말했다. 수상한 사람에게는 가차없을 경비원은, 경찰 신분증을 앞뒤로 이리저리 돌려보고서야 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만 순찰을 돌던 경비원이 이쪽 동을 지나 어둠 속으로 사라진 뒤에도, 레레는 현관으로 들어서지 못했다. 다만 그는, 동 앞쪽의 놀이터로 무거운 발걸음을 옮겼다.

어떻게 해야 할까.

벤치에 우산과 수박을 내려놓고, 그는 눈으로 아파트의 층수를 세었다. 홍마형의 집은 불이 꺼진 채였다. 아직 돌아오지 않은 모양이다.

그래, 이 우산이 그의 것이라고 치고. 그러면 그 다음에는? 뭐가 어떻게 되는 건데?

허 탈했다. 무어라고 말해야 할까. 우산을 돌려주러 왔다고 한다면, 그가 자신의 집 앞까지 왔다 갔다는 사실에 대해 이야기할 수 밖에 없을 거다. 서로 그런 일은 없었다는 듯이 고개를 돌리고 넘어갈 수 있을까? 뭐, 그럴 수도 있긴 있겠지. 하지만 대체, 이 시각에 어째서 자신의 집에 왔느냔 말이다. 어째서 집 앞까지 와 놓고, 말 한 마디 하지 못하고 돌아갈 수 밖에 없었겠느냐는 거다.

"그 나이 처 먹도록, 뭐가 그렇게 조심스러운 겁니까......"

화가 났다. 무슨 이웃집 여자아이 때문에 가슴앓이하는 사춘기 소년도 아니고. 하고 싶은 말이 있으면 똑바로 해도 될 만한 사람이 아무 말도 못 하는 것이. 만약에 그가 게이가 아니었고 자신이 여자였다면, 조금은 더 적극적으로 말할 수 있었을까. 아니. 레레는 자문자답하다가 끝내 고개를 가로저었다. 그럴 리 없다. 홍마형이라는 남자는, 그럼에도 불구하고, 결코 먼저 손을 내밀거나 하지는 않을 테지. 수많은 기다림으로, 조금씩 마음을 전하는 것 밖에는 할 수 없었을 거다. 그는, 신사니까. 자기가 마음에 받아들인 이가, 그 신중하게 쌓아올리는 사랑을 미처 받아들이지 못한 채, 다른 이를 찾아 떠나버리더라도.

담배 생각이 간절했다.

담 배, 담배, 담배. 중얼거리며 홍마형의 집을 올려다보는데, 지하주차장으로 연결되는 계단 쪽에서 사람이 걸어올라왔다. 이 동네 사람이 아닌가, 웬만하면 바로 엘리베이터로 올라갔을텐데. 생각하는데, 남자는 홍마형의 집이 있는 쪽을 잠시 돌아보다, 놀이터를 향해 똑바로 걸어온다.

홍마형 과장이었다.

"......!"

마형은 놀이터에 와서, 그네에 앉았다. 다 큰 어른인 그가 놀이터 그네에 걸터앉아 흔들거리는 것이 그다지 잘 어울리는 모습은 아니었지만, 그네를 흔들다 하늘을 올려다 본 그가 하는 말만은 분명히 들을 수 있었다.

"여긴 정말, 별이 보이지 않네요, 어머니."

그 는 품에서 담배갑을 꺼내, 불도 붙이지 않은 빈 담배를 입에 물었다. 술을 마신 것도 아니고, 어린이 놀이터라 그런지 담배에 불도 못 붙이고. 소심하고 쪼잔하게 보일 수도 있겠지만, 사실은 배려깊고 신사적인 그 남자의 손끝이 가늘게 떨렸다. 그 떨림을 멈추려고, 일부러 그네의 쇠사슬을 손에 바투 감듯이 잡아보지만, 그 떨림은 쉬이 멈추지 않고 어깨까지 흔들려온다. 망설이다가, 더는 두고볼 수 없었는지 레레가 일어섰다.

"과장님."  
"......!"

마형은 부르는 목소리에, 얼른 일어나서 가슴을 펴며 뒤를 돌아보았다. 조금 놀란 듯 했지만 곧 평정을 되찾은 그 얼굴에서는 괴로워한 흔적조차 찾을 수 없었다.

"경위."  
"예."  
"......이 시각에 전화도 없이 오실 줄은 몰랐습니다."

질책하는 느낌은 물론, 아까의 일에 대해 안다는 듯한 느낌조차 없다. 물처럼 고요한 얼굴을 그저 바라보는 것 뿐인데도, 레레는 어쩐지 움츠러드는 것만 같았다.

 

"죄송합니다."  
"제게, 죄송하실 일이라뇨."  
"......"  
"경위."  
"아까 보신...... 보셨을 일에 대해서."  
"......"  
"홍 교수가 제게."  
"물론, 보긴 봤습니다."

마형은 담담하게 대답했다.

"CCTV에서 잘 보이는 각도였지요. 녀석이 일부러 노렸다는 것은 알았습니다만......"  
"......"  
"경위를 곤란하게 하려고 한 것은 아닙니다. 미안합니다."  
"과장님."  
"제 동생의 일이긴 합니다만, 경위에게는 본의아니게 사생활 침해가."  
"제게 아무 말씀도 안 하시는 겁니까?"  
"제가 무어라 할 수 있는 일이 아니잖습니까."

마 형은 침착하게 대답했지만, 여전히 단정한 얼굴을 하고 있었지만, 레레 역시 나이를 그저 공짜로만 먹은 것은 아니다. 아무리 멀쩡한 얼굴을 하고 있다고 해도, 상처받은, 당장 눈물을 쏟아도 이상하지 않을 것 같은 그 절박한 마음이, 보이지 않을 리가 없잖아. 생각하다가, 레레는 벤치에 놓아 둔 우산과 수박을 가리켰다.

"......저기."  
"예?"  
"우산 놓고가셨어요."  
"아......"

마형의 얼굴이, 어둠 속에서도 알아볼 수 있을 만큼 붉어졌다.

"......죄송합니다, 마음 쓰시게 해서."  
"......"  
"괜찮으시다면 요 앞에서 차라도 한 잔 하실까요. 이 시각에야 프랜차이즈 커피숍밖엔 없겠지만."  
"과장님."

돌아서려는 마형의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 상급자에게, 그다지 예의바른 행동이라고는 할 수 없었지만.

"죄송합니다, 과장님."  
"당신이 제게 미안해 할 일이 아닙니다, 경위."  
"하지만."  
"내가 당신에게 품는 감정이, 당신이 내게 품는 감정과 같아야 할 이유는 없습니다."

어 깨를 붙잡고, 그 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 그에게 키스하던 홍마인과 똑같은 얼굴, 그러나 눈 한 번을 깜빡여도 어쩐지 유혹적이던 그와는 다른, 마치 성직자와 같은 순진한 단정함이 느껴지는 홍마형의 얼굴을 보며, 레레는 가슴이 타들어가는 것 같았다. 나는 게이가 아니다. 이건 사랑이 아니다. 하지만 그렇다면, 지금 브레이크를 잃어버린 엔진처럼 미친듯이 내달리는 이 심장을 어떻게 설명해야 할까. 어젯밤, 붙잡았던 그의 흰 손목이 머릿속을 가득 채우는 것만 같았다. 나는 무슨 말을 하고 싶었던 걸까. 무어라고 말을 해야 하는 걸까.

"......같을지도 모릅니다."  
"예?"  
"제가...... 과장님에 대해 생각하는 것이."

레레의 손이, 어깨에서 팔로, 팔꿈치로, 다시 손목까지, 더듬어 내려갔다. 그는 어젯밤처럼, 마형의 그 손목을 쥐었다 놓으며 혼란스러운 표정으로 중얼거렸다.

"잘 모르겠습니다. 하지만...... 제일 비슷한 감정을 꺼내보자면......"  
"경위."  
"제가 과장님을 좋아하는 것 같습니다. 아니, 사......"  
"그만."

마형은 그의 말을 가로막았다.

 

"그만두세요, 경위."  
"과장님."  
"제가 당신을 마음에 두고 있는 건 사실입니다."

마형은 눈을 감은 채 말했다. 침착한 말투였지만, 그 말끝에는 미묘한 떨림이 묻어 있었다.

" 제가, 당신을 보고 설렌 것도, 가슴이 두근거린것도, 조금 더 나이가 어렸다면 한눈에 반했다고 말씀드리고 싶을 만큼 당신을 사랑하게 되었다는 것도 사실입니다. 하지만 그렇다고 당신이 그 감정을 무조건 받아들이고 반응해야 할 이유는 없어요."  
"하지만."  
"당신은 좋은 분입니다, 경위."

마형은 천천히 눈을 떴다.

" 제 마음에 대해서, 결코 일반적이지 않은 이 상황에 대해서 충분히 고민하고 계신 것도 짐작할 수 있습니다. 하지만 그 감정에 대해, 제가 일반이 아닌 이반이라고 해서 더 배려를 받아야 할 이유는 없습니다. 이 세상에, 살면서 가슴에 상처를 입지 않은 사람은 한 사람도 없어요, 어차피 일반이든 이반이든 누구라 해도, 순수한 감정의 소유자로서 사회라는 새장 속에서 조용히 살기 전에 이미 그 날개가 꺾이지 않은 사람은 아무도 없으니까요."  
"과장님."  
"저는 무책임한 사람입니다. 경위께 어떤 약속도 해드릴 수 없어요. 제가 당신을 사랑한들, 제가 대체 무엇을 할 수 있겠습니까."

그는 체념한 듯 미소지었다.

"무리하지 마십시오, 경위."  
"과장님."  
"저는...... 당신은 일반이고, 무리해서 제게 맞추어야 할 이유는 단 한 가지도 없습니다."  
"정말입니까."  
"......예."  
"진심으로 그렇게 생각하시는 겁니까?"  
"순탄한 인생을 사세요, 부디."

마형은 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며, 여전히 레레에게 붙잡힌 손을 풀고 돌아섰다.

"그저 저는, 때때로 연락하고 마음을 털어놓을 수 있는, 좋은 친구로 만날 수 있다면 만족할 수 있습니다."  
"제가...... 만족할 수 없다면요."  
"경위......?"  
"제가, 과장님 곁에 있어 드리고 싶은 것 뿐이라면요."

우 산을 집어드는 마형의 손목을 다시 낚아채며, 레레는 다른 손으로 마형의 어깨를 감쌌다. 똑바로, 그의 얼굴을 마주보았다. 두려움과 당혹이 뒤섞인 눈빛이, 레레를 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 레레는, 더이상 나아갈 공간이 없다는 것을 알면서도 한 걸음 더 앞으로 나아갔다.

"홍 교수가 제게 한 일들에 대해, 제가 계속 과장님 생각만 하고 있었다면요."  
"......"  
"잠깐, 설마...... 키스 제대로 안 해봤어요?"  
"그거라면 경위도 남자와는 아마 거의 해보지 않았......"  
"결혼했었다니까요? 마누라 살아있을 때는 닳도록 했어요!"  
"......"  
"대체 그 나이 먹도록 뭐 하신 겁니까. 눈 감으세요."  
"......아무래도, 집에 들어가서 이야기하는 게 좋겠군요."

레 레의 팔에 안긴 채, 마형은 중얼거렸다. 밤은 깊었고 가로등은 켜져 있으나 별빛 한 점 보이지 않는 밤, 이곳 놀이터에는 그의 얼굴을 가리기엔 충분할 만큼의 어둠이 깔려 있었지만, 그래도 레레는 분명히 볼 수 있었다. 그의 뺨에 가득한, 두려움과 설렘과 애정을.

"오늘 새벽, 하려고 했던 말과 지금 이 말에 대해, 환한 불빛 아래에서 다시 말할 수 있겠습니까."  
"백주대낮 햇살 아래에서 돌려드릴까요."  
"아뇨."

마형은 조심스레 몸을 돌려 그의 품에서 벗어나며, 수박을 집어들었다.

"제게 주려고 사오신 게 맞다면 일단은 가서 수박부터 좀 먹지요. 목이 마른데."

 

 

 

  
수박을 썰어먹고, 에어컨 공기가 거실을 식히는 사이 마형은 드리퍼를 꺼내 커피를 내렸다. 집에 돌아왔지만, 그는 재킷과 베스트를 벗고 그 위에 다시 가디건을 걸친 채, 그대로 밖에 나가도 될 것 같은 차림을 하고 있었다.

"저기, 편하게 입지 그러세요."  
"예?"  
"뭐, 추리닝같은 거 입고 나오셔도."  
"그건 운동할 때 입는 거죠."

마형은 웃다가, 자기 차림새를 잠시 내려다 보았다.

"바지라도 갈아입고 와야겠군요."  
"예, 그러세요."

커 피를 테이블에 내려놓고, 그는 방 안으로 들어갔다. 보통은 셔츠도 벗어놓고 목 늘어난 티셔츠라도 찾아 입을 텐데. 설마 옷 갈아입고 온다고 했으면서 여전히 타이도 안 풀고 나오는 건 아니겠지. 생각하며 커피를 맛봤다. 원두가 각별히 좋은 것인지, 아니면 내리는 사람의 솜씨가 훌륭한 것인지는 몰라도 어지간한 커피전문점보다 맛있었다.

"커피 괜찮나요?"

갈아입고 나온다더니 아니나다를까. 마형의, 단정하게 여며진 가디건 안쪽에는 여전히 그, 남빛 바탕에 작은 페이즐리 무늬가 들어간 넥타이가 매달려 있었다. 레레는 웃으며 다가가더니, 마형의 넥타이 매듭에 손을 대었다.

"......!"  
"넥타이가 남자의 수명을 줄인다는 말도 있어요."  
"직접 풀지요."  
"잠시만."

타이를 풀고, 첫 단추를 끌렀다. 소녀처럼 새빨개진 얼굴을 반쯤 돌린 채, 마형은 숨도 쉬지 못하고 있었다.

"왜 그러세요."  
"......아무것도."  
"과장님."  
"......아까 말씀드린 대로."

겨우 레레의 손에서 풀려나, 마형은 자리에 앉았다.

"제 마음은 아시리라 생각합니다."  
"예."  
"실제 만난 것은 지난 번 경찰청 지하에서가 처음이었지만, 그 이전부터."  
"설록의 CCTV 속에서부터요."  
"예, 그리고 설록이 당신에 대해 이야기하는 것을 들으면서."

마형은 침착하게 말하려고 애썼지만, 감정을 아주 감출 수는 없는 듯 했다.

"당신을..... 사랑하게 되었습니다. 경위, 당신에게는 갑작스러운 일이었겠지만 제게는."  
"과장님."  
"2년동안, 당신을 눈으로 좇고 있었습니다."

아 연한 눈으로 그를 바라본다. 마형은 차마 레레를 똑바로 바라보지 못한 채, 낮게 중얼거렸다. 아니, 이건 아연한 게 아니라, 아련한 거지. 화면 너머로 만난, 동생과 함께 일하는 남자를 그저 멀리서 동경하고 있었던 이 사람의 마음이라는 것은. 그래서였을까, 그때 이 남자가, 설록을 무사히 경찰청에서 빼내기 위해 일단 접이식 철제의자로 설록을 두들겨 패는 일부터 시작할 때, 다친다고 몸으로 설록을 가로막았던 그 순간 보았던 그의 눈빛은. 그 당혹감은, 그래서였을까. 이미 알고 있던, 몇 번이나 화면 속에서 보아 왔던, 그렇게 마음에 두었던 이가 눈 앞에 나타났을 때의 그 놀람이었을까.

"스토킹..... 이라고 불러도 할 말이 없겠군요, 이건.  
"과장님."  
"......당신이 이 이야기를 듣고 나를 어떻게 생각하더라도."  
"감사합니다."

레레는 손을 내밀었다. 그의 손은, 커피잔을 어루만지던 마형의 손에 살며시 겹쳐졌다.

"그렇게...... 그저 경찰 일 밖에는 아무 것도 없었던 저를, 특별하게 만들어 주셔서."  
"경위."  
"원래 사랑을 받으면 사람이라는 게 좀 특별해진다고 그러지 않습니까."  
"......"  
"집사람이 그런 말을 했었죠. 닭살스런 소리 좀 그만 하라고 늘 그랬는데."  
"경위......"  
"이상하게, 과장님께는 그런 말을...... 하고 싶어지네요."

레레는 미소지었다. 그리고는 마형의 손을 붙잡아, 그 손을 꽉 맞잡았다.

"저는 남자들간의 연애에 대해서는 잘 모릅니다. 뭐, 듣기야 들었죠. 처음에 이쪽이시라는 이야기 듣고 놀라지 않았다면 거짓말이겠습니다만."  
"잠시만, 경위."

마형은 붉어진 뺨을 한쪽 손으로 가린 채 고개를 가로저었다.

"저는 나이가 많은 사람입니다. 그런, 젊은 사람들의 연애는 하기 어려울 겁니다."  
"요즘은 만혼이 대세라서, 40이 다 되어서 결혼하는 양반들도 많이 있습니다, 국장님."  
"저는...... 그런 일로 이성애자인 당신에게 부담을 주고 싶지도 않고."

마형은 고개를 반쯤 돌리다가, 아예 푹 숙여버렸다.

"제가 자신이 없습니다."  
"......"  
"그러니까, 아마 당신과 제가 연인이 될 수 있다면, 그건 상당히 플라토닉한 관계가 될 거라고 생각합니다."  
"잠시만요, 과장님."

레레는 커피잔을 밀어놓고, 몸을 돌렸다. 그리고는 천천히, 조심스럽게 마형에게 다가갔다.

"지금까지 다른 사람과 가장 가까운 거리를 유지한 게......."  
"글쎄요."

마형은 고개를 돌리려 했지만, 레레에게 어깨를 단단히 붙잡힌 채였다. 레레는 가만히 마형의 이마에 자신의 이마를 대었다.

"홍마인 교수나 설록이랑 아기 때 끌어안고 자고 그런거 말고요. 다 큰 어른이랑."  
"......"  
"좋아하는 사람이랑 가장 가깝게 있었던 게, 어디까지예요?"  
"......경위."

레 레의 손가락이, 마형의 입술에 닿았다. 아, 이런. 이거 어쩐지 익숙한데. 순간 머릿속에 홍마인 그 재수없는 작자의 얼굴이 떠올랐지만, 그 얼굴과 똑같은 얼굴을 한 채, 울어버릴 것 같은 얼굴로 자신을 올려다보는 남자를 바라보며 레레는 머릿속의 홍마인을 얼른 지워버리려 애썼다.

"좋은 겁니다. 적어도 키스는요. 그 이상의 일은 저도 남자와는 해보지 않아서 장담은 못 하겠지만."  
"......하지만."  
"그 좋은 걸 한 번도 안 해보시면 어떡해요."  
"하지만...... 어제 겨우 좋아한다는 걸 알아놓고, 오늘 대답을 들었을 뿐인데......"  
"2년이나 봐 오셨다면서요."  
"그래도 경위는."  
"요즘 애들은 사귀자마자 손잡고 그날로 할거 다 해요."  
"......다른 사람들과도 이렇게 했습니까."  
"아뇨."

레레는 웃었다. 그는 고개를 숙여 홍마형에게, 그야말로 새 부리가 서로 맞닿는 듯한 짧은 키스를 해 주며 대답했다.

"그때는 요새가 아니라서, 집사람한테 뽀뽀 한 번 하는데 넉 달 걸렸습니다, 넉 달."

 

 

커피를 마시고, 이야기를 하고, 담배를 피우고, 그 담배연기가 입안에 남아있는 채, 이번에는 조금 더 깊게 맞닿는 듯한 키스를 했다.

선 을 넘을 생각은 없는 듯 보였지만, 그렇다고 해도 그 마음은 분명히 사랑이었다. 수줍은, 감히 먼저 손내밀지도 못하는 그런 마음. 레레 역시도, 옷 밖으로 노출되어 있는 손등과 손목과 뺨 외에는 손을 대지 않았다. 사이좋은, 그러나 이제 막 사랑을 시작하려는 연인들처럼 이마를 마주댄 채, 마형은 여전히 자신에게 주어진 행복을 믿지 못하는 듯한 표정으로 물었다.

"서두를 것은 없었어요, 경위."  
"서둘러야죠."

그가 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 건지는 알겠지만, 2년이 넘게 바라보기만 했던 이 남자는 대체 뭘 더 얼마나 기다려야 때가 무르익는다고 생각하는 걸까.

"스무 살 때는 시간이 많았지만, 지금은 시간이 그렇게 많기만 한 게 아니잖아요."  
"......"  
"게다가 전 경찰입니다, 과장님. 그것도 강력계예요."  
"......"  
"지금은 동네 잡범들이나 잡아들이고 있지만, 전 결혼할 때에도 마누라 청춘과부 만들까봐, 그게 하나 늘 걱정이었던 사람입니다."  
"......그렇군요."

마형은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"저 역시도, 위험을 배제하고 살 수는 없는 입장이긴 합니다만."  
"그렇겠죠."  
"음?"  
"홍마인 교수가 그런 말을 하더군요. 과장님은 이 나라 정부 그 자체와 같은 분이라고요."  
"그 아이가 또 엉뚱한 말을."  
"사실이건 아니건, 저는 그 말을 듣고 과장님은 퍽 고독한 분이실거라고 생각했어요."  
"......"  
"위험하고, 고독하고. 그러니까...... 아마 게이가 아니라 그냥 평범한 연애를 할 수 있는 분이었다고 해도, 쉽게 사랑 같은 것은 못 하셨을 것 같다는 생각이 들었어요."

붙잡은 손등을, 손가락으로 가만히 어루만져 본다.

어제와는 다른 희미한 온기가 손끝에 전해져온다.

"곁에 있고 싶다고 생각했습니다."  
"......경위."  
"평균수명이 늘어났다고 해도, 남들이 10대 20대 때 느낄 감정을 40이 다 되어가는 지금 느끼고 있는 거잖습니까."  
"난, 당신에게 해줄 수 있는 게......"  
"빨리 말하는 게 낫지요. 평균수명 문제도 있지만."  
"......"  
"소중히 하고 싶어서 그래요."  
"난 당신에게 해줄 수 있는 게 없다고......"  
" 저도 바라는 거 없습니다. 제가 남자랑 결혼을 하겠어요, 애를 낳겠어요. 그저, 곁에 있고 싶다고 생각하는 것 뿐이에요. 이럴때는 제발 좀, 그냥 못 이기는 척 고개도 끄덕이고 그래 보세요. 제가, 과장님과 똑같은 얼굴을 한 그 인간이 제게 뭔 짓을 하려들건 간에, 제 머릿속에는 과장님밖에 떠오르지 않았다고 말씀드리는 거란 말입니다. 멀쩡하게 여자 좋아하던 제가요. 여기에 뭐 다른 말씀까지 더 드려야 하는 겁니까?"  
"아니......"  
"그냥 예스냐, 노냐. 그것만 말씀하세요. 곁에 있고 싶은데, 그래도 되겠습니까."

마 형은 한참 그를 바라보다, 천천히, 그야말로 느릿느릿 고개를 끄덕였다. 놀라운 일이다. 그 남자가, 그 국정원의 권력자 홍마형이라는 남자가, 이렇게 처음으로 사랑에 빠진 사람처럼 수줍은 얼굴을 하고, 오직 자신만을 바라보는 것이. 레레는 그의 머리카락을, 감히 만져볼 수 없을 것 같은 그 보드라운 머리카락을 가만히 어루만졌다.

마형의 손이 움직였다. 그는 처음으로 먼저 손을 내밀어 레레의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 그리고는 그대로 머리를 숙여, 레레의 턱과 뺨에 반듯한 이마를 대었다. 팔을 들어, 그의 어깨를 두르듯 감싸안았다. 앞으로 얼마나 오랫동안 함께 할 수 있을지, 어디까지 갈 수 있을지는 모르지만, 적어도 지금까지는, 이것으로 충분하다는 생각이 들었다. 그의 말대로, 이젠 나이가 들었으니까. 그리고, 지금은 이것만으로도 충분하니까.

새 벽까지 이야기를 나누고, 어젯밤 그가 내주었던 칫솔로 양치질을 하고, 곁방에서 잠이 들었다. 많은 일이 일어났던 하루였기 때문일까, 불을 끄자, 심장이 두근거리는 소리가 자꾸 귀에 집혔다. 조금 어색한 출발인지는 몰라도, 이 역시도 사랑은 사랑이겠지. 아내가 갑작스레 세상 떠난 이후로, 그다지 사랑이라든가 연애라든가 그런 일에는 가급적 신경쓰지 않으려고 했지만, 어떤 사랑은 이렇게 나타나기도 하는 모양이다. 아무리 생각해도 난처하고, 조금은 험난할 수 밖에 없는 사랑의 모습이겠지만.

그래도 잠을 자야지.

어 제 새벽에도, 거의 잠을 이루지 못했다. 이 나이에 갑작스레 날아든 이 감정 때문이라고 해도, 그렇지 않아도 사건 때문에 바빴던 연후인데 이렇게 계속 잠을 안 자는 게 슬슬 버거워질 나이도 되었다. 레레는 눈을 감으려다, 문득 자신의 왼손 약지를 어루만졌다.

아내가 죽은 뒤에도 그는, 결혼반지를 빼지 못하고 있었다.

"......미안해."

레레 는 중얼거리다가, 결혼반지를 손가락에서 빼내었다. 언젠가, 아주 오랜 시간이 지난 뒤에 그녀를 다시 만나면, 그녀는 자신을 용서해줄까. 갑작스런 사고로 떠나버리는 바람에 임종조차 지키지 못했던 아내를 향해 몇 번이나 미안하다고, 미안하다고 중얼거리며, 레레는 세월의 때가 앉은 반지를 벗어놓은 주머니 깊숙히 넣었다.

 

 

아침에 눈을 떴을 때, 문 앞에는 세탁한 셔츠가 아닌, 근처 마트의 로고가 찍힌 봉지가 놓여 있었다.

언제 사이즈까지 확인하고 장을 보아 왔는지는 몰라도. 그 봉지 안에는 갈아입을 셔츠와 바지에다 양말과 속옷까지 들어 있었다. 이런, 정말로 이 남자에게는 당할 수가 없다. 아무리 봐도 연애는 처음인 것 같은데, 어쩌면 이럴까. 방문 밖에서, 뭔가 데우고 익하는 냄새가 났다. 문을 열고 나가보니, 홍마형은 주방에서 오믈렛을 만들고 있었다.

"이런."  
"아, 일어났군요."  
"제가 할까요."  
"아뇨, 주방 일은 익숙한 사람이 해야죠."

돌아보던 마형의 시선이, 레레의 왼손에 머물렀다. 레레는 멋적은 듯 손을 등 뒤로 감췄지만, 마형은 어쩔 줄 몰라 하며 그를 바라보았다.

"결혼 반지를."  
"......떠난 사람이니까요. 뭐, 집사람도 이해할 겁니다."  
"하지만."  
"언제까지 제가, 죽은 집사람 이야기만 하고 있으면 과장님도 곤란하시겠죠."  
"설마 버린 건 아니겠죠."  
"그건 아닙니다."

레레는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

"집사람 반지랑 이제 같이 두어야죠. 언제까지...... 죽은 사람 생각만 할 수도 없고."

익은 오믈렛을 접시에 내려놓고, 마형은 앞치마를 벗어놓고 방에 들어갔다. 그는 서랍을 뒤적이다가 아마도 목걸이 줄이었을 가느다란 금속 체인을 꺼내어 왔다.

"반지 이리 줘요, 경위."

레레에게서 반지를 건네받은 마형은, 그 반지에 체인을 꿰어 레레의 목에 걸어주었다. 셔츠의 맨 윗 단추를 잠그면 가릴만큼, 그러나 단추 하나를 풀면 얼핏 보일 만큼, 적당할 수도 애매할 수도 있는 위치에 반지가 매달렸다.

"......유학 시절에 걸던 겁니다."  
"어느 분의."  
"잠시 부적삼아 빌린 겁니다. 지금은 마인이에게 돌려줬지만."

홍 마인 교수의 반지를 걸고 있었던 체인에, 죽은 아내의 반지를 꿰어 목에 걸었다. 옷 위로, 그 반지를 가만히 만져보았다. 새삼 미안함이 다시 피어올랐지만, 이제 어쩔 수 없다. 이미 시작되어버린 것을, 돌이키는 것은 불가능할 테니까. 마형은 그의, 반지의 흔적이 남아있는 빈 손가락을 붙잡았다.

"......아무것도 약속해드릴 수 없어요, 말씀드린 대로."  
"알고 있습니다."  
"하지만 언젠가 원한다면, 반지를 나눠 끼는 정도라면 할 수 있을 겁니다."  
"과장님."  
"......물론, 하루밖에 안 되었으니까 조금 이른 이야기이긴 하겠지만. 원한다면요."

마형은 나직하게 중얼거렸다.

"그리고 전혀...... 기대하지 않았습니다만."  
"지금 제가 과장님께 바라는 게 어떤 건지 아십니까?"  
"예?"  
"그냥 나만 바라봐라, 경위, 그렇게 말씀해 주세요. 따를 테니까."

레레는 자신의 손가락을 건드리는 마형의 손을, 깍지를 끼어 맞잡았다.

"말씀해 보세요, 과장님."  
"나는......"  
"국정원에서 하시듯이, 제게도 명령해 주세요. 저는 경찰입니다. 명령에 익숙한 사람이에요."  
"경위......"

마 형은 손바닥 가득 닿아오는 레레의 손을, 머뭇거리다가 힘주어 쥐었다. 그리고는 천천히, 그 손을 자신의 가슴 높이까지 들어올렸다. 그리고는 그, 반지의 흔적이 아직도 선명하게 남아있는 그의 약지에 조심스럽게 입술을 눌렀다. 레레는 그런 그를, 필사적으로 소유욕과 싸우며 평정한 태도를 유지하려고 지난한 싸움을 계속하는 홍마형이라는 남자를 바라보았다.

어떻게 사랑하지 않을 수 있을까.

공적인 일에서는 그렇게 철두철미하면서도, 정작 자신의 감정에 대해서는, 제 몫으로 정해진 이상은 결코 손을 뻗지 않으려고 필사적으로 이를 악무는, 이 결백한 남자를.

"한 가지만......"  
"예."  
"저는 제 동생에게는 이길 수 없습니다."  
"과장님."  
"제가 싫어져서 끝나는 것이라면 참을 수 있겠습니다만, 적어도."  
"과장님, 제가 좋아하는 건 그 느끼한 좌파 변태 교수가 아니라 과장님이에요. 진심입니다."

몇 번을 더 약속해 주어야, 이 남자는 자신 앞에 비로소 형체를 갖추고 나타난 이 사랑을, 자신의 것이라고 받아들일 수 있을까.

반 지를 빼면서 막연히 생각했지만, 정말 먼저 끌고 가서 아무 반지라도 끼워놓은 다음에야, 믿을 수 있을까. 고작 반지 하나로 붙잡을 수 없는 것이 사람 마음이지만, 때로는 사람의 마음이라는 것은 한없이, 형태를 갖춘 어떤 것에 매일 수도 있는 것이니까. 생각하는데 마형이 주저하며 입을 열었다.

"아침 먹고서, 같이 잠시 나가지 않겠습니까."  
"예?"  
"유물론적인 방식이라는 것은 알고 있지만, 지금의 저로서는 그렇게밖에는, 증표를 남길 수가 없으니까요."  
"......?"  
"반지, 말입니다."  
"과장님."  
"제 사람이 되어달라고 말하는 겁니다."  
"물론입니다."

레레는 웃었다. 그 레레의 웃음을 확인하자, 마형은 다시 침착한 얼굴을 하고 그를 식탁 앞에 앉혔다.

"어디로 갈 지 어떤 것을 고를 지, 일단은 아침부터 먹고 나서 의논하지요. 더 두면 식겠군요."

 

 

 

 

 

홍설록은 월요일에도 어김없이 파출소에 나타났다. 누가 보면 나이 많은, 껄렁껄렁한 공익이나 행정인턴이 아닐까 생각할 만큼 꾸준하게 나타나는 놈이었다.

그 는 김레레 경위의 자리 주변을 기웃기웃 거렸지만, 레레는 오늘따라 하는 일도 평소보다 딱히 많아보이지 않으면서, 설록의 시선을 부단히도 피했다. 설록이 알기로 그는 틀림없이 양손잡이, 그러니까 원래는 왼손잡이였는데 어려서부터 오른손잡이로 훈련받은 아이들이 흔히 그렇듯이, 어려서부터 하던 생활습관은 오른손으로 해도 나이 들어서 하게 된 일, 예를 들어 당구 큐대를 잡거나 하는 일은 왼손으로 하게 되는 그런 양손잡이였는데, 묘하게도 오늘은 평소같으면 왼손으로 할 일도 오른손으로 척척 해내고 있었다. 마치, 왼손을 다치기라도 한 것 처럼.

"역시, 수동이군요."  
"뭐?"  
"수동이라고요."

김레레 경위의 옷깃을 툭, 건드리며 설록은 태연히 중얼거렸다.

"수꼴이라고 부르는 것보다는 그쪽을 더 좋아하는 것 같아서요."  
"우산이 많이 낡았던데."  
"영국 유학 시절부터 쓰던 거예요. 원래 뭐 잃어버리고 하는 사람이 아니라서."  
"아, 그렇지. 원래는 너희 형들 사이 좋았어?"  
"아뇨, 뱃속에서부터 싸웠을 걸요."

하고 대꾸하는 설록의 표정에 미묘한 미소가 돈다. 레레는 이놈이 또 뭘 읽고 있는거야 싶어서 고개를 돌렸지만, 설록은 마치 파출소가 자기 직장인 양, 레레를 끌고 빈 회의실로 향했다.

"지금 또 뭐하는 거야?"  
" 결혼반지가 셔츠 안에 있고, 왼손에는 새로 맞춘 반지가 있는데, 경위님이 제 큰 형수님인지 둘째 형수님인지는 알아야 할 거 아닙니까. 뭐, 대충 보니 큰 형수님 확정인 것 같긴 한데, 또 둘째형이 건드린 흔적도 여기저기 있으니 이거 참. 설마, 몸은 둘째형이고 마음은 큰형한테 간 건 아니겠죠? 그거 무슨 야설 설정도 아니고 곤란한데."  
"누가 네 형수라는 거야!"  
" 경위님이지 누구긴 누구예요? 아, 일껏 비슷해보이는 반지 한 건 좋았는데 티 나요. 어디 평생 반지같은 거 닦기라도 하던 사람이 이렇게 하고 와야 티가 안 나지. 뭐, 여기의 관찰력이라고는 엿바꿔먹은 경사님들이야 못알아보겠지만요. 그러고 보니 설도영 경사님 청첩장은 언제 나오는 거죠? 요즘 영양이 부족한것 같은데 결혼식 뷔페라도 털어먹고 와야 할 것 같은데."  
"설 경사가 좋아하겠냐?!"  
"결혼식이야 뭐, 좋은 날이니 많이 와서 축복해주면 좋죠."  
"축의금이나 내고서 말해. 대체 너만 보면 재수없다고 난리치는 사람 결혼식에 굳이 가겠다는 건 또 뭐야? 아니, 잠깐. 설 경사가 네게 이야기는 했고?"  
"저한테 틱틱거리긴 해도 설도영 경사님은 머리가 나쁜분은 아닌데, 왜 하필이면 저 돌대가리 안 경사님과 결혼한다는지 모르겠네요. 음, 하긴, 머리는 엄마 쪽을 닮으니까 안 경사님 입장에서는 종자개량이 되는 건가."  
"......"  
"안 경사님 지난번에 눈에 멍든 거 보고 알았어요."  
"......그럼 왜 나한테 말을 안 해줬어?"  
"몰랐어요? 부하직원들 일인데 무관심하기도 하지."  
"......"  
"뭐, 그런 분위기인데다가 지금 저 두 사람은 둘다 입이 찢어져라 좋아서 죽으려고 하는 분위기니까 뭐, 이런 반지 같은 건 못 알아보겠네요."

설록이 그렇게 말하는 것을 보면 사무실에서는 티가 나지 않을 지도 모르지만, 그래도 바로 알아볼 줄은 몰랐다. 아니, 홍설록이니까 당연히 그렇겠지. 그런데 홍설록의 반응이 미묘하다.

"수동하고 잔 건 아니군요."  
"......그러니까 그런 이야기를."  
"낮에 하지 말라는 말씀은 알겠는데 형이랑 밤마다 몰래 얼워둘 사이인 분과 제가 밤에 사건도 없는데 만나면 곤란하지 않나요."  
"뭘 얼려?"  
"학교다닐 때 서동요 안 배웠어요? 선화공주님은 남몰래 얼워두고."  
"......무슨 소리인진 알겠다만."

레레는 혀를 찼다.

"대체, 이상한 단어 많이 안다고 자랑하는 것도 아니고 어디서 그런 단어만 골라서 쓰는거냐."  
"취향입니다, 존중해 주세요."  
"여튼, 네 형님과 별 일 없었어."  
"그 반지 말인데요, 누구 생각이었죠?"  
"......알아맞혀 봐."  
"뭐, 경위님 생각이겠죠."

설록은 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

"경위님이 그렇게 열정적인 남자일줄은 몰랐지만, 여튼 바보같은 생각이에요. 제가 알아본 걸 좌빨이 못알아볼 리가 없잖아요?"  
"반만 맞았어."  
"예?"  
"난 이제 마누라 생각은 좀 덜 해야겠다 싶어서 반지를 뺀 것 뿐이고,자네 형님이 그러시더군. 달리 약속할 방법이 없으니까 반지라도 나눠 끼자고."  
"......엄청난데요."

설록은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 입을 딱 벌리더니, 좁은 회의실 안에서 우왕좌왕했다.

"세상에, 좌빨이야 평생 누구와도 어떤 약속도 안 해줄 거라고 그러는 대 자유인이긴 한데, 수꼴..... 아니, 수동우산이 그런 소리를 했다고요? 우리 어머니가 제일 놀라시겠군. 그래서요?"  
"반지를 뺀 것 뿐인데, 용케 알아보시고는 목걸이 줄도 하나 주셨지."  
"목걸이 줄?"

레레는 셔츠의 첫 단추를 풀었다. 그 안에서 가느다란 금속 줄에 걸린, 레레의 결혼반지가 보였다. 설록은 얼른 다가와 줄을 들여다보고는 고개를 가로저었다. '

"이거 아직도 갖고 있었네요. 진짜, 뭘 버리질 못하는 사람이라니까."  
"자네 둘째 형님에게 빌린 뭔가를 걸고 계셨다며."  
"정확히는 좌빨이 준 거였죠."  
"뭘?"  
"반지."

설록은 주머니에 손을 찔러넣으며 빙글, 두 바퀴를 돌았다.

"반지였어요. 큰형이 정부 장학금으로 케임브리지 대학에서 2년동안 공부하러 갈 때, 둘째형이 엉뚱한 여자들 접근하지 않게 반지 하나 끼고 가라고 줬던 게 있어요."  
"......"  
"뭐, 말은 그렇게 해도 큰형에게 딱 맞는 그 반지라는 거, 사실은 둘째형이 직접 큰형 손에 끼워주고 싶었던 것 뿐이겠지만."  
"잠깐만, 잠깐만. 그러니까."  
"그걸 애증하는 사이라고 해야 하나."

설록은 갸웃거렸다.

" 일방적인 관계라고 해야 하나, 뭐 그렇죠. 여튼 어떤 남자건 여자건, 큰형 주위에 얼씬 하는 꼴을 두고 보지 않았으니까요. 그리고 말하려다가 자꾸 딴 이야기로 새는데, 그 반지 같은 걸 나눠 낀 건 진짜 어리석은 일이었다고 말씀드리죠. 그건 바로, 홍마인 교수에게 나 잡아잡수 하는 거랑 똑같은 일일테니까."

 

아니나 다를까.

퇴근 시간 맞추어 그 빨간 티코가 파출소 주차장에 들어서는 데 심장이 멎을 것 같았다는 이야기 정도는 해 두어야 예의겠지만, 피할 수 없으면 즐기라고, 차라리 저 비뚤어진 놈팽이랑 사내답게 맞장이라도 떠 버리는 게 낫겠다는 생각을 하며 레레는 분연히 자리에서 일어났다.

"여긴 또 무슨 일이야."  
"......보고싶어서 왔지."

웃으며 인사하던 홍마인의 안색이 바뀐 것은, 그의 눈 앞에 레레가 왼손을 들어보인 직후의 일.

"설록 말로는 이게 나 잡아잡수 하는 거랑 똑같은 말이라고 하던데."  
"......"  
"내가 할일이 없어서 너같은 서생에게 잡아먹히게 생겼냐."  
"헐."

마인은 진짜 미묘한 감탄사를 내뱉었다.

"마형이 가끔 유치찬란한 드라마 같은 것을 몰아서 봐서 날 기겁하게 만드는데 말이야."  
"유치할지는 몰라도, 보통 사람들은 그런 거 보고 살아."  
"그런 드라마 같으면 그런 대사를 치려나? 나한테 이따위로 군 남자는 네가 처음이라고?"  
"진짜 드라마 같은 건 안 보고 사나보군, 그런 대사 안 나와."  
"한 마디도 안 지려고 들다니. 정말 홍마형에게서 이런저런 기능상속을 많이 받고 있군. 뭐, 적당히 어벙한 게 매력이었지만 이쪽도 괜찮지. 마음에 들어."  
"네 마음에 들자고 하는 게 아니......"  
"홍마형 씨는 아무것도 해줄 수 없다고 했겠지."  
"......"  
"왜 그런 남자를 골랐는지 모르겠는걸."  
"넌 사랑같은 건 제대로 해본 적도 없는 거군, 홍마인 교수. 입은 살아서, 잘난 척은 혼자 다 하더니."  
"뭐?"  
"그런데 이유가 뭐가 있어?"

레레는 그 말을 하고 성큼성큼, 제 갈 길을 가다가 돌아서며 얼른 덧붙였다.

"죽은 마누라가 해준 이야기다. 됐냐?!"  
"......"  
"돈도 빽도 없는 경찰이 결혼해달라고 하는데 용케도 오케이했다 싶어서 물어봤더니, 그런거에 이유가 없다고 하던데."  
"너는......"  
"너나 집에 가서 발 씻고 생각해 보시지. 이봐요, 댁도 불혹이 코앞이야. 그 연세에 사실은 자기 형이 좋아서 죽겠으면서 그따위로 어깃장이나 지르는 어린애같은 짓을 하고 다니는데, 부끄러운 줄 알아야지."

레레는 보란듯이 반지를 흔들어 보이고는, 그를 스쳐 지나쳐갔다. 그의 뒷덜미를 붙잡듯, 마인이 한 마디 했다.

"......사랑에 이유가 없다는 말이야말로, 드라마나 로맨스 소설에 나오는 말이라는 걸 모르는 모양이군."  
"......"  
"그리고 그 말이야말로 대책없는 얼빠 인증인 셈이지."  
"무슨 소리야."  
" 사랑에 무지무지무지 엄청난 장애랄까 장벽이 있는 두 사람이 미친듯한 사랑에 빠지지. 조건따위 보지 않았어요, 우리 사랑에 이유따위 없어요. 그냥 우리 사랑하게 해 주세요. 그거야말로 삼대 방송사에 케이블 TV까지 털어서 수십명의 무능한 드라마 작가들이 먹고사는 방편 아닌가? 대기업 상속자과 어디 이름도 없는 스턴트맨이건, 뭔가 어마어마한 집안 출신의 실땅님과 비정규직 아가씨건, 언제나 원패턴, 사랑에 이유가 있고 투자대비 성능을 따지는 것이야말로 속물들이나 하는 짓이라는 듯이 떠들어대면서, 그렇게 우리 사랑에는 이유가 없다고 목소리 높여 외치는 것이야말로 그 알맹이라고는 눈 씻고봐도 찾아볼 게 없는 한국 드라마 시장이 아직까지 밥 벌어먹고 사는 유일무이한 방편이지. 안 그래?"  
"......무슨 말을 하고 싶은 거야."  
"사람은 자기가 하는 말이 무슨 말인지를 알아야지. 그래야 똑바로 살 수 있거든."

홍마인은 다가와 레레의 어깨를 붙잡으며 웃었다.

" 그건 다시 말해서, 난 이 사람 얼굴만 봤어요, 다른 이유는 없어요, 라고. 그래, 마음이 아름다워서 사랑한다고 치자. 스칼렛 오하라가 미륵돼지같은 외모를 하고 있었더라도 결혼을 세번이나 한 데다 미스 멜리의 남편인 애슐리까지 두근두근거리고 있었을까? 천만에, 어림반푼어치. 차라리 이 사람은 이러저러해서 사랑한다고 말하는 게 훨씬 솔직해. 진성얼빠인것을 감추기 위해 그렇게, 사랑에 무슨 이유가 있느냐고 헛소리를 하는 것 보다는."  
"이봐."  
"당신이 내 형을 좋아하는 데 이유가 없다고 했지. 다시 말해서, 당신이 얼굴 보고 내 형을 좋아하는 거라면."

홍마인은 레레의 뺨에, 닿을 듯 말 듯 입술을 스치며 다가와 그의 귀에 속삭였다.

"그럼 쌍둥이인 내게도 승산은 있는 거겠군."


	3. Chapter 3

사실 말빨로 벌어먹고 사는 사람이라고 하면 정치가라든가 목사라든가 그런 사람들을 먼저 떠올릴 수 있겠지만, 이 홍마인이라는 남자는 그런, 말로 벌어먹고 사는 사람들을 줄줄이 쓰러뜨리는 소위 도장파괴범 같은 놈이자 좌파 지식인계의 거성이다. 이런 놈의 문제는, 분명히 말해 어딘가 이상하긴 한데 대체 어디서부터 손을 써야 할지 견적이 나오지 않는다는 것. 다시 말해서 그 말에 대해 어떻게 반박할 방법이 없다는 거다. 이유야 간단하지. 반박을 하려면 자기가 했던 말에서 먼저 잘못된 부분을 찾아서 시인하고서야 그의 논리에 대해 논박할 수 있는 법인데, 보통 사람이라는 게 자기가 한 말에서 잘못된 부분을 하나하나 찾아서 정정하는 일 같은 것은 하기 쉽지 않은 법이다. 그런데다 순순히 잘못된 부분을 인정한다면, 그걸 또 홍마인이 잠자코 듣고만 있을 사람도 아니고.

"그래서 참, 난감하더라고요."

자 연스럽게, 야근하는 홍마형을 기다려 함께 퇴근하던 길에, 허름한 밥집에 나란히 들어가 해장국 한 그릇씩을 시켜놓고, 레레는 홍마인의 이야기를 했다. 마형은 미소를 지으며, 레레가 묘사하는 자신의 동생 이야기를 들었다. 어지간히 미운털이 박혔는지 꽤나 자극적인 표현을 쓰던 레레는, 지금 자기가 목청높여 비난하는 그 남자가 바로 자신의 연인의 쌍둥이 동생이라는 사실을 깨닫고 입을 다물었다.

"......실례했습니다."  
"아뇨."

마형은 웃음을 참다가, 먹던 것을 다 삼키고 나서야 소리내어 웃었다.

"재미있습니다."  
"예?"  
"경위님 눈에 비친 그 아이가요."  
"......진짜, 정말 좋아하거나 하는 것도 아니면서 왜 그렇게 심술인지 모르겠어요. 가방끈도 긴 사람이."  
"하하......"  
"그러고 보니 교수들 중에 변태들이 많다던데. 공부 너무 많이 하다가 좀 헤까닥 했나. 왜 싫다는 사람 갖고 그러는지."  
"어떻게 설명해야 할 지 모르겠습니다만."

마형은 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

"그 녀석도, 그게 진심은 진심인겁니다."  
"......설마요."  
"정말이에요. 그 애는 늘, 제가 좋아하게 된 것은 이상할 정도로 거의 동시에 좋아하곤 했어요. 쌍둥이라 그런지, 서로 통하는 거라고 생각했죠."  
"......그거 정말 번거롭네요."  
"예, 조금은."

마형은 먹던 해장국을 비우고 물을 마시고는, 먼저 밥을 다 먹고 기다리고 있던 레레를 바라보았다.

"커피라도 마실까요."

밥집에서 나와, 해장국 가격만큼 나가는 테이크아웃 커피를 들고, 마형은 뜻밖에도 걸었다.

"혹시, 동화책인데...... 사랑의 요정이라고 기억하십니까?"  
"글쎄요...... 제목은 들어본 것 같은데."  
" 프랑스 어느 시골 마을에 쌍둥이가 태어났습니다. 형은 몸이 약하고 소극적인 실비네, 동생은 건강하고 쾌활한 랑드리. 두 아이는 마치 한 아이처럼 함께 자랐지만, 농가의 아이는 어느정도 나이가 차면 자기 집 일을 돕거나 혹은 남의 집에서 품삯을 받고 일하면서 제 앞가림을 할 어른이 되어가기 마련이죠. 이 집안의 쌍둥이들도 마찬가지였습니다. 랑드리는 쌍둥이 형인 실비네를 대신하여 이웃 마을 아저씨 댁에서 일을 하게 되고, 조금씩 어른이 되어갑니다."

마형은 별이 보이지 않는 밤 하늘을 올려다보았다.

" 마을에는 약제사, 그 시대에는 마녀로 불렸을 파데라는 할머니가 살았는데, 파데트라는 아가씨는 그 할머니의 손녀였지요. 꼬마 마녀같은 아가씨였지만, 랑드리와 마주치고 천천히 사랑에 빠지게 됩니다. 물론 파데트는 가난하고 배움 없는 마녀의 손녀라고 업신여김을 받기도 하고 읍내에서 성실하게 일했지만 음해하는 헛소문에 시달리기도 했지요. 하지만 그 파데트는, 마을의 누구보다도 깨끗한 마음을 가진 처녀였고, 또 실력좋은 약제사이기도 했습니다. 랑드리는 그 파데트의 마음을 알고 사랑하게 되지만, 그 쌍둥이인 실비네는 세상 누구보다도 파데트를 미워하게 되지요."  
"과장님......?"  
"그 미움 또한, 사랑이었습니다."

마형은 레레를 돌아보며 미소지었다.

" 처음에는 쌍둥이인 랑드리가 자신이 아닌 다른 누군가를 일생에서 가장 가까운 사람으로 맞아들일지도 모른다는게 두려웠겠죠. 하지만 시간이 지나면서, 그 역시도 언제나 그랬듯이, 언제나 랑드리가 선택한 것과 꼭 같은 것을 택했듯이, 파데트를 사랑하게 된 겁니다."  
"......그, 그 이야기의 결말은 어떻게 되나요."  
"실비네가 떠나지요."

마형은 고개를 돌렸다.

" 실비네는 나폴레옹 휘하의 군인이 되어서 멀리 떠나고, 랑드리는 파데트와 가정을 꾸립니다. 어머니만은 그 비밀을 알고 있지요. 실비네가, 병든 자신을 간호해준 파데트에게 마음을 빼앗겨 버렸다는 것을. 글쎄요, 하지만 랑드리가 과연 몰랐을까요."  
"......과장님, 저는."  
"저는 지금까지, 동생과 제가 동시에 어떤 것을 좋아하게 되면, 웬만하면 제가 양보를 해 왔습니다. 단 몇 분을 먼저 태어났어도, 제가 형이니까요."

어쩐지 어울리지 않게, 생크림을 잔뜩 얹은 마끼아또를 마시던 마형은 걷다가 문득 걸음을 멈추었다.

"하지만 이번에는 양보하지 않을 생각입니다, 경위."  
"과장님."  
"그러니까...... 그 아이의 마음을 알고 계시겠지만, 그렇다고 해서 마음 주진 마십시오. 그 아이가 뭐라고 하건."  
"......과장님께서는 왜 저를, 좋아하시게 된 겁니까."

레 레는, 2년 전부터 자신을, CCTV를 통해 지켜보아왔다는 그에게, 마인의 질문을 되돌려주었다. 정말로 아무 이유 없이, 그저 영상 속의 모습만을 보고 사랑에 빠진 것은 아닐까. 그렇게 외모에 자신있던 것은 아니지만 정말로 얼굴만 보고 사랑에 빠진 것은 아닐까 하는 불안감이 아주 없지는 않았으니까. 그러나 마형은 여유있게 대답했다.

"좋아하는 게 아니라 사랑하는 겁니다, 경위."  
"......"  
"그리고 사랑하는 데는 이유가 없는게 아니라, 설명하지 못하는 것 뿐이에요. 유한한 인간의 언어로는 미처, 다 표현할 수 없는 어떤 것. 저는 그게 사랑이라고 생각합니다."

 

 

그리고 한 달 남짓, 홍마인이 나타나지 않는 평화로운 나날이 이어졌다.

사랑에 빠진 연인이라고 해도, 두 사람은 10대 후반, 20대 초반의 연인들이 아니다. 일단 직업이 있고, 공적으로 해야 할 일들이 있었으며, 이 나라에서는 아무래도 인정받기 어려운, 특히 예술계통에 종사하는 사람이 아닌 나랏녹을 먹는 사람으로서 결코 인정받을 수 없을 법한 이 관계에 대해 숨겨야만 한다는 난점도 있었다. 다행히도, 홍마형은 그런 쪽으로 자기 사생활을 관리하고 감추는 데는 이골이 나 있는 사람이었다. 그는 그야말로 털어 먼지 한 점 나지 않았다. 놀라울 정도로. 그러니, 좌파 대통령 홍마인의 형이 국정원 간부라는 사실이 아직까지 알려지지 않을 수 있었던 거다. 무슨 사건 하나만 뜨면 네티즌 수사대들이 우루루 들고 일어나 그야말로 뼛조각 하나 남지 않게 남의 프라이버시를 산산조각내고 사라지는 이 나라에서도.

김레레 경위는 그 사이, 설록의 도움을 받아 관내에서 꽤 골치를 앓고 있던 간헐적인, 그러나 분명히 연결고리가 존재하던 강도사건을 해결해 냈다. 물론, 어느정도 힌트까지는 주었지만 "이번에는 직접 해결해 보라"며 손을 떼어버린 설록의 변덕 때문에 조금 곤란을 겪기도 했지만, 이번 일로 김레레 경위는 관내는 물론 상부에서도 꽤 인정받게 된 것이 사실이었다. 그렇지 않아도 설록 덕분에 이런저런 사건을 해결해내는 레레를 보며 "김레레가 성과는 제법 있을 지 몰라도 결국은 민간인의 손을 빌려서 불법으로 수사하는 게 아니냐"고 뒤에서 씹어대던 경쟁자들도 이번 일만은 인정하지 않을 수 없을 만큼 깨끗한 처리였다.

그리고, 홍마형 과장은 여전히, 늘 그랬듯이 바빴다. 그는 새벽같이 나갔고 밤 늦게 퇴근했으며, 종종 주말도 반납하고 일을 했다. 정보를 다루는 자신의 업무상 조금이라도 뒤처지는 일이 없도록 퇴근 후에도 늘 공부와 독서로 자신을 갈고닦아야 했으니, 연애 같은 것을 할 시간도 사실 없었을 것이다. 그러다보니 자연스레, 두 사람의 만남은 늘 퇴근 후 집에 돌아가는 길, 로 정해졌고, 얼마 지나지 않아 그 시간도 아까워진 두 사람은, 살림을 합치게 되었다. 생활비를 절약한다는 명목이었다. 물론, 레레의 경우는 파출소 코앞에서 살던 사람이 갑자기 지하철로 삼사십분은 가 봐야 하는, 그것도 환승까지 한번 끼어있는 동네로 이사한 것에 대해 동료들에게 해명을 해야 하는 난처함이 수반되기는 했지만, 혼자 사는 마당에 그냥 친척 집에서 싸게 기숙하기로 했다고 설명하니 다들 납득하는 눈치였다. 친척 집이라고 했으니 집들이를 하라는 이야기도 물론 없었고.

"그래도 다행이네요. 경위님 아침밥 꼭 챙겨드셨는데, 친척집이면 아침밥 정돈 먹고 나오실 수 있는거죠?"  
"아침밥은 무슨, 눈칫밥이나 안 먹으면 다행이지. 하하......"

지 하철을 타고 집에 가는 길에 장을 보아 들어갔다. 원래는 책만 가득해서 무슨 작은 도서관을 방불케하던 홍마형의 거실은 책장을 몇개 들어내고 소파와 테이블과 운동기구를 들여놓게 되었다. 운동기구라고 해봐야 아령이나 갖다놓고, 근처 헬스장에 다닐 거니 괜찮다고 사양했지만, 홍마형은 따로 휴가까지 내어 침실에 있던 TV를 거실로 내어놓고, 책은 베란다와 침실로 옮겨놓았다. 그리고는 레레가 사용할 곁방에 새로 도배를 해 주었다. 곁방이라고는 해도, 서른 다섯이 넘은 독신 남자가 혼자 쓰기에는 넉넉할 만큼의 공간은 있었다. 아니, 혼자가 아니다. 그와 공간을 공유하고, 생활을 공유하고. 평일 저녁식사는 여건 되는 대로 각자 차려먹지만 아침식사는 함께 하도록 노력하고, 주말에는 가급적 서로 시간을 내기 위해 신경을 쓰고. 물론 불편한 점도 있었다. 예를 들면 양말을 대충 방 구석에 쑤셔박아 놓았다가 세탁기 돌릴 무렵에나 주섬주섬 주워다가 한번에 쓸어넣고 돌리기가 조금 눈치보이게 된 것도 있고, 주에 두 번 와서 살림을 돌봐주신다는 아주머니의 존재가 괜히 신경쓰이기도 했다. 의식하느라 그런 것인지 평소 습관이 그런 것인지, 막상 살아보니 아마도 후자 쪽인 것 같긴 했지만 집에서도 잠자리에 들기 전까지는 셔츠에다가 가디건을, 단추까지 꼬박꼬박 빼먹지 않고 채워 가며 입고 있는 홍마형과 같이 살다 보니 속옷바람에 TV 앞에서 맥주를 마시고 오징어를 씹는 일은 아무래도 결행하기 어려운 것도 조금 문제긴 했다. 말이 나왔으니 말이지만, 겉으로 보이는 모습뿐이 아니라 정말 잠들기 전까지, 홍마형이라는 남자는 뼛속부터 신사, 아니, 선비였다. 가끔씩은, 저렇게 살면 힘들지 않나 싶을 정도로. 그는 늘 공부를 했고, 생각을 했고, 손에서 책을 놓지 않았다. 그런데다 어머님이 동양화가라고 듣긴 했지만 정말로 서화에도 소질이 있었다. 한 번인가, 먹을 갈아 난을 치다가, 아무래도 조잡한 것 밖에는 그리지 못한다고 한탄을 하기도 했지만, 글쎄, 안목이 짧은 탓인지는 몰라도 어디로 보아도 조잡하다는 느낌은 들지 않았다. 그런 것을 보면 벽에다가 신독이라고 두 글자를 써서 걸어놓은 것도 아마 자기 글씨인 것 같았다.

정말, 21세기에 저런 그림같은 선비가 서울 한복판에서 살고 있다니.

많 이 불편해 보이기는 하였지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 홍마인의 삶, 정확히 말해 그의 삶에 대한 태도는 인상적이고도 아름다웠다. 그는 컴퓨터와 책상을 벗삼아 나날을 보내는 행정관료답지 않게 어깨나 등도 반듯했다. 운동으로 몸을 다져 온 레레도 이제 조금씩 어깨가 숙여지고, 자세를 반듯하게 하려면 몸 여기저기에 힘이 들어가는 마당에. 때로 마형이 돌아오지 않은 빈집에서, 레레는 혼자 벽에 등을 대고 몸을 있는 힘껏 똑바로 펴 보기도 했다. 어디다가 내가 그의 연인이라고, 그는 내 연인이라고 말할 입장조차 되지 못하지만, 그래도 일개 경찰에 불과한 자신은 그에 비하면 한없이 초라한 것은 아닌가 싶은 생각도 가끔은 들었다. 다행히도 그런 일로 의기소침해지는 타입은 아니었기에, 레레는 연인 앞에 당당해질 수 있도록 더 열심히 수사에 몰두했다. 때때로는 새로 시작된 이 사랑이 언제까지 갈 수 있는 것일까 걱정도 하고, 앞날에 대해 고민하기도 하고, 또 아주 가끔은 목에 걸어놓은, 떠난 이의 흔적을 손가락으로 어루만지며 언젠가 둘 중 한 사람이 먼저 사라졌을 때 그 다음의 일에 대해 생각하면서, 홍설록의 장형님이 차라리 형님이 아니라 맏누님이었다면, 그랬다면 조금은 더 당당하게 사랑할 수 있었을까, 어찌 생각하면 한없이 하찮은 것일 지도 모를 그 인간의 법률로 서로를 단단히 묶을 수 있었을까, 그런 불가능한 상상을 하기도 하였지만.

그렇기는 해도, 지금의 연애는 젊었을때의 연애와는 달랐다. 불꽃튀는 설렘은 없어도, 안정적이다. 마형이 돌아올 때 까지 레레는 평소처럼 혼자 TV를 보거나 컴퓨터를 갖고놀고, 살림 봐 주시는 분이 중간에 왔다갔다 하신다는 것은 알면서도 욕실에 물이라도 끼얹거나, 수많은 책에 짓눌려 나사가 튀어나올 지경인 마형의 책꽂이를 조금씩 손보거나 하며 소일했고, 돌아온 뒤에는 함께 차를 마시고 군것질을 했다. 이러다간 몸이 둔해지겠는데요, 하고 농담을 한 다음 날에는, 퇴근길에 들를 만한 곳에 헬스장을 등록해 놓고 짬 날때마다 가서 운동을 하기도 했다. 레레는 마형이 보는 비현실적인 로맨틱 코미디 드라마에 대해 저게 말이 되느냐, 저 남자가 미친거 아니냐, 하고 타박을 하면서도 순순히 보게 되었고, 마형 역시 레레가 보는 전쟁사극을 보면서 고증이 뭐가 잘못되었고 저 당시에는 아직 저 종류의 무기가 제대로 발달하지 않았으며 당시의 정치적인 관점으로 볼때 저건 지금 말이 되지 않는 대사라고 투덜거리면서도 그와 함께 TV 앞에 앉기를 사양하지 않았다. 레레가 잠자리에 든 후에도 새벽이 깊어질 때 까지 마형은 책을 읽거나 공부를 했다. 가끔은 그렇게 늦게까지 잠 안자고 공부만 하다가는 건강을 해친다고 뭐라 계속 말을 하다가, 말로 해서 들을 사람이 아니다 싶어 지난 달 야근비 들어온 것 좀 찾아서 홍삼환을 사다가 마형의 가방에 슬쩍 넣어주기도 했다. 그럴 때의 마형은, 조금은 쩔쩔매는 소년같은 얼굴을 하고, 고맙다고 말하곤 했다.

잠자기 전에는, 조심스럽게 입술을 맞댔다. 가끔은 옛날 영화의 DVD를 보다가 장난치듯 서로 어깨를 끌어안기도 했다. 주말에 함께 장을 보러 가서는 함께 카트를 밀다가 슬쩍 손을 스치거나 겹치는 일도 잦아졌다. 그러다가 서로 눈이 마주치면, 얼른 손을 놓으며 고개를 돌리기도 했다. 이 나이에, 그들의 아버지 연배에서나 했을 법한 느린 사랑을 시작하는 일이 쉽지는 않았지만, 즐거웠다. 서두를 이유가 없었다. 어차피 이 사랑은, 다른 이들처럼 결혼을 향해 나아갈 수 있는 것도 아니고, 그저 계속 사랑하는 것 밖에는 할 수 없는 그런 사랑이었다. 결혼으로 서로를 속박할 수도 없고 가족이나 친지들에게 솔직히 털어놓을 수도 없으며 그저 서로의 마음밖에는, 꾸준히 서로 물을 주고 가꾸어 나가지 않으면 서로를 묶을 무엇도 찾아낼 수 없는, 더없이 척박한 환경에서 싹을 틔운 그 사랑은 그렇게, 조금씩 그들의 생활이 되어 갔다.

 

 

"뜻밖이네요."  
"예?"  
"제 앞에서는 셔츠도 벗질 않으셔서, 같이 사우나에 오실 줄은 몰랐거든요."  
"저도 군대도 다녀왔고, 사회생활도 다 하는 사람입니다."

마형은 그다지 당혹스러워하는 것도 없이, 순순히 옷을 벗고 탕에 들어가며 말했다.

"산부인과 의사가 여자 몸에 일일히 반응하지 않는 것과 마찬가지예요. 그냥 의식하지 않는 겁니다."  
"아."  
"물론...... 잠시 마음을 놓으면, 마치 남탕에 혼자 들어온 젊은 여자가 된 듯한 기분이 들어 당황할 때도 있습니다만."

마형은 고개를 숙여, 잔잔하게 파문이 이는 수면을 바라보았다.

"......내색하지 않는 법 정도는 배웠습니다."

그 렇기는 해도, 조금 전 찜질방에서는 경제지를 읽으며 자신과 계속 이런저런 이야기를 하던 그가, 말수가 갑자기 줄어든데다 이쪽으로는 고개도 돌리지 않는 것만은 확실히 알 수 있다. 아직은 어쩔 수 없는 일일지도 모르지만. 이왕 이렇게 된 것, 자신이라도 사랑하는 사람의, 평소에는 볼 수 없는 모습을 볼까 생각하며 레레는 마형의, 뒤통수에서 목으로, 다시 어깨로 떨어지는 선을 바라보았다. 평소에는 구김 한 점 없는 흰 칼라에 가려져 있는 목이다. 어깨와, 단단하지는 않지만 그래도 근육의 흔적이 남아있는 상완을, 새하얀 등을 감탄하듯 바라본다. 그래도 이제 중년으로 분류해야 할 나이인데, 딱히 운동할 시간도 없는 것 같은 사람 치고는 관리가 잘 되어 있었다.

"뭔가 묻었나요."  
"아뇨."

시선을 의식한 마형의 얼굴이 순간 확 달아오른다. 아아, 그 나이에도 이 사람은, 아직도 정말 소년같은 구석이 남아있다. 홍마인 교수의 소년다움이 그야말로 개구쟁이에 어른들도 어떻게 말리지 못할 구제불능의 악동같은 모습이라면, 이쪽은 그야말로 순결한 소년과 같은 구석이.

"좋아서요."  
"......"  
"평소에는 한 집에서 살아도 볼 수가 없는 모습이니까."  
"그건 경위도 마찬가지......"  
"원, 과장님이 한 점도 흐트러지지 않은 모습을 하고 계시는데, 제가 어떻게 그러고 다닙니까."  
"......혹시, 불편했습니까."  
"뭐, 약간요. 혼자 살 때는 맥주 마시고는 속옷만 입고 뒹굴거리면서 야구중계 보고 그랬는데, 과장님은 야한 영화를 보실 때 조차도 머리끝부터 발끝까지 멀끔하시니."  
"야한 영화를 언제 봤다고."  
"거 있잖아요, 프랑스 여자애가 중국 남자랑. 마르그리뜨 뒤라스라는 사람이 쓴 소설이라고 하셨죠?"  
"맞아요."

살 면서 평생 안 보던 종류의 프랑스 영화 같은 것을 여기 와서 보게 되긴 했지만. 원래 프랑스 영화가 그런 건지, 아니면 지금까지 본 여섯 편 모두 일부러 레레를 염두에 두고 고른 것인지 재미있긴 했고, 사실은 영화를 보고 나서 이렇게 마형과 이야기를 나누는 게 더 즐겁기도 했다. 아무도 없는 새벽 두 시 삼십 분의 온탕 안, 좀더 짓궂은 장난을 칠 수도 있었지만, 레레는 그저 물 속으로 손을 넣어, 연인의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. 마형은 손을 빼지 않았다. 그저 어깨를 나란히 하고, 팔과 팔이 스치는, 이정도로도 만족할 수 있다. 아니, 분명히 이성애자였던 자신이, 이 남자의 팔이 주저하듯 자신의 팔에 스치는 것만으로도 가슴이 두근거리는 것이 놀랍기까지 했다.

"......생각해 보신 적 있어요?"  
"......"  
"저 때문이시라면, 전 상관없을 것 같은데요. 사실 좀, 궁금하기도 하고."  
"여자아이들 보는 만화 같은 데 나오는 것 처럼, 그렇게 멀끔하고 예쁘고 좋기만 한 건 아닐텐데요."  
"여자랑 한다고 뭐 하늘에서 꽃잎이 차랑차랑 날리기라도 할 줄 아십니까?"  
"......그건 그렇겠죠."  
"......멀쩡히 결혼까지 했던 제가 먼저 이런 말씀 드리는게 좀 이상하긴 하지만."  
"아뇨."  
"느긋하게 기다릴 테니까, 준비가 되시면 말씀을 해 주세요. 아니면 뭔가 사인을 보내주시든가."  
"글쎄, 말보다는 다른 게 낫겠군요. 뭐가 좋을까요."  
"글쎄요......"

막상 말을 꺼내놓고도, 어떻게 해야 좋을지 몰라 쩔쩔 매는 레레를 향해 마형은 웃음띤 침묵으로 대답하다가, 갑자기 몸을 돌려 레레의 뺨에 짧은 입맞춤을 했다.

"......과장님?"  
"준비가 된 것 같나요?"  
"그, 글쎄요?"  
"글쎄, 상대가 준비가 되었다면 알 수 있지 않았을까 싶은데요. 경위의 지금까지의 경험이라면."  
"여자에 대해서라면 좀 압니다만, 글쎄요."

레레는 쓴웃음을 짓다가, 마형의 콧등에 입술을 꾹 누르며 대답했다.

"그럼 그렇게 말씀도 하셨으니, 그냥 제가 보기에 준비가 된 것 같으면 제가 알아서 합니다."  
"그러세요."  
"문답무용, 일단 제 마음대로 할 테니 각오하셔야 할 텐데요."  
"경위야말로, 지금부터 공부 좀 하셔야 할 겁니다."  
"뭐, 그까짓 거. 승진시험보다 어렵겠습니까."  
"글쎄요...... 전 웬만큼 어렵다는 시험은 다 봤습니다만 그게 아직."  
"잠깐만요, 과장님 마음대로 결정하지 마세요, 그런건."

사 람 눈이 없기는 해도, 누가 봤을까 싶어 얼른 주위를 둘러보고, 물 속으로 서로 손만 꽉 마주잡았다. 손등이 서로의 허벅지에 스치자 깜짝 놀라며 손을 놓았다가, 다시 고개를 돌렸다가, 살그머니 손을 잡았다. 이래서야, 차라리 곰을 미스코리아 만드는 게 더 빠를 지도 모르지만. 그래도 레레는, 행복하다고 생각했다. 이제 이 나이 쯤 먹으면, 정말로 섹스라는 게 전부가 아니라는 것 정도는 알고 있으니까. 제대로 신뢰할 수 있고, 때로는 의지할 수 있는, 성숙하고 진지하고 차분한 사랑이야말로 평생을 기다려도 아깝지 않을 사랑이라는 것도 이젠 알고 있으니까. 조금씩, 지금 이대로 천천히. 그렇게 계속해나갈 수 있을 거라고 생각했다. 이대로, 계속, 열정적이지는 않더라도 차분하고 따스하게, 봄볕같은 사랑을.

물론 김레레 경위는 아직 모르고 있었다. 봄에도 때로는 꽃샘추위가 몰아치고 폭풍이 분다는 것을.

홍마형이 제대로 말을 안했을 뿐, 설록이 대충 지나가는 말로 이야기했을 뿐인 바로 그 사태가, 폭풍전야가, 머지 않았다는 것을.

홍마형과 홍마인 형제의 그 바보같은 유치한 신경전이 지금까지 대한민국 역사를 바꾸어 온 것만 해도, 21세기 들어서 한두 가지가 아니었다는 것도.

 

 

 

 

 

"이거 참, 어디다 바쁘다고 티를 내기도 뭣하고."

결혼식이 코앞인 설도영 경사는 커피를 타면서 투덜거렸다.

"아니, 뉴스에 나오진 않는 온갖 사건사고가 요즘들어 왜 이렇게 많은 거예요?"  
"트위터 같은 거 보나?"  
"......경위님 트위터도 하세요?"  
"그런거 체크해놓고 보면 뉴스에 안 나오는 사건사고 소식이 좀 정리가 되던걸."  
"전 친구들하고만 써서 그런건 모르죠. 아이디 뭐 쓰시는데요?"  
"자네는 대체, 근친언팔 상사블록이라는 기본 예의도 모르나?"  
"경위님 요즘 변하셨어요."

설 경사는 마시려던 커피를 김레레 경위에게 내밀고, 제 몫의 커피를 다시 탔다.

"요즘들어 뭐랄까...... 음, 스마트해지셨다고 해야 하나."  
"그래?"  
"예, 전에는 일 말고는 관심 없으시더니, 요즘은 진짜 말씀하시는 주제가 다양해졌어요. 사실 전...... 전 경위님이 트위터 같은 것 하실 줄 몰랐거든요."  
"......이상해?"  
"아뇨, 좋다고요."

설 경사는 안 경사가 건들거리며 탕비실쪽으로 오는 것을 보고는 커피를 한 잔 더 타 놓으며 웃었다. 레레는, 달달한 인스턴트 커피를 마시면서 요즘 일어나는 일련의 사건사고, 정확히 말하면 진보진영에서 일으키는 각종 1인시위나 플래시몹, 집회 같은 것들에 대해 생각했다.

홍마인 교수는 직접 나서지 않는다. 그는 지금 한국 사회에서 벌어지는 문제점들을, 그야말로 반대세력조차도 뜨끔할 만큼 폐부를 찌르는 문장으로 압축해서 트위터에 띄워보낸다. 겨우 140글자. 얄팍한 원고지 한 장 어치도 안되는 짧은 글로, 그는 사람들의 마음을 휘어잡고, 자극하고, 교묘하게 선동한다. 그것도 긴 밤 지새우고 풀잎마다 맺힌 진주보다 고운 아침이슬이 부끄러울 듯한 신새벽에, 그 새벽을 기다리는 사람들에게 한 점 화두처럼 그런 말을 던져놓고, 그는 기다릴 뿐이다. 누군가가 반응하면, 홍 교수는 그에 대해 설명하고, 토론하고, 계속 이어지는 SNS의 대화 속에서 사람들과 이야기를 거듭한다. 그의 지적은 그의 반대파들조차 일단 경청하게 만들 만큼 정연하며, 눈에 보이게 선명한 것들이다. 다만 세상과 언론이 보이지 않게 잘 덮어 놓았을 뿐인 그런 진실들을, 그는 아침햇살 아래 까발긴다. 집회에 나가고 자신의 소신있는 발언에 대해 책임만큼은 확실하게 지지만, 결코 직접, 먼저 움직이는 일은 없다.

"판을 짜는 사람이거든요."

지난번 사건의 힌트를 준 대가로 당당하게 탕수육을 요구하던 홍설록은, 탕수육에 짜장 곱배기를 흡입하다 말고 말했다. 그러고 보니, 한창 때라고는 해도 이렇게 먹어대는데 그 칼로리는 다 어디로 가는 걸까. 위 아래 새카만 추리닝에, 이 계절에 왜 필요한지 모르겠는 파란 머플러를 둘둘 감고 있는 홍설록은 겉보기에야 뭐 할일없는 동네 백수였지만 생긴것도 제법 번듯한데다 날렵하고 늘씬했다. 요즘들어 홍마형과 밤마다 군것질을 한 탓인지 허리둘레가 아주 조금 늘어난 기분이 들어 신경을 쓰고 있던 레레는, 짜장면을 저렇게 먹어대도 매끈한 설록의 옆구리를 보며 공연히 속이 쓰렸다.

"연대하고 투쟁하고 함께 뛰는 것만이 정치가 아니에요. 사람들을 움직이게 만드는 게 정치죠. 그 점에서 좌빨은 확실히 정치가가 될 자질이 있어요. 수꼴, 아니, 수동우산하고는 또 다른 면이죠."  
"두 사람이 쌍둥이가 아니라 그냥 한 사람이었다면 좋을 뻔 했군."  
"왜요, 철인정치라도 꿈꾸시는 거예요?"

짜장면 다 먹고, 자판기에서 콜라까지 뽑아달라고 졸라서는 얻어마시면서 설록은 대꾸했다.

"그건 정말 정말 정말 리얼리 레알 레알 마드리드 한복판에서 이글루 쌓을 일이죠."  
"홍 과장님은 훌륭한......"  
"훌륭한 공무원이자, 행정관료자, 정보 면에서는 이 나라 최고죠. 오죽하면 대한민국 정부 그 자체라는 말까지 들을까. 근데 그거 알아요?"  
"뭘."  
"좌빨은 남의 말을 듣고 중재하고 자기 오류를 수정해요. 그리고 수동우산은 그 반대죠. 겸손해 보이는데, 그 겸손 안에 어떤 오만이 들어있는지 알면 경위님은 놀라실걸요."  
"형들 번갈아 씹는 게 취미냐, 네놈은."  
" 씹고 뜯고 맛보고 즐기기에도, 홍마형씨는 너무 질긴 사람이죠. 사람들이 흔히, 두 사람을 합쳐놓으면 머리도 판단력도 행동력도 완벽한 어떤 백마 타고 오는 초인이라도 될 줄 아는데, 천만의 말씀. 버나드 쇼 이야기 못 들어봤어요, 버나드 쇼? 버나드 쇼한테 이사도라 덩컨이 가서 당신의 머리와 내 외모를 닮은 아이라면 근사하겠다고 했더니, 버나드 쇼가 그랬다잖아요. 자기 얼굴이랑 그쪽의 머리를 닮을 수도 있다고. 뭐, 이사도라 덩컨만 해도 머리가 나쁜 사람은 아니었지만, 여튼 그렇다는 거죠. 두 사람의 장점만 모이면 좋은데, 단점만 모이면 그야말로 폭탄을 드랍하는 형태가 될 겁니다. 그래서 어머니는 늘 말씀하셨죠. 저것들 둘이 적당히 나눠서 태어나서 정말 다행이라고."

어머니가 하실 말씀 치고는 참 기막힌 이야기긴 했다. 어렸을 때를 생각해 보면 김레레 경위의 어머니만 해도, 그와 동생을 두고 둘의 장점만 합치면 얼마나 좋을까 탄식하시곤 했는데, 적당히 나눠서 태어나서 다행이라니. 생각해보니 정말, 이 녀석의 어머님은 또 어떤 분일지 궁금할 지경이다. 홍마형의 삶을 보고 있으면 그야말로 그림처럼 단아한, 모시 한복같은 귀부인을 상상할 수 있었지만.

"자, 그건 그렇고. 이거 선물요."

시커먼 비닐봉지에 둘둘 말아온 것을 선물이라고 내미는 것도 해괴하지만, 레레는 일단 받았다.

"네놈한테 선물을 다 받네. 뭔데?"  
"처음 아니에요. 전에 그, 잘린 손목 갖다 줬잖아요."  
"그건 선물이 아니라 증거품이지! 피천득 선생 수필도 안 읽어봤냐!"  
"아이고, 그거 며칠 전에 읽었다고 티 내는 것 좀 봐요. 그런 말을 하고 싶으면 그때 했어야지."  
"얌마......"  
"선물은 아름다운 물건이라야 한다, 는 그분 말씀도 있긴 하지만, 그래도 실용적인게 좋은 거죠. 풀어보세요."

레레는 검은 비닐봉지를, 매듭을 두 번이나 지어 둘둘 말아놓은 것을 손톱으로 당겨 뜯었다. 그 안에는 큼직한 초록색 통이, 소위 야간작업에 사용하는 라텍스 제품들과 함께 들어 있었다.

"이건 알겠는데...... 이 통은 뭐야? 알로에 수딩 젤? 먹는 거냐?"  
"짐승젤요. 몰라요?"  
"짐승젤?"  
"짐승같은 밤 보내시라고요."  
"......"  
" 수동우산이 워낙 그쪽으론 또 수동적이다 보니..... 퇴계도 낮 퇴계 밤 퇴계가 달랐다는데 그 아저씨는 24시간 밤낮없이 선비 모드라 좀 힘들긴 할 거예요. 이론은 빠삭한데 실제로는 거의 콩과 보리도 구분 못하는 수준이라고 해야 하나."  
".......야, 너."  
"농담이고, 수동우산이 더위를 많이 타요. 아시는지 모르겠지만."  
"......그렇게 더위를 타는 사람이 한여름에 긴팔 셔츠에 집에 와서도 그 위에 가디건까지 입고 있었냐!"  
"지금까지 절 보고는 그렇게 물어보시지 않았잖아요."  
"난 네가 뽀로로를 본받아서 그러는 줄 알았지."  
"웬 뽀로로요?"  
"파란 머플러 감고 다니는 거 말야. 그거 뽀로로 따라하는 거 아냐?"  
"기가 막혀서. 그 관찰력으로 잘도 경찰을 하고 있었네요."  
"뭐야?"  
"뽀로로는 몸통이 파란 색이에요. 머플러는 3기부터 감았는데 주황색이고. 그리고 우리 형제들 원래 다 더위 잘 타요. 그나마 저랑 좌빨은 체력이라도 좀 있지, 수동우산 쪽은 그것도 아니라서요."

운 동도 안 하는데 용케 살이 안 쪘구나, 생각했는데 살이 안 찐게 아니라 살이 붙을 틈이 없었던 것이었다. 요새들어 점점 더 일이 많아지는, 가끔은 핼쑥하게까지 보이는 그 얼굴을 생각하니 속이 상했다. 요즘들어 그를 힘들게 하는 주 원인을 제공한 사람이, 그와 같은 얼굴을 한 인사라는 점을 생각하면 더욱 마음이 복잡했다.

"그러면서도 한여름에 늘 긴팔 셔츠 입고 나가고. 어쩌려고......"  
"얼어죽을지언정 겻불따위 쬐지 않는 인간이니까요. 그거 냉장고에 넣어놓았다가 얼굴에 발라줘요. 머리 많이 쓰는 사람이라서 머리랑 목이랑 뜨끈뜨끈 할 때 있으면. 좋아할걸요."  
"......그렇게 안 봤는데."  
"그렇게 안 봤는데, 뭐가요?"  
"......아니다."  
"아, 그리고 짐승같은 용도에도 아마 쓸 수 있을 거예요. 난 써보진 않았지만. 뭐, 경위님도 한번 그 머리를 써서 잘 활용해 보라고요."

그리고 설록은, 레레가 주먹을 휘두르는 것을 용케 피해서 그대로 도망갔다. 발 하나는 빠른 놈이라니까. 쓴웃음을 짓는데, 휴대폰에 문자가 들어왔다.

아무래도 오늘도 새벽에나 들어갈 것 같다는 홍마형의 문자였다.

 

 

그가 없는 집은, 어쩐지 휑하고 싸늘한 기분이 든다. 아직은 이 집에 익숙해지지 않았기 때문이라고 생각하며, 레레는 저녁을 차려 먹고 TV를 보다가 먼저 방으로 들어갔다.

지금도 홍마형 과장은 격무에 시달리고 있을 거다.

21 세기는 정보의 시대라고 누군가 말했듯이, 정보를 취급하는 그의 할 일이라는 것은 하루만 손을 놓아도 산더미만큼 쌓여버려, 쉴 틈조차 내기 어렵다는 것을 알고 있다. 그런 그를 위해 간식거리를 꺼내놓고, 차를 끓여놓고, 돌아올 때 까지 기다리고 싶었지만, 경찰 일이란 고된 법. 하루의 피로를 제때 풀어주지 않으면 내일 업무에도 지장이 생긴다. 그래, 난 이제 한창 나이라고는 할 수 없으니까. 좀 죄송하지만 먼저 들어가서 쉬는 게 맞겠지. 이런 것은 과장님도 원하지 않으실 테고. 그렇게 생각하며, 레레는 옷을 갈아입고 대충 씻고는 불을 끄고, 문단속까지 다 확인한 뒤 먼저 잠자리에 들었다. 군대에서부터 지금까지, 베개에 머리를 대고 이제 자야겠다고 생각하면 몇 분 이내에 그대로 죽은듯 곯아떨어지게 습관을 들여 놓았기 때문에, 레레는 불을 끄고 십 분도 지나지 않아 고른 숨소리를 내며 푹 잠들었다.

그리고 새벽 한 시쯤.

홍마형의 집 대문의 키패드를 누르는 소리가 났다. 열여섯자리의 숫자. 세 번 실패하고, 네 번만에 문이 열렸다. 마형이라면 당연히 번호키를 입력해 둔 카드키로 한번에 열고 들어왔을 거다. 레레가 잠들어 있지 않았다면, 그 차이를 분명히 알 수 있었을 것이다.

하지만 홍마형의 집 문이 열리고, 그와 꼭 같은 침착한 걸음을 한 사내가 집 안으로 걸어들어왔다.

"......그렇게 바빠서 책도 못 빌려주시겠다, 이거지."

홍 마인이었다. 며칠 전, 필요한 책이 있다고 홍마형에게 전화를 걸었지만, 세 번 건 중에 두 번은 비서인 안세하 씨가 메모만 남기고 끊어버렸고, 겨우 연결이 되었을 때에도 홍마형은 회의 들어가야 한다며 본론만 묻더니, 책은 나중에 빌려가라고 하고 전화를 끊어버렸다. 뭐, 그렇다고 한밤중에, 그것도 술도 몇병 마신 상태로 갑자기 형님의 집에 쳐들어와 책을 가져가겠다고 생각하는 것이 아주 정상적인 사고방식이라고만은 할 수 없긴 했지만, 이에 대해서도 할 말이 있긴 있었다.

좌파 지식인으로 활동하며, 언제나 자신의 모든 에너지를 쏟아붓듯이 하며 마치, 삶 자체를 모두 발산하고 소진하여 무로 만들어 버릴 듯 살아가는 동생을 걱정한 홍마형은, 예전에 비밀번호 바꾸는 패턴을 알려주며 언제든 필요하면 와서 쉬고 가라고 말했던 적이 있었으니까. 뭐, 그렇게까지 동생을 걱정해주는 것이 고맙지 않은 것은 아니지만, 그럴 거라면 제발 내가 걱정해서 하는 말도 좀 그 꽉 막힌 귓구멍에 처넣어주면 좋을텐데, 하고 투덜거리며 홍마인은 거실 불을 켰다.

거실은 지난번에 왔을 때와는 많이 바뀌어 있었다. 일단, 거실 가득하던 책장의 반 정도, 정확히는 1/3 가량이 모습을 감추었다. 그리고 그 자리에는 자신의 형과는 지구에서 달까지만큼 거리가 먼, 운동기구 같은 것이 놓여 있었다. 홍마형의 침착한 분위기에 미묘한 활기와 촌스러움이 더해진 분위기를 보고, 마인은 현관을 한번 쳐다보았다.

현관에는 자신의 신발과, 투박하고 튼튼한 검정 운동화가 놓여 있을 뿐이었다.

"......아직 퇴근 안 했나."

문 이 닫혀 있는 안방 쪽을 쳐다보며, 마인은 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그래, 결국 살림을 합쳤다 이거군. 지금까지, 마치 약속이라도 한 것 처럼. 홍마형이 호감을 보이는 사람에게는 그 역시 반응했다. 그게 자신의 형에게는 괴로운 일이라는 것을 알았지만, 그렇다고 마형이 다른 사람과 행복해지는 것을 보는 것도 그다지 즐겁진 않았다. 다행히도 사람들이 첫눈에 호감을 보이는 얼굴은 두 사람 모두 나이를 먹어도 여전히 비슷했고, 게다가 말빨도 매너도 연애경험도 이쪽이 월등하다보니, 마형이 호감을 둔 사람, 혹은 마형에게 반한 사람들을 손에 넣는 것은 그다지 어려운 일도 아니었다.

하지만 김레레, 당신은 결국 이쪽을 선택했다는 거군.

어 쩐지 패배한듯한 기분이 들었다. 책을 좀 더 뒤져보고 싶었지만, 아무리 그래도 마형과 레레가 생활하는 공간에, 멀쩡히 레레가 자고 있는데 밀고 들어가서 책을 뒤지고 있을 만큼 뻔뻔하지는 않았다. 혹시 곁방 쪽에 두었으려나. 그쪽에도 공간이 있긴 있었으니. 생각하며 마인은 곁방 문을 활짝 열었다.

그리고 마인은 보았다. 방의 어둠과 거실의 조명이 만들어낸 그림자로 더욱 선명하게 윤곽이 드러난, 레레의 상반신을. 세상에, 같이 사는데도. 같이 사는데도 이렇게 공간을 나누어 쓰는 것을 보면, 아직까지도 서로 손도 대지 않았다는 건가. 홍마형, 내 형님, 대체 당신이라는 인간은 얼마나 사람이 높고 고상하면 이렇게까지 어리석을까. 정신이 또렷해지는 것 같으면서도, 동시에 취기가 확 올라오는 것만 같았다. 손바닥에, 그리고 허리 아래로 열기가 쏠렸다. 아직은 밤이라도 더위가 채 가시지 않을 계절, 그가 마음에 두었던 남자는 면으로 된 파자마 잠옷 바지에, 상반신은 완전히 벗어던진 채, 잠들어 있었다. 마치 잠자는 공주처럼. 마인은 천천히, 방 안으로 발을 들여놓았다. 얼굴에 쏟아진 빛 때문인지, 레레가 눈을 떴다. 그의, 잠에 취한 목소리가 마인의 귀를 자극했다.

"오셨습니......"

그 말이 미처 끝나기도 전에, 마인은 레레의 어깨를 손으로 누르며 입술을 겹쳤다.

"......과장님?"  
"납니다."

어 머니와 설록은 구별했지만, 아버지는 지금도 마인과 마형을 목소리만으로 구분하시지 못한다. 말투가 다르고 어조가 다르긴 하지만, 마인은 형이 어떤 말투로 이야기하는지, 진심을 담아서 말할 때에는 어떤 표정을 짓는지, 누구보다도 잘 알고 있었다.

"나예요."

입 술을 맞댄 채 속삭였다. 빛을 등진 채, 그는 자신이 아닌, 홍마형이 소중한 연인에게 건넬법한 신사적인 태도로 레레의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 손을 대고 싶었지만, 참아야 한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그의 형이 누군가와 함께 살기로 결심했다면, 이 세상 누가 오더라도 그를 말릴 수 없다는 것 정도는 잘 알고 있다. 그런데다 이 남자는, 뭐가 되었건 현역 경찰이고. 모든 면을 생각해볼 때, 지금 이 상황은 있어서는 안 되는 상황이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 홍마인은 이번만큼은 자신의 패배를 인정하지 않을 수 없다고 생각하며, 레레의, 땀에 젖은 머리카락을 손가락으로 어루만졌다. 제발, 이 키스로, 그를 잊을 수 있기를 바라면서.

 

 

갑작스런 키스에 조금 놀라긴 했지만, 전혀 엉뚱한 일이라고는 할 수 없었다. 아무리 늦게 들어오더라도, 홍마형은 자상한 연인답게 늘 조심스레 그의 이마에, 혹은 입술에 입맞추곤 했으니까.

하지만 오늘은 조금 다르다. 레레의, 잠에 취한 머릿속에 얼마 전 나누었던 대화가 떠올랐다. 그 찜질방에서, 저녁내내 시간을 보내고 새벽에 탕에 들어가 손을 맞잡은 채 이야기를 나누다가, 홍마형은 먼저 입맞추며 물어보았다.

\- 준비가 된 것 같나요?

그때 하던 이야기는 틀림없이, 두 사람이 마음 뿐 아니라 몸도 겹쳐질 그 언젠가에 대한 것.

보 통의 연인이라면, 그리고 순진한 어린애들도 아니고 알 것 다 아는 이 나이에 시작하는 연애라면, 빠르면 만난 그 날로 연인이 되기도 전에 베개를 나란히 하기도 하는 마당에, 한 집에 함께 살면서도 한 달이 훌쩍 넘어가도록 선을 지키는 것이, 정상적인 일이라고만은 할 수 없다는 것을 알고 있다. 물론 아직까지, 섹스는 고사하고 연애조차 제대로 못 해보았던 홍마형에게는 좀 더 시간이 필요할 수 있다는 것도 알고 있다. 그래서 말했다. 준비가 되면 알려달라고. 그때의 키스는, 레레의 그 말에 대한 수줍은 대답이었다.

\- 글쎄, 상대가 준비가 되었다면 알 수 있지 않았을까 싶은데요. 경위의 지금까지의 경험이라면.

아아, 그래.

준 비가 되었다면, 분명히 알 수 있을 지도 모른다고 그때 잠깐 생각했다. 적어도 결혼하기 전, 여자들과 짧게는 몇 달, 길게는 몇 년씩 사귀면서, 적어도 눈치 없다는 소리만큼은 듣지 않았으니까. 그리고 홍마형의 수줍음으로 볼 때, 아무래도 올해 안에 뭔가 두 사람이 또 하나의 강을 건너가는 것은 요원해 보이기도 했다. 장차 결혼을 할 것도 아니고, 그저 계속 함께 살아갈 것을 결심한 마당에 뭐, 다소 늦어지는 게 뭐 대수겠느냐고 생각하긴 했지만, 그래도 조금은 아쉬웠던 것도 사실이다.

그리고 지금 레레는 분명히 느꼈다. 지금, 자신의 어깨를 붙잡고 입맞추는 이 사람은, 절박할 정도로 자신을 원하고 있다는 것을.

"과장님......"

손 을 들었다. 자신을 어루만지는 팔을, 어깨를 감싸안았다. 자신의 품 안에서 남자가 움찔거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 낮에, 설록이 주고 간 콘돔과 그 짐승젤인가 하는 것이 떠올랐다. 이럴 줄 알고 가져온 걸까. 내일 설록을 만나면 탕수육 아니라 뭐 더한 거라도 사 먹여야겠다는 생각이 들었다. 남자의 손이, 고뇌하듯 떨렸다. 그리고 남자는 힘을 주어 레레의 어깨를 침대에 누르며, 그의 위로 몸을 겹쳤다. 뭔가, 이상했다. 다리 사이에 바지에 감싸인 남자의 허벅지가, 그리고 그 위쪽으로 피가 몰려 단단해진 것이 닿아왔다. 이건 뭔가 아니라는 생각이 든 순간, 레레의 손에 남자의 팔꿈치가 잡혔다. 여름이라고 해도 홍마형은 휴일에 가끔 피케셔츠를 입는 것을 제외하면 반팔 셔츠를 입는 법이 없었다.

그때, 카드키를 긋는 소리가 들렸다.

집 에 돌아온 홍마형은, 불 켜진 거실을 둘러보다가, 현관에 놓인 구두를, 그리고 반쯤 열린 곁방을 보고 바로, 우산을 들고 들어왔다. 그의, 길고 단단해보이는 우산이 남자의, 그와 꼭 닮은 얼굴을 한 쌍둥이 동생의 어깨에 닿았다.

"서라벌 달 밝은 밤에 밤드리 노닐다가, 들어와 자리를 보니 다리가 넷이어라."  
"......형."  
"둘은 내 것이건만, 둘은 네 것이었나."

우 산을 휘두르는 소리, 단단한 살대가 어깨뼈에 닿는 소리가 났다. 홍마인은 어깨를 감싸쥐며 주저앉았다. 홍마형은 불을 켰다. 흐트러진 침대 위, 침대보를 구겨쥔 레레와, 어깨를 감싸쥔 채 비명조차 지르지 못하고 그의 발치에 머리를 처박은 홍마인이 보였다. 레레는 무어라 형언할 수 없는 얼굴로 홍마형을 올려다보았다. 그의 단정하던 얼굴은 붉게 상기되었고, 우산을 쥔 손등에는 핏줄이 튀어나와 있었다. 하루종일 지친 몸처럼 구김이 간 수트를 입은 채, 그는 동생의 턱에 우산 끝을 대고 밀었다.

"읏......"  
"봐 주는 데도 한계가 있어."

우산을 들어올리다가, 마형은 우산을 바닥에 집어던지고 주먹을 들어 마인의 얼굴을 후려쳤다. 코피가 흘러나와 레레의 시트와 바지에 묻었다. 마형은 냉연한 얼굴로 그를 내려다보다, 멱살을 쥐어 현관으로 끌고나왔다.

"잠깐만. 한 마디만."  
"네 변명따위 듣지 않겠다. 돌아가."  
"키스한 것 뿐이야."  
"......그보다 더한 일을 했으면, 못 알아보았을 것 같으냐."

마형은 멱살을 쥐고 흔들다가, 다시 한 번 마인의 얼굴을 후려치며 냉랭하게 말했다.

"나와 평생을 함께 할 사람이야. 멍청한 놈, 그 나이 먹도록 너는, 형제의 배우자가 될 사람에 대한 예의도 배우지 못한 거냐."

"......평생을 함께 할 사람이라고?"  
"그래."

마형은 현관바닥에 마인을 팽개치듯 무릎꿇린 채, 노려보았다.

"이번 어머니 생신에 본가에도 말씀드릴 생각이다."  
"미쳤구나."

마인은 기막히다는 듯 소리내어 웃었다.

"완전히 미쳤어. 정신 나갔구나, 홍마형."

레 레 역시도, 그 말을 듣고 얼어붙은 듯 제자리에 서 있었다. 그런 농담도 있기는 있었지, 아들이 어머니께 해선 안 되는 두 가지 이야기가 있는데, 하나는 "엄마, 나 게이야." 고, 다른 하나는 "엄마, 나 오토바이 샀음." 이라고. 그게 농담만이 아니라는 것을, 레레는 잘 알고 있다. 곤란하도록 잘 알고 있었다. 결혼을 할 수 있는 사이도 아닌, '남자' 애인을 부모님께 소개시키겠다는 것이 어떤 의미인지, 모르지 않았다. 이 대한민국에서, 부모님께 의절당하고도 남을 일이라는 것도 알고 있다. 설마 그럴 리는 없겠지만 자칫, 가족이나 친척들의 입초시에 잘못 올라 세상에 알려지거나 했다가는 지금까지 쌓아 온 모든 것을 뒤흔들어버릴 수 있다는 것도.

"법률로 묶을 수 없다고 해도, 내가 사랑하는 사람이다. 경위의 일에도 내 일에도 지장이 없지 않을테니 세상에 대고 공식화할 수는 없다고 해도, 적어도 낳아서 키워주신 부모님께 보여드리기는 해야 하지 않겠나."  
"지금 그게 말이 된다고 생각해?"  
"지금까지 네가, 그만큼 진지하게 누군가를 좋아해본 적이 없던 거겠지."  
"지금 두 사람 사귄지 얼마나 지났는지 알아? 손은 잡아 봤어? 안아보기라도 했나? 그렇게 결정해 버릴 일이......"  
"이번 주말이면, 50일이 된다."  
"그래, 겨우 50일만에."  
"한 사람을 파악하기에는 차고 넘치도록 긴 시간이 아닌가 싶은데."

홍마형의 시선이 차게 빛났다.

"너는 아닌 모양이지."

나 직하고 부드럽지만 무기질적으로 차가운 목소리, 강철 메스같은 시선. 그것은 레레가 알고 있는, 성실하고 자상한, 서투르고 수줍지만 따뜻한 연인의 눈빛이 아니었다. 철제의자를 휘둘러 설록을 두들겨 패면서도 동생을 걱정하는 마음을 숨기지 못하던, 속 깊은 형의 눈빛도 아니었다.

"굳이 프로파일링까지 언급하지 않더라도, 사람의 습관 하나하나에 살아온 인생이 드러나지. 평범한 어린시절을 보냈고 자립심이 강한데다, 스무 살 이후로는 자기 자신의 인생을 책임지면서 살아온 진지하고 성실한 남자다. 연인으로서도, 네가 생각하는 것 보다는 좀 더 먼 미래까지 생각하면서 인내심을 갖고 차분하게 우리들의 생활을 쌓아나가려 하는 모습을 보았을 때, 내가 처음으로 내 인생을 온전히 맡겨도 되겠다고 생각할 수 있었지. 50일이라는 시간이 어떤 사람에게는 짧은 시간일 지 몰라도, 적어도 내게는, 내가 선택한 사람의 인생을 파악하기에는 차고 넘칠 만큼의 시간이야. 아니, 그 이전부터, 설록을 지켜보며 그의 곁에 있는 이 사람을 계속 보아왔을 때 부터.  
"......그런가."  
"설마 내가, 순간의 충동으로 이 사람과 한 지붕 아래에서 살고 있다고 안일하게 생각한 건 아니겠지?"  
"물론."

코피로 얼룩지고, 눈가에는 피멍이 든 채 홍마인이 몸을 일으켰다.

"형을 아니까."  
"......"  
"내 자신보다도 더 잘 아니까, 알지."  
"......"  
"그래도, 평생을 함께 하겠다니. 세상에!"  
"......"  
"진심으로, 그렇게 험난한 길을 가겠다는 거야?"  
"지금까지 살아오며 단 한 번도, 험난한 길을 피해 간 적은 없었다. 네가 보기에는 그 길이, 하나같이 안전하고 보수적인 돌다리로 보였을지 모르겠지만."

그제야 레레는 보았다. 마형의 오른손 중지와 약지가, 비정상적으로 꺾여 있다는 것을.

" 나도 결국은 너와 마찬가지야. 네가 보기에 나는 그저 시스템의 부품 하나로 살아가는 길을 선택한 것 처럼 보였을지 몰라도, 나 역시, 그 영원을 손에 넣을 수만 있다면 죽어도 좋다고 생각했지. 이 나라는, 대한민국의 정부가 아닌 이 나라 자체는, 내게 그럴 가치가 있어 보이는 존재였어. 그를 위해서는 정부와 싸우는 것도 나쁜 일은 아니었지만, 그보다는 그 핵심에 들어가 근본적으로 바꾸어 나가는 게 더 합리적이라고 생각했다. 그 싸움들이, 일면 멈추어 선 듯 제자리에서 계속해오던 싸움들이, 네가 해 오던 그 싸움들과 본질적으로는 같다는 것을 너는 절대 이해하지 않겠지만."  
"이해해."  
"이해하면서, 그렇게 나를 조롱해 온 거냐."  
"이해하고 있어. 내가 아니면 대체 누가 이해하겠어."

마인은 고개를 가로저었다.

"하지만 거기, 영원은 없다고. 영원따위 없는 것에 그렇게 몸바쳐 일하는 꼴을 보느니, 차라리 무너뜨리는 쪽이 낫다고 생각했어. 네가, 네 방식대로 이 나라를 위해 너를 바치다가 망가지는 모습을 보고싶지 않았던 것 뿐이야."  
"알고 있어."

마형은 고개를 끄덕였다. 레레는 그의 손을, 손가락이 부러졌는데도 할 말만 태연히 계속하는 마형을 붙잡았다. 그런, 자신을 걱정하는 얼굴을 돌아보며, 마형은 대답했다.

"알고 있어, 홍마인. 하지만 더는 그러지 않아도 돼."  
"하지만 넌......"  
"나는 이미 영원을 손에 넣었으니까."

 

 

부러져 움직이지 못하는 손가락에, 살아있음을 알리는 듯한 통증이 돌았다.

그 통증 속에서, 마형은 레레를 돌아보며 미소지었다.

"미안하지만, 경위. 설록에게 문자 좀 보내주세요. '조완석 선생과 함께 당장 오라'고만."  
"일단은 병원에 가셔야......"  
"아니, 오늘 일에 대해 '수습'하는 게 먼저예요."

레레는 마형이 건넨 휴대폰을 받아 얼른 문자를 보내고는 폰을 돌려주었다. 레레의 어깨에 기대며, 마형은 중얼거렸다.

"다른 사람도 아니고, 좌파 대통령의 얼굴을 저 꼴로 만들어 놓았으니. 조작 정도는 해 둬야 해요."  
"......뭐라고 할까?"  
"극우 보수 세력이 네 얼굴을 그래 놓았다고 하려무나."  
"그거면 되겠어?"  
"왜, 극우 보수 세력 맞잖니. 수구꼴통."  
"자기 입으로 그런 소리를 하냐."  
"내 생각에는 내가 그정도까진 아닌것 같다만, 너도 설록도 날 그렇게 생각하는 것만은 분명하잖니."  
"뭐, 내 생각에는 나도 장동건보다 못할 게 없는 조각미남이긴 하지."  
"그래, 네 귀에야 내가 멀쩡한 중도라는 말도 그렇게 턱도 없는 소리로 들릴 만 하겠지만. 여튼 조심은 하고 다녀라. 그렇지 않아도 널 죽이고 싶어하는 가스통 영감님들은 많으니까."  
"그거야 그렇지."  
"내 말 흘려 듣지 말고 몸 조심해. 아마 어지간해선 그럴 일은 하지 않으리라고 믿는다만, 정말로 이 나라를 위해 널 제거해야 할 순간이 오면 내가 직접 나설테니."  
"내가 할 소리. 21세기 대한민국에서 혁명이 일어나서 국정원을 쓸어버리는 일까지는 없겠지만, 그럴 일이 있다면 널 거두는 것도 나야."  
"봤지요? 한 마디도 지지 않는답니다."

마형은 쓴웃음을 짓다가, 마인이 신발장 위에 올려놓은 그의 안경을 그의 얼굴에 집어던졌다.

"여튼, 다음에 만날 때는 형의 배우자에게 좀 더 정중한 태도를 보이도록 해라. 그걸 이해할 정도의 지능은 기대해도 되겠지?"  
"가방끈으로 보면 그쪽보다 길어."

투덜거리며, 마인은 피 흐르고 멍든 얼굴을 손바닥으로 감싼 채 문을 열었다. 그러다가 그는 뒤돌아보며, 엉망이 된 얼굴로 웃었다.

"최소한 경의는 표하도록 하지, 형이 손에 넣은 '영원'에게."

가볍지 않은, 철문이 닫히는 소리, 잠금장치가 자동으로 돌아가는 소리가 났다.

마 형의 가방이 현관 입구에 팽개치듯 놓여있는 게 보였다. 언제나 뒤꿈치를 맞추어 벗어두는 구두가 흐트러진 것도. 놀랐겠지. 얼마나 놀랐을까. 그러면서도, 레레는 죄책감에 사로잡혔다. 마인을 마형으로 착각했기 때문이라고 해도, 자신은 분명 그에게 반응했다. 마형이 얼마나 실망했을까, 분노하지는 않을까. 이대로 끝내자고 해도 이상하지 않다고 생각했다. 그랬는데도 그는.

"......다친 덴 없습니까."  
"예?"  
"......아까 조금, 이성을 잃고 휘둘러 대서."  
"전 괜찮습니다만......"  
"그러면 되었어요."

멀쩡한 왼손으로, 레레의 손을 쥐었다 놓는다. 되돌아왔다. 국정원의 냉철한 권력자가 아닌 언제나의, 그를 사랑하는 연인이다.

"근데...... 아프긴 아프네요."

어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 얼굴을 하고, 어리광을 부리듯 손을 들어보인다. 그 손을, 다치지 않게 살며시 붙잡으며 레레는 혼이 날 거라고 생각하고 지레 겁을 먹은 어린아이처럼 쩔쩔매다가, 고개를 숙였다.

"죄송합니다."  
"뭐가 말이죠?"  
"......과장님이라고 생각했어요."  
"어쩔 수 없죠. 쌍둥이니까."  
"하지만......"  
"그 아이가 마음먹고 덤벼들면, 우리 아버지도 구분 못 하시는걸요."

마형은 미소짓다가, 손에서 느껴지는 통증에 낯을 찡그렸다. 레레는 잠시 마형을 붙잡은 팔을 풀고, 얼른 냉동실을 뒤져보았다. 얼음통의 얼음을 몽땅 꺼내어 비닐봉지에 쓸어담고 마른 수건으로 마형의 손을 감싼 뒤 얼음을 얹었다.

"......그런 얼굴 하지 말아요, 경위."  
"과장님."  
"물론 경위라면 그쯤 되면 상황파악 끝내고 그녀석을 두들겨 패고 있었을 거라 생각합니다만, 설령 키스 말고 더한 일이 있었다 해도 난 상관없어요."  
"......"  
" 속이야 상하겠죠. 지금도, 아까 봤다시피 속은 상했습니다. 한순간이나마 이성이 사라지는 느낌이 들 만큼. 하지만 그건 그 아이 잘못이지, 경위가 잘못한 일은 아니었어요. 자다 일어난 상태였고, 그 애가 마음먹고 나인 척 하려고 했다면 못할 리 없다는 것을 아니까. 그리고......"

마형은 바닥에 팽개친, 살대가 휘어진 우산을 바라보다 지그시 눈을 감았다.

"그 순간에 경위가 떠올린 건 그 아이가 아니라 나였을 테니까."  
"......저는."  
"그랬으면 내겐 상관없는 일입니다."

 

 

마형은 자신의 오른손에 얼음주머니를 대고 있던 레레의 손등을, 왼손으로 감싸쥐었다. 눈과 눈이, 시선과 시선이 마주쳤다. 서로의 심장이 두근거리는 소리마저 들릴 것 처럼 가까이 몸을 기대어 온다. 온전한 한 사람을 그 품에, 맡기듯이.

"내 마음대로 결정해버려서 미안합니다."  
"예?"  
"......어머니께 당신을 보여드리고 싶다는 말, 진심이에요."  
"과장님."  
"뭐, 상상하는 것 만큼 큰 일이 일어나진 않을 거예요. 당신 장남이 여자와 결혼해서 정상적인 가정을 꾸릴 생각이 없다는 것 정도는 예전부터 알고 계셨어요. 설마 정말로 남자를 데려올 거라고는 생각지 않으셨겠지만요."  
"하지만....."  
" 만약에 이 일로 당신의 커리어에 흠이 가지 않는다면, 그로 인해 받는 세상의 조롱이 온전히 나 한 사람의 몫이라면, 차라리 내가 다 감당할 수 있는 일이라면 난 틀림없이, 온 세상을 앞에 두고라도 말했을 겁니다. 나 홍마형은, 김레레 경위와 평생을 함께 하겠다고."  
"......"  
"그렇게 말하고 싶었어요. 물론, 내 마음대로 정할 수 있는 일이 아니라는 건 압니다. 지난 6주 반 동안 봐 왔겠지만 사실, 내가 재미없고 심심한 사람이라는 것 정도는 압니다. 난 몸도 허약한 편이고, 지금까지 본 것 처럼 바빠서 당신과 그렇게 많은 시간을 보내지 못할 수도 있고, 하는 업무상 사실 언제 살해당해도 이상하지 않아요.당신과 결혼할 수 있는 것도 아니고, 당신의 아이를 낳을 수 있는 몸도 아니에요. 사실, 중년에다 경험도 제대로 없는 게이죠...... 과연 당신에게 성적인 만족감을 줄 수 있을지도 모르겠고...... 하지만, 그럼에도 불구하고."

한순간, 마형의 귀가 새빨갛게 물들었다가, 곧 평정을 되찾는다. 그럼에도, 여전히 뺨과 목은 상기되어 있었지만. 모든 면에서 완벽하면서도 사랑에 대해서만은 한없이 서투른 이 남자가 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 것인지, 레레는 알 것 같았다.

"만약에, 만약에 당신이 내 결점에도 불구하고, 괜찮다면."  
"잠깐만요, 과장님."

레레는 가로막았다. 그가, 어떤 마음으로 그 말을 하는지, 얼마나 큰 결심으로 하는 말인지, 얼마만큼의 진심이 담겨있는지도 알고 있다. 하지만.

"저는...... 그런 과분한 사랑을 받기에는."  
"거절인가요."  
" 거절이 아니라, 아, 젠장. 절 보세요. 전 이미 한번 결혼도 했고, 뭐 모아놓은 것도 없고 구질구질한데다가 그냥 평범한 동네 경찰일 뿐이에요. 과장님처럼, 과장님처럼 완벽한 분께는 어울리지 않는다고요. 그런데 그런 제게, 그런 제 앞에서 과장님이 그렇게 말씀하시면 저는 뭐가 됩니까? 저는......"  
"뭔가 잘못 생각하고 있는 것 같습니다만."

마형은 고개를 들어, 레레의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다.

"당신은 당신 그 자체로 내게 완벽한 사람이에요. 더할 것도 뺄 것도 없이."

무엇이건 기억하고 결코 잊어버리지 않으며 완벽하게 그 두뇌 안에서 정보를 처리하고 관리하는, 인간 컴퓨터와 같은 홍마형이었지만, 그 순간만은 세월이 지난 후에도 결코 완벽하게 기억해낼 수 없었다.

귓 가에 맴도는 숨결의 뜨거움, 바닥에 흐트러진 수트 상의, 셔츠 바람으로 레레의 품에 안긴 채, 그의 손가락이 셔츠 버튼을 하나씩 풀어나가는 것을 느끼며, 그는 더이상의 정보를 처리하지 않으려는 듯 눈을 감았다. 맨가슴에 타인의 손바닥이 닿았다, 그의 손이 옆구리나 겨드랑이를 스칠 때 느낀 것은 간지러움이 아닌, 감전되는 듯한 짜릿함이었다. 자신의 입술에서 믿어지지 않는 신음이 새어나오는 것을 듣고, 그는 다치지 않은 왼손으로 귀를 막으려 애썼다. 그런 마형의 손등에 뜨거운 입술이 내려앉는다. 손등에, 손바닥에, 손가락 하나하나에, 마형에게는 평생을 건 맹세와도 같았던 그 반지 위에, 마치 한여름의 소나기처럼 키스가 이어진다. 자신의 손가락에 상대의 혀가 감기고, 입 속의 뜨거움이 닿자 마형은 자기도 모르게 손을 움츠렸다. 그 사이, 그를 사랑하는 남자는 다친 오른손을 건드리지 않으며 조심스레 마형의 셔츠를 벗겨냈다.

"......참지 마세요."  
"하지만......"  
"소리...... 지르셔도 되거든요."  
"아읏......"

귓 가에 흐르는 사랑한다는 말에, 마치 소나기에 패여나가는 땅바닥처럼 장벽이 무너져나간다. 뺨과 목덜미와 어깨를 타고, 레레는 마치 악기를 연주하듯 마형을 탐구해 나갔다. 바닥에, 제대로 여미지 않았던 비닐 주머니에서 쏟아진 얼음이 굴러다녔다. 손목에 닿은 그 차가움에, 마형은 잠시, 눈을 떴다. 자신에게 열중하는 사람을 보기 위해. 그의 붉어진 뺨과, 땀이 배어나오는 머리카락을 보았다. 그의 목에 걸려있는, 그가 바로 얼마 전 까지도 손가락에서 빼지 못했던 사별한 아내와의 결혼반지에 가슴이 욱신거린다. 그 반지를 바라보며, 마형은 잠시, 그의 손길을 가로막고 확인하듯 물었다.

"싫지 않습니까?"  
"그럴리가요."  
"전...... 남자인데도요."  
"뒤늦게 소질을 깨달았나보죠, 제가."

그가 웃었다.

"지금, 아주 사랑스러운 얼굴을 하고 계시는걸요, 과장님."  
"......"  
"어떻게 설명해야 좋을지 모르겠지만...... 사랑스러워요."

어 떻게 된 걸까. 당신은 내게 완벽한 사람이라는 그 말이, 그에게는 이제 준비가 다 되었다는 신호로 느껴졌던 걸까. 겁이 났다. 하지만 싫지만은 않았다. 버클에 손을 대는 그의 손을 막으려다, 열이 오른 그의 몸에 스쳤다. 파자마 위로 선명히 느껴지는 그의 몸이 무엇을 말하는지, 같은 남자로서 너무나 잘 알고 있다. 더 미룬들, 이런 일은 처음부터 완벽할 수 있는 일이 아니다. 그가 진정으로 원한다면 지금이 바로 그 때라고 생각하며, 마형은 그를 제지하는 대신, 성한 왼손을 들어 그의 뺨을 쓰다듬고, 어깨를 끌어안았다. 버클이 풀리며 금속이 부딪치는 소리가, 묘하게 크게 울렸다. 마형은 눈을 감았다. 온 세상이 그에게 쏟아져 들어오는 것처럼, 숨결 하나하나, 살갗에 닿는 차가운 바닥의 느낌과, 그 위에 떨어지는 땀방울조차도 선명하게 느껴졌다. 미쳐버릴것 같은 자극이 그의 허리를 감싸고 돌았다. 몇 번인가, 시행착오를 거쳐 남자의 손은 마형의 벨트를 풀어냈다. 마룻바닥에 벨트 버클이 풀려 떨어지는 소리가 났다.

"......설마 이걸 보라고 급히 달려오라고 한 건 아니겠지."

아니, 버클 풀리는 소리가 아니었다.

"......제대로 벨을 누르고 들어오라 했잖니."

레 레는 당황했지만, 정작 본인은 파자마, 그것도 상의는 입지도 않은 채, 반라의 홍마형 위에 걸터앉듯 하여 그의 벨트를 풀던 그대로 굳어버렸으니 어디가서 변명할 방법이라고는 남아 있지도 않았다. 어쩐지 '불멸의 이순신'에서 이순신 역을 맡은 배우의 목소리로 '적에게 알리지 말라'는 말이 머릿속에 메아리쳤다. 시커먼 추리닝에 목에는 파란 머플러를 둘둘 두른 잉여백수 홍설록은 혀를 차며 집 안으로 들어왔다.

"보안 괜찮은거야? 수꼴같은 정부 요인이 고작 비밀번호 열여섯자리 걸려있는 집에서 이렇게 사는 거."  
"보통은 네 자리를 많이 쓰더구나."  
"그런 거야 맨손으로도 30초면 풀고 남지."  
"이번에는 얼마나 걸렸지?"  
"스마트폰 덕 좀 봤어. 52초."  
"10^16의 경우의 수를 무작위로 대입한 것은 아닐테고."  
"그랬으면 시간이 더 걸렸게. 좋아하는 수열들 몇가지 있잖아. 그 수열패턴을 우선순위로 넣고 돌려봤지."  
"음, 잘 했다."

마 형은 고개를 끄덕였다. 설록조차도 평생 몇 번 본 적이 없는 새하얀 가슴팍을 드러낸 채, 반라인 레레에게 깔린 채로, 벨트 버클까지 풀려 있는 사람의 목소리 치고는 참으로 침착냉정한 것이라는 점에서는 박수를 보내야 마땅한 일이기는 했지만, 설록을 따라 온 완석은 마형의 손을 보고 깜짝 놀라 구르듯 집안으로 들어왔다. 정작 설록과 마형은 그 16자리 번호키를 해킹하는 문제로 열을 올리고, 레레는 슬금슬금 상반신을 가리는 사이, 완석은 마형의, 부러져 피멍이 들다 못해 보라색으로 얼룩진 오른손을 붙잡아 들었다. 순간 마형은 비명 비슷한 것을 지르려다, 입술을 깨물었다.

"아, 경위님. 진짜 그렇게 안봤는데 이렇게 짐승인 줄 몰랐어요. 뭐예요? 다친 사람 보고."  
"면목이 없구만."

차마 환자에게 뭐라 할 만큼은 모질지 못했는지, 완석은 일단 레레에게 잔소리를 퍼부어댔다. 바닥에 굴러다니는, 살대가 휘어버린 우산을 보고 A부터 Z까지 상황파악을 끝낸 설록이 혀를 찼다.

"그리고 좌빨의 낯짝에도 시퍼러딩딩한 멍이 들었다, 이거겠군."  
"......"  
"아마 등짝에도 말이지. 지난번 경찰청 지하에서도 생각했지만 왜 그렇게 사람을 무식하게 패는거야? 경위님이 놀라서 도망 안 가?"  
"......안 갔잖니."  
"그러다가 언젠가 채이지. 그래서, 지금 나보고 조작을 하라는 거지? 이쪽은 좌파 세력에게, 저쪽은 꼴보수 영감들에게 두들겨 맞아서 각자 꼴이 말이 아니시게 되었다고."  
"정확하구나, 얘야. 조 선생, 미안하지만 좀 살살 건드려 줄 수 있겠어요? 윽......"  
" 지금까지 홍마인 교수가 우익 세력에게 당할 때 마다 국가정보원 간부 한 사람도 비슷한 수준의 부상을 입어 온 것에 대해 매칭을 시켜 본 사람이 한 명도 없는 것을 보니, 이 나라에는 상상력이라는 게 씨가 마른 모양이지. 이거야말로 '보라빛 연구'같은 해괴한 타이틀을 붙여서 신문기사로 쏘면 진짜 특종이 될 텐데 말야."  
"오, 설마 그런 일은 하지 않겠지?"  
"못 그러지. 그렇지 않아도 하나는 수꼴, 하나는 좌빨로 나뉘어서 추석날도 서로 얼굴 안 볼 만큼 사이라고는 안 좋은 쌍둥이가, 애인...... 그것도 시들시들한 중년남 하나를 사이에 놓고 치정 난투극이라니. 그런 말을 대체 어디 가서 하란 말이야?"

 

홍마형의 집에는 다행히도, 간단한 수술을 할 수 있을 만큼의 구급물품이 갖추어져 있었다. 조완석이 그의 환부를 보고, 약을 주사하고 뼈가 어긋나지 않게 맞추어 깁스를 하는 동안, 홍설록은 홍마형의 컴퓨터를 빌려 작업을 시작했다.

"집에서도 할 수 있는 일이긴 합니다만, 여기서 하는 게 더 안전하죠."

마형은 어안이벙벙해 하는 레레에게 설명했다.

"이쪽은 보안회선에 바로 연결할 수 있으니까."  
"그런 겁니까......"  
"밖에서 하려면 뭐, 설령 국익을 위한 일이라고 해도 일단 정부 방화벽을 해킹해야 하지 않습니까."

그 렇지, 엔하위키인지 뭔지 하는 곳에까지 이름이 올라간, 제법 날리는 해커였다 했더니. 설록은 이전의 데이터에서 마형과 마인이 각각 정말로 습격당했던 영상들을 찾아내어 이 아파트 지하 주차장 쪽과 마인의 집 근처 CCTV의 영상에 교체해 넣었다. 진흙이 충분하니 벽돌은 그냥 찍어 내기만 하면 된다는 그의 말마따나, 작업은 순식간에 끝났다.

"진짜 잘들 노는군. 그러지 말고, 차라리 복수하는 차원에서 좌빨로 변장하고 집회 나가서 헛소리 좀 해보지 그래? 그쪽도 말빨 하나는 좌빨에게 밀리지 않잖아. 얼굴이 똑같으니 앞머리만 어떻게 하면 될 텐데."  
"그래 볼 생각이 없었던 것은 아니다만, 현장을 뛰는 건 내 특기가 아니거든."  
"게으른 월급도둑 같으니."  
"국록에 부끄럽지 않게 일하고 있단다. 그리고 그 아이의 캐리어를 그렇게 망칠 생각도 없고."  
"언제부터 그렇게 동생들 생각했다고."  
"적어도 그 애는 열심히 살잖니. 너처럼 하루종일 방바닥친화적으로 사는 아이야 그저 불러내어 일을 시키는 것 말고는 도와줄 게 없다만."  
"게으른 건 형을 닮았지. 쓸모없는 열정을 부리는 건 저쪽을 닮았고. 완석군, 깁스 다 한 거지? 가자, 가자."  
"완석군이라고 부르지 말라니까!"  
"알았어, 완석씨. 가는길에 저기 맥도날드에서 맥모닝 사먹자."  
"새벽 두시에 무슨 맥모닝이야."  
"......자정 넘으면 모닝 아니었어?"  
"아냐."  
"쳇."

설록은 자리에서 일어났다가, 마형의 우산을 주워들어 만져보고는 현관에 내려놓았다.

"수리 보내야겠네."  
"응."  
"진짜, 망가져도 버릴 생각도 않고. 어쩌면 그렇게 인간이 한결같아."  
"마인이가 준 거잖니."

마형은 잔잔하게 웃으며 대답했다.

"난 그나마 국비유학으로 간 거였고, 그 애는 자기가 벌어 유학 간 거라 빠듯했을 텐데. 굳이 런던까지 찾아와서는 좋은 우산 하나 사 주겠다고 그랬던 것을 어떻게 버릴 수 있어."  
"그러니까 좌빨은 자기가 무덤을 판 거구만. 그렇지?"  
"뭐, 그렇지...... 그 애가 사고를 칠 때 내 손에 들린 게 그것밖에 없어서 생기는 일이긴 하겠지만 말이다."  
"하여간 변태들이야. 내가 어지간하면 누구 변태라는 소리 안 하는데."

설록은 주머니에 손을 찔러넣으며 신발을 구겨 신었다.

"그나마 다행인 게, 좌빨이 대통령 비슷한 거라도 된다고 해도 수꼴이 어디 장관이나 국무총리 같은 것 하진 않을 거라는 사실이지. 맞지?"  
"만약에 15년쯤 후에 그 아이가 그렇게 된다면, 당연히 나는 사임하고 나와야 하지 않겠니."  
"그러니까 말이야. 하나도 곤란한데 둘이 그러고 있어 봐. 이 나라의 앞날이 큰일이라고."  
"그러니, 웬만하면 대권 도전 같은 건 하지 말거나 좀 천천히 하라고 전해주렴."  
"할 말이 있으면 직접 해. 난 카카오톡이 아냐."  
"난 오래오래, 이 일을 하고 싶으니 말이다."

구시렁거리며, 막 손을 씻고 나온 완석을 끌고 설록은 마형의 집을 나섰다. 솔직하지 못하지만 좋은 아이예요, 하고 마형이 중얼거렸다. 레레는 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 사람 다요. 라고 마형이 덧붙이자, 레레는 쓴웃음만 지었다.

"괜찮다면 안세하라는 사람에게 문자 좀 보내주겠어요. 가벼운 부상을 당했고, 내일 오전에 병원에 가야 하니 반가를 내겠다고요."  
"아, 조 선생이 제대로 못 감았나요?"  
"아뇨, 그보다는...... 하고 싶은 일이 있어서."  
"아, 예."  
"문자 다 보냈습니까?"  
"예."  
"......아까 책상 위에 뭔가 못 보던 것들이 있었던 것 같은데, 그것들 좀 가져와 주겠어요?"

책상 위라면, 설록이 준 비닐봉지...... 다. 정확히는 짐승젤과 콘돔들. 레레의 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다.

"설록이 말한겁니까?"  
"설록이 준 거예요? 저런."  
"......"  
"......경위."  
"예?"  
"당신만 괜찮다면, 난 당신에게...... 안겼으면 합니다."  
"......"  
"아까 하던 일 말입니다."  
"아, 예."  
"괜찮겠어요?"  
"저는 괜찮습니다만 과장님 손이......"  
"아까 깁스도 하기 전에도 잘 했잖아요. 괜찮을 겁니다."

마형은 레레의 뺨에, 다시 입술에 짧게 키스하며 웃었다.

"내 생각엔 내가 이제 준비가 된 것 같은데, 어떻습니까."


	4. Chapter 4

살던 동네까지 돌아가 파출소에 폭행 신고를 하고, 바로 옆 병원 응급실에서 꿰맬 것은 꿰매고, 홍마인은 엉망이 된 얼굴을 거울에 비추어 보았다. 사정이야 어떻건, 이젠 단골이 된 응급실 의사들은 물론 동네 경찰들조차도 몸 좀 조심하고 다니시라고 한 마디씩 하니. 1년에 한두 번은 마형과 싸우다가 이렇게 되기도 했지만, 굳이 마형에게 일일히 보고하진 않았어도 우익 세력들에게 습격 받는 일은 적지 않았다. 예를 들면 그, 가스통 할배들이라든가. 지난번에 가스통으로 뒤통수를 맞았을 때는 이젠 정말 죽는구나 싶기도 했다. 그래도 이왕 살해당할 거면 좀 폼나게 죽어야지 가스통에 맞아 두개골 함몰이라니, 뽀대가 나지 않는다고 생각하며 투덜거리기도 했지만.

내일 1교시 수업인데, 꼴이 말이 아니었다. 일단 학과장과 과사 조교에게도 미이라처럼 붕대를 감은 머리와 보라색으로 멍이 든 왼쪽 뺨을 사진찍어 보내주고, 그는 소주 네 병을 사서 집으로 향했다. 어린애같은 짓이지만, 술이라도 마시고, 그것도 부족하면 수면제라도 삼키고 자자. 자고 나면, 바뀌는 것은 아무 것도 없다고 해도 마음만은 정리가 될 테지. 그 경찰이야 뭐, 역시 입었을 때나 벗었을 때나 탐이 나는 몸이긴 했지만 그렇다고 집착할 정도는 아니었다. 집착할 이유가 있다면 그건, 홍마형이 마음에 둔 사람이라는 것 때문이겠지.

문득 유학 시절이 떠올랐다. 스물 여덟 살, 마형은 국정원에 들어가서, 영국 옥스포드 대학 장학생으로 선발되어 국비 지원을 받으며 출국했고, 마인은 한국에서 석사를 마치고 독일로 유학을 떠날 때의 일이었다. 몇 번인가 머뭇거리다가, 아무 장식도 없는 14K 반지를 샀다. 마형이 한국을 떠날 때 까지, 마인은 여드레 동안 그 반지를 자신의 약지에 끼고 있었다. 자신의 체온이, 그 마음이 반지에 담겨 그의 곁에 머무르기를 간절히 바라면서. 태어났을 때 부터, 아니, 태어나기도 전 부터 늘 그와 함께였다. 형제, 그것도 쌍둥이 형제니까, 그 누구도 그 인연 사이에 끼어들 수 없을 거라고 생각했지만, 마음이 놓이지 않았다.

중고등학생 때, 마형은 자신이 여자에게 관심이 없다는 것을, 남자에게 더 호감을 느낀다는 것을 깨닫고 놀랐다. 대학에 진학하고 여자친구를 사귀어 보기도 했지만 소용없는 일이었다. 게이라는 사실을 인정하고 받아들이는 것이 그에게 얼마나 힘든 일이었는지, 마인은 보았다. 어머니도 아버지도, 그게 아들의 잘못이 아니라는 것을 알고 있기에 최대한 이성적으로 받아들이려 하시긴 했지만, 그게 쉽지 않은 일이었다는 것도 안다.

하지만 기뻤다. 그가 여자를 사랑하지 못하는 것이. 그리고 마인은 적어도 사회에서 누구나 인정하고도 남을 만큼 안정되고 보장된 미래를 준비하는 자신의 쌍둥이 형이, 한낱 욕망에 얽매여 남자를 안을 사람이라고는 판단하지 않았다. 그 사실이, 기뻤다. 이 세상 그 누구도, 홍마형에게 자신보다 더 가까이 갈 수 있는 사람은 없을테니까.

\- 패션감각이야 촌스럽지만 정말, 우리나라에 비하면 정말 많은걸.  
\- 뭐가.  
\- 게이 말야. 그게 용인이 되는 분위기라는 게.

그때, 방학을 맞아 잠시 런던에 그를 만나러 갔었다. 마인의 바람과는 달리 마형의 손가락은 비어있었다. 대신 그 반지는 마형의 목에, 가는 체인에 걸린 채 매달려 있었다.

\- 반지 끼라니까. 애인도 없다고 누가 와서 유혹하면 어쩌려고 그래?  
\- 나라 돈으로 와서 공부하는 거야. 그런 데 흔들리지 않으니 걱정하지 마라.  
\- 그래도, 이왕이면 누가 추근거리지 않게 하나쯤 끼고 있는 것도 괜찮잖아.  
\- 손가락에 뭔가 있으면, 거추장스럽잖니.

거짓말.

홍마형은, 적어도 사적인 일에 있어서는 거짓말 같은 것은 못 하는 사람이었다.

그때 알았다. 자신의 형이, 자신이 생각하는 것을 그대로 읽고 있다는 것을.

\- 같이 있을 때는 보이지 않는 것들이, 때론 떨어져 있을 때는 보이기도 하더구나.

변명하듯 중얼거렸지만 그 말은 귀에 들어오지 않았다. 그저 조심스레, 맥주를 삼키며, 취중진담을 애써 꺼내듯이 물었다.

\- 사랑해.  
\- 나도 널 사랑한단다.

주저도 머뭇거림도 없이 돌아오는 대답이었지만, 그가 말한 사랑과 마형이 말한 사랑은, 의미가 달랐다.

그 리고 그, 서로 의미가 다른 두 가지의 사랑을 넘어서는 일을, 홍마형은 결코 용납하지 않았다. 곁을 주지 않았다. 영국에서의 유학을 마치고 귀국한 그는 독일에서 돌아온 마인에게 작은 상자를 건넸다. 그때, 그의 손가락에 끼워주고 싶었던 반지였다. 2년이라는 시간 동안 단 한 번도 그의 손가락에 자리하지 못했던, 차게 식어 이젠 죽은 빛만이 감도는. 그저, 그때 런던에 그를 찾아갔을 때 굳이 여비를 아껴 사주었던, 질기고 튼튼한 우산 하나만이 홍마형의 곁에서, 그를 대신하여 머무르고 있었다.

만약 그때로 시간을 되돌릴 수만 있다면.

스 물 일곱 살의 그때로 돌아가, 그런 마음따위 처음부터 없었다는 듯이, 지금까지 늘 그래왔던 것 처럼 쌀쌀맞게 굴다가 떠나버렸다면. 그가 보고싶으면 차라리 거울이나 들여다 보고 있었다면 아무 일도 없었을까. 지금보다는 조금 더 젊고, 소년다운 느낌이 남아있는 그때 그의 모습이, 바로 자신의 얼굴이, 어두운 골목길 사이에서 불쑥 나타났다. 마인은 자기도 모르게 손을 내밀다가, 걸음을 멈추었다.

"지랄한다."

 

 

그때의 그들만큼 키가 크고, 그때의 홍마형처럼 호리호리한, 그러나 눈빛만은 점잖은 선비가 아니라 악동이나 어디 들고양이같은 녀석이, 어둠 속에서 시커먼 추리닝 차림으로 걸어나왔다.

"잘하는 짓이다, 그 나이는 다 어디로 처 잡숴서는 실연 한 번 당했다고 다 죽어가는 얼굴을 하고 자빠져?"  
"너......"  
"좌파 대통령 홍마인을 죽이려면, 그냥 국정원에 가서 홍마형 과장부터 없애버리면 알아서 자살하겠군."  
"너, 임마......"  
"아, 그렇지. 다 죽어가는 것 처럼 보인 건 얼굴이 퍼렇다 못해 보라색으로 피멍이 들어서 그런거였나."

설록은 편의점에서 사온 돌얼음을 봉지째 그의 얼굴에 대며 중얼거렸다.

"맥모닝 먹고 싶은데, 맥도날드 없어?"  
"무슨 헛소리야."  
"완석군 먼저 돌려보내고 왔단 말이야. 손님 대접은 해 줘."  
"오라고 한 적 없어."  
"멋대로 내 방에 와서 놀다 가는 주제에 그런 말 해봤다 설득력 없거든요."

손에 들린 소주를 빼앗아 들며, 설록은 웃었다.

"그럼 족발."  
"......"  
"족발. 불족발도 괜찮고. 아, 치킨도 괜찮겠다. 오는길에 이쪽 동네에 야식집만 세 곳 봐 뒀고 그중 두 곳은 전화번호도 외워 왔는데."  
"책에 냄새배는 거 싫다."  
"그럼 옥상에서 먹으면 되지. 가자."  
"나 오늘은 그냥 혼자 좀 내버려 둬라. 제발!"  
"싫어."

설록은 혀를 낼름 내밀었다. 그리고는 성큼, 마인의 앞에 다가섰다.

"험난한 길은 혼자 다 갈 것 같이 그래놓고, 지금 뭐 하는 거야? 짜져서는."  
"......"  
"왜, 좀 더 험난한 길을 가 보라고. 뭐, 게이 남친 하나 사귀는게 쿨하다는 소리가 책에도 찍혀 나오는 이 세상에, 겨우 게이 정도로 되겠어?"  
"무슨 소리야."  
"이왕 험난한 인생을 선택했다면, 좀 더 화끈하게 가 보라고."

돌 얼음 봉지를 쥔 손으로 마인의 뺨을 문지르며, 설록은 마인과 거의, 벨트와 추리닝 허리끈이 맞닿을 만큼 가까이 다가섰다. 얼른 뒤로 물러서려는 마인의 허리를, 소주 봉지가 든 손으로 받치며 설록은 차가운 눈을 하고 그를 바라보았다.

"예를 들면, 친동생은 어떠냐고 묻는 거야, 지금."

마인은 설록의 품에 반쯤 안기듯 한 채, 자기도 모르게 입을 딱 벌렸다.

"......뭐?!"

아니, 한 번도 생각해보지 않았던 일은 아니었다.

처 음에는 자신들 둘 밖에 없다고 생각했다. 이 세상에, 서로 이해할 수 있는 사람이. 너무 머리가 좋은 것도 가끔은 독이 되는 법이라, 그 도에 넘치는 총기 때문에 더없이 외로움을 타며 서로에게 의지했던 쌍둥이에게, 일곱 살 아래인 동생은 구원과도 같았다. 지금도, 두 사람이 그다지 사이가 좋아보이지 않는 지금에조차도, 설록에 대한 일이라면 두 사람은 발벗고 나섰다. 우리들을 이해할 수 있었던 유일한 타인, 동시에 우리들이 마음을 다해 사랑할 수 있는 혈연, 친동생. 성격도, 두 사람을 반씩 나누어 닮은 듯한 그 면모가, 마치 서로를 보는 듯이 사랑스러웠지. 동생은 그들만큼 영리했고, 그들만큼 고독했으며, 그들 이상으로 괴짜였다. 마형과 마음이 맞지 않아 싸우고 돌아설때는 설록은 이런 고통을 겪지 않아도 된다고 생각하며 안도했고, 때로 마형에 대한 애타는 마음으로 괴로워하거나 그의 자상함에 가슴이 아플 때에도, 설록에게는 자신의 반쪽에게서 느끼는 기쁨도 슬픔도 없으리라는 것이 안타깝게 느껴지기도 했다. 한 살 한 살 나이를 먹으며, 바로 일곱 해 전의 자신을, 그리고 마형을 꼭 닮아가는 그를 바라보며, 때때로 자신의 반쪽, 쌍둥이 형에게 느끼는 것과 비슷한 복잡한 애정을 느낀 적도 있었지만.

그래도 그건 아니라고 생각했다. 아무리 세월이 흐른들, 너는 나보다 일곱 살 어린, 여전히 어리고 사랑스러운 아이라고.

그렇게 생각했는데.

"못 들었어? 설마 잘못 맞고 고막까지 나간 건 아니겠지?"  
"아니 잠깐, 잠깐만."

목청을 가다듬고 한마디 더 하려는데, 설록이 다시 못을 박았다.

"나랑 사귈거냐고 묻는거야."  
"......"  
"물론, 그 플라토닉하신 홍마형씨도 오늘 보니 할건 다 하는 모양이니까, 그렇고 그런 일들까지 다 포함해서."  
"야, 홍설록!"

그 때 런던에서 마주했던 홍마형과 똑같은 얼굴을 하고, 자신을 들여다보는 그 얼굴에 대고 소리를 질렀다. 가슴이 설레건, 달아오르건, 이 녀석에게서 그때 자신의 친형에게 느꼈던 것과 똑같은 감정을 느끼건, 그런 것은 중요하지 않았다. 중요한 건.

"난 네 형이고 넌 네 동생이잖아!"  
"확인 안 해줘도 알아."  
"넌 윤리도 도덕도 없냐!"  
"사돈 남말하시네. 그런 거 없어."  
"엄마한텐 뭐라고 말씀드리려고!"  
" 언제부터 엄마 챙겼다고. 그리고, 내가 알기로 그쪽은 틀림없이 자기 쌍둥이 형을 못 잡아먹어서, 그러니까 물어뜯어 잡아먹는게 아니라 침대에 홀딱 벗겨서 밀어넣어놓고 머리끝부터 발끝까지 침발라놓고는 홀랑 잡아먹지 못해서 안달이 나다 못해 전립선에 트러블이 일어날 지경이라 그냥 아예 이렇게 된 거 널 못 잡아먹으니 다른 놈들이라도 잡아먹자고 남녀를 가리지 않고, 아니, 주로 남자 위주긴 했지만 두루두루 잘 놀아나셨던 주제에 뭐 갑자기 엄마 타령이야."  
"그건, 그건 나고, 너는......!"  
"난 사건 성애자지. 댁은 동성애자고."  
"그, 그래. 그런데 갑자기 그게 무슨 소리야!"  
"근친정도면 사건사고로 분류할 수 있지 않아?"  
"야!!!!!!!"

 

 

갑자기, 머릿속이 보글보글 끓어올랐다. 그러나 고함치려는 입을, 설록의 입술이 그대로 눌러 덮었다. 세상에, 내가 다른 사람도 아니고 이 녀석에게. 머릿속이 멍해질 지경이었다. 그건 그렇고, 아무리 이런 쪽으로는 예의도 염치도 따지지 않고 자유분방하게 놀던 홍마인이라고 해도, 길바닥에서 친동생과 설왕설래가 오가는 키스라니. 이건 좀 과했다. 그는 얼른, 설록을 끌고 집으로 향했다. 질질 끌려가면서 설록은 맥모닝이니 불족발이니 헛소리를 해 댔다. 그래, 차라리 불족발을 시켜서 소주를 까는게 낫지, 이 녀석에게, 길에서 키스를 당하는 것 보다는야! 가슴이 두근거리긴 했지만, 그건 오늘 워낙 정신없는 일이 많았기 때문이라고 생각하며, 마인은 설록을 방에 밀어넣고 대문을 걸어잠갔다. 그새 설록은 냉장고를 뒤져 군것질거리를 두루두루 꺼내고는 소주를 따고 있었다. 그런 설록의 뒷모습을 보고 있으려니, 갑자기 정신이 들었다.

그래, 좋아하지. 사랑하고 말고. 마형이 내게 대답했던 그, 나와는 의미 자체가 달랐던 그 '사랑한다'는 말과는 비교할 수 없을 만큼, 내가 지금까지 마형을 사랑했던 것 이상으로 널 사랑하지. 사랑하고 말고. 하지만.

"무슨 소릴 하는 건지 모르겠다만, 너까지 그러면 안 되는 거잖아."  
"......자기들은 제멋대로 살아놓고 무슨 헛소리야."  
"너라도 제대로 결혼해서 가정을 꾸리든가 해야지 이게 무슨."  
"웃물이 맑질 않아서. 보고 배운 게 없거든."  
"야이놈아......"

머 리가 지끈거렸다. 이 녀석, 열정 하나는 홍마인을 쏙 빼닮은 주제에 고집불통인 것은 홍마형의 판박이다. 어떤 면에서는 최악의 조합일 수도 있는 상태라는 생각을 하며 마인은 고개를 가로저었다. 설록이 소주를, 병째 권했다. 소주를 무슨 병맥처럼 서로 병째 건배를 하고, 마셨다. 목구멍으로 서늘하고도 뜨거운 느낌이 지나갔다.

"넌 머리도 좋은 놈이 몰라? 동성애는 그게 선택할 수 있는게 아니라!"  
"수꼴이야 그렇다고 쳐도 댁은 바이잖아."  
"......"  
"수꼴이야 할 수 없지만 댁은 웃물이 맑지 않은 게 맞지."  
"......내가 뭔 말을 못 하겠구나."

마인은 쓴웃음을 지었다.

"그러고 보면, 어지간한 사람은 말싸움으로 나 못 이기는데."  
"못 이기는 정도야? 말로 사람을 죽이려 들던걸."  
"일부러 그런 게 아냐."  
"100분 토론에서 목사며 수구꼴통들 줄줄이 쓰러뜨려 요단강 건너갈뻔 하게 만든 게 누구셨더라."  
"그건 그 영감들이 운동부족인거지 내 탓이 아니야."  
"여튼, 안을 거야, 말 거야?"  
"......"  
"아, 대답해. 싫다고 하면 갈 테니까."

소주를 물처럼 들이키며, 설록이 안색 하나 변하지 않고 말한다. 너는 동생이고, 너와는 그런 관계를 맺지 않겠다고 말해야 하는데, 말이 입에서 떨어지지 않는다. 술 때문일까.

"......동정하는 거야?"  
"설마 내가 동정심에 그냥 미친 척 동정을 떼러 왔다고 생각하는거야? 자기 형한테? 우와, 정신 나갔구나."  
"......"  
"안기려고 왔어."  
"왜?"  
"내가, 좋아하니까."

마인은 멍한 표정으로 설록을 바라보았다. 설록은 그새 한 병을 다 비우고, 아쉬운 듯 두 번째 병을 땄다.

" 태어났을 때 부터 지금까지, 난 댁들 둘의 등만 보고 자랐다고. 알잖아. 형이 큰형을 좋아하는거, 알고 있었어. 큰형 못 잊고는 이사람 저사람, 마음은 한 점도 주지 않은 채 그저 몸만 섞으면서 즐기는 것도 다 알고 있었어. 지금까지 계속, 타이밍을 재고 있었다고 해도 과언이 아냐. 내가 무슨 스칼렛 오하라 남편 갈아치우는 틈을 매의 눈으로 노리는 레트 버틀러도 아니고. 형이 애인 갈아치우는 틈에 어떻게든 말해보려고, 근데 도저히 답이 없었지."  
"홍설록, 임마......"  
"아무리 어떻게 해도, 마음은 늘 큰형한테 가 있으니까."  
"난 네가 날 좋아할 거라고는."  
"어, 난 공평한 사람이잖아."  
"그래, 난 네가, 홍마형을 더 좋아한다고 생각했는데."

마인은 입술을 달싹거리다가 목을 축이려는 듯 소주를 마셨다. 그새 까맣게 타들어간 입술에 소주가 닿았다. 불이 붙은 듯, 뜨거웠다.

"그러니까...... 이번에는...... 이번에는 마형이 원하는대로......"  
"진짜 멍청하네."  
"야."  
" 아니, 김레레 경위님보다 한참 더 떨어져. 역시, 사람은 자기 감정을 제대로 들키면 갑자기 머리가 나빠지는 것 같더니만. 우리 집 좌빨이라고 크게 다를 건 없었어. 음, 그게 아니라. 큰형은, 그러니까 수꼴은 내겐 그냥 형이고 가끔은 아버지같은 사람이고, 댁은 내 형은 형인데...... 아, 진짜. 들어봐봐. 경위님은 큰형을 좋아했고, 큰형은 나 CCTV로 들여다볼 때 부터 계속, 경위님을 눈으로 좇고 있었어. 그러면 말야, 어쩌면 이번에는 될지도 모른다고 생각했어. 잘 되었으면 싶더라. 둘은 어쨌건 잘 맞을 것 같기도 했고."  
"내 마음을 알면서도 그랬다는 거야?"  
"그쪽 마음을 아니까 그런 거야."

설록은 두번째 병을 꿀꺽꿀꺽, 목젖을 울리며 마셔대다가 병에서 입을 떼었다.

"아까 무슨 이야기들을 했는지는 모르겠는데, 적어도 내가 갔을 때는 뭐, 둘이 갈 데까지 다 갔던걸. 알잖아? 수꼴이 아무한테나 허락할 사람 아닌 거."  
"알지."

마인은 한숨을 쉬었다.

"자기는 영원을 손에 넣었다고...... 하던걸."  
"오오, 시인 흉내도 내고."  
"어머니께 말씀드리겠다는 말도 했어."  
"......그쪽이야말로 엄마 생각 좀 할 것이지."  
"내 말이 그 말이야."  
" 뭐, 그거야 큰형이 알아서 할 일이고. 봐, 그렇다는 건 이제 큰형은, 자기 편을 얻은 거잖아. 형들 둘 다, 그리고 나도, 이 세상에 누군가 편 들어 줄 사람 하나 있기를 그렇게 바란 거잖아. 큰형은 원하던 걸 손에 넣은 게 맞아. 그걸 두고 인생의 동반자라고 하건 영원이라고 하건 뭐라고 하건 그건 내 알 바 아니지만. 그렇다면, 그러면."

마인은, 설록이 소주병을 내려놓고 천천히 자신에게 다가오는 것을 보았다. 머리는 분명히, 피하고 밀어내고 돌아서야 한다고 생각하는데, 몸은 그렇지 않았다. 아니, 마음도 마찬가지였다.

"수꼴에게 자기 편이 생겼으니, 이제 내가 좌빨의 편을 들어주어야 균형이 맞지."  
"......홍설록."  
"안아달라고 했어. 언제까지 날 기다리게만 할 생각이야?"  
"......"  
"형의 수많은 애인들에 대해 체크해 두면서 말야, 난 그래도 언젠가는 형을 손에 넣을 거라고 생각했거든."  
"그런 생각을 왜......"  
"난 크리스마스 기다리는 어린애같은 기분으로 28년을 살았어. 이젠, 안 되는 건 적당히 포기하고 나 좀 봐."  
"......"  
"나 좀 보라고."  
"널 보면서 7년 전의 홍마형씨를 생각하는데도?"  
"우린 일곱 해 차이 나는 쌍둥이야, 홍마인씨."

설록은 차게 웃었다.

"난 댁을 보면서, 7년 뒤의 내 모습을 상상해. 그러니까 댁도, 내 얼굴을 보면서 7년 전의 자기 자신을 생각해. 그러면 되잖아."  
"남자에게 안긴다는 게 어떤 건지, 알긴 알고 있는 거야?"  
"......댁이 구해놓은 일본산 야동은 죄 다 섭렵했던 걸 잊은 모양이지?"  
"동영상하고 실제는 다르거든?"  
"그러면 실전을 보여주시지 그래요, 교수님."

설록의 손이, 마인의 손을 붙잡아 자신의 머플러 위에 얹었다.

"젠장."

뿌리치려면 지금이 마지막 기회였다. 마인은 눈을 감았다가, 떨리는 손을 들어 설록의 머플러를 풀기 시작했다.

 

머플러를 풀자, 시커먼 추리닝을 벗기는 데는 30초도 걸리지 않았다. 적어도 홍마인이 알기에도 그랬고, 본인 입으로도 동정이라고 했으니 좀 더 천천히 세심하게 시작해야 한다고 생각하긴 했지만.

"다른 남자들 냄새가 나."

정작 홍설록 본인은 그런 일에 대한 자각이 없는지, 티셔츠에 속옷만 입은 채 마인의 침대에 걸터앉아 투덜거렸다.

"큰형 방에 가 보면 그냥 알콜로 닦아놓은 것 같은 냄새만 나는데."  
"......그 결벽증 환자가 페브리즈를 살포해 놓아서 그런 거지."  
"그거 얼마나 한다고. 한 병 사 줘?"  
"넌 그 입만 좀 다물면 훨씬 섹시해 보인다는 것 알고 있냐?"  
"시끄러워, 말빨이 섹시의 반을 먹고 들어가는 좌파 지식인이 어디 그런 말도 안 되는 소리를."  
"난 좌파 지식인이지만 넌 백수잖니, 사랑하는 동생아."  
"그 사랑하는 동생 소리 집어치워."

설록은 천천히, 제 손으로 티셔츠를 벗고 그를 올려다보며 중얼거렸다.

"언제나, 수꼴과 만나 이야기를 할 때도 그쪽이 있었고, 그쪽이랑 이야기할 때도 늘 수꼴의 그림자가 따라다녔어. 알아?"  
"쌍둥이니까."  
"쌍둥이라고 해도."

마인이 셔츠를 벗는 사이, 설록은 양말을 벗어 바닥에 대충 팽개쳤다. 맨 가슴으로, 마인은 설록에게 다가가 어깨를 안았다. 설록은 마인의 어깨를 더듬으며 중얼거렸다.

"두 사람의 침대에 셋이 있는 건 끔찍하지 않겠어?"  
"물론......"  
"오늘 이 침대에는 나하고 그쪽하고, 둘밖에 없다고 약속해."  
"......네가 먼저 하자고 한 거잖아."  
"난 선택할 기회를 줬어."  
"......그래."

헐렁헐렁한 트렁크를, 아래로 잡아당겨 단숨에 벗겨냈다.

손에 잡히는, 말랐지만 근육이 잡힌 허벅지를 아래에서 위로 쓸어올렸다. 설록은 마인의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻으며, 입술을 깨문 듯한 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

"살 빠졌어."  
"......조금."  
"어쩌면 그래, 어쩌면...... 수꼴이 살이 붙으면 좌빨은 살이 빠지는 거냐고."  
"쌍둥이니까."  
"아무리 쌍둥이라도, 둘이 합쳐서 체중이 항상성을 이루는 쌍둥이라니 들어 본 적도 없어."  
"잠깐, 홍설록."

잠시도 쉬지 않고 떠들어대는 그 입술에 입을 맞추며, 마인은 쓴웃음을 지었다.

"나야말로 오늘은, 이 침대 위에 홍마형씨를 끌어들이고 싶지 않거든. 그러니까 입 좀 다물어 줄래? 계속 그 인간 이야기만 하지 말고."

말투야 잔뜩 날이 서 뾰족했지만, 마치 생명의 움을 틔우려 부드럽게 땅을 끌어안는 봄비처럼, 마인은 감질날정도로 천천히 설록을 맛보기 시작했다. 설록은 뭔가, 자신의 급한 성미에는 맞지 않는다는 듯 몸을 일으키려 했지만.

"서두르지 마."  
"......"  
"하는 꼴을 보니 남자건 여자건 유혹하려면 100년은 더 걸리겠구나."  
"그때쯤 되면 서지 않는 게 문제가 아니라 아예 썩어서 없어질텐데."  
"그래, 그래. 아직까지 동정인 게 다 이유가 있는 거지."  
"기다렸던 것 뿐이라니까."  
"그래, 나 아니면 누가."

마인은, 뜨거워진 동생의 중심에 손을 대며 웃었다.

"이만큼 널 사랑하고 이해할 수 있겠어."  
"바로 한 시간 전까지 수꼴때문에 다 죽어가는 얼굴을 하고 있었으면서 사랑 좋아하네."  
"......네 말 그대로야, 홍설록."

핥 고, 다시 입술로 감싸며, 이런 경험은 처음인 그가 시트를 그러쥐며 입에서 새어나오는 신음을 필사적으로 참고 있는 모습을 바라보며, 맨 가슴과 맨 가슴이 서로 맞닿고 다리와 다리가 얽혀들어가는, 원래 하나였으나 둘로 갈라진 서로가 영원의 미로를 지나 겨우, 다시 하나가 되어가는 그 모든 과정을 천천히 밟아나가며, 마인은 대답했다.

"이건 결국 그에 대한 것과 똑같아. 자기애지. 너는 내 과거고, 나는 네 미래라면."  
"앗...... 으읏......"  
"하지만 사랑해."  
"형......"  
"사랑하는데도, 어린애라고...... 줄곧 생각했으니까......"

먼 저 설록이 절정으로 가도록 이끌고, 다시 천천히 공을 들여 그를 풀어내면서, 마인은 잠시, 역시 태어나서 처음으로 타인과 모든 것을 나누고 있을 자신의 반쪽을 생각했다. 그를 안을 수 있다면, 그의 옷을 벗기고, 그의 가장 은밀한 살결을 어루만질 수만 있다면 그대로 죽어도 좋다고 생각하기도 했다. 그게 결국은 자기애라는 것을 알면서도, 그렇게 원했다. 태어날 때 부터 함께였던, 지금까지도 공유하고 대립하며 서로가 서로의 나머지 절반인 것 처럼 살아왔던 자신의 반신을. 그러다 마인은, 자신을 올려다보는, 열에 들떠 그 하얗던 피부가 발갛게 달아오른 설록을 바라보았다. 그의 손가락은 이미 설록의 안으로 파고들어, 이어질 결합에 앞서 조금이나마 덜 고통받을 수 있도록 조금씩 그를 길들이고 있었다.

"사랑해."  
"나도......"  
"안고싶어, 너를."  
"그럼 안아."  
"......그럴때는 그냥, 고개만 끄덕이면 되는 거야."

웃 음을 터뜨렸다. 마형이 영원을 갈구하며 성당의 문을 두드릴때, 마인은 분명히 그에게 말했다. 종교라는 것은 인간의 무력함을 자인하는 것이고 스스로 신의 발밑에 굴종하는 노예가 되는 것이며, 무엇보다도 거대한 십자가를 세워놓은 이성의 무덤일 뿐이라고.

하 지만 어쩌면, 그들의 이성으로 파악하지 못할 어떤 보이지 않는 손이 있어, 두 사람의 인연을 하나로 묶는 것일지도 모른다고, 수많은 이들을 안아오면서도 한 번도 느끼지 못한 감각을 느끼며 마인은 생각했다. 사랑하는 사람의 얼굴 속에서, 자신의 모습을 보는 것, 그보다 더한 쾌락이 있을까. 사랑하는 사람의 얼굴 속에서 빛을 찾고 진리를 찾고 신의 얼굴을 찾듯이, 마인은 자신의 품에 안긴 동생, 아니 연인을 천천히, 자신을 인내하며 아직 누구의 손도 닿지 않은 그 순결한 몸을 열락으로 인도해 나갔다.

천천히, 감긴 눈을 뜨듯이, 아침 햇살이 대지에 처음으로 그 빛을 뿌려 어둠을 열듯이, 천 년은 그대로 잠겨 있었을 낡은 보물상자에 조심스레 열쇠를 꽂아 돌리듯, 마인은 천천히 설록을 열었다.

고 통이 있었고, 의심이 있었고, 두 사람이 서로 번갈아 머릿속에 떠올리던 한 사람의 그림자를 아주 떨쳐내지는 못했을지도 모르지만, 그들이 연 보물상자 속의 보석들은 세상 무엇보다도 찬란한 빛을 쏟아내었다. 아직 동이 트기엔 이른 시각, 마인은 자신의 품 안에 안긴 설록의 어깨를 끌어안으며, 그 빛을 보았다. 따스하진 않지만, 차갑지만 찬란한 빛을.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"괜찮으세요."

품에 안긴 마형을 들여다보며, 레레는 물었다. 남자와의 섹스는 처음이었지만, 마형은 아예 이런 행위 자체가 처음이었던 사람이다. 분명히 자신보다 연상인 남성인데도, 수줍어하는 얼굴에 묘한, 어제까지는 찾을 수 없었던 색기가 돌았다.

"아프지 않았어요?"  
"......거짓말은 못 하겠군요."

마형은 쓴웃음을 지으며 그의 품으로 파고들었다.

"아파요."  
"......"  
"하지만...... 좋았습니다."  
"과장님."  
"고마워요, 사랑해줘서."

레레의 손을 당겨, 왼손 약지에 입을 맞추며 마형은 속삭였다.

"사랑합니다."  
"과장님, 지금 정말...... 뭐라고 설명할 수 없이 예뻐요."  
"그래요?"  
"그래요, 정말...... 남이 볼까 무섭게 예뻐요."

레레는 마형의 이마에 입술을 누르고, 그의 다친 손을 건드리지 않도록 천천히 조심해서 끌어안았다.

"거울 보여드릴까요."  
"아뇨."

마형은 고개를 가로저었다.

"그렇게 말하는 것을 들으니...... 보면 부끄러울 것 같군요."  
"그 정도는 아니에요."  
"......비가 오는 모양이군요. 들립니까?"

마형의 그 말에 레레는 몸을 일으켜, 커튼을 한 뼘쯤 열었다. 막 동이 트는, 맑은 하늘 아래 갑작스레 비가 쏟아지고 있었다.

"......그렇네요. 날도 맑은데."  
"여우비로군요."  
"예?"  
"......여우가 시집가는 날이라고요."

마형은 웃었다.

"물론, 경위에게 안기긴 했어도 내가 여자인 건 아니지만."  
"여우는 무슨 여우에요."  
"이래봬도 요괴 소리 정도는 자주 듣고 있어요."  
"음...... 그건 좀 이해가 가네요."

레레는 침대에 걸터앉아, 시트로 몸을 가린 채 일어나 앉은 마형을 바라보며 웃었다.

"제가 과장님을 처음 뵈었던 건 그, 설록이 놈 두들겨 패실 때였는데. 반해버렸어요, 첫눈에."  
"정말입니까?"  
"예, 그 혹시...... 마크로스 보셨어요?"  
"봤죠. 학교 다닐 때...... 경위도 봤군요."  
"예, 거기 보면 그 민메이가...... 사랑 기억하십니까 기억하시죠?"  
"알아요, 기억하시나요, 눈과 눈이 맞닿았던 그때."  
"......그때 설록이 그만 때리라고 제가 막았잖습니까."  
"그리고, 눈이 마주쳤죠."  
"예, 그때."

레레는 조금은 쩔쩔매는 듯한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

"머릿속에서 근 20년동안 생각도 안하고 있던 그 장면이 확 떠오르더라고요."  
"저런."  
"과장님은요."  
"글쎄요, 난 계속 당신을 CCTV로 보고 있었으니까."

마형은 레레에게 조금 더 가까이 다가가 자세를 고쳐 앉았다.

"호감은 있었지만, 직접 만나더라도 첫눈에 반하거나 할 거라고는 생각하지 않았어요. 하지만 그 순간에, 그래요. 내가 영세는 받았지만 성당에는 1년에 네 번 밖에 못 가긴 하는데."  
"저런."  
"그 순간에 예전에 읽었던 순정만화 생각을 했어요."  
"무슨 만화요."  
"뉴욕 뉴욕이라고, 뉴욕의 경찰과 웨이터, 그러니까 두 사람 다 남자죠. 두 사람이 사랑하고 시련을 거쳐서 가족이 되는 이야기인데."

마형의 얼굴이 순간, 아침의 첫 햇살처럼 환하게 빛난다고 레레는 느꼈다.

"거기 그런 대사가 나와요. '지저스, 운명이다.....' 라고."  
"과장님."  
"......이런, 젊었을 때 만화 좀 봤다고, 지금 고백한 셈이 되는 건가요."  
"그게 아니라......"  
"정말로 느꼈어요. 당신을 직접 만난 그 순간에."

그 환한 햇살을, 끌어안았다. 뜨겁고 빛나는 그 빛을. 그대로 심장 한 가운데에 심어놓듯이. 다시는 잃지 않겠다는 듯이, 놓지 않겠다는 듯이.

 

 

 

 

  
"......출근은 했어요?"  
"오전 반가만 내셨어. 병원 들렀다 가신다고."  
"흐음."

설록은 호기심어린 눈으로 김레레 경위의 머리 끝에서 발 끝까지를 죽 훑어보았다. 레레는 어젯밤 현장을 들킨 일이 떠올라, 붉어진 낯을 감추지도 못한 채 고개를 돌렸다.

"......괜찮대요? 좀 아팠을텐데."  
"저기, 그런 이야기는 그만 하지."  
"손 말입니다, 손."  
"......"  
"손가락 작살나서 한밤중에 조완석 불렀던 건 생각도 안 하고."  
"......아, 그래."  
"그렇게 좋았나보죠? 다친 사람 이야기 하는데 그 생각부터 하는 것 보니?"

설록은 낄낄거리다가 주머니에서 스마트폰을 꺼냈다.

"아침에 포털사이트에 뉴스 뜬 것 봤어요?"  
"무슨 뉴스."  
"제 얼굴도 요만하게 나와서 말이죠."  
"......또 뭔 사고를 친 거야."  
"별 거 아니에요. 진보계열 지식인 홍마인 교수, 밤새 극우세력 괴한들에게 피습."

그 러고 보니 어제 좀 무시무시하게 두들겨 팬다 했더니, 피습 소리가 나올 만큼 심하게 다쳤다 싶어서 조금 당혹스러웠다. 설록은 스마트폰에 뜬 기사를 레레의 눈앞에 내밀었다. 엉망이 된 홍마인이 설록의 부축을 받은 채 근무하는 대학 정문을 통과하는 사진이 떠 있었다.

"......홍마인 교수는 최근 한진중공업 사태 등 여러 사안에서 목소리를 높이고 있었으며 이전에도 여러 번 재향군인회, 어버이 연합의 습격을 받은 바 있었다. 생명에는 지장이 없으나......"  
"대단히 흥미로웠어요."  
"뭐가."  
"밥숟가락 들 힘만 있어도 여자 밝히는 게 남자라고 하잖아요."  
"......?"  
"그 와중에, 한 사람은 손가락 뼈가 부러져서 그 지경이 났는데 진통제 한 알 먹을 정신도 없이 경위님이랑 그러지 않나. 다른 사람은."  
"잠깐."

레레는 주위를 두리번거리다 설록의 입을 틀어막고는 목소리를 낮추어 말했다.

"......여긴 내 직장이야! 그런 이야기는 좀 나중에 해!"  
"어라, 밤에는 허리하학적인 이야기들 다들 하시잖아요? 여기 분들도."  
"그건 밤이고!"  
"아하, 쥐는 들어도 되지만 새는 들으면 안되는 이야기로군요, 허리하학적인 이야기란."  
"그러니까 그놈의 허리......"  
"좌빨 일은 더 걱정 안 해도 될 거예요."  
"무슨 소리야?"

레레는 설록의 입을 막았던 손을 떼었다. 뭐, 틀어막으나 떼어놓으나 요령껏 나불나불 떠들어대는 것이야 마찬가지였지만.

"걱정할 필요가 없다고?"  
"음, 더이상은 경위님의...... 아, 동정은 아니군. 여튼 경위님을 덮칠 일은 없을 거라고요."  
"어제도 별 일은 없었어."  
"정말로요?"  
"......넘어가, 넘어가. 키스만 당한 게 다야. 그래서, 왜?"  
"새 애인이 생겼거든요."

설 록은 씩 웃었다. 잠깐, 그 새벽에 와서 그 난리를 치고는, 얼굴 다 깨먹고 집에 가는 길에 어디서 또 애인을 구했다고? 진짜, 능력자다. 딱히 그런 쪽으로 밝히진 않더라도, 남자로서 부러울만한 능력이긴 했다. 한편으로는 그렇게 가벼운 놈에게 농락을 당할 뻔 한 게 분하기도 하고, 홍마형의 동생이 그런 인간이라는 사실에 새삼 경악하기도 하다가, 레레는 뭔가 깨달은 듯 설록의 스마트폰을 다시 빼앗아 들여다보았다.

기사가 올라온 시각, 아침 여덟 시 40분.

"잠시만, 잠시만, 홍설록. 나 지금 뭔가......"  
"눈치챘어요?"  
"잠깐만. 너......"  
"왜요, 어차피 좌빨이 사랑하다가 헤까닥 맛이 가다못해 비로자나불 모가지를 베어버리고 어디서 뛰어내리게 사랑한 건 경위님이 아니라 수꼴 수동우산 홍마형씨인데."  
"......애인이라는 게 말이지."  
"뭘 더 상상하려고요?"

이번에는 설록이 손을 들어 레레의 입을 틀어막았다. 그리고는 레레가 아무 말도 하지 않을 거라고 확신한 뒤에야 손을 풀어주며 한숨을 쉬었다.

"뭐, 그렇게 되었어요."  
"사건성애자라며! 그럼 이상한 생각 말고 사건이나 해결해! 저기 경찰청 가면 미제사건들이 라면박스로 수십 개가 있거든?"  
"이보다 더 큰 사건사고급 연애가 어디 있어요."  
"홍설록!"  
"됐고, 나라고 아무 고민없이 저지른거 아니니 되었고요. 어차피 우리 집 형제들 다 미친놈인 건 아시잖아요. 그러니 대충 넘어가 주시고."  
"......"  
"어차피 형이랑 같이 사니까 다 알게 될 거잖아요."  
"그거야 그렇지."  
"대충 짐작은 하고 있을 것 같지만, 이따가 퇴근해서 말 좀 전해줘요. 잘 되었으니 걱정 말라고."  
"너, 그래서......"

그러고 보니 이상하긴 했다. 흥미를 끄는 사건사고라면 모를까, 웬만해선 남의 일, 그것도 그가 우습게 여기는 연애사 따위에 끼어드는 것 자체를 귀찮아하던 홍설록이 어째 신이 나서, 마형과 레레를 이어주려 애를 쓴다 했더니.

"너, 처음부터 홍 교수를 사..... 좋아했던 거야?"

끄덕.

"형제 이상으로?"  
"뭐, 눈이 삔 아저씨가 나를 봐야 할 걸 실수로 자기랑 똑같이 생긴 누구씨를 보느라 좀 지체가 많이 되긴 했지만."

 

 

설록은 대수롭지 않은 일이라는 듯 대꾸했다.

"상관없어요. 지금까지 누굴 좋아했건 누구와 뒹굴었건 결국은 내 꺼니까."  
"......이제와서 내가 할 말은 아니지만."

아니, 친형제건 뭐건 그런 말이, 이녀석의 머릿속에 들어갈 리 없지.

사건성애자라는 헛소리를 한 것도, 자기가 자기 친형을 사랑하는 게 문자 그대로 사건사고라는 것을 알긴 아니까 하는 말이었을 거다.

"......힘내라."  
"아, 물론이죠."  
"보통은 이렇게 말하면 고맙습니다, 그러고 고개 끄덕끄덕 한다고."  
"아, 예."

설록은 봄볕을 쬐다 고개를 든 고양이처럼 나른한 얼굴로 기지개를 켰다.

"근데, 평소에도 그런 일이 잦은 거야?"  
"무슨 일요."  
"그렇게 자주 다치시냐고. 구급약 상자가 예사롭지 않던데."  
"취미예요, 취미. 그 아저씨 의사 면허 있다니까요."  
"아, 그랬지."  
"그래도 자기 손 다친 건 어떻게 못 하죠. 그건 그렇고 어머니께 이야기한다면서요. 각오는 되어 있어요?"

레레는 고개를 가로젓다가, 그래도 마음을 다잡아야겠다는 듯 입술을 다물었다.

"......각오를, 그러니까 이제 해야지."  
"죽이진 않을 거예요."  
"물론, 죽이지야 않겠지."  
"우리 아들과 헤어져 달라고 돈봉투를 건네는 일도 없을 거고."  
"......그거 어째 과장님이 보시는 로맨스 코미디에나 나오는."  
"왜요, 그런 일이 실제로 없을까봐서요."  
"없지야...... 않겠지."

그 냥 한숨이 나왔다. 지난 번 대충 검색해 보고 한 번 놀랐고, 마형과 같이 살게 되면서 그야말로 피부로 느끼게 된 일이긴 하지만, 홍마형은 그야말로 집안 출신부터 좋았다. 수학교수인 아버지와 동양화가인 어머니, 대대로 대과 급제자를 내었지만 권력의 핵심에 서지 않고 조상 대대로 청빈하게 살아왔으며, 나라를 빼앗기자 독립운동에 나선 선비의 가문. 대체 그런 집안에 찾아가서 무어라 인사를 드려야 할지, 생각하는 것만으로도 정신이 아득했다. 차라리 돈 많은 집안이라고 하면, 그야말로 로맨스 소설의 주인공처럼 당돌하게 돈으로는 사지 못할 게 있노라고 오기라도 부려 볼 지도 모르지. 하지만 재산과는 상관없이 대대로 선비로 살아온, 격이 있는 집안에 가서는 대체 무어라 말해야 하는 걸까. 멀쩡한 중년남이, 그것도 미관말직이나마 나랏녹을 먹는 경찰이, 그댁의 아드님을 사랑한다고 대체 무슨 낯짝으로 말을 해야 하는 것일까. 이건, 답이 없었다.

"그냥 형한테 맡겨요."  
"......얌마."  
"침대에서라면 모를까, 홍마형이라는 사람은 어쨌건 경위님이 생각하는 것보다 몇 배는 무서운 사람이니까."

그 러고 보니 그런 집안에서 나서 자란 홍설록과 홍마인은 어쩌다가 그런 성격들이 되었는지 모르겠지만, 그건 머리가 너무 좋다보니 미쳐서 그런 거라고 납득하면 될 테고. 복잡한 생각을 거듭하는데, 설록은 쪼그려 앉은 채 햇살이 내려앉는 파출소 앞마당을 내다보며 한숨을 쉬었다.

"주도권 쥐려고 할 필요 없어요. 경위님보다 연상이고, 나보다 머리좋고, 그런데다 노련하니까. 경위님이야 이제와서 남자와도 사랑에 빠질 수 있다는 것을 알았지만, 그쪽은 학교 다닐 때 자기가 게이라는 거 알고 고민하고 받아들이면서 그때부터 엄마 아버지를 시간 들여 천천히 납득시켜 왔어요. 그런 문제는, 그냥 그 사람 믿으면 되는 거예요."  
"......"  
"적어도 경위님은, 그래도 말이라도 꺼내 볼 수 있는 문제잖아요."  
"......그렇지."

경 위는 새삼, 이 홍설록이라는 당돌한 녀석이 시작한, 험난하다는 말 정도로는 설명조차 해낼 수 없는 사랑에 대해 생각하며 담배를 입에 물었다. 그리고는 설록에게도 한 개피를 내밀었다. 한참 어린 이 녀석과 맞담배질 따위는 죽어도 안 해줄 거라고 생각했었는데. 이런 문제를 앞에 두니 맞담배질이고 뭐고, 그런 생각 따위 들지도 않았다.

"맥모닝 아직 하지 않나."  
"11시까지 할 걸요."  
"먹을래?"  
"아, 진짜 이 비리경찰이 사건도 없는데 맥모닝을 먹자고 업무시간에."  
"......하긴."  
"그냥 돈으로 주시든가."  
"야."  
"그리고 인생상담을 했으니 오늘 점심도 경위님한테 얻어먹어야 겠고요."  
"맥모닝을 먹고 점심을 왜 또 먹어?"  
"진흙이 있어야 벽돌을 만든다고, 내 뇌는 탄수화물과 단서를 연료삼아 결과를 도출하는 고성능 프로세서라고요."  
"......아, 시끄러. 맥모닝 취소. 이따가 짱개나 시켜."  
"쳇, 헹구면 욕조가 염전이 되겠네. 짠돌이 경위님."  
"아, 너 정말."

설록은 담배연기를 길게 내뿜었다. 마치, 하룻밤 사이에 나이들어버린 것 처럼. 그러고 보니 설록의 그, 말썽쟁이 어린아이, 다시 말해 초딩같은 표정 위에, 조금은 어른스런 표정이 덧칠된 것 같은 기분도 들었다.

그래, 뭐. 그런 게 사랑이긴 하겠지만.

 

홍마형이나 설록이 따로 날짜를 말해 준 것은 아니지만, 레레는 어느정도 각오랄까, 짐작을 하고 있었다. 달력에 표시된 날짜, 그가 퇴근 후 들여다보던 백화점 카탈로그. 세심하게 어머니께 보낼 선물을 준비하고 고심하는 모습을 보니, 문득 부모님 생각이 나기도 했다. 누구나 한 번은 고아가 된다고들 하는데, 레레는 30대 초반에 두 분을 모두 잃었다. 남들보다는, 조금 빠른 것이었으리라. 생각에 그에 미치자, 레레는 공연히 자리에서 일어나 아령이라도 들었다 놓기 시작했다.

레레의 아버지는 폐암으로, 어머니는 위암으로 돌아가셨다. 위암에 걸려, 먹지도 못한 채 계속 토하기만 하는데도 배가 부풀어 오르던 어머니의 모습은 지금도 잊을 수가 없었다. 안타까웠다. 겨우 경찰이라고, 자리 잡고 살기 시작했는데. 이제 제가 결혼도 했으니 아들 내외 효도도 받으시고 손주도 보셔야 한다고, 얼마나 그 꺼져가는 생명을 붙잡았던가. 그러나 소용없는 일이었다. 조금 더 세월이 지나, 임신한 아내가 교통사고로 싸늘한 시신이 된 모습을 앞에 두고, 레레는 차라리 부모님이 먼저 떠나신 것이 다행이라는 생각을 잠시 했다. 그리고는 아내에게, 미안하다고 생각했다.

일단 아버지의 사인이 폐암이었던 만큼, 그리고 부모님 두 분 다 암으로 돌아가신 만큼 자신도 암에 걸릴 확률은 옾을 터였다. 담배를 끊어야겠다고 생각했다. 어차피 마형은 레레가 먼저 피우지 않는 한 결코 집안에서 먼저 담배를 물지 않았다. 담배갑을 유심히 보니, 하루에 한 개피 정도, 마음이 정맏 답답할 때만 피우는 것 처럼 보였다. 그 정도만 해도 뭐, 그런 힘든 일을 하시는 분이니 끊으시라 할 수는 없지. 한 집 안에 흡연자가 또 있는데 담배를 끊는 것이 얼마나 힘든 일인지는 상상할 수 있었지만, 레레는 담배 대신 일단 니코틴 패치를 붙이고 슬슬 줄여나가거나 해야겠다고 생각했다.

세월이 흐르고, 늙어서, 혹은 사고로 두 사람 중 한 사람이 먼저 떠나야 한다면, 차라리 마형이 먼저 떠났으면 좋겠다고 레레는 생각했다.

그 가 생각했던 것 이상으로, 이 총명하고 강직한 남자, 권력의 핵심에 가까이 닿은 이 남자는 순수한 사람이었다. 우직하고 순수한 그가, 과연 자신이 인생의 반려자로 삼은 이를 먼저 잃고 그 스트레스를 견뎌낼 수 있을까. 가만히, 그가 하는 행동을 들여다보면 짐작할 수 있을 것 같았다. 눈물 한 방울 흘리지 못한 채, 속으로 썩어들어가겠지. 겉으로는 아무 일도 없었던 것 처럼, 조용히 미소지으면서, 일에 몰두하면서. 그렇다면 차라리, 그런 슬픔은 자신이 감당하는 게 낫다고 생각했다. 보통 사람인 자신이, 사랑하는 사람을 잃고 울고 절규하며 망가져간들, 그런 일이 세상을 뒤흔들지는 않겠지. 하지만 홍마형은 다르니까. 그는 특별하니까.

"......암 보험을 새로 들었어요?"  
"아, 예."  
"이거 전에 갖고 있던 실손보험에서 다 커버 되는 건데. 미리 물어보지 그랬어요."

집에 날아온 우편물들을 함께 뜯어보다가, 마형이 한 마디 했다.

"하긴, 사무실로 업자가 와서 조르니까 들어줬겠지요."  
"뭐...... 그렇습니다."  
"경위는 자상한 사람이니까. 적당히 실적만 올려 주고 끊을 건가요, 아니면 유지할건가요."  
"글쎄요, 이제 이 나이 쯤 되니 보험도 좀 있어야 할 것 같고."  
"낯 세워줄 만큼만 하고는 내게 말해요, 안 주사에게 말해서 알아봐달라고 할 테니."  
"......그런것을 부탁드려도 되나요?"  
" 비서이긴 합니다만, 워낙 유능한 친구라서요. 사실은 능력 좋은 친구들이 많은 사람이기 때문에, 뭔가 부탁하면 친구들을 통해서 자료를 많이 챙겨다 줍니다. 사사로운 일을 부탁하는 데 대해서는 따로 식사를 대접하거나 하니까, 걱정할 것 없어요. 경위가 내 동생에게 짜장면을 먹이는 것과 비슷한 겁니다."  
"......그건 설록이 와서 알아서 저도 짜장면 추가요, 하고 가는 건데요."  
"그래도 저번에도 그러더군요. 경위님의 짜장면 얻어먹는 맛에 시시한 사건들도 도와주고 한다고. 그 애는 원래, 좀 더 특이한 사건들을 좋아해요. 아시겠지만."

설록에 대한 이야기가 나오자 표정이 느긋해졌던 마형은, 레레의 팔에 붙어있는 네모난 패치를 보고 다시 그의 얼굴을 바라보았다.

"건강이 상한 것은 아니죠?"  
"아닙니다."  
"꽤 담배를 좋아했잖아요? 하루에 반 갑 정도."  
"......이제 슬슬 끊으려고요."

레레는 멋적게 웃었다.

"과장님과 오래 함께 살려면."  
"......나도 끊을까요."  
"좋아하시잖아요. 그리고 많이 피우시는 것도 아니고."  
"아니, 향정신성 약물...... 개념이니까. 끊으려고 생각은 늘 했습니다. 같이 끊을까요."  
"이거이거, 제가 괜히 과장님 좋아하시는 걸."  
"아니에요. 늘 하려고 했습니다. 경위 덕분에 결심이 섰어요. 끊기로."

향 기로운 커피향이 주방을 채웠다. 직접 드립한 커피와 홍차와 와인. 홍대 앞의 여자애들이나 좋아하는 사치스런 취미라고 대충 치부하고 넘긴 일들은 그와 함께 살면서 일상이 되었다. 물론, 홍마형 역시도 레레를 위해 인스턴트 커피와 적당한 맥주를 준비해두는 것도 잊지 않았지만. 지금의 안락이, 레레는 싫지 않았다. 그런 것에 그저 빠져들면 안된다고 생각하면서도, 이런 작은 사치 역시도 홍마형이라는 사람의 일부라고 생각하다 보면 자신에게도 어울리지 않는 일은 아닐 거라고, 조금은 느긋하게 생각하게 되었다. 마형은 커피를 레레의 앞에 가져다 놓고, 시계를 한 번 들여다보고, 말했다.

"이번 주말에, 같이 가지 않겠습니까."  
"......본가에."  
"예."

레레는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러다가 문득, 웃음지었다.

"설록이 그러더군요. 그냥 형님께 다 맡기라고."  
"그 아이가요?"  
"예."

레레는 찻잔을 들며 마형을 바라보았다. 동생의 이야기가 나오면 마형은 늘, 조금은 설레고 기쁜 듯한 표정을 지어 보이곤 했다.

"설록이 녀석, 형님을 정말 많이 신뢰하고 있어요. 애가 워낙 까칠해서 그렇지."  
"좋은 아이지요."  
"뭐, 저도 그 녀석 조금만 더 철도 들고, 과장님처럼 품위있어지면 괜찮은 남자가 될 거라고 생각은 합니다. 아직은 어린애지만."  
" 그 아이가 하고 싶은 일은, 우리 나라에는 없는 직업이에요. 스스로 길을 개척해야 하지요. 지금은 많이 쌓고, 경험하고, 시행착오를 겪는 수 밖에 없어도. 다행히도 나도 마인이도 그 아이와는 나이차이가 좀 있으니까, 먼저 자리들 잡고 있으니까, 할 수 있는 데 까지는 도움을 줄 수 있으니까. 누군가 그렇게 뒷감당을 해줄 수 있을 때 최대한, 많이 움직여 봐야 할 겁니다."  
"그러고 보니 참, 해킹도 하고 화공과 다니면서 생물학이랑 의학 공부도 하고 다니고, 시신 해부에 대해서도 공부하려고 기를 쓰고 다니던데."  
"그렇지요."  
"종잡을 수가 없어요. 설록이 하고싶은 게, 대체 뭡니까? 범죄 연구?"  
"범죄 연구가...... 와는 좀 다른 겁니다. 굳이 말하자면."

마형은 커피를 한 모금 마시고 찻잔을 내려놓으며 대답했다.

"컨설팅 디텍티브. 다시 말해서, 자문 탐정이죠."

"자문 탐정? 아니, 그럴 거면 그냥 경찰에 들어오지...... 그녀석 실력이면."  
"조직에 매인다는 걸 못 견디니까요."  
"......그건 그렇겠군요."  
" 그렇지 않아도, 국정원에서도 그 아이의 도움을 몇 번 받았더래서. 미안하지만 경위에게도 자세하게는 설명할 수 없는 몇몇 사건에서 그 아이의 활약이 컸어요. 그때 국정원장님 께서도, 특채 형태로라도 우리 사람으로 데리고 있었으면 한다고 몇 번이나 권하셨습니다만."  
"그렇겠죠. 시험에 못 붙어서 못 들어가는 게 아닐 테니까."  
"예."  
"여튼...... 부모님 뵙는 일은, 내 욕심이라는 것 압니다."

마형은 가만히 손을 내어, 레레의 손등 위에 손을 겹쳤다. 그의 왼손을 차지한 반지에 불빛이 비쳐 눈이 시렸다. 레레는 손을 뒤집어 그의 손을 마주잡았다.

"알지만, 내게 무슨 일이 있더라도 당신이 내 가족이라는 것을, 알아 주셨으면 하는 마음도 있어요."  
"무슨 일은 무슨 일이 있다고 또 그러십니까. 지금이 무슨 냉전시대도 아니고."  
"음, 나도 아무 일도 없기를 바라지만."

마 형은 시선을 내리깔며 조용히 웃었다. 그 웃음에, 뭔가 정말 위험한 일이라도 벌어지고 있는 것은 아닌가 걱정이 되었지만. 묻지 못했다. 물어서는 안 될 이야기라는 생각이 앞섰다. 그저 아무 일 없기를, 이대로 함께 늙어갈 수 있기를, 우리가 할 수 있는 것은 정말로, 서로 사랑하는 것 밖에는 아무것도 없으니까. 법률로도 무엇으로도 보호받지 못할 지금 상황에서, 그 사랑 외에는 그 무엇도 우리를 묶어놓을 수 없으니까. 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 나이도 먹을 만큼 먹었는데, 사랑하고 있다. 점점 더, 어제보다 더, 아마도 내일이 되면, 오늘보다 더 사랑하는 마음에 가슴이 아프겠지. 혹시라도 잃을까봐, 혹은 작별의 말조차 전하지 못한 채 갑작스레 떠나게 될까봐. 절박하고 절박한 그 마음을, 과연 무어라 설명해야 할까. 감히 이름조차 붙이지 못할 그 아픈 감정을 얼굴에 드러내지 않으려 애쓰며, 레레는 마형을 바라보았다.

"......종교가 없던가요."  
"군대 다닐 때 성당에서 초코파이를 주길래 세례만 받았습니다."  
"음, 냉담이군요."  
"그렇죠."  
"......부모님 뵙고 돌아오는 길에, 잠시 성당에 들르지 않겠습니까."  
"성당에요?"  
"예."

마형은 진지한 눈을 하고, 레레를 바라보았다.

"그저 기도하고 싶은 것 뿐입니다. 옆에서 잠시 지켜봐주는 것만으로도 충분합니다."  
"무슨 기도를......"  
"기도라기보다는, 그분 앞에 맹세하고 싶은 겁니다."  
"과장님......"

무슨 말을 하려는 것인지, 무엇을 기도하고 또 맹세하고 싶은 것인지, 레레는 알 것 같았다.

"......당신만을 내 배우자로 맞아 평생을 함께 할 것을, 설령 그분조차 용납치 못하실 일이라고 해도."

평 소에는 출근할 때에도 제대로 챙겨입지 않는 수트를 굳이 다려 챙겨 입었다. 조금 어색했다. 넥타이는 마형이 직접 매 주었다. 차에 짐을 싣고, 가평으로 향했다. 길은 막히지 않았고, 날은 청명했다. 골목에 차를 주차하는데, 낯익은 티코가 마치 사고를 내려고 작심한 사람처럼 내달리다가 무시무시한 소리를 내며 골목으로 꺾어들어왔다.

"운전솜씨 늘지 않는 건 여전하구나."

차 에서 내리는 마인과 설록을 보고 마형이 한마디 했다. 평소에는 앞머리가 늘 붉게 물들어 있었는데, 그래도 어머니 뵈러 오는 날이라 그런지 마인의 앞머리는 마인과 똑같이 암갈색을 띠고 있었다. 마형은 단정하게 왁스를 발라 빗어넘겼고, 마인은 왁스로 앞머리를 조금 띄운 것만이 차이일까. 설록은 용케 수트는 챙겨 입었지만, 넥타이의 뒤쪽 매듭이 대충 삐져나와 있는 것이 아무래도 거울도 보지 않고 대충 묶기만 한 듯 했다.

"이리 좀 봐 보렴."

불퉁스런 얼굴을 한 설록을 붙잡아 놓고, 마형은 타이를 제대로 다시 매 주었다.

"네가 하려는 일을 하려면, 평소에는 어떻건 필요한 때에는 완벽한 신사가 될 수 있어야 한다고 내가 말하지 않았니."  
"평소에는 잘 해."  
"어머니 생신에 제대로 못 할 정도면 평소에도 제대로 못 하는 게 맞겠지."  
"경위님도 오시는 것, 엄마가 아셔?"

마형은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"소중한 사람을 보여드리려고 한다고 말씀은 드렸다."  
"저런, 생신날 준비가 무슨 폭풍전야겠구만."  
"......홍설록."

보다 못한 레레가 끼어들었지만, 마형은 차분하게 대답했다.

"아니, 잘 될 것 같구나."  
"정말로?"  
"어차피 내가 여자를 데려올 거라고는 생각지 않으시니까."

가평의 본가는, 그리 넓지는 않지만 고아한 느낌이 남은 한옥이었다. 아마도 고택을 현대식으로 리모델링한 것인 듯, 안쪽으로는 현대식 설비가 갖춰져 있었지만 기둥이며 대들보며 서까래 하나하나에 세월의 흔적이 남아있었다.

지 금은 은퇴한 노 학자인 홍사익 교수는, 세 아들들과 함께 나타난 남자에 대해 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 아들들의 친구로서 함께 온 것인 듯, 환대하고 인사를 받고 이름과 하는 일을 들었을 뿐이다. 다만 홍 교수는, 차를 내는 동안 나이를 먹을 만큼 먹고도 결혼은 고사하고 여자 만날 생각도 하지 않는 쌍둥이들의 얼굴을 잠시 말없이 쳐다볼 뿐이었다.

"마형이는 그렇다고 치고, 마인이 너도 뜻이 없는 거냐."  
"......그렇습니다."  
"좋은 사람도 없고."

마인은 차마 대답하지 못했다.

"설록이는."  
"전 좀 천천히 생각해보겠습니다, 아버지."

평소답지 않은 차분한 말투로, 설록은 대답했다.

"너도, 여자가 싫거나 한 것은 아니겠지."  
"전 그래도 남자가 좋은 건 아닙니다."  
"......기뻐해야 하는 일인지 모르겠구나."

홍 교수는 세 아들과 불청객에게 차를 내어주며 탄식했다.

"인생 험난하게 살지 않는 것을 다행이라고 해야 하는 건지, 그나마도 누군가를 만나는 것도 아니고 외롭게 살 지 모른다고 걱정해야 하는 건지."  
"그래도 괜찮은 친구를 룸메이트로 만나서 쓸쓸하지 않게 살고 있습니다."  
"그 친구도 이리 인사를 시킬 생각인거냐."  
"아뇨, 그 친구는 전국 각 도마다 전 여자친구가 한 명씩 있는 바람둥이입니다. 그쪽 아니에요."  
"그렇구나."  
"어머니께서는요?"  
"......단장하느라 늦는게지. 너희들 오기 조금 전에도 거의 다 되었다고 하였는데, 여자들은 원래 준비가 길지 않느냐."

그 말이 끝나기가 무섭게, 장지문이 열렸다. 세 형제는, 얼른 레레까지 이끌고 자리에서 일어났다. 문이 열리고, 옥빛 모시로 지은 개량한복 저고리에 쪽물을 들인 치마를 입은 단아한 부인이 모습을 드러냈다.

"너희들 왔구나."

부인은, 그러니까 동양화가 송자영 화백은 자상한 얼굴을 하고 세 아들을 돌아보고는, 마형의 곁에 죄인같은 표정을 짓고 서 있는 레레에게 손을 내밀었다.

"먼 길 오느라 고생했어요."  
"아, 아닙니다......"  
"앉아요, 어서."

상등품 녹차의 향기며 맛 같은 것은 느껴지지도 않았다. 레레는 잔뜩 긴장한 채, 홍마형과 꼭 같은 눈을 한 이 우아한 부인에게 이제부터 무어라 말씀을 드려야 할지 생각하며 자기도 모르게 머리를 숙였다.

 

"생신인데, 이런 말씀부터 드리게 되어 죄송합니다."

마형이 먼저 말문을 열었다. 이런 문제로 여기 온 것이 아니라면, 부모님 앞에서 무릎꿇고 단정하게 앉은 그가 얼마나 단정하다못해 섹시하게까지 느껴지는지 생각해 볼 수도 있겠지만, 지금 레레는 그런 생각을 할 수 있을 만큼 멀쩡한 상태가 아니었다.

"그동안 늘, 결혼도 하지 않고 연애도 하지 않고, 혼자 사는 일로 심려 끼쳐드렸습니다. 제가, 여자와는 인연을 맺을 수 없는 상태인 것을 아시니까, 장남이 그리 사는 것을 용납해주신 것도 알고 있습니다. 제가, 그에 더하여 이렇게까지 하면 안된다는 것을 생각하지 않은 것은 아닙니다만."

레 레는 문득, 자신의 손에 걸려 있는 반지를 내려다보았다. 시작도 끝도 없는 둥근 원, 그 원처럼, 끝없이 끊임없이 사랑하겠다는 마음만은 분명했다. 하지만 현실이라는 것이, 그렇게 간단한 것이 아님을 그는 이미 잘 알고 있다. 예전에, 아내에게 청혼하고 허락을 받으러 처가에 찾아뵈었을 때의 일이 떠올랐다. 그때에도, 이미 이야기가 다 되어 있는 것을 알면서도, 숨조차 쉬지 못하고 머리를 조아리고 있었다. 지금은, 지금은 더욱 곤란한 상황이라는 것을 안다. 사랑하는 사람이 원하는 일이라고 하나, 사랑하는 사람의 부모님께는 이보다 더한 불효가 있을까. 그분들이 믿고 의지하고 싶은, 어디에 내놓아도 번듯한 장남이, 사랑하는 사람이라고 데려온 이가 남자라니.

"저는 이 사람과 평생을 함께 하려고 합니다."  
"아직, 법으로는 안 되는 일이라고 들었다만......"  
"압니다. 그러니까 더욱...... 말씀을 드리고 싶었습니다."  
"그래......"

송 화백은, 마형의 어머니는 고개를 끄덕이다, 레레를 바라보았다.

"김레레 경위라고 했지요."  
"그, 그렇습니다."  
"부모님은......"  
"두 분 모두 돌아가셨습니다."  
"그렇군요."

송 화백은 찻잔을 손에 쥔 채, 찻잔 안을 들여다보았다.

"부모님께서도 알고 계셨나요."  
"......아, 아뇨."

결혼한 적 있다는 이야기까지는 할 필요가 없었다. 레레는 짧게 대답하고 입을 다물었다.

"그렇군요......"

송 화백의 한숨이 길었다. 레레는 마른침을 삼켰다. 저 뜨거운 차를 낯짝에 뒤집어쓰고 쫓겨나더라도, 할 말이 없을 노릇이라는 것은 알고 있었다. 하지만 그런 일은 벌어지지 않았다. 홍 교수의 침통한 표정과, 송 화백의 한숨 속에서 레레는 숨이 막힐 것만 같았다. 차라리 화를 낸다면, 걷어차기라도 한다면 감당할 수 있을 것 같았다.

"......얼마나 힘들었나요, 아무 말도 하지 못하고."  
"예......?"  
"우리 아이가, 처음에 자기가 그렇다는 것을 알고, 정말 많이 힘들어 했었지요."

"......"

"아무에게도 말하지 못하는 것이, 얼마나 힘들었는지 알겠어요. 그래요, 쉽지 않은 인연이라는 것, 알지요."

 

송 화백은 차라리 모든 것을 받아들이겠다는 듯, 고개를 끄덕였다.

"나는 아직도, 어째서 하필 내 아들이 이런 길을 가야 하는지 잘 모르겠습니다. 내가 내 아들을 사랑하는 것과 상관없이, 여전히 받아들이기 쉽지 않은 문제도 분명히 있어요. 하지만, 당사자만 하겠어요."

"죄송합니다......"

"힘들게 만난 두 사람이니, 그저 사이좋게 건강하게 살도록 해요. 그것 하나만 부탁하지요."  
"어머니."  
"......약은 잘 챙겨 먹고 있는 거냐."  
"예......"  
"술담배는."  
"줄였습니다."  
"함께 살아갈 사람이 생겼으니, 이젠 네 자신도 좀 돌보고 그래야지."  
"예......"  
"어차피 동성애가 치료가 되지 않는다는 것은 알고 있었으니, 네가 결혼을 하고 손주를 안겨 줄 거라고는 기대도 하지 않았단다."

기적같은 일이었다. 정말로 많은 마음의 고통을 감당하고 난 뒤에, 버릴 것은 버리고 체념할 것은 체념한, 이제는 그저 자식의 행복만을 바라는 어머니의 마음이었다. 그게 아니라면, 이렇게 간단히 허락받을 수 있는 일일 리 없었다. 레레는 송 화백에게 절이라도 하고 싶었다. 아들에게서, 연인을 데리고 갈 거라는 전화를 받고 그분은 얼마나 많은 절망과 한을 속으로 삭이셔야 했을까.

"나는, 네가 그저 평생을 쓸쓸하게 혼자 살아갈까, 그게 걱정이었단다."  
"죄송합니다......"

레레가 머리를 숙이며 말했다.

"지금 죄송한 만큼, 제가 과장님을, 앞으로도 계속......"  
"그러면 되었어요."

송 화백의 눈시울이 붉게 물들어 있었다.

"그러면 되었어요, 부디......"  
"사이좋게 살겠습니다, 어머니."  
"그래, 그러면 되는 거다. 그렇지요, 여보?"

홍 교수는 대답하지 않았다. 이쪽이, 정상적인 반응이라는 것은 알고 있다. 남자 애인이라니, 성실하고 고지식한 노 학자에게 이 얼마나 추잡하게 들릴 이야기란 말인가. 이런 이야기를 하필이면 어머니의 생일에 꺼내놓을 생각을 한 마형이 조금은 원망스럽기도 했지만, 레레는 새삼, 이 관계가 얼마나 쉽지 않은 일인지를 다시 한 번 생각했다.

근처 한식집에서 식사를 하고, 저녁까지 시간을 보내고, 네 사람은 각각 타고 온 차에 올랐다. 송 화백이 바리바리 싸 주는 밑반찬을 죄스러운 마음으로 들고 나오다가, 레레는 보자기 위쪽에서 결 고운 한지로 싸인 무언가를 발견했다. 겹겹이 고운 한지로 싸인 것을 풀어보니, 손때묻은 묵주 한 쌍이 들어 있었다. 두 사람을 위해 늘 기도하겠다는, 붓글씨로 쓴 짤막한 편지도 함께였다.

"어머니께서 쓰시던 겁니다."  
"그런 귀한 것을......"  
"이건 예전부터 쓰시던 것이고, 이건 아버지께서 전에 바티칸에서 사 오신 건데......"

마형은 어머니의 묵주를 손에 쥔 채, 기억을 더듬듯 옛 이야기를 조금 꺼냈다. 친가는 불교를 믿었지만 아버지는 종교에 귀의하지 않았고, 외가 쪽은 천주교였다고. 영원이라는 것을 두고 고민하고 갈등하며, 동시에 여자를 사랑하지 못하는 자신에 대해 혐오감을 느끼며 괴로워하던 순간에 자신을 지탱했던 것은 어머니의 기도였다고. 자신을 놓아버리지 않기 위해 결국 종교에 의지하기로 마음먹은 것도, 어머니의 기도 때문이었다고 이야기하던 그는, 결국 소리도 내지 못하고 울음을 터뜨렸다. 어깨를 들썩이면서도, 숨죽인 채, 입술을 깨문 채. 레레는 어깨를 빌려줄 생각조차 하지 못한 채, 그런 그를 그저 바라보고만 있었다.

 

 

 

 

결혼식을 올릴 수도, 혼인신고를 할 수도 없었지만, 그렇게 홍마인과 김레레의 삶은 단단히 결합되었다. 나름대로 각오했던 목청높인 저주의 말은 없었다. 오히려, 차마 말로는 할 수 없는 축복과 자식의 행복을 기원하는 마음이 그들의 험난한 사랑에 조금이나마 빛이 되어 주었다. 다행하고도 감사한 일이었다. 시간이 흐르고, 겨울이 다가왔다. 옷장에서 코트를 꺼낼 때가 되었다. 대개 먼저 퇴근하는 레레가 장을 보아 놓고 먼저 쉬다가 잠들곤 했지만, 때때로 레레는 마형이 퇴근할 때 까지 국정원 근처의 카페에서 그를 기다렸다가 함께 퇴근하기도 했다. 키가 훤칠하고 잘 생긴 두 남자가, 나란히 무릎까지 오는 검은 코트를 걸친 채 소복하게 눈이 쌓인 비탈길을 걸어내려올 때면, 가게 문을 닫을 준비를 하던 카페나 꽃가게의 여주인들은 흐뭇한 표정으로 바라보기도 했다.

"갑자기 출장을 갈 일이 생겼는데, 어쩌죠."  
"일이잖습니까."  
"그게, 우리가 같이 산 지 백일 째 되는 날이 끼어서요."

마형은 진심으로 미안해하고 있었다. 어차피 생일이나 기념일 같은 것을 제대로 챙기지 않았던 레레는, 대수롭지 않은 일이라는 듯 고개를 가로저었다.

"일인데 어쩌긴 어째요. 잘 다녀나 오세요."  
"정말 미안합니다, 경위."  
"전 정말 괜찮아요. 아니...... 음, 사실은 그날이 100일인줄 몰랐어요, 제가."  
"저런."  
"......저야말로 그런 것도 기억하지 못하고."  
"아뇨, 뭐. 제가 여자애도 아니고 그런걸 하나하나 기억하고 챙길 필요는 없지만, 그래도 음......"

아니, 신경쓰고 있다. 분명히 신경쓰고 있는 거라고. 레레는 차마 서운한 빛을 감추지 않은 채 웃고 있는 마형을 보며 생각했다. 이 남자, 같이 살고 보니 은근히 신경 예민하기도 하고, 따지는 것도 많고, 그런데다가.

"그래도 같이 기뻐하고 싶다고 생각했어요."  
"......저야 당연히 기쁘죠."

긴, 코트 소매 아래로 슬쩍 손을 내밀어 먼저 손을 잡았다. 마형은 쑥스러워하면서도, 그 손을 놓지 않았다. 집에 돌아와서 레레는, 마형이 말한 그, 100일째 되는 날을 몰래 휴대폰에 입력해 두었다. 이왕 이렇게 된 것, 200일, 300일, 1년째 되는 날 까지 모조리 세어서 저장해 두었다. 그런 것을 따지는 게 사내답지 못하다는 생각은 들었지만, 그래도 그가 좋아하는 일이니까, 홍마형이 좋아하는 일이니까, 그가 사랑하는 사람이 좋아하는 일이니까.

그리고 그 다음 주 월요일, 홍마형은 오전에 출근하고, 오후에 마인과 잠시 만난 뒤 바로 출장지로 떠날 예정이라고 설명하고 집을 나섰다.

그리고 그는, 돌아오지 않았다.

전 화도, 문자메시지도, 메일조차 오지 않았다. 홍설록조차도, 사라졌다. 그의 자취방에 가 보았지만, 조완석 선생도 설록이 어디로 갔는지 모른다고, 그저 방세 늦지 않게 내라고 방세만 미리 맡겨놓고 사라졌다고 했다. 불길했다. 불길해서 숨조차 쉴 수 없었다. 그의 본가에라도 찾아가보고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았지만, 참았다. 대신 레레는, 그의 어머니가 건네주신 그 묵주를 쥐고, 집 근처 성당의 마리아상 앞에 밤새워 무릎을 꿇고 기도했다. 때로는, 기도밖에는 할 수 없는 그런 일도 분명히 있다. 이 세상에는. 기도밖에는, 해답이 없는 그런 일도.

"차는 어쩌고?"  
"빌려가던걸."  
"관용차 타는 거 아니었어?"  
"좀 비밀리에 출장가는 거라서 안된다고 빌려갔어. 그거 흠집만 내 봐, 이젠 부품도 못 구하는 건데."  
"거 참. 청렴결백 코스프레좀 작작 하셔. 무슨 티코를 갖고 그렇게 애지중지."  
"......티코가 어디가 어때서."  
"취향 촌스럽다고."  
"경차잖아. 기름 덜 먹고."  
"요새 나오는 경차도 많아. 좀 예쁘고 얄쌍한거."  
"네가 사줄 것 아니면 닥쳐라, 홍설록."

마인은 모처럼 설록의 연구실 앞으로 찾아가, 함께 일찍 귀가했다. 어차피 설록이야 밤이 되면 완석과 함께 사는 그 자취집으로 돌아가지만, 그래도 학생이나 교수나 조교들은 아주 조금 한가해지는 시절. 연말이었다.

"잠깐만, 전화."  
"뭐야."  
"......잠깐만."

설록의 표정이 굳었다. 설록은 전화를 받고, 마침 함께 있다고 말하고, 10분 후에 정문에서 뵙겠다고 대답했다. 그리고는 입을 다문 채, 마인의 손을 잡아끌었다.

"......뭐야."  
"국정원이야. 왜 댁을 찾는거지?"  
"국정원? 그런 놈들이 왜 네 번호는 갖고 있는건데?"  
"수꼴이 불러서 해킹알바 몇 번 했잖아."  
"그래서 지난번에 너......"  
"내가 그러고는 다시는 안 한다고 그랬어. 그건 그렇고, 국정원에 높으신 양반이 나보고 특채로 들어오라고 심심하면 전화해서 스팸으로 분류해 놓았는데 또 무슨 일이야, 이거."

설록은 일부러, 밝은 표정을 지으려고 애썼다. 하지만.

"......왜, 그쪽을 찾는 거야."  
"별 일 아니겠지......"  
"왜, 수꼴이 갑자기 출장을 간 날에......"

말 하던 설록은 갑자기 걸음을 멈추었다. 학교 정문 앞에, 검은 승용차와 수트를 입은 두 남자가 눈에 들어왔다. 설록은 마인의 손을 놓았다. 그의 머릿속에는, 불가능한 경우를 제외한 나머지 경우의 수들이 차례차례 떠올랐다. 그리고 결국 그 마지막에는.

"만약에 말이야, 형. 만약에."  
"만약에, 뭐."  
"만약에, 그러니까 그런 거 상상하면 안되는 거 알지만, 만약에......"

검은 옷을 입은 두 남자가, 설록과 마인의 앞으로 성큼성큼 걸어왔다. 한쪽은 설록이 이미 알고 있던, 마형의 상사였다. 그는 홍마인을 보고 잠시 놀란 표정을 짓다가, 설록의 어깨를 두드렸다.

"......정말로 똑같군, 놀라울 정도로."  
"여긴 왜 오신 거죠."  
"좌파 대통령, 홍마인 교수."  
"무슨 일입니까."  
"말씀드리기 쉽지 않은 일입니다만."

남자는 감정을 억누르며 마인과 설록을 바라보았다.

"사고가 있었습니다."

"무슨......"

"홍마형 과장에게, 지금 당장 가 주셔야겠습니다."

홍설록은 예전에 언젠가, 국정원의 일을 돕고 나오던 길에 마형에게서 그런 말을 들은 적이 있었다.

\- 네가 싫다고 해도, 언젠가 국정원 사람들이 너를 찾아갈 거다.  
\- 오기만 해봐. 먹던 짜장면을 뒤집어 씌워버릴 테니.  
\- 딱 한 번, 네 평생에 단 한 번. 그 사람들이 너를 찾아가 내가 사고를 당했다고 말할거다.  
\- 무슨 사고.  
\- 내가 순직했다는 뜻이겠지.

사고.

순직.

서로 다른 의미를 지녀야 마땅할 두 단어가, 머릿속에서 빙글빙글 춤을 추었다.

\- 그때가 되면, 네 작은형을 부탁한다.  
\- 무슨 헛소리야, 댁들이 형이잖아.  
\- 알아.  
\- 이 수구꼴통이 그 욕을 처먹었으면 생명연장의 꿈을 이룩할 생각을 해야지 무슨 개 풀뜯어먹는 헛소리야.  
\- 개도 때로는 풀을 먹는단다.  
\- 됐고, 닥치고.  
\- 나는 아마도, 평생 사랑을 하거나 누군가의 인생에 깊은 의미가 될 일은 없을 것 같으니......

그때, 홍마형은 웃고 있었다.

\- 걱정되는 것은 홍마인 그 녀석, 한 사람 뿐이로구나.

그때, 그렇게 웃고 있었다. 자기 앞날이라는 것을 다 예견이라도 한 듯이.

"죽은 겁니까."  
"호흡기는 아직 붙어 있습니다."  
"기계호흡으로 연명만 시켜놓은 상태라는 말이군요."

설록이 말했다. 마인은, 지금의 상황이 납득이 가지 않는 듯, 정확히 말하면 그의 대뇌에 갑작스레 너무 큰 부하가 걸렸다는 듯, 멍한 눈을 하고 설록을, 그리고 홍마형의 상사를 바라보았다.

"......어떻게 된 거예요."  
"우리 간부들은, 사실 언제 무슨 일이 벌어질 지 모르다 보니 자신에게 더이상 임무를 맡아 수행할 수 없는 상황이 되었을 때에 대한 상세한 대책을 미리 남겨두게 되어 있습니다."  
"제가 듣기로 형에게 무슨 일이 있을 때 제가 연락을 받게 된다고 듣긴 했는데...... 둘째형은 왜 찾는 거죠."  
"그렇지요, 홍마인 교수...... 지금부터 제가 하는 이야기를 잘 들어주시겠습니까."

마인은 고개를 가로저었다.

"......그 인간이 죽었다는 걸 믿으라고?"  
"아직, 심장사는 아니죠."  
"DOA였나요."  
"그렇습니다, 홍설록 군."

국정원 간부는, 그래도 상황을 파악하려 애쓰는 설록을 돌아보며 침착하게 대답하려 애썼지만, 그의 얼굴 역시 창백해져 있었다.

"이쪽으로."

군대에서도 타볼 일이 없었던 헬기가, 옥상에서 대기하고 있었다.

가슴에 온통 전극을 붙인 채, 홍마형은 조용히 잠들어 있었다.

맥이 뛰고 있었다. 다른 곳은 멀쩡했으나, 목덜미와 뒤통수에 상처가, 작지만 깊은 상처가 남아 있었다.

"뇌간......"

설록이 중얼거렸다.

"대뇌나 소뇌가 망가져도, 사람은 바로 죽지 않아. 하지만......"  
"어떻게 된 거야."  
"뇌사...... 입니까?"  
"그렇습니다."  
"뇌간이 손상되면, 그러면 호흡기를 떼면 바로 죽어. 호흡중추며 반사작용이며, 생명을 유지하는 데 필요한 게 거기 몰려 있으니까."

설 록은, 최대한 무감정하게, 냉정하게 설명하려 애썼지만, 손톱이 손바닥을 깊이 파고들어 있었다. 마인은 마형에게 다가가, 그 손을 잡았다. 그 손을, 자신과 꼭 같은 손을, 왼손 약지에, 그가 꿈꾸던 영원을 새기듯, 시작도 끝도 없는 둥근 원의 형태로 이어진, 반지가 끼워진 그 손을.

"형."

마인은, 마형이 잠들어 있는 침대 앞에 무너지듯 무릎을 꿇었다. 눈물조차 나오지 않았다. 분명히 나와 똑같은 얼굴을 하고 있는데, 아까 점심 무렵에 만나 함께 밥을 먹고 내 차를 빌려간 바로 그 사람이, 이런 차가운 모습으로 다시 돌아올 수 없게 누워있는 것을 상상이라도 할 수 있었을까. 붙잡을 수 있었다면. 차라리 그때 붙잡았다면. 무슨 핑계를 대어서라도 그에게 가지 말라고 했다면. 복잡한 생각들 속에 후회가 밀려든다. 그가 어떻게 손써볼 수 없었던 그 모든 것들에 대한 후회가. 그리고 그 후회의 끝에, 홍마인은 가슴을 쥐어짜는듯한 흐느낌을, 심장의 반쪽을 잃어버린 고통을 토했다.

"형......!"  
"그러면 홍마인 교수, 홍설록 군, 이제부터 제 말을 잘 들어주셨으면 합니다."

국정원 간부는 어깨를 떨며 오열하는 마인의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.

"홍마형 과장의 유지에 대해 의논하고 싶습니다."

 

죽었으나 아직 심장이 멈추지 않은 홍마형을 병실에 남겨두고, 설록과 마인은 국정원 간부를 따라 별실로 향했다. 지금은 입구쪽은 칼로 반을 갈라 떼어낸, 모서리와 접지선마다 홍마형의 사인이 남아있는 밀봉지가 붙어있는 큼직한 서류봉투가 테이블 위에 놓였다.

"홍마형 과장은, 이 나라 정부 그 자체였다고 할 만큼 유능한 사람이었습니다."

간부는 커피를 권하며, 이야기를 시작했다.

" 그는 이 나라의 모든 통계수치와, 외교문제와, 역사적인 배경과 법률의 변화에 대해 두루 알고 있었고, 그 모든 것들을 머릿속에서 바로 연결지어 설명할 수 있었습니다. 간단히 말해 수십 대의 서버에 들어있는 내용을 수십 명의 전문가가 통계를 내고 분석해야 하는 그 모든 일들이 그의 머릿속에서 돌아갔다는 뜻입니다. 모든 세부사항까지 기억하지 않더라도, 그의 머릿속에 정리된 내용만으로도 충분했지요. 그정도면 관련 사항을 검색하여 보고서로 만드는 것은, 컴퓨터를 사용해서 바로 할 수 있는 일이니까요. 그랬기 때문에, 그는 젊은 나이에도 불구하고 국정원에서도 중책을 맡았고, 청와대에 주요 정책을 자문하며, 이 나라를 실질적으로 이끌어가는 이들 중 한 명으로 살아왔습니다. 물론, 오점도 있었지요."  
"오점?"  
"당신이 바로 그 오점입니다, 홍마인 교수."

간부는 가슴을 찌르듯, 그를 노려보았다.

" 몇 번이나, 아슬아슬하게 선을 넘은 것은 본인이 더 잘 아시겠지요. 죄를 씌워 잡아들이는 것까지는 불가능하다고 해도, 압력을 가할 방법은 많았습니다. 하지만 홍마형 과장은 필사적으로, 자신이 더 많은 것을 버리고 양보할지언정 당신에게는 손을 대지 못하게 했어요. 집안일이라고, 자신이 동생에 대해서는 책임지겠다고 늘 말했습니다. 하지만 당신은, 제가 할 말은 아닙니다만 참으로, 형님에 대해서는 배려라고는 찾아볼 수 없는 싹수 없는 동생이더군요."  
"당신이 할 말이 아니라는 생각이 들면 그냥 다무시죠."

마인은, 마형의 죽음이 이 간부 때문이기라도 한 것 처럼 그를 노려보았다.

"잡아가고 싶으면 그렇게 하고, 죄를 씌우고 싶으면 마음대로 해요. 이 나이 먹어서, 죽은 형이 비호해서 나 혼자 멀쩡하다는 소리 듣고 싶지 않으니."  
"때로는 홍마형 과장이, 안됐다는 생각이 들기도 헀습니다."

간부는 마인의 반응 따위는 중요하지 않다는 듯, 자기 할 말만 계속했다.

"하지만 결국은 국정원의 상층부에서도, 당신을 보호하는 데 동의했습니다. CCTV로 하루종일 당신을 감시하고 있는 것은, 당신의 약점을 잡아 좌파세력이 선을 넘을 경우 손을 쓰기 위한 것만은 아닙니다."  
"무슨 뜻입니까. 그게 아니라면."  
"당신을 보호하기 위해서라고 말하는 겁니다."  
"어째서."  
"당신은, 홍마형 과장의 유일무이한, 대체품이 될 수 있는 사람이니까요."

대체품, 이라는 말에 마인의 눈가에 경련이 일었다.

"누가 누구의 대체품이라는 겁니까."  
"생전에 홍마형 과장은 늘 말하곤 했습니다."  
"아직 죽지 않았어요."  
"당신이라면 알 텐데요. 어린애같이 굴지 마십시오. 호흡기를 떼면, 그는 죽습니다."  
"내 형은 내게 아무것도 기대하지 않아요!"  
"했습니다."  
"무슨......"  
"당신에게 기대했습니다."

국정원의 간부는, 그 누런 대봉투 안에서 흰, 봉인지가 붙어있는 봉투를 꺼내 마인에게 내밀었다.

"당신이, 나라를 위해 일해주기를."  
"그게 말이 되는......"  
" 말이 되고 말고를 떠나서, 첫째, 재능에 있어서는 홍 과장에 필적할 만 하고, 둘째, 우리로서는 달갑지 않은 일이었다 해도 그 사회경험이 보탬이 되면 되었지 독이 되진 않을 것이라는 생각이고, 세번째로 당신은, 홍마형 과장과 똑같이 생긴, 쌍둥이니까."  
"쌍둥이라고, 설마 그대로 바꿔치기라도 하겠다는 겁니까."  
" 업무 공백 없이 그대로 조직에 받아들일 수 있다는 점, 기나긴 검증과 승진 과정을 거칠 필요가 없다는 점. 죽은 사람은 홍마인 교수고, 당신이 그대로 홍마형 과장이 된다고 해서 이상할 것은 없는 일이죠. 필요하다면 그를 위한 모든 조치를 해 둘 생각입니다."  
"내가 왜, 내 형제의 죽음을 애도하는 대신, 내 장례식에 참석하는 쪽을 택할 거라고 생각하는 겁니까."

간부는 품에서 사진 두 장을 꺼내었다. 완전히 으깨어진 티코, 아, 그래. 티코. 차를 빌려갔었다. 그리고 그 차에서 끌어내려지는 홍마형의, 축 늘어진 몸.

"저격입니다."  
"......"  
"저격을 당하고, 그대로 가드레일을 들이받았습니다. 도로쪽으로 꺾었다면 피해가 더 커졌겠지요. 여튼, 당신의 차는 그런 저격에 대응하기에는 정말, 한심할정도로 취약한 차임에 틀림없었지요."  
"누가 저격한 겁니까."  
"글쎄요, 조사중입니다. 당신 형님의 목숨을 노리는 사람은 워낙 많았으니까."  
"......"  
"그는 나라를 위해서라면 전 세계를 적으로 돌리고서라도, 자기 할 일을 했던 사람이었지요."  
"......"  
"어떤 면에서는 당신과 마찬가지였습니다. 고인 물로 남는 것을 두려워했고, 관습이라고 불리는, 크고작은 악습들에 물들지 않으려 싸웠지요. 결코 안주하는 사람이 아니었습니다."  
"왜......"  
" 글쎄요, 그는 늘 말하곤 했지요, 좌파들은 세상을 움직이는 사람들, 우파들은 세상을 지탱하는 사람들. 한쪽만으로는 살 수 없다고. 그는 때때로 술을 마시면, 당신들 자랑을 하곤 했습니다. 홍설록 군의 재능이야 이미 우리도 알아보고 많은 도움을 받았습니다만, 우리가 위험인물로 분류했던 당신에 대해서도."  
"......"  
"그는, 언젠가 자기 동생이 이 나라를 조금이라도 더 좋은 방향으로 만들 수 있을 거라고, 굳게 믿었습니다."  
"국장님, 청와대에서 연락입니다."

비 서인 듯한 남자가 들어와 보고하자, 국장이라고 불린, 그 간부는 자리에서 일어났다. 형제와, 홍마형이 남긴 봉투만을 남긴 채. 홍마인은 흰 봉투를 열었다. 결국은 너도 나도, 서로 방법은 달랐지만 좀 더 좋은 세상을 만들기 위해 살아온 것이 아니냐고, 낯익은 단정한 필적이 흰 종이 위에 선명하게 남아 있었다. 마인은 그 편지를 노려보다, 국장이 내려놓은 사진을 집어들었다.

"티코를 계속 탄 건, 청렴결백 코스프레 따위가 아니었어."  
"......"  
"그건 내가 아직 청춘이라는, 그런 자위 같은 거였다. 난 아직 젊고, 거침이 없고, 지금은 미약할지언정 그 껍질 안에는."  
"형."  
"......기억하는지 모르겠다만, 형이 가끔 나와 싸울 때 그랬지. 무슨 일이 있으면 날 죽이는건 자기라고."  
"그랬지. 허세어린 농담이라고 생각했어. 천하의 홍마형이 자기 동생에게 총구를 들이댈 위인은 아니라고 생각했으니까."  
"......이 새끼가, 정말로 날 죽이려고 하네."

홍마인은 솟아오르는 눈물을 손바닥으로 누르며 중얼거렸다.

"나보고, 홍마인을 죽이고 홍마형으로 살아달라는 거잖아."  
"......원하지 않으면 하지 마. 이게 말이나 되는 일이라고 생각해?"  
"말 안 되는 거 나도 알아. 나도 아는데."

홍마인은, 손에 쥔 편지를 구길 듯이 움켜쥐며 중얼거렸다.

"나도 알아...... 나라고 해도, 무언가를 남기고 갑작스레 죽게 된다면."  
"형."  
"그걸 맡길 수 있는 건...... 그 인간밖에는 없었으니까."  
"정신 나간 생각 하지 마."  
"우리 형제가 언제는, 정신나간 생각을 안 했다고 그러는 거냐."  
"홍마인!"

설록은 마인의 어깨를 붙잡았다.

"지금 나보고, 큰형에 이어 댁까지 잃으라는 거야?"  
"......그래."  
"나보고...... 이 세상 한 사람뿐인 내 편을 잃으라고?"  
"난 어떤 모습이건 네 편이야."  
"하지만......"  
"연인은 될 수 없겠지만."  
"하지만, 난......"  
"널 사랑한다, 얘야."

언 젠가, 홍마형이 자신에게 돌려주었던 그 차가운 대답을 그대로 돌려주며, 마인은 물기 어린 눈으로 설록을 올려다보았다. 그래, 이제야 알았다. 어째서 그가, 그런 대답밖에는 돌려줄 수 없었는지를. 알면서도 계속 외면했던 그 답이, 가슴을 찔렀다. 나도 너를, 사랑하고 있어. 내 모든 것을 걸고 너를 사랑해. 설령 그 마음이 진심이라 해도, 결코 그렇게 말할 수 없었던 그를, 그의, 그 감당할 수 없는 고독에 대해 그는, 이제 이해했다.

"너를 사랑해."  
"......아냐."  
"형이 우리들에게 그랬듯이, 내가 살아있는 한 언제까지라도 널 사랑할거다. 그러니까."  
"아냐!"  
" 그러니까...... 이 미친 짓을 도와 줘. 난, 난 그렇게 죽음을 갈망했는데도 살아있는데, 그 인간은 그렇게 영원 타령을 했는데도. 그래서 안돼. 내가 살아있는 게 용서가 되지 않아. 이대로 홍마형 그 새끼를 죽여버릴 수가 없어. 처음부터 지금까지, 지금 이 순간까지도, 그녀석과 나는 결국 하나였단 말이야."

 

정신 나간 듯 애원하는 그 입술을, 입술로 눌러 덮었다. 이런 곳에, 감시가 없으리라고 생각하지 않았지만, 신경쓰지 않았다. 이제 더이상 그 뒷수습을 해줄 형은 이 세상에 없다는 것을, 알면서도.

코 트를 벗기고, 가디건을 잡아당기듯 단추를 풀고, 셔츠 단추를 끌렀다. 그 목에, 선명하게 남을 흔적을 만들며 테이블 위로 밀어붙였다. 지금까지 늘, 안기기만 했으니까. 움직임은 서툴렀지만 마인은 그를 떨쳐내지 못했다. 급한 손길에, 셔츠 단추가 우두둑 소리를 내며 뜯겨나갔다.

"......너."  
"나를 두고, 어디로 가겠다는 거야."

설록은 대답하려는 마인의 어깨를 잡아 누르며 물었다.

"그냥 차라리 같이 죽어! 어쩌겠다는 거야. 평생, 내가 말라비틀어져 죽는 꼴 보고 싶어서 그래? 뻔히 눈앞에 있는데, 뻔히 형이 내 눈 앞에 있는데, 죽었다고 생각하고 살라는 게 말이나 된다고?"  
"홍설록......"

저 항하지 않았다. 안는 쪽도 안기는 쪽도 익숙했으니까, 딱히 이 상황이 곤란한 것은 아니었다. 눈에, 천정에서 돌고 있는 CCTV가 들어왔다. 홍마형으로서, 해야 할 첫 일은 아마도 이 기록을 지우는 일이 되겠지. 눈을 감았다. 벨트가 풀리는 소리가, 바지가 발목까지 내려지는 소리가 났다. 신발에 걸린 바지를 마저 벗기려, 운동화를 거칠게 잡아벗겼다. 바닥에 신발이 뒹구는 소리, 옷이 떨어지는 소리. 그리고 숨소리가 들렸다.

숨소리가 아닌, 흐느낌이었다.

"씨발......"

천정에 매달린 CCTV가, 속옷 한 장 걸치지 않은 그의 몸을 구석구석 훑고 있는 듯 느껴졌다.

하반신에, 열이 오른 설록의 몸이 느껴졌다. 그의 모든 것을 더듬고 맛보고 기억하려는듯, 그는 천천히, 마치 십수년 전 핸드스캐너로 문서를 읽어들이던 것 처럼 천천히 마인의 몸을 더듬었다. 눈물 한 방울이. 가슴에 떨어졌다.

"......경위님 일은 어떻게 할 거야."  
"헤어져야겠지."

마인은 눈을 감은 채 대답했다.

"형의 연인이니까."  
"그러면 나는."  
"너와도, 형제로 돌아갈 수 밖에 없어."  
"홍마인......"  
"이게 마지막이야. 마지막 한 번."  
"......차라리 나보고도 죽으라고 해. 그냥 같이 죽어버리자. 씨발."  
"울지 마."  
"운 적 없어!"  
"울지 마......"

손을 들어, 이마로 흘러내린 곱슬머리를 어루만졌다. 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어뜨리는 눈동자를 바라보다, 눈가에 손을 짚자 설록은 눈을 감았다. 감은 눈가에 어린 눈물을 손끝으로 닦아내고, 마인은 그를 당겨 안았다.

"울지 마라......"  
"......"  
"홍마인은 죽었고 해 두자. 자기 이상을 위해 싸우다 죽은 것도 나쁘지 않겠지. 나는, 형이 해왔던 방식에 내 이상을 얹어서, 세상을 바꿔 나갈테니까."  
"나는, 나는 어떻게 하라고."  
"너는 네가 원했던 삶을 살면 되는 거야."  
"......"  
"어떤 것에도 구애받지 말고, 살아라. 내가 널, 평생 지켜줄테니까."  
"......말투부터, 닮아가는 거 봐라."  
"왜."

마인은 울 것 같은 표정으로 웃었다.

"알잖니. 젊은 친구들이랑 어울리지 않을 때는, 나도 제법 홍마형같은 사람인 것."  
"재미없는 꼰대인 것을 잘도 숨기고 살았지."  
"그래."  
"......소원대로 된 건가. 그렇게, 죽음을 꿈꾸고 그랬는데."  
"그래, 그리고 이제부터는 영원을 생각해야지."  
"괜찮겠어? 그렇게 살아도."  
"그래."  
"정말로 괜찮은거야?"  
"그래......"

마인은 팔을 벌렸다.

"하지만 아직은 진짜 홍마형의 숨이 붙어 있는 동안에, 아직은 내가, 네 연인인 동안에."  
"......"  
"이리 와."  
"......"  
"먼저 시작했잖니."  
"......"  
"......제발."  
"나같은 건, 생각도 하지 않았으면서."  
"그렇지 않아."  
"언제나 큰형 생각밖에 하지 않았으면서."  
"그렇지 않아, 얘야."

반쯤은 홍마형이 되어버린 듯한 침착한 말투로, 마인은 설록을 달랬다.

"평생, 기억할 테니까."  
"......"  
"형처럼, 사생활도 다 정리해버리고, 널 마지막으로 그 누구도 안지 않을 테니까."  
"큰형이 죽은 건 형 잘못이 아니야."  
"알아."  
"아는데 이런 멍청한 짓을 하겠다고?"

마인은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"난 평생 똑똑한 척 하고 살았으니, 이제 한번쯤 멍청한 척도 해 봐야 하지 않겠니."

 

 

마지막이라고 생각하며, 몇 번이나 몇 번이나 공을 들여 안았다. 몸과 몸이, 겹쳐지고 합해지고 서로 뒤섞이며, 더이상은 너와 내가 누구인지 구분조차 가지 않을 만큼 사랑하고 또 사랑한 후에야, 설록은 마인을 품에서 놓았다.

새벽 네 시였다.

설 록에게는 큰형이고, 마인에게는 그야말로 태중에서부터 그의 반쪽이었던 쌍둥이가, 지금 뇌의 기능이 중지된 채, 호흡기에 의지하여 숨만 쉬는 몸뚱이로만 남아 죽음을 기다리는 이 순간에, 이렇게 미친듯이 서로를 탐하는 것이 어떤 배덕인지, 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 마인은 거부하지 않았다. 오히려 지금까지 그 어떤 순간들보다도 더 뜨겁게, 설록을 안았다. 머리 위에서 CCTV가 눈을 깜빡이는 것이 느껴졌다. 자신에게 낙인을 찍는 마음으로, 그 카메라를 바라보았다.

"......반지 같이 하자고 했었지."  
"......"  
"미안하다."

설록의 눈에서, 눈물이 왈칵 넘쳐 흘렀다.

"반지 같은 것에 집착하는 게 아냐."  
"알아."  
"단 하나라도, 우리가 함께 했다는 증거를 원했던 것 뿐이야."  
"난 여기 살아있어. 홍마인이라는 이름만 죽는 거야."  
"장미를 장미 아닌 다른 이름으로 불러도 여전히 향기로울 거라고 믿는 건 줄리엣이 아직 어린애라서 그랬던 거지."  
"그래."  
"내가 사랑한 건......"

어 떤 약속도 해줄 수 없었던 그 손가락을 들어, 입에 넣었다. 반지를 끼워주는 대신, 반지가 자리잡을 그 자리를 가볍게 물었다 놓았다. 마형은 레레와의 관계를 부모님께 말씀이라도 드릴 수 있었지만, 그들은 그럴 수 없었다. 친형제니까. 신을 믿지 않았지만, 어떤 신이라도 용납치 않을 거다. 이런 사련은.

"난 살아남을게."  
"......"  
"너보다 오래 살고, 그리고......"  
"그냥, 차라리 나랑 같이 죽어버리면 안 되는 거야?"  
"안 돼."

마인은, 설록의 왼손 손등에 입술을 누르며 중얼거렸다.

"이제, 살아남은 자의 시간이야."

 

 

 

일 주일을, 그대로 두었다. 부모님이 불려오시고, 그 죽음을 납득할 때 까지. 왜, 대학교수인 아들이 평일 오후에 학회도 약속도 없이 갑자기 고속도로를 달려 어디론가 향했는지에 대해서는, 끝끝내 밝혀지지 않았다.

홍 마형은, 아니, 홍마형이 되기로 결심한 홍마인은, 감정을 최대한 억제한 표정으로 상황을 설명하고, 수습을 한다는 핑계로 모습을 감추었다. 그 사이 그는, 홍마형이 정리해 둔 방대한 데이터를 머리에 넣고, 분석을 거듭했다. 영혼이 있다면 그 영혼은 이미 떠나 이제 자신의 삶을 대신 살아가기로 결심한 쌍둥이 동생과 함께 하고 있었을, 심장만이 살아 뛰고 있는 그 몸은, 일 주일 만에, 어머니의 결단으로 안식을 찾았다. 평소 사회 봉사에 뜻이 깊었던 고인의 뜻을 존중하여, 신장과 간을 타인에게 기증하기로 결정했다. 어머니는, 넋나간 표정을 하고 있었지만 그 모든 것을 결정할 만큼은 정신을 차리고 있었다. 세 아들을 공평하게 사랑하던, 비록 둘째아들이 나라가 하는 일마다 어깃장을 놓고 있기는 하나, 세상의 모순을 지적하고 맞서 나가는 것이야말로 선비의 기개라고 믿고 있던 아버지의 고통은 컸다. 그렇게 세상과 용감하게 싸워 나가던 아들이, 살해당했다는 사실을 쉽게 받아들일 수 없었으리라. 홍마형이, 다소 월권이기는 해도 자신의 동생들의 감시등급을 높여 나름대로 보호하고 있었기에 사고가 발생하자마자 바로 수습할 수 있었다는 사실을 전해들었음에도, 아버지는 장남을 용서하지 않을 듯 노려보았다.

김레레 경위가, 홍마형의 소식을, 정확히 말하면 홍마인 교수의 사고사에 대한 소식을 들은 것은 바로 그 날의 일이었다.

"진보세력의 차세대 지도자로 손꼽히던 홍마인 교수가, 오늘 낮 1시 36세의 나이로 숨졌습니다."

낮 시간 뉴스였다. 그렇지 않아도 때때로 인터넷 언론 쪽에 기사가 실리는 것은 보았지만, 뉴스에서 그의 이름을 듣게 될 줄은 몰랐다. 그는 먹던 짜장면 그릇을 내려놓고, TV 앞으로 다가갔다. 주머니를 뒤져, 떨리는 손으로 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 아나운서의 뉴스를 읽는 목소리가 귀를 찌르듯 파고들었다.

"홍마인 교수는 7일 전, 지난 수요일 의문의 교통사고를 당하고 의식이 돌아오지 않았습니다. 진보주의 학자로서 다수의 저서를 남긴 것은 물론 마지막까지 한국 진보의 미래와 아동복지를 위해 고민하던 고인은 뇌사가 확정된 후, 병으로 고통받는 다른 이들에게 장기를 기증하여 새 생명을......"

그랬구나.

그래서 연락이 되지 않았던 거구나.

이 레 동안, 전화 한 통화 없이 사라진 그를 걱정했고 또 원망했다. 하지만 이런 일이 있었다면, 어쩔 수 없었겠구나 하는 생각도 들었다. 보통 형제도 아니고, 일란성 쌍둥이다. 이런 일을 당하는 것이, 그야말로 심장을 찢는 듯 고통스러운 일일 수 밖에 없었겠지. 부모님과 함께 그 곁을 계속 지키고 있었다면 더욱이, 동성 애인에게 안부 전화를 걸 만한 상황은 되지 않았을 거다. 레레는 전화를 걸려다가, 문자메시지를 보내놓고 폰을 주머니에 넣었다. 문득, 짧게 스쳐가는 그의, 병상에서 호흡기를 달고 있는 생전의 모습이 영상에 비쳤다.

어째서인지, 가슴이 찢어지는 듯한 고통이 느껴졌다.

홍마형은 사흘 뒤에야 집에 돌아왔다. 많이 말라 있었고, 입고 나갔던 수트가 아닌 검은 상복을 입고 있었다. 그는 레레를 향해 웃어 보였지만, 그 웃음은 마치 기계가 짓는 듯, 건조했다.

"......소식 들었어요."  
"예."  
"......저녁은."  
"아직 안 먹었으면, 같이 나가서 먹을까요."

가 방을 현관에 내려놓은 그가, 뭔가 잊었다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱하며 다가와 레레를 끌어안았다. 그와 꼭 같은 태도, 그와 꼭 같은 모습. 하지만 뭔가, 뭔가 이상했다. 뭔가가 빠져 있는 것만 같았다. 타이밍. 그래, 그 미묘한 타이밍이 달랐다. 홍설록 형제들에 비하면 어린애 장난 같은 수준이라고 해도, 레레는 경찰이었다. 그것도 현장에서 뼈가 굵은 사람이었다. 단서, 설록이 말하는 소위 "재료"들을 제대로 짜맞추어 하나의 완전한 "추론"으로 발전시키는 것이야 평범한 수준이라고 해도, 적어도 관찰이나 직감만큼은, 평범한 보통 사람들보다는 훨씬 발달해 있었다.

등을 더듬고 어깨를 끌어안는, 손의 높이가 달랐다. 그렇지, 향기가 빠져 있었다. 집을 오래 비웠으니까, 그리고 상을 치르고 왔으니까 평소에 즐기던 그 이터니티 향이 남아있을 리 없다는 것은 알았지만, 향수의 향이 아니었다. 미묘하게도, 힘겨운 하루를 마치고 돌아온 그의 목덜미에서 느낄 수 있었던 희미한 그의 체취가 바뀌어 있었다.

"과장님......?"  
"할 이야기가 있어요."  
"아니, 잠깐. 잠시만......"

레레는 마형의 품에서 빠져나오다가, 그의 왼손을 만져보았다.

반지가 없었다.

"......어떻게 된 겁니까."  
"뭐가요."  
"반지 말입니다."  
"......상중에 정신이 없다보니, 그만."  
"......잠시만요, 과장님."

그 의 얼굴을 다시 바라보았다. 그는 완벽하게 홍마형의 얼굴을 하고 있었지만, 가르마가 아주 조금, 왼쪽으로 가 있었다. 늘 가까이 있는 사람이 아니라면 눈치조차 채지 못할 만큼 미미한 변화. 하지만 레레는 알았다. 이건 홍마형이 아니다. 이 사람은, 홍마형의 얼굴을 하고 있는 그의 동생이다. 죽었다는, 교통사고로 죽어 일주일을 누워 있다가 결국 세상 떠났다는 그의 동생, 홍마인 교수. 이건 불가능한 일이다.

아니, 그들은 쌍둥이지. 그 아버지조차도 아들들을 확실하게 구분할 수 없을 만큼 똑같은 쌍둥이. 믿을 수 없는 한 가지 결과가 머릿속에서 네온사인처럼 깜빡이며 스쳐지나갔다. 그는 마형을 바라보다가, 문득 사흘 전 보았던, 뉴스를 떠올렸다.

"잠시만, 뭐 좀 보고 올 게 있어요."

레레는 마형을 남겨두고 방으로 뛰어들어갔다. 켜져 있던 컴퓨터를 뒤져, 사흘 전 보았던, 홍마인의 죽음을 알리는 뉴스를 찾아보았다. 그때, 마지막에 1, 2초 정도, 아주 잠시 그의 생전의 모습이 화면에 잡혔더랬다. 어째서인지, 가슴이 찢어지는 듯한 통증이 느껴졌던 그 영상을, 다시 봐야만 했다. 이건 아니라고. 지금 내가 엉뚱한 생각을 하고 있는 거라고. 사랑하는 동생을 잃고 상심한 그를 따뜻하게 맞아주지는 못할 망정, 이런 말도 안 되는 망상으로 그를 괴롭혀선 안된다고 머릿속으로 끊임없이 생각하면서, 그럼에도 불구하고 그를 믿기 위해, 이 영상을 봐야만 한다고 확신하면서, 그리 타자가 빠르지 못한 손가락을 최대한 빨리 움직여 그 뉴스를, 찾아내었다.

......이정도 해상도에서 보일 리가 없다는 것을 알고 있다.

하지만 레레는 보았다. 죽어가는, 의식을 잃은 채 산소호흡기를 쓰고 있는 그의 왼손에 걸려있는 무언가를.

자신의 손가락에 자리한 것과 꼭 같은 반지를.

"......거짓말."  
"아버지조차도, 내가 죽었다고 믿고 계셨는데."

방으로 걸어들어온 그가, 어깨에 손을 얹었다.

"당신만은 속일 수 없었군요."  
"......홍마인 교수, 어째서."  
"어둠 속에서라면 몰라도, 환한 빛 아래에서는."  
"어째서 이런 짓을 하는 겁니까!"  
"......당신이 얼마나, 형을 사랑했는지 알겠어요."

마인은 레레를, 의자에 앉아 망연한 표정으로 자신을 올려다보는 레레의 얼굴을 들여다보다, 그 앞에 천천히 무릎을 꿇었다.

"......완벽하게 속이려면 형의 반지까지 끼고 가야 할 거라고, 설록이 말하긴 했지만."  
"무슨 소립니까."  
"뺄 수 없었어요. 손가락이 그대로 안으로 굽혀져 있어서, 아직 피가 흐르고 숨을 쉬는데도 그 손가락을 펼 수가 없어서."  
"이야기를 해요, 지금 무슨 소리를 하는 겁니까."  
" 잘라내지 않고는 뺄 수 없을만큼, 당신을 단단히 손에 쥐고 있어서...... 이 세상 마지막 떠나는 길에, 이름도 명예도 모두 내게 빼앗기고, 그렇게 쓸쓸하게 떠나는 길에, 당신에 대한 마음 하나만이라도 갖고 가라고 그대로 뒀어요. 홍마인이라는 이름으로, 그가 평생 그렇게 살았을 리 없는 무자비한 독설꾼, 좌파 운동가, 나이를 서른여섯이나 처먹고도 언제나 어린애같았던 그 인간의 이름을 쓰고 세상 떠나면서, 그 죽음조차도 진보세력에게는 보수우익세력이 살해한 것이라는 일말의 의혹까지 남겨놓고, 그렇게 완벽하게 자신을 잃어버리고 죽은 내 형에게서, 당신까지 빼앗을 수 없어서!"  
"......무슨 소리에요. 과장님이."  
"홍마인은 죽었어요."

마형의 얼굴을 한 마인의 눈에서, 눈물 한 방울이 흘러내렸다.

" 홍마인이었던 사람은 죽었어요. 내 형의 심장이 완전히 멈춘 바로 그 순간에, 홍마인은 죽었다고요. 홍마인이라는 남자의 이름도 명예도 모두, 내 형과 함께 묻혀 버렸습니다. 나는, 그의 쌍둥이이고 그에게 언제나 빚만 졌던 나는, 이제 홍마형으로 살 수 밖에 없게 되었습니다. 그가 그렇게 사랑했던 이 나라를 위해 일하고 살 수 밖에 없단 말입니다. 그 녀석, 언제나 날 죽이겠다고 농담하더니 정말 날 죽여버렸다고요. 나로서는 어떻게 할 수 없는 당신을 남긴 채."

홍마형은 죽었다.

그 짧은 문장 하나만이, 머릿속을 뱅글뱅글뱅글, 돌기 시작했다.

 

 

자신을 홍마형이라고 말하는 홍마인은, 약상자에서 익숙한 듯 신경안정제 따위를 꺼내주었다. 레레는 신경안정제 두 알을 앞에 두고, 미지근한 물 한 잔을 앞에 둔 채, 바지에 셔츠, 그 위에 가디건을 걸치긴 했지만 위에 단추 두 개를 느슨하게 풀어놓은 남자를, 낯설게 바라보았다.

코에, 안경 눌린 자국이 있었다. 앞머리는 새로 염색한 듯, 색이 진했다. 똑같다고 하는데, 똑같을텐데, 볼수록 다른 모습들만 눈에 들어왔다.

"당신은 과장님이 아냐."  
"......이제부터는 내가 홍마형입니다."  
"어설프게 흉내내지 마, 과장님은......!"  
"알아요, 당신에게까지 형 노릇을 할 생각은 처음부터 없었어요."

마 인은, 선물받아 구석에 두었던 듯한 양주를 꺼내놓고, 두 잔을 거푸 따라 마셨다. 진짜 홍마형이라면, 이런 순간에 술을 마시는 대신, 물을 끓이고 커피를 곱게 갈았을테지. 차분하게 마음을 가라앉히고, 그의 눈을 들여다보며, 천천히 지금까지의 일들을 설명했을 거다.

"......아니, 그냥 형인 척 당신을 안아버리고 지금까지처럼 살라고 한다면, 할 수도 있었겠죠."  
"어딜 봐도 과장님이 아닌데, 내가 속을 리가."  
"다들 속았어요. 당신만 빼고."

마인은 서글프게 웃었다.

"어머니조차도."  
"......"  
"날 낳아주신 부모님조차도, 죽은 건 좌파 지식인 행세하던 둘째라고 믿고 계시는데, 당신만이 그냥 알아본 겁니다. 지금 당신 눈 앞에 있는 사람이, 누구인지를."  
"......"  
" 그래서 사실은, 당신을 속일 자신도 있었어요. 그냥, 사랑하던 쌍둥이 동생이 죽어서 인생에 회의를 느끼고 당신에게 작별을 고하는게 제일 무난할까, 뭐 그런 생각도 했습니다. 아니면 그냥 지금까지 그래왔듯이. 형은 섹스에 탐닉하는 것보다는 좀 더 다른 방식으로 당신에게 사랑을 표현했을 사람이니까, 그냥 손만 잡고 때때로 키스만 하면서, 당신에게 계속 좋은 연인인 척 하고 살아주는 방법도 있을 거라는 생각도 했어요. 죽은 형에게 미안하지만, 당신을 슬프게 하는 쪽을 더 싫어했을 테니까. 내 형은 그런 사람이니까."

\- 설령 키스 말고 더한 일이 있었다 해도 난 상관없어요."

처음으로 안았던 그 밤에, 부러진 손가락을 미처 제대로 처매지도 못한 채, 자신을 바라보며 속삭이던 그 목소리가 환청처럼 귓가에 돌았다. 레레의 눈에서, 온 몸의 피를 모아 짜낸 한 방울의 정수같은 눈물이 굴러떨어졌다.

\- 그 순간에 경위가 떠올린 건 그 아이가 아니라 나였을 테니까.

그 럴테지. 차라리 아무것도 몰랐다면, 이 사람이 당신이 아니라는 것조차 깨닫지 못했다면, 그대로 이 사람을 내 연인인 줄 알고 살았더라도, 안겼더라도, 그는 이해했을 거다. 다 용서했을 거다. 그 사람은, 내 연인이었던 그 남자는 그런 사람이니까. 하지만.

"......이런 이야기를 하기 이르다는 건 압니다."  
"이 집에서, 나가야겠군요."  
"......경위."  
"집을 다시 알아봐야 하니, 며칠만 말미를 주십쇼."  
"형이 그날 말했죠, 평생을 함께 할 사람이라고."  
"......"  
"당신이, 형의 영원이라고."  
"그만."  
"......배우자라고 제게 말했습니다. 형이 결코 가질 수 없었던. 가질 수 없을 것이라 믿고 있었던, 인생의 단 한 사람."

마인은 가방에서 몇 가지 서류를 꺼내어 레레의 앞에 내밀었다.

"......저는 그 말 그대로, 당신을 죽은 제 형의 배우자라고 생각하려고 합니다. 물론 법적으로 인정되지 않으니까, 세금 문제가 좀 복잡해지긴 하겠지만. 그 정도는 제가 해결하면 될 일이고."  
"지금 무슨 말을 하는 겁니까."  
"제 형이 남긴 것들의 상속자가 되어달라는 겁니다."  
"......"  
"형에게는 이 집과 약간의 저축이 있었죠. 처음에 이 집을 구입할 때, 아버지께 약간 증여를 받은 게 있긴 했습니다만......"  
"닥쳐."

레레는 테이블을 손바닥으로 내려치며 자리에서 일어났다.

" 지금, 나는 그 사람의 마지막도 보지 못했는데, 마지막 가는 길 배웅도 하지 못했는데. 그 사람과 똑같은 얼굴을 하고 똑같은 옷을 입고 목소리까지 깔고 나타나서 기껏 한다는 말이, 고작 그런 문제라고? 내게 필요한 건 그런 게 아냐. 그 사람이 어디 있는지, 그 사람의 마지막은 어땠는지, 내게 중요한 건 그런 거라고. 어째서, 그 사람이 떠나는데, 아무리 그 사람이 게이인게 부끄럽고 그 사람의 애인인 내가 부끄러웠다고 해도, 한 번 연락조차 해주지 못했는지...... 마지막 가는 길 손이라도 잡게 해주지 못했는지, 그조차도 허락되지 않았다면 먼 발치에서라도 그저, 볼 수만이라도 있게 해 주지 못했는지......"

어깨를 붙잡았다. 평소같으면, 이렇게 말하는 그에게 입맞추는 일 정도는 아무 것도 아니었을 텐데.

하 지만 하지 못했다. 할 수 없었다. 그가 마인의 명치를 향해 주먹을 휘둘러 내지르는데도, 마인은 신음소리조차 내지 못한 채 그의 분노를 그저 받아들일 수 밖에 없었다. 그 분노는, 그의 권리였다. 비록 국가가, 홍마형의 대체품을 원했다고 해도. 그가 홍마형의 스페어로 살아가기로 한 대신, 숨만 붙은 채 미 세상을 떠난 것이나 다름없던 형제의 몸을 두고 그가 살해당했다는 소문을 퍼뜨려 진보 세력의 규합을 꾀했다고 해도. 그런 실용적인 이유와 어떤 이념과 합리적인 근거로도, 이건 용서받을 수 없는 일이었다. 애초에 용서를 구해서는 안 되는 일이었다.

그래, 용서받는 일 따위, 기대하지 않았다.

그런 것을 기대할 만큼, 양심을 저버리지는 않았다. 다만, 적어도 그에게 남겨주고 싶었다. 홍마형이 이룩한 모든 것들. 그에게 아내가 있었다면 마땅한 권리로 물려받았을 그 모든 것들을, 그가 올곧은 마음으로 사랑했던 단 한 사람에게 남겨주고 싶었다. 비록 대한민국의 법률 안에서 맺어질 수 없었다고 해도, 설령 신조차도 그들을 온전히 그 품 안에서 용납할 수는 없었다 하더라도.

"내가 그렇게 비웃었는데도, 형은 천주교를 믿었어요. 사실은 천주교라는 종교가 아니라, 그저 영원을 믿고 싶었을 겁니다."  
"......"  
"형이 원하는 일인지 아닌지는 모르겠지만, 형의 이름으로 위패를 맡기고 왔어요. 할머니께서 다니시던 절에."  
"......"  
"사망신고도, 장례식도, 무덤도, 모두 내 형의 이름이 아닌 홍마인의 이름으로 되어 있지만, 그 위패만은 형의 이름으로 되어 있습니다. 내일...... 형의 무덤에 들렀다가, 절에 모시고 가겠습니다."

레레는 눈물로 새빨개진 눈을 하고, 마인을 노려보았다. 마인은 애원하듯, 그의 손을 붙잡았다.

" 제 형을 사랑했다면, 당신도 제 형을...... 세상에 차마 말은 할 수 없어도 평생을 함께 할 사람이라고 생각했다면, 제가 제 형의 배우자에게 마땅히 해야 한다고 생각하는 일들은 그대로, 받아주세요. 당신이 여자였다면, 제 형수라 부를 만한 사람이었다면, 누가 보더라도 그게 합당한 일일 겁니다. 그저, 제 형이 살아왔던 흔적을 받아달라는 겁니다. 재산을 정리하고 누군가에게 팔아치워, 그가 살아 숨쉬던 이 공간이 지상에서 완전히 사라지지 않도록."

 

 

 

살던 집과 가구들과 옷가지들을 물려받았다. 옷장 구석에 빈 향수병이 놓여 있었다. 책상 위에 두고 쓰는 것과 같은 것이었다. 이터니티. 영원. 그렇게 영원을 갈구하던 고결하고 아름다운 사람은, 너무나 덧없이 가버렸다. 한껏 피어오른 꽃이, 시든 꽃잎 휘날리며 사라지는 것이 아니라 그대로 툭, 발걸음을 딛듯이 땅에 떨어져 꽃답게 죽어가듯이.

침대 옆, 그가 침실에서 책을 보거나 글을 쓰거나 할 때 쓰던 작은 책상의 서랍을 열었다. 그는 일에 몰두하는 성실한 사람이었지만, 손때묻은 몰스킨 몇 권에는 그가 읽은 책에 대한 감상과, 짧은 시와, 일기가 남아 있었다. 레레는 며칠동안 밥도 먹지 못하고, 잠도 자지 못한 채 어두운 방 구석에서, 그의 체취가 남아있는 침대에 구겨지듯 쓰러진 채, 정신이 들면 그 몰스킨에 남아있는 그의 글을 한 페이지, 두 페이지 씩 집어 읽었다. 그 어디를 펼치더라도, 홍마형이라는 남자가 지난 2년동안, 동생을 지켜보던 CCTV 속에서 자주 바라본 고집세어 보이는 경위에 대한 기억들이 고스란히 남아있었다. 그가 자신을 바라볼 때 마다, 바랄 수 없는 것을 갈망하는 그의 심장이 바늘로 쿡쿡 찌르는 듯 아팠다는 이야기를 읽으며 그는 차마 따라죽지도 못한 자신의 나약함에 치를 떨었다. 사랑때문에 사람이 죽는 것은 그야말로 로미오와 줄리엣같은 사춘기 아이들에게나 어울리는 일이라고, 사랑이 떠나가도 사람은 살 수 있다고 믿었는데, 때로 숨조차 쉬어지지 않을 때면 이대로 숨이 멎기를 바랄 만큼 레레는 고통스러워했다.

열과 환청 속에서 그는 몹시 앓았다. 눈을 감으면, 자신의 품에 머리를 기대던 그의 숨결이 느껴지는 듯 했다. 눈을 뜨면 빈 공허 속에서, 그저 바람소리, 냉장고가 도는 소리에서도 그는 죽은 이의 목소리를 들었다. 직장에는 연락도 하지 않은 채 앓고 있었지만, 홍마형의 인생을 대신 살겠다고 한 홍마인이 알아서 조치를 한 모양인지, 아픈 데는 괜찮느냐는 문자메시지가 때때로 휴대폰에 날아와 찍혔다. 떠난 이의 사고 현장 사진을, 설록과 마인이 부모님도 모르게 찍은, 호흡기를 달고 있는 마지막 모습을 전해받았다. 사진의 마지막에는, 마인이 찍은 듯한 사진 한 장이 놓여 있었다. 그의 왼손, 저격을 당한 뒤 자동차 핸들을 꺾어 사고 피해를 최소화했던 그 남자의 몸에 남은 몇몇 상처와, 그럼에도 불구하고 그의 왼손 약지에서 초연하게 빛나고 있던 반지를. 설록과 마인이 이끄는 대로, 그의 무덤에 찾아갔다. 붉은 흙이 덮인 새 무덤에는 홍마인이라는 이름이 적혀 있었다. 어디에도, 그가 사랑한 남자의 이름은 없었다. 죽음조차 빼앗긴 연인의 흔적은, 그의 두 동생들이 몰래 절에 마련해 놓은 위패 위에만 남아 있었다. 생전의 사진과 위패 앞에서, 레레는 그럴리가 없다고 몇 번이나 부정하다가, 무너졌다. 그는 돌아오지 않는다. 그는 돌아오지 않는다. 그 절망 속에서, 그는 차라리 죽고 싶다고 생각했다.

"......그런다고 안 죽어요."

그의 입에 미음을 밀어넣으며, 설록이 불퉁스레 말을 걸었다. 미안한 이야기였지만, 반갑지 않았다.

"그렇게 죽고 싶어요?"  
"난 받기만 했다. 해드린 게 아무것도 없었어."  
"내가 기억하는 한 그 백 일 동안이, 내가 아는 큰형의 인생 중에선 제일 행복했던 때였어요."  
"......"  
"그거면 되었어요."  
"나는 어떡하라고."

레레는 휘청거리는 몸을 억지로 일으키며 설록을 노려보았다.

"해준 것이 없어 괴로운 나는......"  
"형의 인생에, 사랑한 사람도, 일생을 함께 하고 싶었던 사람도 경위님 뿐이었어요."  
"......"  
"나, 유학 가요."  
"유학?"  
"......내가 그 인간, 그러니까 작은형을 사랑한 건 알죠."

레레는 설록을 바라보았다. 설록은 지금까지 레레가 보아 온 것과는 다른, 한없이 쓸쓸하고 나이들어버린 얼굴을 하고 창밖을 바라보았다.

"큰형과 함께, 작은형도 죽어버렸으니까."  
"홍설록."  
"그저 지켜주는 것 밖에 할 수 없다고, 사랑할 수 없다고 말하는데, 어쩌겠어요. 그 낯짝 계속 보다간 내가 돌아버릴 것 같은데. 나가서 공부 좀 하고 오기로 했어요."

그 렇구나. 홍마인은 정말로 홍마형의 인생을 대신 살아가기 위해 자신의 인생을 버린 거구나. 말이 되지 않는 시련을 넘어서면서까지도 사랑한 사람조차도 두고 돌아서야 할 만큼. 그리 죽은 홍마형도, 살아남았으나 자기 자신을 죽여야만 했을 홍마인도, 어떤 마음으로 자신들의 그 죽음을 받아들였을까. 레레는 눈을 끔뻑였다. 설록이 차게 웃었다.

"왜요, 맨날 짜장면만 얻어먹고 다녔는데, 갑자기 무슨 방황하다가 외국 나가버리는 귀한 집 도련님같은 소리 해서 이상해요?"  
"......그래."  
"저기, 완석군 그냥 거기 221번지에 살 거라니까 가끔 좀 들여다나 봐 주세요."  
"......"  
"다음 주에 나가요. 그 전에 뭐, 도와줄 것 있으면 말씀하시고. 형이, 계속 보고 있을 거예요. 그러니까 혹시라도 몰라서 하는 말이지만, 무슨 신파극 주인공처럼 어디가서 죽겠다거나 뛰어내리겠다거나 그런 생쑈 하지 말아요."

머리맡에 둔, 몰스킨 노트가 눈에 들어왔다.

그리고 절에서 받아온 염주와 불경 한 권도.

그러고 보니, 언젠가 스포츠 신문이나 연예 프로그램에서 그 비슷한 이야기를 들었던 것도 같다. 레레는 잠시 눈을 깜빡이다, 설록을 쳐다보았다.

"일단 그 절에 같이 좀 갔으면 하는데."

 

 

 

 

절에 도착한 레레는, 주지스님께 길게 합장을 하고 방 안으로 들어갔다. 그는 망자와 자신의 관계를, 마치 고해하듯이, 처음부터 끝까지 이야기했다. 한 번 결혼을 했던 몸이고, 같은 남자이지만, 고작 백 일밖에는 되지 않는 짧은 기간이었지만 그와는 진심으로 사랑했다고. 남은 생을 함께 하리라고 생각했다는 이야기를 쏟아내며, 그는 잿물 들인 방석이 젖도록, 머리를 숙이며 울었다.

그의 소망은 단 한 가지였다. 살아서는 이룰 수 없는 꿈이었으나, 저 세상에서는 이루기를 바라노라고. 남자와 남자 간에 영혼 결혼식이 되겠느냐는 말에, 스님은 나무 관세음보살을 염하며 한참동안 눈을 감고 있었다.

한 참만에 스님은 답을 내놓았다. 진심으로 간절히 그 일을 원한다면, 내세에는 두 사람이 부부의 연으로 맺어지기를 기원하는 재를 올려 망자의 마음을 달래고 남은 자의 마음을 편안케는 할 수 있겠노라고. 레레는 동의했다. 사흘 뒤, 눈보라 치던 날, 그 누가 보더라도 길례라 부를 수 없을, 살아남은 자의 가슴에 고인 피얼룩이 꽃잎처럼 흩날리는듯한 길례를 올렸다. 부처님의 자비로운 미소가 아닌, 시왕전 명부시왕의 음침한 얼굴들을 앞에 두고, 그는 살아서 온전히 맺어질 수 없었던 그 짧은 인연을 내세에나마 이어가기를 간절히 소원했다. 홍설록과 홍마인만이, 그 자리를 함께 지켰다.

홍설록이 떠난 것은 그 다음 날의 일이었다.

몇 달이 지나, 다시 봄이 돌아왔다. 그 영혼 결혼식 이후 겨우 기운을 차린 레레는, 다시 직장으로 돌아갔다. 몇 번이나, 그를 따라 죽어버릴까 생각하기도 하였다. 총기를 다루는데다 걸핏하면 접하는 죽음들 속에서, 그는 몇 번이나 모진 마음을 먹었다가 참았다. 그가 아는 한, 홍마형은 세상 누구보다도 반듯한 사람이었다. 그것이 그의 바람이었는지 어땠는지는 모르겠지만, 죽은 뒤 그의 몸은 다른 이들을 위해 쓰여지기까지 하였으니, 신이라는 것이 존재한다면 그런 이가 좋은 곳에 가지 않았을 리 없었다. 언젠가 죽어 그를 다시 만나려면, 지금의 이 삶을 그저 견디고 이겨낼 수 밖에 없었다. 그 영혼 결혼식을 마친 뒤, 스님은 그런 말씀을 하셨다. 그 말씀이, 숙직을 하다 말고 총기를 만지작거리던 그의 이성을 억지로 지탱해 주었다.

송자영 화백이, 가평의 본가로 그를 부른 것은 그 무렵의 일이었다.

"잘 지냈나요."  
"예......"  
"우리 큰 아이는, 어떤가요."

여전히 그와 홍마형이 행복하게 잘 살고 있을 줄 믿고 계실 그 분께, 레레는 미소로 대답했다.

"과장님께서 늘 잘 해주셔서, 제가 늘 감사하며 살고 있습니다."

거 짓말은 아니었다. 아내가 죽고 무채색이었던 그의 인생에, 홍마형은 다시 온기를 불어넣어 주었다. 행복을 되돌려주었다. 그 찬란하던 행복은 너무나 짧았으나, 그는 이제 가슴에 담은 그 추억만으로도 살아갈 수 있을 것 같았다. 그의 손에 남은 반지와, 아마도 숨이 멎는 날 까지 그를 향해있을 이 마음이, 살아가는 내내 그 사실을 증명해 줄 것이다. 그저 바라는 게 있다면 그가 살았던 것 처럼 경찰로서 의무를 다하고, 약자를 구하고 범죄자에게 의연하며 당당하게 살다가, 그저 하루라도 빨리 순직하여 그의 곁으로 가는 것 뿐. 그뿐이었다.

"차라도 들겠어요?"  
"감사합니다."

이른 매화꽃을 거두어 말린 매화꽃차를 내어주는 단아한 손길에, 레레는 자기도 모르게 홍마형의 모습을 겹쳐보았다. 차를 내어주고, 송 화백은 그가 보는 앞에서 화선지를 펼쳐 큼직한 연꽃 그림 한 폭을 단숨에 그려내었다.

".....그림은 잘 모르지만, 정말 좋아 보입니다."  
"큰애는 연꽃을 좋아했지요."

송 화백은 엷은 담채를 입히며 나직하게 말했다.

"그 아이는 홍진에 물든 세상에서도 고결하게 피어나는 꽃처럼 살기를 늘 바랐습니다."  
"......어머님."

불러놓고, 레레는 잠시 머뭇거렸다. 송 화백은 고개를 들었다. 그녀의 맑은 눈동자가 레레를 바라보았다.

"그 아이를 가졌을 때, 나는 이 세상을 다 얻은 것 처럼 기뻤습니다. 그 아이가 태어났을 때에도, 살아가면서도. 때로는 슬프고 괴로운 일들도 있었지만, 그 아이는 언제나 내, 가장 소중한 보물이었습니다."  
"......"  
"고마워요."  
"예?"  
"늘 고독할 것만 같았던 그 아이의 인생에, 꽃을 피워주어서."  
"어머님......"  
"알고 있었지요?"

송 화백은 물기어린 눈으로 웃었다.

"둘째가 무어라 요령을 부리건, 내 아들들이에요. 알고 있었습니다."  
"어머님......"  
"경위님만은 그 아이들을 알아보리라는 것도."  
"......"  
"잊고 살라거나, 그런 말은 하지 않겠습니다."

그녀는 붓을 내려놓았다. 그리고 단정하게 무릎 위에 손을 모은 채, 아들의 연인을 바라보았다.

"잊지 말라는 무책임한 말도 하지 않겠어요. 다만, 행복하게 살아주었으면 해요."  
"어머님......"  
"그게, 떠난 아이가 바라는 일일 겁니다."  
"어떻게...... 아신 겁니까."

어울리지 않는 질문이라는 것을 알면서도, 레레는 물었다. 송 화백은 대답했다.

"그렇지 않다면, 굳이 당신에게 연락조차 하지 못할 이유가 없었으니까요."  
"......"  
"무엇보다도 그 반지."

레레는 왼손에 낀, 여전히 반짝이는 그 반지를 내려다보았다. 다른 한 쪽은, 홍마형이 그대로 끼고 떠났다고 하는.

" 왔을 때 그 아이와 당신이 반지를 나누어 낀 것을 기억하고 있었어요. 둘째는 내가 몰랐다고 생각하겠지만, 알고 있었습니다. 오늘 경위의 표정을 보니 경위도 이미 알고 있구나 싶어서, 나는 마음이 참 그러면서도 안심이 되었어요. 그만큼 그 아이를 사랑해 준 사람이 이 세상에 있었구나, 그런 마음에."

마형이 적어 걸어놓은 신독이라는 두 글자 옆에, 표구해 온 연꽃 그림을 걸었다.

비명에 간 것도 서러운데 이름조차 잃어버린 아들을 앞세운 어머니는, 그해 여름을 견디지 못하고 조용히 세상을 떠나셨다.

그리고, 3년이 지났다.

 

 

 

 

"어떻게 된 거야, 연쇄 자살 사건이라니 말이 되냐고."

상부에서 신문을 흔들어대었다. 아, 그렇지. 기자놈들. 엠바고니 뭐니 떠들어대면서 실제로 지키는 놈들이 하나도 없으니.

"연쇄 자살이 아니라 이건, 마약사범이잖아. 하여간 기자새끼들, 말로 낚시질 하는 데는 도가 텄다니까."  
"좀 조용히 하세요, 경감님."

설도영 경위가 종알거렸다.

"아까 그 뭐예요, 그...... 아, 그렇지. 조선일보 기자 앞에서 그러시면 어떡해요?"  
"뭐가?"  
"자살 안 하면 됩니다, 가 뭐냐고요. 그러니까 자꾸 걔네들이 꼬투리 잡아서 그러잖아요. 무능하네 어쩌네."  
"말도 안 되는 소리를 하니까 그러는 거지."

그 순간, 레레의 휴대폰에 문자가 날아들었다.

\- 땡 -

장난문자 치고는 절묘한 타이밍에, 레레는 고개를 들고 좌우를 두리번거렸다. 그때, 등 뒤에서 날카로운 목소리가 들렸다.

" 연쇄 자살도 마약 사범도 아니에요. 마약치고는 너무 깨끗하죠. 무엇보다도 그 마약은 먹고 기분 좋아져서 황홀한 고양감에 뿅가는 건데, 그거 먹고 하나같이 눈물 질질 짜면서 죽었다는 게 말이 안 되는 거죠. 마약을 입수한 경로도 없고, 치사량을 먹은 것도 아니에요. 이건 다른 약물을, 엑스터시로 눈가림하려는 거죠. 클럽 위주로 이어지는 연쇄 살인사건, 그것도 살인자가 피해자에게 독을 쓰는 특이한 연쇄 살인입니다."  
"......홍설록?"  
"오랜만이네요, 경위님. 이젠 경감님이죠?"

설록은 어쩐지 배색만은 예전 그대로였지만, 훤칠한 큰 키에 검은 롱코트를 걸치고, 남색 머플러를 목에 둘둘 감은 채 웃고 있었다. 그는 손에, 어울리지 않게 보라빛 붓꽃다발을 들고 그를 향해 성큼성큼 걸어왔다.

"언제 돌아온거야?"  
"두어 달 되었어요. 여전히 거기 살아요. 아, 완석군이 말 안 했나보네요. 하긴, 경위님도 승진해서 요즘은 바쁘시니까."  
"두어 달?"  
"그렇다니까요. 얼른 와서 경감님 보고싶긴 했는데, 또 와서는 바로 웬수덩어리의 일 좀 도와주느라고 끌려다니고 했거든요."  
"여긴 웬 일이야. 경찰 쪽 관련된 일이라도 하는 모양이지? 요즘 무슨 일 하는데?"  
"뭐, 경찰 비슷하긴 해요. 법과학쪽 공부하고 왔으니까. 화학, 생화학, 그쪽으로. 해킹도 여전히 하고요."

설록은 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

"자문 탐정. 컨설팅 디텍티브거든요. 우리나라에는 아직 이거 하는 사람이 없어서, 설명하기가 좀 어렵긴 한데."  
"아아."

레 레는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그래, 그런 말도 했었지. 그렇게 갑작스레 가버리기 전에, 동생에 대한 뿌듯함과 자랑이 담긴 목소리로 그 애는 그런 일을 하고 싶어한다고 말했던 그의 미소가 떠올랐다. 레레는 잠시, 그의 얼굴을 말없이 올려다보았다. 형들보다 키는 아주 조금 더 크고, 많이 닮았다. 홍마형의 서른 세 살을, 그는 짐작할 수 있을 것만 같았다.

"예전에 네 형님이...... 바로 그 말씀을 하신 적이 있었지."  
"빙고."

설록은 붓꽃 다발을 들어 보이며 씩 웃었다.

"성묘 가려는데, 같이 가지 않을래요? 그렇지 않아도 얼마 전에 경찰청 상부의 일을 해결해준 게 있어서, 그 김에 경감님 좀 빌려가려고 왔어요."  
"음?"  
"오늘, 형 생일이에요. 한 번도 같이 보내지 못했겠지만."  
"그런가......"  
"같이 가요. 난 종교도 영혼도 믿지 않지만, 그래도 형에게는 경감님이 필요할테니까."

설록은 대답도 듣지 않은 채, 레레의 손목을 잡아끌고 복도를 걷기 시작했다.

모든 것이 제자리로 돌아오기 시작한 지금, 오직 그만이 존재하지 않는 이 세상을 생각하며 레레는 눈을 감았다.

오 직 그만이 없는, 열매가 떨어지면 툭 하는 소리가 들리는, 가없이 쓸쓸한 이 세상을. 그러나 레레는 알고 있었다. 지금도 눈을 감으면, 그를 사랑했던 한 남자의 모습이 여전히 생생하게 살아있다는 것을, 그의 미소와 웃음소리와 수줍고 서툰 속삭임이, 지금도 그의 마음속에서 향기처럼 피어오른다는 것을. 그때와 다름없이, 날카롭고 영리하지만 여전히 소년같은 홍설록의 모습 속에서 그의 과거를 보고, 그의 이름과 모습을 하고 하루하루 나이드는 홍마인의 모습 속에서 그가 살지 못했던 시간을 보며, 그가 없는 이 세상이라 해도 하루하루, 견뎌나갈 수 있다는 것을.

"그러고 보니 이번에 죽은 사람 머리부터 발끝까지 보라색으로 입고 들고 했다면서요."  
"어, 그랬지."  
"그럼 이번 사건 이름은 보라색 연구 어때요, 보라색 연구."  
"안 돼."  
"그런 선정적인 제목은 안된다는 겁니까?"  
"아니, 그 사건은 이미 따로 있어서 안 된다는 거야."  
"음? 사건? 무슨 사건요?"  
"네가 이름붙인 사건이 있어. 기억 안 나면 말고."  
"아, 뭐예요. 치사하게. 뭔데 그러는데요?"

(END)


End file.
